


Ses lèvres tremblantes

by Cinevorous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: Tome 2 de "Tes lèvres salées" (à trouver sur ce site)Après les vacances d'été, Lexa et Clarke vont devoir apprendre à vivre leur relation à distance. Les angoisses de Clarke ne sont qu'accroître quand les sentiments de Lexa deviennent de plus en plus forts... Le secret bien gardé de la blonde va-t-il finir par sortir ? Et si Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, et tous les autres, pouvaient leur venir en aide ? Ou bien au contraire...





	1. Retour à la maison

 

**Attention, cette fiction est le tome 2 de l’histoire « Tes lèvres salées », à lire au préalable donc !**

 

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le Tome 1 : me revoici me revoilà ! Petit résumé :**

**Clarke et Lexa se sont rencontrées en bord de mer pendant leurs vacances d’été. Le coup de foudre. Mais le passer de Lexa lui fait fuir Clarke qui noie son chagrin dans les bras d’un beau brun, Bellamy. Seule et triste, Lexa finit par revenir vers la blonde qui l’accueille à bras ouverts et décide de largue le garçon, qui se révèle être le frère de Lexa… Maintenant tiraillée entre son amour pour Lexa et son secret bien gardé, Clarke rentre chez elle et va bien devoir finir par affronter ses angoisses…**

 

**Ce tome 2 commence par un point de vue de Lexa, et j’essaierai d’alterner le plus possible entre les deux points de vues. J’ai déjà écrit quatre chapitres, c’est pour cela que j’ai mis du temps à poster. Je voulais être sûre d’où l’histoire irait avant de publier. Comme ça, vous aurez des chapitres le plus vite possible. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder mon rythme de croisière d’un chapitre par semaine.**

 

**J’espère que ce début va vous plaire ! Il est là pour placer les actions à venir.**

 

**Enjoy !**

 

* * *

  
  


**Point de vue Lexa**

 

A peine arrivée à la maison que je devais déjà penser à mon retour à la fac. Demain avait lieu la pré-rentrée. Mais comme j’avais mon mardi de libre avant ma rentrée du mercredi, je proposai à Clarke de nous voir. Elle me manquait déjà, et surtout, c’était une des dernières occasions de nous voir avant un petit temps. J’allais ensuite devoir reprendre mon entraînement intensif ce qui ne me laisserait pas énormément de temps libre.

Évidemment elle accepta de me voir. Elle proposa un après-midi ciné et dîner au restaurant. J’étais ravie. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous fréquenter dans un cadre différent et voir si tout cela pouvait marcher. Voir si tout cela n’était pas qu’un délire de vacances. J’espérais fortement que cela soit plus qu’une amourette. Je tenais vraiment à Clarke…

 

Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver dans sa ville. Et en ce mardi après-midi, j’étais dans le train de banlieue qui m’amenait à la gare où Clarke m’attendait déjà. Au bout de 45 minutes de trajet, mon train arriva à quai. Je n’étais jamais descendue à cet arrêt. Je suivis les panneaux indicatifs pour prendre la bonne sortie, celle où l’on m’attendait. Et ce fut une fois les portiques passés que je vis la bouille de ma blonde, toute impatiente. Un sourire inextricable se plaqua sur mon visage sans que je ne le contrôle. Une fois à sa hauteur je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Hey, dit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu vas bien ?, dis-je en me décollant.

\- Super, et toi ?

\- Mmh, mmh. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

Nous nous décollâmes et elle m’indiqua de la suivre.

\- A peine dix minutes, comme je t’ai dit. Je ne voulais surtout pas être en retard !

\- Ahah, j’ai de la chance alors !

Je m’accrochai à son bras avec tendresse. Ni elle ni moi n’avions cherché à embrasser l’autre. Je n’aimais pas faire ce genre de chose en public, et je supposai qu’elle non plus. Ou bien elle avait senti que je n’en avais pas envie.

 

La séance n’était dans pas très longtemps. Clarke me mena au bus qui nous guida directement devant l’entrée du cinéma. Nous allions voir Seven Sisters. Un film d’action. Nous ne connaissions pas encore vraiment les goûts cinématographiques de l’autre, ainsi nous avions choisi un film qui pouvait nous convenir à toutes les deux.

Deux places achetées, et enfin calées l’une contre l’autre au fond de la salle.

\- Y’a du monde !, dis-je.

\- Tu voulais la salle pour toi toute seule ?, répondit Clarke amusée.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Comme ça j’aurais pu t’embrasser en toute liberté…

Mon regard se plongea dans le sien. Elle s’approcha doucement de moi mais ne fit que coller son nez contre le mien et recula.

\- T’en fait pas, chuchota-t-elle, Quand les lumières seront éteintes…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et je glissai ma main dans la sienne en attendant le moment propice. Les bandes annonces et pubs me parurent interminables. Je sentais ma main s’impatienter dans la sienne jusqu’à en devenir moite. Je n’avais qu’une envie, retrouver ses lèvres.

Et soudain, enfin, la lumière s’éteignit pour laisser place aux logos des productions du film. Aussitôt, je sentis Clarke se tourner vers moi et je fus instantanément attirée par elle. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent sans embûches, elles connaissaient le chemin à parcourir pour se retrouver. Les baisers furent doux et simples. Et lorsque les premiers sons du film retentirent, nous nous décollâmes pour profiter du spectacle. Clarke se pelotonna un peu plus contre moi et nous nous laissâmes aller au film.

 

Lorsque le générique de fin apparu à l’écran, je me jetai sur Clarke pour l’embrasser encore une fois. Nous avions échangé quelques baisers rapides pendant la séance, mais j’avais envie d’un peu plus avant que les lumières ne se rallument. Elle accepta mon baiser et l’intensifia. Lorsque la salle s’éclaira je pensais qu’elle allait se reculer, mais le baiser était trop bon pour qu’elle le fasse. Et je n’avais pas la force de l’arrêter non plus. Finalement nous dûmes tout de même nous séparer. Nous nous levâmes lentement en constatant qu’il ne restait plus que nous. Cela nous amusa et nous sortîmes en vitesse pour retrouver la surface.

\- Il était fou ce film !, m’exclamai-je une fois dehors.

\- Oui ! Franchement je ne m’attendais pas à aimer autant !

Nous déambulâmes dans la rues tout en débattant sur l’histoire et ses ressorts dramatiques. J’avais un plaisir fou à échanger avec elle. Je sentais que nous n’avions pas aimé les mêmes choses, et que potentiellement nous n’avions pas les mêmes goûts sur certains sujets. Mais j’avais déjà envie qu’elle me fasse découvrir plein de choses et que je lui en fasse découvrir en retour.

 

Il était encore un peu tôt pour aller dîner, elle me proposa de nous poser dans un parc qu’elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Pour le moment ça n’avait été qu’elle qui m’avait fait découvrir des lieux, il allait falloir que je sois à la hauteur lorsque je l’emmènerais dans mes endroits fétiches. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc perdu au milieu de la verdure. J’avais oublié que c’était possible de s’évader en pleine nature même dans une grande ville. C’était agréable. J’étais collée tout contre elle et nous regardions les quelques passant. Nous nous amusions même à les critiquer. Pratique peu recommandable mais très amusante. Et puis au fil des gens, Clarke se mettait à leur inventer une vie, à imiter la voix qu’ils pouvaient avoir et à les faire parler en fonction de leurs actions. Elle me faisait rire aux éclats tellement elle pouvait tomber juste à certains moments. J’avais fini par enrouler mes doigts avec les siens sans m’en rendre compte. Ce petit moment de liberté était parfait. J’avais besoin de cet apaisement avant de reprendre les entraînements.

Lorsqu’il fut enfin temps, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Apparemment elle m’emmenait dans un restau italien plutôt réputé. Il valait mieux arriver avant l’ouverture pour être sûre d’avoir une place. Et en effet, lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l’établissement, une queue de clients se formait déjà dans la ruelle adjacente.

\- C’est la première fois que je fais la queue avant l’ouverture, dis-je étonnée.

\- J’aime t’apporter des premières fois, répondit Clarke avec un clin d’œil, Tu verras, l’attente en vaut la peine.

A 19h les portes s’ouvrirent et nous fûmes installées dans un petit coin tranquil. Mais bien vite le niveau sonore augmenta et nous dûmes hausser le ton pour nous entendre. Enfin, cela n’était pas si dérangeant. Clarke me recommanda des plats, nous passâmes commande, et la nourriture ne tarda pas à venir. Je pris un malin plaisir à piocher plusieurs fois dans son assiette sous son regard désapprobateur et amusé.

Pendant le dîner nous parlions, comme nous l’avions déjà fait auparavant. Et pourtant j’avais l’impression que Clarke était différente. Parfois ses yeux me fuyaient, alors qu’à notre première rencontre elle n’avait pas pu détacher son regard du mien. Je m’en souvenais car c’était une des choses qui m’avait fait craquer. Son regard insistent empreint d’un certain désir. Je le retrouvais aujourd’hui, mais par moment il s’effaçait pour aller fixer un point derrière moi. Comme si maintenant elle avait une certaine gêne ou honte à me regarder. Je ne comprenais pas d’où pouvait provenir ce changement, et je n’osais pas le lui demander. Nous étions encore à un stade de notre relation où nous nous découvrions l’une l’autre, je ne pensais pas être prêtre pour aborder ce genre de sujet profond. Surtout que j’étais moi-même d’une certaine timidité selon les circonstances et que je pouvais la comprendre, d’une certaine façon, lorsqu’elle détournait le regard. On verrait bien si cela durrait ou pas.

 

A la fin du repas, Clarke insista pour payer la note. Je lui fis promettre de l’inviter la prochaine fois et elle en fut ravis. Il faisait nuit lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans la rue.

\- Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure ?, me demanda-t-elle.

\- Il ne va pas falloir que je tarde, dis-je en regardant ma montre, Je me lève assez tôt demain.

\- Oui, je comprends…

\- N’ai pas l’air déçu, Clarke. Je ne m’enfuie pas. On se reverra.

\- Oui je sais… Enfin j’espère, mais tu vas me manquer c’est tout. Et puis c’est passé un peu trop vite à mon goût…

\- Moi aussi nos longs moments de vacances passés l’une contre l’autre me manque tu sais… Mais c’est un souvenir qui m’aide à tenir. Je m’en nourris et je me dis que ça vaut la peine d’attendre !

\- J’aime ton positivisme ! Je t’accompagne à la gare ! Tu sais à quelle heure tu as un train ?

Je sortis mon smartphone pour regarder les horaires.

\- Il y en a un à 45, répondis-je le nez sur mon écran.

\- On peut y aller à pied alors, on a un peu de temps.

\- Super !

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et m’agrippai à son bras pour me laisser guider.

 

\- Dis Lexa, intervint Clarke après un moment de silence paisible.

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrais t’embrasser à la gare, avant que tu montes dans ton train ? Je sais que tu n’aimes pas trop te montrer en public mais…

\- Je veux bien faire une exception pour toi !

\- C’est vrai ? Merci ! Je te protégerai si des messieurs malveillants viennent nous embêter après !

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à me protéger dans mon train ahah. Mais tu sais, ce n’est pas pour ça que je n’aime pas trop les effusions publiques.

\- Pas pour ça ?

\- Je veux dire, je n’ai pas peur de t’embrasser parce qu’on est deux filles. Je suppose qu’avec un garçon j’aurais la même réaction. Je n’ai pas peur de me faire agresser ou quoi que ce soit, enfin pas plus peur que la normal quoi. C’est juste que ma famille est comme ça. Mon père n’a jamais été très démonstratif avec ma mère. Mon frère est comme ça aussi. Et j’ai hérité de ça. Je suis réservée, ça me met un peu mal à l’aise de faire ce genre de choses ailleurs que dans l’intimité.

\- Oui je comprends… J’avoue que moi c’est plutôt par peur des homophobes que ça me gêne un peu. Sinon je n’ai pas ce problème de timidité dont tu parles. Mais du coup, je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- Non, non, tu ne me forces à rien. J’ai très envie de t’embrasser… Tu l’as senti au cinéma, non ?

Je sentis mes joues rougir, alors que nous marchions toujours vers la gare.

\- Oui, c’est vrai… Ça m’a donné très envie de toi, mais bon…

\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire…

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

\- De toute façon, maintenant que ma mère te connaît, tu pourras venir dormir chez moi si c’est possible !

\- J’ai hâte, répondis-je avec déjà une grande impatience.

Finalement la gare se dessina à l’horizon. Nous gravîmes quelques marches, passâmes les portiques, regardâmes les panneaux d’affichage et nous dirigeâmes vers le bon quai. C’était une grande gare, nous étions dans un hall avec plusieurs quais, ainsi nous pûmes nous mettre dans un petit coin discret. Le train n’était pas encore à quai et nous en profitâmes pour nous prendre dans les bras l’une l’autre. C’était agréable de sentir son étreinte et sa chaleur. L’odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux…

\- Le train arrive, chuchota Clarke dans mon cou.

\- Mmmh… Il ne part que dans dix minutes… Reste encore un peu…

Elle eut un petit rire doux et resserra son emprise sur moi. De là où j’étais je voyais la pendule. Cinq minutes avant l’heure je fus bien forcée de me détacher d’elle. Et avant d’être trop loin je déposai ma bouche contre la sienne. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir que j’entreprenne le baiser. Il ne fut pas très poussé, je n’étais pas encore assez à l’aise, mais il fut tout de même agréable et dura un bon moment. Si bien que je dus courir jusqu’à mon train sous le regard amusé de Clarke pour ne pas le rater. Juste avant de la quitter j’avais eu très envie de lui dire que je l’aimais, mais je n’en avais pas eu le courage ni la force. J’avais encore trop peur de sa réaction. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour ce genre de chose.

Sur le trajet du retour, tout en regardant le paysages sombre défiler, je repensais à la journée et aux futures qui suivraient. J’avais déjà envie de retourner dans ses bras…

 

 

**Point de Vue Clarke.**

 

Je laissai Lexa s’éloigner en courant, amusée par la situation. Puis lorsque le train parti, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. J’avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée à penser à ce que je lui cachais. J’avais l’impression d’être horrible. Je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse, et je voyais bien qu’elle s’accrochait de plus en plus à moi. Et j’avais toujours l’image de son frère en tête… Demain je voyais Raven et Octavia, j’espérais qu’elles m’aideraient à y voir plus clair… Parce que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer pour moi.

Je branchai mes écouteurs à mon téléphone et me les vissai sur les oreilles avant de prendre le chemin du retour. J'aurais pu y aller en transports en commun, mais je préférais marcher pour m'aérer l'esprit. Au fil de mon parcours j'arrivai finalement à mettre le désordre de ma tête de côté pour apprécier le souvenir de la journée que je venais de passer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter plus de Lexa, l'embrasser plus, la serrer fort contre moi. Et puis, perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées je n'avais pas assez profité de l'instant présent. J'allais maintenant devoir attendre un certain moment avant de la revoir... Je me sentais idiote. Mais bon, j'avais tout de même un peu de matière pour m'aider à patienter jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous. Nous étions en couple, nous pouvions dire que c'était officiel maintenant, alors je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Mais si je continuai à être distante comme cela j'allais finir par la faire fuir... Je pressai le pas pour chasser tout cela de mon esprit et je gravis bien vite les escaliers de mon immeuble pour rentrer à la maison. Ma mère lisait dans le canapé du salon.

\- Tu rentres tôt, dit-elle en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Oui, Lexa ne devait pas rentrer trop tard.

\- Tiens, puisque tu me parles de tes fréquentations..., Elle ferma son livre pour me regarder, J'aimerais inviter Marcus à dîner à la maison, tu voudrais bien te joindre à nous ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai très envie d'apprendre à le connaître !

\- Tu es la meilleure fille du monde, je suis fière de ton éducation !

\- Ahah, ne te jette pas trop de fleurs non plus ! Allez, je te laisse lire, je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle me sourit et me regarda partir.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit après m'être déshabillée et brossée les dents. Mon plafond me rassurait. Mon portable vibra me tirant de ma contemplation.

 

**« J'ai passée une super journée, merci. Je vais pouvoir attaquer demain le cœur léger ! »**

 

C'était Lexa. Je souris sans le vouloir et lui répondis que j'avais adoré aussi notre journée et que j'avais hâte de la revoir. Elle dut aller dormir et la conversation s'arrêta. Étant sur mon téléphone j'en profitai pour demander à mes deux amies à quelle heure nous nous retrouverions le lendemain. Nous irions chez Octavia vers 11h30. C'était la seule d'entre nous qui avait son propre appartement. Elle vivait avec Lincoln qui travaillait, ainsi ils pouvaient se permettre de payer un loyer. Octavia aidait avec un petit job étudiant dans un fast food du coin. Lincoln avait reprit le travail, nous aurions donc l'appartement pour nous. Nous avions prévu de cuisiner, cela faisait un moment que nous ne l'avions plus fait. Puis nous improviserions pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Je finis par me coucher tôt pour éviter de trop réfléchir et pour faire arriver plus vite le lendemain.

 

A 11h15 j'étais à ma station de bus et j'attendais Raven qui devait m'y rejoindre. Je la vis arriver au loin, elle me fit de grands signes de mains qui me firent rire. Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur elle me sauta dans les bras.

\- Tu m'avais manqué !, dit-elle spontanément.

\- T'as bronzé ! Comment c'est encore possible…

\- Ahah, pardon de rendre jalouse ta petite peau de blanche !

\- J'ai bronzé en plus moi aussi…

\- On va dire que oui, je ne voudrais pas te vexer...

Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule en riant.

Le bus nous amena à bon port, et bientôt nous sonnions chez Octavia qui nous ouvrit.

 

Direction la cuisine, nous nous mîmes directement au travail une fois que mes deux amies se furent sautées au cou et embrassées.

\- Booooooon alooooooors Claaaaarke, intervint Raven qui épluchait des tomates, Tu nous racontes cet été mouvementé que tu as passé ?

\- Ahah, tu pers pas de temps !

\- Tu rigoles, j'attends ça depuis des jours, j'en peux plus moi !

\- Moi je saiiiiis toouuuut, la nargua Octiava en brandissant la cuillère en bois qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Nianiania, pardon d'avoir pris des vacances dans un beau pays chaud hein !

Octavia lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et elles se reconcentrèrent sur moi. Je commençai à tout leur raconter. Depuis le début . De la seconde où j’avais aperçu Lexa et de l’effet qu’elle m’avait fait, jusqu’à notre dîner de la veille. En passant évidemment par Bellamy. Mon histoire fut si longue que nous commencions déjà à manger.

\- Et du coup, demanda Raven, Ce Bellamy, tu ne lui parles plus du tout ?

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, dis-je, Enfin, il m’a dit de prendre soin de sa sœur, pas d’essayer de le consoler. Et je me vois mal revenir lui parler vu ce que je lui ai fait…

\- C’est pas faux… Et je suppose que tu appréhendes le jour où Lexa te présentera à sa famille.

\- Ça me terrifie ! On va devoir, lui et moi, faire comme si de rien n’était, jouer l’indifférence, ça va être horrible…

\- Jouer l’indifférence ?, s’étonna Octavia, Parce qu’il te plaît encore ?

\- Ah non, non, je voulais dire, on va devoir fait comme si on se voyait pour la première fois. Je n’ai jamais eu à faire ça, mais je suppose que c’est dur. Comme faire semblant de découvrir un secret qu’on savait déjà en réalité.

\- Ouais ouais je vois, dit Raven, En effet ça risque de ne pas être très évident… Et tu le vis comment tout ça ?

\- Franchement ? J’ai l’impression d’être un monstre…

Je leur expliquai tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur . Elles essayaient de me conseiller du mieux qu’elles le pouvaient, mais je restai assez têtue et sur mes positions . J’avais du mal à ne pas m’apitoyer sur mon sort. A croire que cela me faisait plaisir…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au dessert et que nous parlions toujours de moi, je changeai le sujet et pressai Raven pour qu’elle nous parle de ses vacances. Octavia et moi avions vu juste, elle avait rencontré en Grèce un beau brun avec qui elle avait passé des soirées torrides. Malheureusement leur histoire n’irait pas plus loin car il ne comptait pas quitter la Grèce. Mais Raven ne semblait pas s’en plaindre, la seule expérience lui avait suffit.

\- Vous avez de la chance, dit Octavia.

\- De la chance ?, répondîmes Raven et moi à l’unisson.

\- Ouais, vous vivez des expériences.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, tu es folles de Lincoln !

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je l’aime, mais j’ai presque connu que lui, et parfois je me dis que je rate un peu ma jeunesse et que je ne m’amuse pas assez.

\- Tu sais, dis-je, J’aurais préféré ne pas m’amuser avec Bellamy si c’est pour ce résultat…

\- Et puis on n’a pas forcément besoin de coucher avec plein de partenaires différents pour avoir une jeunesse heureuse. Si tu es heureuse avec lui, que tu aimes évoluer à ces côtés, tu n’as pas besoin de culpabiliser, mmh ?

\- Vous n’avez pas tort… Mais c’est pas facile de se défaire des idées et clichés. Vous voyez, dans les séries tout le monde couche à droite à gauche, alors…

\- Je comprends, dit Raven, Ça met une certaine pression en fait…

\- C’est ça. Enfin, je ne me plains pas non plus !

\- Manquerait plus que ça ! Toi en couple, maintenant Clarke, il va falloir que je trouve quelqu’un !

La réponse de notre amie nous fit rire. La discussion continua sur ce thème pendant que nous débarrassions la table et remplissions le lave-vaisselle.

Octavia évoqua l’anniversaire de Lincoln qui aurait bientôt lieu. Il avait prévu de faire une soirée chez eux et à priori nous serions invités Raven et moi, mais aussi d’autres de nos amis communs. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n’avions pas fait de soirée avec tout le monde, ça pourrait être sympas. J’avais déjà envie d’y être !

 

En fin de soirée je rentrai chez moi l’esprit léger. Revoir mes amies m’avait fait un bien fou. Elles m’avaient bien évidemment toutes les deux conseillé de dire la vérité à Lexa au plus vite, mais elles comprenaient aussi pourquoi j’avais peur de le faire. Et même si la situation n’avait pas avancée, je me sentais rassurée de savoir qu’elles me comprenaient et qu’elles me soutiendraient quelques soient mes choix.

Je n’allais pas voir Lexa avant un petit temps, cela me permettrait peut-être d’arrêter enfin de me prendre la tête. Même si elle allait me manquer… Mais mes cours ne reprenaient pas tout de suite, j’avais le temps de m’occuper l’esprit. J’avais déjà prévu quelques sorties à vélo, quelques restaurants et cinés tardifs avec ma mère, et autres rendez-vous avec mes potes.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre suivant jeudi prochain ! (ou le week-end au plus tard).**

**N’hésitez pas à mes faire vos retours sur ce début, à me dire vos attentes, vos envies. Les trois prochains chapitres sont écrits mais la suite est toujours en cours, alors sait-on jamais ;)**

 

**Passez une bonne semaine et à jeudi !**


	2. Marcus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yoy ! Un autre petit chapitre de mise en place et transition. Mais patience, l’action viendra ! Peut-être même que je pourrais poster la suite plus vite qu’au bout d’une semaine ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Après deux semaines sans voir Clarke, je me sentais grandement seule. Bien que je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de m’ennuyer ici. J’avais retrouvé mes amis d’école mais ce n’était pas pareil. Entre une heure de cours et un entraînement j’avais largement le temps de penser à Clarke. Cela me rendait triste et heureuse en même temps. Triste de ne pas pouvoir la voir quand j’en avais envie, mais heureuse de me dire que j’allais finir par la retrouver. Le soir nous passions des heures à parler par texto. Elle n’aimait pas le téléphone, j’aurais aimé entendre sa voix mais je respectais sa crainte. Et puis j’aimais bien cela, souvent nous dérivions dans un petit jeu sensuel, c’était assez plaisant, et ce ne serait sans doute pas possible de vive voix.

 

J’avais fini par faire cracher le morceau à Bellamy. Je voyais bien qu’il était triste depuis le retour de nos vacances. Il m’avait avoué qu’il avait rencontré une fille sur la plage avec qui il pensait que ça pouvait coller, mais qu’elle avait fait marche arrière. Je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas m’en avoir parlé sur le coup, mais il avait tout simplement répondu qu’il n’avait pas envie de se faire de fausses idées en rendant la chose officielle en me le racontant. Je n’étais pas convaincu, mais il m’avait déjà dit la vérité, je ne pouvais pas en demander plus. Et puis, ces derniers temps nous n’avions pas trop le temps de nous voir. Il bossait le soir dans un café pour mettre de l’argent de côté. Comme je me couchais tôt, je ne le croisais que les mercredis soirs. J’arrivais à l’avoir le dimanche, mais il avait souvent des devoirs à terminer, et ça allait bientôt être le seul jour où je pourrais voir Clarke. Je sentais l’éloignement entre mon frère et moi arriver, je n’en avais pas très envie. Nous n’avions même plus le temps d’aller à la salle de musculation tous les deux… Ça me manquait énormément… Malheureusement il y avait parfois des choses au-delà de votre contrôle. J’essayais d’en parler un peu avec Clarke, mais comme elle était fille unique elle avait un peu de mal à me conseiller. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Ce soir j’avais prévu d’en parler avec mon père.

 

« **Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »** envoyai-je à Clarke en rentrant chez moi après l’entraînement.

 

Il était déjà 21h00 et j’étais épuisée. J’avais la chance d’avoir une maman adorable qui me gardait une part du dîner au chaud pour mon retour à la maison. Je me douchais au gymnase. Ne me restait plus qu’à manger, remplir le lave vaisselle et aller me mettre au lit !

 

 **«** **Tranquille, j’ai regardé mes séries et dessiné un peu, et toi ? »** me répondit Clarke.

 

Je lui résumai brièvement ma journée entre cours et entraînements. Puis je poussai la porte de chez moi, me lavai les mains et me mise à table. Ma mère arriva lorsque je me servis de l’eau et me salua. Comme chaque soir je la remerciai et elle me baisa le front avant de retourner dans le salon. Puis se fut à mon père de passer me dire bonsoir.

\- Tien, papa, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il tira une chaise pour s’asseoir en face de moi. Je piquai un morceau de carotte avant de commencer à parler.

\- Eum, entre le nouveau travail de Bel’ et mes cours, on se voit de moins en moins lui et moi. A peine quelques heures par semaine. Ça ne nous été jamais arrivé, ça m’inquiète un peu. Et puis je le sens un peu plus distant depuis ces vacances…

Il me laissa manger une ou deux bouchées pendant qu’il réfléchissait. Je sentis mon portable vibrer sur la table, je répondrai plus tard.

\- Vous êtes dans une période de transition, finit par dire mon père, Il commence à prendre son indépendance, toi tu te concentres de plus en plus sur ta carrière avec les JO qui arrivent. C’est normal. Peut-être que pendant un temps vous n’allez pas vous voir beaucoup, puis vous allez vous retrouver par la suite. Et puis, arrivera bien un jour où vous ne vivrez plus sous le même toit. Peut-être que justement tu voulais profiter de sa présence à la maison pour le garder près de toi, mais après tout, ça vous apprend aussi à vivre l’un sans l’autre.

Je bus une gorgée d’eau avant de lui répondre.

\- Je n’avais pas vu ça sous cet angle…

\- Et tu sais, rien ne t’empêche d’aller lui rendre visite un soir au bar. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir !

\- C’est vrai… Enfin, c’est compliqué… Je finis tard, et je suis toujours exténuée…

\- Je sais bien ma puce…

Je souris à mon père avec douceur. Puis il resta avec moi jusqu’à la fin de mon repas. Il m’aida à remplir le lave-vaisselle et je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit avant d’aller me laver les dents. J’embrassai de nouveau ma mère puis m’enfermai dans ma chambre. Une fois en pyjama je me jetai sur le lit et pris mon portable.

 

 **«** **Tes journées sont tellement chargées, je crois que je serais déjà morte à ta place ahah ! Et tu as une idée de quand on pourra se revoir ? »** me disait Clarke dans le texto que j’avais reçu pendant le dîner.

 

**« Désolée, Clarke. Je parlais avec mon père pendant que je mangeais. Et je suis sûre que tu tiendrais ! C’est une question de mental et d’habitude ! Pour ce qui est de nous revoir… Le week-end qui vient ça va être compliqué, on a des matchs pour définir les groupes de l’année. Mais le week-end d’après ça devrait le faire !  »**

 

**« Suuuper ! J’ai déjà hâte ! Ça te dirait de venir dormir à la maison le samedi soir après les cours ? »**

 

J’avais envie de lui répondre oui tout de suite. Puis je me rappelai que, comme moi, elle vivait toujours chez sa mère. Je l’avais déjà rencontré il était vrai, mais dîner avec elle, ou même la croiser en pyjama sous son toit, c’était autre chose. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela devrait bien arriver un jour, alors autant faire en sorte de crever l’abcès le plus tôt possible.

 

**« Pourquoi pas ! Mais euh… On dînerait avec ta mère ? »**

 

**« Ahah ! Pas forcément ! On peut aller au restau si tu préfères, ou grignoter dans ma chambre. Même si je suis sûre que ma mère adorerait cuisiner pour toi ! »**

 

**« Eummmmm, elle cuisine bien :p ? »**

 

**« Un vrai petit chef ! »**

**« Ça se discute alors ! »**

 

La conversation continua dans cet état d’esprit et je finis par accepter le petit repas en famille. Enfin, sous condition que Abby accepte aussi. Ce qui, selon Clarke, était déjà affaire réglée.

Je dus couper la conversation pour aller dormir tellement je tombais de sommeil.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Je souhaitai bonne nuit à Lexa et posai mon portable. Pourquoi ne pas aller dormir moi aussi. J’étais heureuse de pouvoir la présenter, plus officiellement que la dernière fois, à ma mère. Et puis, comme ça nous serions quitte. Ce samedi Marcus, le nouveau petit ami de ma mère, venait déjeuner à la maison. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de me le proposer, mais j’avais tout de suite dit oui. J’étais emballée à l’idée d’enfin le rencontrer. Peut-être avais-je envie de trouver un père en lui. Toujours était-il que je n’avais aucune appréhension et que ma mère s’en réjouissait. Ça l’étonnait presque. Elle avait toujours eu cette image des films dans lesquels les filles détestent leur nouveau beau père -quand elles ne couchent pas avec. Cela la mettait donc en joie que je sois ravie.

Jusqu’à ce déjeuner je n’avais pas grand-chose à faire. Vendredi nous irions faire les courses avec ma mère pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires aux plats qu’elle voulait élaborer. Mais pour demain, je n’avais aucun plan. Octavia n’était pas disponible, c’était le jour de congé de Lincoln. Quant à Raven, apparemment elle avait déjà des choses de prévues. J’aurais pu demander à d’autres potes, mais soit ils étaient toujours en vacances, soit je n’avais pas plus envie que ça de les voir. C’était donc décidé, demain, je ne ferrais rien, et ce ne serait pas plus mal.

 

Samedi 11h30, ma mère s’affairait en cuisine. Et dans la salle de bain. Elle courrait entre les deux pièce, appliquant son rouge à lèvres tout en remuant le contenu de la poêle.

\- Maman ! Je t’ai déjà dit que je pouvais surveiller le feu !

\- Je n’ai pas confiance !

\- Hé relaxe, ce n’est pas un dîner d’affaires non plus.

\- Je veux faire bonne figure… Tu comprends, c’est la première fois qu’il vient à la maison…

\- Maman …

Elle allait repartir dans la salle de bain avant que je ne l’arrête en lui prenant le bras.

\- Ça se passe bien entre vous deux, non ?

\- Oui, plutôt…

\- Alors tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? Il te plaît, tu lui plais. Tu lui as parlé de moi au moins ?!

\- Bien sûr, il sait que j’ai une fille !

\- Et ça ne le dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, il semblait même ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance.

\- Alors tu vois, tout vas bien aller ! Sans prise de tête !

\- Je vais essayer …

Elle me sourit et je la laissai retourner se pouponner. J’en profitai pour mettre la table. Évidemment elle passa derrière moi pour tout vérifier, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait une éternité qu’elle ne m’avait présenté personne. Je comprenais son stress. Et puis, au fond, j’avais une certaine appréhension moi aussi. J’avais confiance en ma mère, mais nous ne pouvions jamais être totalement à l’abri des connards.

 

Quelques minutes après l’heure convenue, l’interphone sonna. Ma mère retira son tablier et se précipita pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Ça va ?, me demanda-t-elle après lui avoir indiqué l’étage, Je suis présentable ?

\- Maman… Tu es parfaite !

\- Merci…

\- De rien !

\- Non, je veux dire, pour supporter tout ça !

\- Mais je ne supporte rien ! C’est normal. Allez, allez, va me ranger ce tablier, j’ouvre la porte !

\- Oui !

Elle couru dans la cuisine pendant que je tournai les clefs dans la serrure et entrouvri la porte d’entrée. Avant que ma mère ne revienne, un homme mûr, brun, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, une barbe poivre et sel bien taillée, sorti de l’ascenseur, l’air un peu perdu. J’ouvris un peu plus la porte et lui servi un grand sourire.

\- Cette bonne odeur de cuisine, cette tête blonde, tu dois être Clarke !, dit-il avec une voix rauque et agréable.

\- C’est bien ça ! Mais pour l’odeur, il faudra plutôt remercier ma mère !

Il sourit abondamment . Ma mère arriva en trombe derrière moi.

\- Marcus !, dit-elle comme si elle était étonnée, Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à faire connaissance !

\- Presque ahah, répondit l’homme.

\- Clarke, je suis ravie de te présenter Marcus.

Il fit un signe de tête et pénétra dans l’appartement. Je fermai la porte derrière lui en lui serrant la main. Puis il s’approcha timidement de ma mère pour la saluer. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et j’apperçus leurs mains s’effleurer. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. C’était adorable.

Ma mère nous invita à aller nous asseoir sur le canapé du salon pour l’apéritif. Nous avions disposé plein de petit fours et autres accompagnements sur la table. Elle nous servit un Whisky à chacun et nous trinquâmes à notre rencontre.

\- Dis-moi Clarke, commença Marcus après sa première gorgée, Abby m’a dit que tu faisais une fac d’art, mais elle a été un peu vague à ce propos. Tu y apprends quoi exactement ?

\- Hé bien, je suis en arts plastiques, on apprend un peu toutes les méthodes picturales, on lie tout ça avec des cours d’histoires, l’évolution des techniques, les mouvements, etc. C’est vraiment génial. Cette année j’entre en deuxième année. Ça s’annonce de plus en plus difficile, mais ça ne me fait pas peur.

\- Et tu dessines alors je suppose ? Vous avez aussi des réalisations à faire pour vos études ?

\- Oui. Par exemple, en première année, on devait créer notre propre projet artistique. On devait le concevoir, évaluer le matériel nécessaire et le coût. Le réaliser, et l’exposer. C’était assez sympas. Et sinon je dessine pendant mon temps libre depuis que je suis toute petite. Maman a souvent dû repeindre les murs après que je sois passée par là…

Ma tête de coupable le fit beaucoup rire. Ma mère approuva en lui racontant une de mes « œuvres » avec laquelle j’avais gâché le mur de la cuisine.

 

Tout se passait bien, nous passâmes à table. Marcus ne cessait de féliciter ma mère sur la qualité de sa cuisine. En temps normal j’aurais pu trouver cela excessif et hypocrite, mais je devais bien avouer que ma mère s’était surpassée sur ce coup. J’espérais qu’elle y mettrait autant d’amour pour Lexa.

Une petite musique jazzy s’élevait dans les airs. J’aimais bien mettre un album de Jazz lorsque nous recevions des gens. En bruit de fond cela passait très bien. Et puis l’on pouvait toujours augmenter le son en fin de repas.

Marcus avait amené le dessert, un magnifique fraisier. Il était plus beau que bon, mais comparé à tous les plats dégustés avant, c’était difficile de faire mieux. Une fois le dessert englouti ma mère proposa une ballade au bord des quais. Je déclinai doucement les invitant à profiter de l’après-midi tous les deux. Mon nouveau futur beau père me salua chaleureusement et ils quittèrent l’appartement.

Ma mère revint quelques heures plus tard, je n’avais pas fait grand-chose de mon après-midi.

 

\- Votre ballade s’est bien passé ?, demandai-je alors qu’elle posait son manteau.

\- Oui… Alors, tu penses quoi de lui ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de mon approbation, hein ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je crois que je l’adore déjà. Il parle sur un ton posé, il s’intéresse à tout, parle de lui sans trop en faire. Et il a l’air très amoureux de toi.

\- Tu peux voir ce genre de chose toi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance ! J’ai déjà hâte d’apprendre à mieux le connaître.

\- Ouf, je suis soulagée, j’avais une telle pression…

Sa réaction me fit rire. Je m’approchai d’elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Samedi prochain c’est moi qui aurais besoin de ton approbation maman !

\- Parce que tu en as besoin ahah ?

\- C’est vrai que même si tu ne l’aimais pas…

\- Mais je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas le cas ! D’ailleurs…

Elle desserra l’étreinte.

\- Tu as réglés tes dilemmes avec Lexa et son frère ?

\- … Non, je n’y arrive pas… J’ai l’impression d’être coincée…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ma mère le senti sûrement car elle changea vite de sujet. J’aimais quand elle faisait ça. Elle essayait toujours de détourner mon attention pour que je ne pense pas aux choses désagréables. Elle avait pour habitude de dire que puisque nous n’avions qu’une seule vie, il valait mieux éviter les moments tristes et horribles. Même si parfois cela faisait du bien de se plonger dans les nimbes du désespoir ou dans une certaine nostalgie.

Nous ne revînmes pas sur le sujet. De toute façon je ne ferais pas avancer la situation avant samedi, alors autant ne pas y penser, et me focaliser sur le stress qu’engendrait ce dîner avec Lexa et ma mère. Lexa en était toute chamboulée, elle m’en parlait tous les jours. Évidemment cela faisait une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas eu à faire ça. Et ce sentiment horrible ne lui avait pas manqué. Plus elle stressait plus je stressais. Elle était contagieuse…

 

 **«** **Il n’y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe mal. »** lui envoyai-je le vendredi soir, veille, déjà, de ce fameux dîner.

 

**« Je sais, je sais que ça va très bien se passer même ! Ta mère a l’air géniale, mai c’est plus fort que moi... »**

 

**« Ne pense qu’au fait qu’on va dormir ensemble... »**

 

**« Je te jure que j’essaie de ne penser qu’à ça... »**

 

**« Tu n’y penses pas assez fort alors :p »**

 

**« Crois moi, Clarke… J’y pense si fort que... »**

 

**« Que… ? »**

 

**« Disons que ça rend encore plus dure l’attente… J’ai tellement envie de déposer mes lèvres partout sur ton corps... »**

 

Sa réponse m’émoustilla.

 

**« Ohw :3 »**

 

**« Et te serrer fort tout contre moi... »**

 

**« Arrête tu me fais craquer Lexa ahah ! Mais moi aussi j’ai hâte, ça commence à faire trop longtemps que je rêve de ton corps... »**

 

**« Ahaha et après ça prétend ne pas penser qu’à ça ! »**

 

**« C’est fauuuuuuux ! Tu sais très bien que je tien à toi... »**

 

**« Est-ce que je le sais vraiment ? »**

 

**« C’est à dire ? »**

 

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son sous entendu, qu’essayait-elle de me faire dire au juste ?

 

**« Non, rien, rien oublie ! »**

 

**« Mais non, dis moi ! »**

 

**« Trop tard, je vais aller dormir… On en parlera demain, l’une contre l’autre ;) »**

 

**« Bouh… D’accord ! Bonne nuit mon coeur, à demain <3 »**

 

**« Fait de beaux rêves, à demain ! »**

Je posai mon téléphone avec impatience. Je savais déjà que j’allais mettre un temps fou à m’endormir surexcitée comme je l’étais. Sans compter son dernier message qui soulevait tout un tas de questions. Lexa voulait que je lui dise, lui prouve, que je l’aimais ? En tous cas c’était ce que j’avais compris. Mais je n’étais pas encore prête à lui dire que je l’aimais . J’étais amoureuse d’elle oui, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire dans cette situation…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je le disais, il ne se passe pas grand grand-chose dans ce chapitre, et j’aime bien poster assez vite je l’avoue. Donc, si vous le souhaiter je pourrais poster le chapitre 3 un peu plus tôt, peut-être mardi ! 
> 
> A voir !


	3. Les sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme promis, le chapitre 3 en avance, histoire de vous donner un peu plus d’action quand même ! Cette fois, du Clexa pur et dur, enjoy !!

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Impossible de me concentrer convenablement pendant cet entraînement du samedi soir. Je n’avais qu’une chose en tête, Clarke. Mon adversaire me battait à plate couture et mon entraîneur me hurlait dessus. Mais je n’en avais rien à faire. Il ne restait plus qu’une demie-heure avant que je puisse filer.

Encore quelques coups de fleuret et l’entraîneur nous autorisa à partir. Sauf moi.

\- Lexa, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en râlant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ce soir ? Tu fais n’importe quoi !

\- C’est rien, je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine.

\- C’est ce que tu diras pendant les sélections pour les Jeux ?

\- Mais… Non, ça n’a rien à voir… Pardon…

\- Non, ne t’excuses pas, je me demande juste si tout vas bien… Je ne t’avais pas vu comme ça depuis…

Je savais où il allait en venir et je le coupais.

\- Rien à voir ! C’est plutôt l’inverse même ! Je te jure que je me rattrape lundi. Je vais tous les battre, tu verras !

Mon sourire dut le convaincre car il n’en demanda pas plus et se surpris même à sourire lui même.

\- Bon, je laisse aller pour cette fois. Allez file, tu m’as l’air pressé !

\- Merci !

Je le saluai et filai dans les douches. Je voulais faire vite, mais en même temps je n’avais pas envie de laisser une zone de mon corps suintante de transpiration.

Une fois rhabillée, j’allais d’un pas précipité vers la gare. Je sautai dans mon train de justesse et envoyai un SMS à Clarke. Dans moins d’une heure je serais dans ses bras… Je n’avais qu’une hâte, sentir sa main se refermer dans la mienne. Je regardais les maisons et la campagne défiler par la fenêtre. Il était déjà 21h mais il faisait encore jour. Ça me semblait bizarre d’aller dîner à presque 22h chez Clarke. Mais apparemment cela ne gênait pas sa mère qui comprenait très bien pourquoi je ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt. Après tout, les samedis étaient fait pour se coucher tard !

Mon train arriva en gare, à peine posai-je le pied à terre que j’apperçus Clarke. J’avançai vers elle, presque timide, un sourire en coin, baissant le regard par intermittence. Une fois à sa hauteur j’eus l’impression que tout se passa lentement. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les miennes, comme je l’avais rêver, et elle se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front qui dura plus que convenu. Sa bouche décollée, je lâchai ses mains pour la serrer contre moi et enfouir ma tête dans son cou, respirant ainsi son odeur.

\- C’est bon de te retrouver, chuchotai-je.

\- Mmmh…

Puis nous nous détachâmes et je la suivis jusqu’au bus qui nous mena en bas de son immeuble. L’attente devant son ascenseur me paru interminable, et une fois à l’intérieur, elle s’approcha, rapidement cette fois, de moi et posta ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. La tentation était trop grande. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et attirai Clarke contre moi pour embrasser sa bouche. Je la sentis sourire contre moi. Malheureusement l’ascenseur fut rapide et le baiser court.

Clarke introduisit sa clef dans la serrure et je sentis mon cœur s’arrêter. Je pris sa main dans la mienne par réflexe. Elle me regarda avant de faire un dernier tour de clef.

\- Ça va aller Lexa.

Je fis oui de la tête et elle ouvrit la porte. Une odeur magnifique emplie mes narines et me donna instantanément l’eau à la bouche. Et Abby déboula de la cuisine toujours en tablier.

\- Bonsoir Lexa, m’accueillit-elle en s’essuyant les mains sur son habit de travail, Je suis désolée je n’ai pas tout à fait fini de cuisiner, vous pouvez vous installer au salon en attendant !

\- B-bonsoir, d’accord !

Les seuls deux mots que j’avais réussi à sortir…

\- On va d’abord poser nos affaires, répondit Clarke.

\- Parfait !

Abby retourna aux fourneaux et Clarke n’emmena avec elle, jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Pose tes affaires sur le lit, me dit-elle.

\- Elle est jolie, ta chambre.

\- Oh, merci ! Je l’aime beaucoup, c’est mon bébé un peu ahah, je vais avoir du mal à la quitter !

\- Elle te correspond bien je trouve.

Il y avait plein de dessins aux murs, encadrés ou non, de grands artistes ou de sa propre main. Le reste était simple, un bureau, un ordinateur, une tablette graphique, une armoire et quelques babioles en exposition. Un dessin m’intrigua, je m’en approchai. C’était celui qu’elle m’avait montré à la fête foraine et qui m’avait fait fuir… Il était encadré, je levai la main pour le toucher, mais me ravisai par politesse.

\- Tu l’as gardé…

\- J’ai déchiré beaucoup d’essais, mais oui, celui-là, je l’ai conservé…

Elle s’approcha dans mon dos, m’entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

\- Il est beau tu sais, Clarke. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te le dire…

\- Merci…

Je me retournai dans ses bras et l’embrassai encore une fois. Nos lèvres se détachèrent et se soudèrent plusieurs fois avant qu’on ne finisse par retourner dans la salon pour s’asseoir à la table basse où étaient déjà disposées plein de bonnes choses . J’avais une faim de loup !

 

J’eus un peu de mal au début, j’étais toute timide. Mais la mère de Clarke était si avenante qu’elle me décoinça bien vite. Elle réussit à me faire parler plus que ce dont je pensais en être capable. Et lorsque nous passâmes à table je crus défaillir tellement sa cuisine était un délice. Ça me faisait maintenant réellement plaisir d’être autour de cette table avec elles. Tout mon stress s’était envolé. J’étais simplement heureuse. Abby s’intéressa beaucoup à mon parcours sportif, très admirative elle posait plein de questions. Clarke semblait presque jalouse de ne pas me les avoir déjà toutes posées avant, mais elle écoutait avec concentration. J’en découvris aussi un peu plus sur Clarke, et même sur sa mère. Elles vivaient toutes les deux dans cet appartement depuis la mort du père de Clarke. Cette dernière avait choisi son université en fonction de la proximité du logement car elle n’avait aucune envie d’aller vivre ailleurs. De mon côté je leur appris que ma famille et moi avions déménagé près de l’école sportive que nous avions trouvé. Ils avaient tous dû chambouler leur quotidien pour moi.

\- Je me suis longtemps sentie coupable de les avoir fait déménager, dis-je, Mais Bellamy m’a si souvent répété qu’il adorait notre nouvelle maison et ses nouveaux amis que j’ai fini par l’accepter.

Cela fit sourire Abby. Ce souvenir fit gronder mon estomac. C’était juste après cette période que j’avais rencontré Costia. Elle m’avait aussi aidé à m’intégrer dans ce nouvel environnement. Et tant de joie avait mené à tant de tristesse… Abby enchaîna sur un nouveau sujet mais mon esprit était déjà parti. Fort heureusement, Clarke posa sa main sur la mienne me ramenant à la réalité.

\- Lexa ? Tu m’aides à débarrasser la table et à mettre le tout dans le lave-vaisselle ?

\- Euh oui bien sûr !

En effet, à plus d’une heure du matin, déjà, nous avions terminé le repas. Nous nous y mîmes à trois pour tout débarrasser plus vite.

\- Je vous laisse finir les filles, dit Abby, Je vais me coucher, je suis éreintée !

\- Ahah, d’accord maman, tu as bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil, c’était délicieux !

\- Oui ! J’ai adoré ce soir…

\- Merci, répondit l’intéressée avec un large sourire, Bonne nuit !

Elle s’approcha de sa fille pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, puis elle me fit un petit geste de la main, auquel je répondis par un sourire.

\- Elle est chouette ta mère, dis-je lorsqu’elle fut éloignée.

\- Tu vois, je t’avais dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible !

Elle s’approcha de moi pour m’entourer la taille et embrasser mon nez.

\- Mmmmh je sais…

Je collai tendrement ma bouche contre la sienne. Ses bras s’enroulèrent autour de mon corps et je me surpris à lui caresser instantanément le bas de son dos sous son t-shirt.

\- Viens…, dit-elle contre ma bouche avant de se décoller et de me prendre par la main pour m’amener dans sa chambre.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d’allumer la lumière, les rideaux n’étaient pas fermés, les lampadaires de la ville éclairaient assez la pièce pour savoir où nous diriger. Clarke m’invita à m’allonger sur son lit, et avant de m’y rejoindre, elle enleva sa veste qui lui tenait chaud.

\- Tu m’as beaucoup trop manqué, dit-elle en m’embrassant le cou et les joues.

\- Pendant toute la soirée j’ai eu envie de poser ma main sur ta cuisse, mais je me suis retenue…

\- Ahahahah ! Pourquoi ?

\- J’avais peur de ma réaction…

\- Ah oui ?

\- … Toi aussi tu m’as beaucoup manqué tu sais…

En finissant ma phrase je vins mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Je l’entendis grogner légèrement et elle captura mes lèvres pour un baiser plus osé que celui de la cuisine. J’avais envie d’elle depuis le moment où nous nous étions quitté après notre nuit sous les étoiles…

\- Clarke… Tu me rends dingue…

\- Lexa…

Mon prénom se perdit dans mon oreille, me rendant encore plus accro. J’agrippai mes mains à son t-shirt et le lui retirai avec une habileté qui me surpris encore une fois. Je ne me reconnaissais plus lorsque j’étais dans ses bras. J’étais plutôt timide, pas du genre autant entreprenante… Elle me faisait un tel effet… Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre devant une femme comme elle…

Puis ce fut à son tour de déboutonner mon chemisier et de passer ses mains froides sur ma peau nue. Je me redressai un instant pour retirer mon haut, et elle retint ma chute sur l’oreiller. Pendant que ses mains passaient sur ma brassière, les miennes dégrafaient son soutient-gorge. Il libéra sa poitrine que je pris un plaisir à venir caresser, lui tirant quelques gémissements timides. Ses caresses sur mes seins devinrent de plus en plus insistantes, le frottement du tissu de ma brassière contre mes tétons me rendait dingue. Mon bassin commençait déjà à se cambrer sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Mais… Je voulais prendre les devants. Je rassemblai mes esprits et donnai de la force pour faire basculer Clarke sur le côté. Elle se laissa choir sur le lit et me regarda venir sur elle en se mordant la lèvre avec son regard coquin. Je descendis vers sa bouche mais sans l’atteindre, je reculai à quelques centimètres. Je sentis la frustration en elle. A la place j’embrassai son cou, ses épaules, et enfin sa poitrine. Et comme le mien précédemment, son corps se mit à se cambrer à son tour. Mes mains baladeuses déboutonnèrent sa braguette et firent glisser son pantacourt le long de ses cuisses. Je suivis sa descente avec des baisers, et je remontai le long de ses cuisses nues avec quelques coups de langues. Puis je retournai enfin vers sa bouche. Le contact de sa langue moite me manquait… Ses mains caressèrent mes fesses avec avidité, les miennes descendirent le long de son corps. Une s’arrêta sur un sein, l’autre descendit se poser entre ses cuisses, sur son dernier bout de tissu. Je m’amusai ainsi un long moment. J’aurais continué encore si Clarke n’avait pas chuchoté dans mon oreille un puissant en sensuel « je suis à bout... ». Mon sang ne fit alors qu’un tour et je passai aussitôt ma main sous sa culotte, lui tirant un gémissement bien plus prononcé que les autres. Une sorte de soulagement.

Elle initia le mouvement pour retirer son sous-vêtement qui restreignait mes mouvements. J’eus ensuite toute la liberté de faire des mouvements plus amples et plus agréables. Je restai près de sa bouche pour l’embrasser. Je sentais son souffle puissant s’engouffrer dans mes oreilles, dans ma bouche. J’adorais ça. L’entendre ainsi me serrait le cœur, me faisait tomber amoureuse d’elle encore plus. Le bruit de son souffle, le goût de sa peau et l’odeur de sa transpiration m’étourdissaient. J’avais l’impression d’être si proche d’elle qui nous aurions pu fusionner.

Ma main glissait tellement que je finis tout naturellement par la pénétrer, lui extirpant un énième gémissement, qu’elle retint tout de même. Elle guida un peu ma main pour que je ne lui fasse pas mal et elle se laissa complètement aller. Elle retint également le son de sa jouissance pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle décida de m’embrasser pendant l’orgasme. Je sentais que sa bouche cherchait à dévorer la mienne. Ses baisers à ce moment précis étaient toujours d’une intensité phénoménal. Comme si sa bouche devenait un gouffre prêt à tout avaler, à tout suçoter, à tout grignoter. Et lorsqu’elle redescendait, ses baisers devenaient de moins en moins suffoquant. Et elle devait finir par les stopper pour reprendre son souffle. J’en profitai pour embrasser ses joues, son nez, son menton, son cou. J’aimais la couvrir de baisers quand elle reprenait ses esprits. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher d’un millimètre.

\- Lexa…, Chuchota Clarke entre deux respirations.

\- Oui ?

J’avais comme l’impression qu’elle allait dire quelque chose, mais finalement elle secoua la tête et se précipita sur ma bouche. Comme j’étais à bout de désir j’oubliai vite cet instant. Clarke se mit à nouveau sur moi, elle aimait bien avoir cette position de domination, et ce n’était pas pour me déplaire. Ma brassière sauta bien vite. Sa bouche couvrit mon corps de baisers. Je me laissai complètement aller. En me retenant un minimum, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit… Ce fut pour cela que je me mordis le bout de la langue, un peu trop fort, lorsqu’elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Ses coups de langue experts n’emmenèrent vite vers l’orgasme. J’aurais voulu lui dire d’arrêter pour profiter encore un peu, mais je le sentais arriver si vite et si fort que c’eut été du gâchis. Mes deux mains s’agrippèrent au drap, Clarke renforça sa poigne sur mes cuisses pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, je laissai mon corps se cambrer. Et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier. Je m’entendis souffler de bonheur. Puis mon bassin retomba, mes doigts se décrispèrent, et Clarke diminua la cadence. Ses coups de langues se transformèrent en baisers.

Prise d’une envie folle, j’attrapai son visage et l’amenai presque de force contre moi. Elle remonta en riant. Je pressai fortement ma bouche contre la sienne et y pénétrai tout de suite ma langue. Peu m’importait de goûter par son intermédiaire mon intimité, j’avais juste envie de l’embrasser. Mais je dus bien vite m’arrêter pour reprendre de l’air. Elle me laissa respirer et m’embrassa le nez, le front. Avant de se décoller, de se soulever un peu, pour me regarder, pour voir mon visage en entier. Même dans la faible lumière je distinguais la couleur de ses yeux, et le malice qui y régnait.

C’était le moment. Je le sentais et mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre avait envie de le crier. Je m’étais jurée de ne plus jamais le faire, mais ça en devenait vital.

\- Je t’aime, lâchai-je tout simplement.

Ma déclaration sembla claquer dans l’air, rompant nos halètements. Au début je vis le sourire de Clarke s’élargir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, à peine, et son front se rida. Comme si d’un coup un flash lui était passé devant les yeux. Son sourire s’évanouit. Elle bougea lentement et se posa à mes côtés, sur le flanc. Je me retournai vers elle pour reprendre ses yeux dans les miens. La lueur de ses pupilles avait disparue. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Si fort que j’avais l’impression qu’il allait se briser. Alors, ce n’était pas réciproque ? J’allais ouvrir la bouche pour m’excuser, mais Clarke posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour m’en empêcher. Une fois qu’elle fut sûre que je ne dirais rien, elle retira son doigt pour caresser ma joue. Puis un nouveau sourire, plus timide cette fois, gagna son visage.

\- Merci Lexa…, dit-elle après ce silence insupportable, Je suis désolée, je suis encore incapable de te le dire… Mais je tiens énormément à toi…

\- Mmmh…

Je sentis mon nez me piquer et des larmes venir à mes yeux. Encore une fois, j’aurais mieux fait de me taire. Et surtout…

\- J’aurais mieux fait de t’oublier complètement cet été, quand il était encore temps…

C’était sorti presque sans que je n’y fasse attention. Je pensais que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais ce n’était rien comparés à ceux de Clarke.

\- Pourquoi…, essayai-je de dire.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s’il te plaît, je… Je tiens à toi je te le jure. Je suis bien avec toi, je veux être avec toi, tout le temps. T’embrasser, te toucher…

\- Mais tu n’es pas amoureuse.

Je devenais amer.

\- Ce n’est pas ça… Je ne peux juste pas te répondre pour le moment… Fais-moi confiance, s’il te plaît Lexa…

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j’ai vécu et…

\- Je sais…

Elle s’approcha doucement de moi et déposa sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes qui déferlèrent sur mes joues. J’aimais tant ses baisers…

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, dit Clarke sur ma bouche.

Puis elle s’éloigna et passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour retirer les larmes. Ses yeux avaient séchés.

\- S’il te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- D’accord… De toute façon, je suis trop… folle de toi pour te laisser partir…

J’allais dire « amoureuse », mais tant qu’elle ne partagerait pas mes sentiments, je ne le lui dirais plus.

\- Merci… Lexa.

Sa voix se cassa en prononçant mon prénom. Il y avait comme une infinie tristesse dans son intonation. Je ne savais pas d’où elle venait, mais il était évident qu’elle avait aussi un lourd vécu. Il n’y avait pas que moi. Tout comme elle avait été patiente avec moi, il allait falloir que je le sois avec elle.

Je l’embrassai calmement, puis me retournai pour me trouver dos à elle. Je tirai sur son bras pour qu’elle m’entoure et me serre contre elle. Elle obtempéra et se rapprocha au plus près, collant son nez dans ma nuque.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke…

\- Bonne nuit…

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

\- Je t’aime, venait de dire Lexa.

Sa déclaration bourdonna à mes oreilles. Non, pas maintenant, pas encore… Il était trop tôt… Pas alors que je lui mentais… Non… J’avais envie de hurler. Je l’aimais. Tout autant qu’elle. Je l’aimais, et j’aurais voulu le lui dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je n’avais pas le droit de prononcer ses mots alors que je lui cachais quelque chose… Je m’allongeai à ses côtés car mes bras commençaient à lâcher sous l’émotion. Je sentis qu’elle voulait en ajouter plus . Mais c’était à moi de parler. Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, puis je caressai son visage pour l’apaiser. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais comme Lexa semblait attendre une réponse, au bord du gouffre, elle aussi les yeux humides, je sortis la première chose qui me passa par la tête :

\- Merci Lexa… je suis désolée, je suis encore incapable de te le dire… Mais je tiens énormément à toi…

\- Mmmh…

\- J’aurais mieux fait de t’oublier complètement cet été, quand il était encore temps…

Mon cœur se stoppa. C’était légitime qu’elle me réponde ça. Mais ça me faisait mal. J’étais entrain de lui faire comprendre le stricte opposé. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, au contraire… Des larmes brouillèrent ma vision.

\- Pourquoi…, dit-elle sans suite.

\- Ne dis pas ça, dis-je bredouillante en essayant de rattraper les choses, S’il te plaît, je… Je tiens à toi je te le jure. Je suis bien avec toi, je veux être avec toi, tout le temps. T’embrasser, te toucher…

\- Mais tu n’es pas amoureuse.

Son ton devenait dur.

\- Ce n’est pas ça… Je ne peux juste pas te répondre pour le moment… Fais-moi confiance, s’il te plaît Lexa…

Je devenais suppliante, c’était ridicule...

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j’ai vécu et…

\- Je sais…

Et je ne pensais qu’à ça. La faire souffrir, c’était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je voulais être celle qui lui faisait reprendre goût à l’Amour. Mais j’avais déjà tout foutu en l’air en couchant avec son frère… J’avais l’impression de la perdre, et de me perdre… Je m’avançai vers elle pour l’embrasser doucement. Je sentis les coins de ma bouche s’humidifier . Elle pleurait cette fois.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, dis-je sur sa bouche.

Je tentais le tout pour le tout. Puis je séchai ses larmes.

\- S’il te plaît ?, implorai-je encore une fois.

\- D’accord… De toute façon, je suis trop… folle de toi pour te laisser partir…

Mon cœur se raviva. Elle me laissait une seconde chance… Une troisième chance… Je n’avais pas intérêt à la gâcher, je n’en aurais sûrement pas de quatrième...

\- Merci… Lexa.

Ma voix se cassa en prononçant son prénom. Elle m’embrassa, à ma surprise, puis me présenta son dos en m’obligeant à l’enlacer. Je ne me fis pas prier et me blotti contre elle, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou pour mémoriser son odeur.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke…

\- Bonne nuit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première scène d’amour de ce deuxième tome, j’espère qu’elle vous aura convaincu !  
> A priori je poste le prochain chapitre jeudi, alors à bientôt ;)  
> Et merci à tous ceux qui s’abonnent et qui laissent des reviews et kudos, je vous aime !


	4. Les volutes du temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 4 :D, déjà, 4 jours depuis le dernier ! Ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme hein, le prochain ne sortira que jeudi, sinon je n’aurais plus de réserve pour poster à rythme régulier ! (Je vous avoue que je suis bloquée dans le chapitre 9…)  
>  Enfiiiiiin, nous n’en sommes pas encore là, bonne lecture !

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Je me réveillai le lendemain, toute joyeuse. Puis en émergeant me revint la fin de soirée. Ma joie s’évanouit un peu. Un soleil de plomb envahissait la chambre. J’avais oublié de fermer le store. Mais ça n’empêchait apparemment pas Lexa de dormir. En me retournant je pus constater qu’elle était allongée sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers moi, les yeux profondément clos. Elle était si belle… Je voyais le début de ses épaules et de son dos dénudé. Le début de son tatouage était visible. Il me rappela celui de Bellamy. Mais j’essayai de me chasser cette idée de la tête.

Son rythme s’accéléra et sa main bougea. Puis doucement ses yeux s’ouvrirent.

\- Salut…, chuchota-t-elle en me voyant la regarder.

\- Hey…, répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir, Clarke ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle ricana. Alors elle ne m’en voulait pas ? Ça me soulagea. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir après cette nuit.

Lexa s’étira, le visage dans l’oreiller, et se retourna pour s’approcher de moi. Elle se serra contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon buste. Elle déposa un baiser au creux d’une clavicule. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

\- Bien dormi ?, tentai-je.

\- Oui… Et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller…

\- Pourtant c’est ton lit, ça devrait aller, non ?, dit-elle en relevant le visage vers moi.

\- Oui…

\- C’est à cause de ce qui s’est passé avant qu’on dorme ?

\- Sans doute…

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, dit-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue.

Puis elle se hissa pour déposer sa bouche contre la mienne. Un baiser bref car nous avions la bouche encore pâteuse.

\- Tout ce qui compte c’est qu’on soit bien ensemble, d’accord, Clarke ?

\- C’est toi qui essayes de me rassurer alors que…

\- Hé oui, ça arrive parfois !

Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent fixés l’un dans l’autre un moment. Je l’aimais, c’était certain. Et maintenant que je savais qu’elle aussi, j’allais réellement faire de mon mieux. Un sourire fondit sur mon visage, faisant naître celui de Lexa.

\- Tu as faim ?, demandai-je pour briser le silence.

\- Oui !, s’exclama Lexa en se redressant d’un coup.

\- Ahah, ne bouge pas, je te ramène quelques trucs !

\- Petit déj’ au lit ! Royale !

\- Je suis une gentlewoman attend !

\- Ahahahah !

\- J’aime t’entendre rire Lexa…

\- J’aime rire avec toi…

Encore un échange de sourire. Un baiser et j’enfilai une culotte et un t-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce.

J’attrapai des pancakes industriels dans un placard, de la confiture, une bouteille de jus de fruit, deux verres et un plateau et je filai dans la chambre. Lexa était assise face à la fenêtre, elle semblait regarder dehors. Elle avait enfiler un t-shirt. Un des miens, qui traînait dans ma chambre. Je me raclai la gorge pour signifier ma présence.

\- Oh, je me suis permise de prendre un t-shirt, dit-elle en reniflant le tissu.

\- Pas de soucis !

Un sourire barra son visage et je vins la rejoindre avec mon plateau. Nous mangeâmes avec faim, avec plaisir et envie. Nous étions très complices, finalement, comme si le petit incident de la veille n’était jamais arrivé. Dans un sens, tant mieux, je n’avais pas envie de la perdre.

En avalant mon dernier pancake je laissai, presque sans le vouloir, de la confiture couler au coin de ma lèvre. Lexa s’en lécha les babines et vint savourer le mélange sucré à même ma peau. Sa façon de me lécher le coin de la bouche m’excita fortement. Je la retins en lui tenant le cou pour l’embrasser et prolonger l’échange. Elle y répondit aussi avec une forte envie. Je pouvais le sentir. Je sentais son corps vibrer, sa bouche m’appeler, ses doigts s’agrippaient à mon être comme pour me transpercer. Je me détachai d’elle pour poser le plateau au sol et revenir à ses côtés. Je l’allongeai et nous fîmes l’amour encore mieux que la veille. C’était comme la retrouver une deuxième fois. C’était comme lui montrer que je l’aimais. Lexa allait finir par comprendre sans que je n’ai besoin de lui dire, non ?

 

Ma mère déjeuna sans nous. Lexa et moi commandâmes à manger vers les coups de 15h. Puis nous décidâmes d’aller à la gare à pied, histoire de marcher un peu ensemble.

\- Quand est-ce qu’on se revoit ?, demanda-t-elle en chemin.

\- Tu sais, ça dépend plus de toi. Je reprends les cours mardi, mais je serais libre les week-ends. J’ai bientôt un anniversaire de prévu mais je te tiendrai au courant de la date. Donc c’est comme tu veux.

\- D’accord. Je verrais avec mon coach alors et je te dirais. J’espère que ce ne sera pas trop long… C’est comme si tu me manquais déjà…

\- Alors que je suis là, tout près de toi ?

Elle s’arrêta et prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Clarke, mais c’est assez proche d’un ensorcellement. Ou bien c’était parce que j’étais trop détruite, et que je réapprends tout avec toi. Et que c’est toujours beau les début et les premières fois...

\- J’aime bien remplir ce rôle, répondis-je en resserrant ma poigne.

J’allais m’avancer vers elle pour l’embrasser quand je me souvins qu’elle n’aimait pas faire ça en public. Mais elle me sentit hésiter et déposa faiblement sa bouche contre la mienne. Cela dura un instant et elle reprit la marche.

\- Tu vois, je me décoince déjà petit à petit avec toi, Clarke…

\- Ça me fait plaisir…

Puis un silence s’installa jusque sur le quai de la gare. Nous ne reprîmes que des conversations banales jusqu’à l’arrivée de son train. Lexa monta, et resta sur le pas de la porte coulissante jusqu’à ce que le signal sonore retentisse. Et juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, elle reprit la conversation que nous avions arrêté dans la rue :

\- J’espère que tu apprendras à m’aimer…

J’eus à peine le temps de voir son sourire que les portes se fermèrent. Le train parti et nous yeux se croisèrent un dernier instant avant qu’il n’entre dans le tunnel qui sortait de ma ville.

\- Je t’aime déjà, répondis-je tout bas comme si elle pouvait m’entendre.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas les laisser couler. Je me mise à courir en sens inverse. Je passais les portiques de sortie en trombe et me retrouvai dans la rue. Je courrais de plus en plus vite. J’avais la sensation que le vent fouettant mon visage empêchait mes larmes de couler. Je ne savais même pas où j’allais. Vers chez moi, oui, c’était certain, mais je n’avais pas envie de rentrer. Je voulais courir jusqu’à perdre haleine. Jusqu’à en cracher mes poumons. Je vis quelques visages se retourner sur mon passage, mais je me fichais qu’on me prenne pour une folle. J’avais besoin de me libérer. Et cette vitesse me donnait une impression de légèreté.

Je ne couru pas si longtemps que cela. Je n’étais pas une très grande sportive et mon manque de souffle me força à m’arrêter, en plein milieu d’une grande avenue. J’avais les mains sur les cuisses, penchée en avant, j’essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Cette fois, la foule me contournait sans me prêter attention.

\- Clarke ?

Mon prénom raisonna à mes oreilles. Je levais le visage, encore à bout de souffle.

\- Raven ?

Mon amie était là, quelques paquets à la main, l’air heureux de me croiser par hasard.

\- Ça va Clarke ? T’as l’air à bout de force ?

\- Je… Euh…

Je me sentis tomber dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir elle me serra contre elle. Et je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes. Je me mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, en plein milieu de cette foule d’inconnus.

 

\- Ça va mieux ?, me demanda Raven.

Nous étions sur un banc, elle avait réussi à m’y faire asseoir et après avoir pas mal pleurer je m’étais calmé. Je me mise à lui raconter tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur. Elle était déjà au courant de toute la situation, mais à mon avis elle n’avait pas vu que j’en souffrais autant.

\- Clarke, dit-elle une fois que j’eus fini, Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles. Peut-être que tu devrais parler de tout ça à Bellamy, lui dire que tu ne peux plus tenir, que tu veux la vérité. Peut-être qu’il t’apportera ton soutien.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Il n’y a pas trente-six solutions, soit tu continues à souffrir comme ça, soit tu lui dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. Elle le mérite tu ne crois pas ? Puisque tu l’aimes…

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Clarke, c’est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état pour une fille. C’est évident qu’elle est différente de toutes les autres que j’ai connu. Tu dois agir… Tu sais bien qu’Octavia et moi, et les autres, on te soutiendra si tu vas mal, mmh ?

\- Tu as sans doute raison… J’y réfléchirai en rentrant, c’est promis.

\- Tu n’as pas de promesses à me faire ma puce, il faut juste que tu fasses les bons choix.

\- Désolée…

\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?

\- Bah, je viens de te prendre de ton temps… Tu allais quelque part, non ?

\- Ah non non, pas de soucis, je rentrais juste chez moi. Et puis je n’allais pas te laisser là toute seule quand même !

\- Merci…

\- Aller, c’est rien, on rentre ?

Je lui fis oui de la tête et nous quittâmes le banc pour prendre le métro. Nous nous séparâmes à mi chemin et elle me rassura encore avant les au revoir. J’avais eu de la chance de tomber sur Raven.

 

 

Le temps poursuivit son court et son action. La rentrée arriva. Par chance, j’étais toujours dans la même classe que Miller et Bryan. J’avais rencontré Nathan Miller, nous l’appelions tous Miller en réalité pour le différencier d’un autre Nathan de la promo, en tout début de première année. Nous étions vite devenus amis et passions toutes nos pauses ensemble. Puis Bryan était venu se greffer à nous. Je vous passe les détails, mais après moult histoires de jalousie et autres, Bryan et Miller avaient fini par se mettre en couple. Et depuis ce jour nous étions tous les trois inséparables. Les gens commençaient même à nous connaître, nous avions la fâcheuse tendance à faire les 400 coups ensemble et à déranger parfois les étudiants. Je les adorais et ensemble nous adorions assumer notre différence. A vrai dire, j’avais déjà hâte de leur parler de Lexa.

De nouvelles têtes aussi, en cette seconde année, que nous nous mîmes immédiatement à critiquer avec mes deux compères. C’était plaisant de revenir à la fac. J’allais enfin pouvoir cesser de ruminer toute la journée. A peine une semaine de cours et je passais déjà mes soirées dans des barres avec mon couple favoris, à leur raconter mon été. Ils étaient surexcités. Mélangés entre la joie et la tristesse de la trahison quant au fait que j’eusse coucher avec un homme. Soulagés et heureux de me voir si joyeuse en leur parlant de Lexa. Je leur promis assez tôt de la leur présenter.

En parlant de Lexa, je n’allais pas la revoir avant un petit moment. Elle était très occupée. Heureusement nous échangions par messages et j’adorais cela. Nous parlions sans cesse de nos moments passés à deux, des futurs que nous partagerions, ce qui nous aidait à tenir.

 

Dans la semaine, animée par la reprise, ayant fini de ruminer et de broyer du noir, j’avais décidé d’envoyer un message à Bellamy pour lui demander si nous pouvions parler. Il ne m’avait jamais répondu. J’avais alors décidé de laisser tomber. J’avais promis à Raven d’essayer, je l’avais fait… Peut-être que je le relancerai un peu plus tard, pour le moment j’avais déjà assez pris sur moi comme ça, je n’avais pas la force de faire plus. Et puis tant que Lexa et moi ne nous revoyons pas en chaire et en os, rien ne pressait.

 

 

Ce soir là, cela faisait une semaine et demi que le train train quotidien des cours avait reprit quand je reçu un sms de Octavia :

 

**« Salut les filles ! Le week-end du 25 Lincoln et moi organisons une soirée pour l’anniversaire de ce dernier. Ce sera chez nous, à partir de 20h. Vous êtes dispo ? Ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez là. Vous pouvez rester dormir le soir bien entendu ! »**

 

Cette nouvelle me mit en joie. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n’avions pas fait une soirée. Je lui répondit aussitôt pour confirmer ma présence et lui demander qui serait de la partie. Elle avait déjà eu la réponse de Monty et Jasper qui viendraient avec leur petite-amie respectives. Raven, Octavia et moi avions rencontré Monty et Jasper au lycée. Nous étions inséparables. Ils avaient tous les deux rencontré leur moitié presqu’au même moment, une idée qui nous plaisait beaucoup. Nous les voyons moins depuis qu’ils étaient en couple, contrairement à Octavia qui avait su garder correctement contact avec Raven et moi. Cela me faisait d’autant plus plaisir de les voir à une soirée. Il y aurait aussi Murphy et Emori, deux amis de fac de Octavia, et Echo, une amie de Raven. Elle mentionna aussi quelques amis de Lincoln que j’avais croisé, et également le fait qu’il demanderait sûrement à des collègues de travail.

Je contactai immédiatement Raven pour lui demander des idées de cadeaux à faire à Lincoln. Nous conclûmes d’aller faire les boutiques toutes les deux. Il fêtait ses 25 ans, nous voulions marquer le coup. C’était déjà dans deux week-ends, cela ne nous laissait pas beaucoup de temps.

J’en parlais tout de suite à Lexa, nous nous racontions tout. Elle était heureuse pour moi, et contente de ne justement pas être libre ce week-end, cela aurait été bête tout de même. Apparemment elle partait à la montagne avec son coach et sa team pour une semaine de « ressourcement », histoire de bien les préparer pour l’année. Je trouvais cela marrant. Mais de ce fait, elle serait libre le dimanche suivant, et c’était une très bonne nouvelle. Elle me proposa même de venir chez elle. Je répondis sans trop réfléchir que j’en serais ravi. Puis je me remémorai Bellamy. Mais bon. C’était un fait, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et puis justement, le fait qu’il sache que j’allais venir dîner chez lui allait peut-être le réveiller et le pousser à répondre à mon SMS. Nous pourrions peut-être même discuter ce soir-là avec un peu de chance ! Tout semblait s’arranger, ou en tous cas, une lueur d’espoir se profilait.

 

Le mardi 21, en fin d’après-midi, après les cours, j’avais rendez-vous avec Raven pour trouver le cadeau de Lincoln. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous en haut d’une grande avenue commerciale.

\- Ça va ?, me demanda Raven enjouée lorsqu’elle arriva.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Mieux que la dernière fois ?

\- Arf, répondis-je en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vent, Un peu mieux oui, je pense que ça devrait s’arranger !

\- Ah oui ?, demanda mon ami en m’attrapant par le bras et en me menant vers la première boutique.

\- Je ne veux pas en dire trop, je ne veux pas m’avancer. On verra bien ce qui se passe, je te raconterai.

\- Bien !

 

Nous pénétrâmes dans une boutique de vêtements de sport. Nous savions Lincoln accro à la musculation, nous pension à lui offrir un débardeur, il en portait tout le temps. Enfin, nous en avions vu pas mal passer, sur les photos de lui en sueur que Octavia nous montrait à longueur de journée pour nous faire baver et nous rendre jalouse. Le rayon t-shirt de ce magasin ne nous emballa pas plus que cela et nous changeâmes de boutique.

Et ainsi de suite. Raven me raconta quelques détails supplémentaire sur le beau grec avec qui elle avait couché cet été. Elle n’en semblait même pas triste. Au contraire, cette expérience avait l’air de l’avoir fait grandir.

Nous nous stoppâmes enfin devant le débardeur qui nous fit craquer.

\- Oh ouais ouais ouais, s’exclama mon amie, La forme nageur ça lui ira trop bien ! Pour faire ressortir ses dorsaux si musclés là !

\- Ahahah, on se calme Raven, il est déjà prit !

\- Oh arrête ton char, tu sais très bien qu’O’ nous enverra des photos de lui avec ce haut, et que toi même tu baveras dessus !

\- Tu n’as pas tord… Vendu !

\- On fait un cadeau commun, ou on trouve autre chose ?

Je pris l’étiquette entre mes doigts. Le prix me retourna l’estomac. C’était un débardeur de marque, je comprenais le prix élevé, mais tout de même… A deux nous en aurions pour un peu plus de vingt euros chacune.

\- Vu le prix, je pense qu’un cadeau commun ira très bien.

Je lui montrai l’étiquette.

\- Ah oui, en effet ! Mais ça lui fera plaisir je suis sûre. Aller, c’est parti !

Direction la caisse pour vider nos comptes en banque. Raven paya, je la rembourserai plus tard. Puis nous continuâmes notre shopping en profitant d’être ici pour faire le tour des magasins.

Je m’achetai de nouveaux tubes d’acrylique dont j’avais grandement besoin. Ainsi qu’un peu de fusain.

En rentrant à la maison je m’attelais à tester mon nouveau matériel. Je ferais mes devoirs plus tard. Je n’avais qu’une envie pour le moment, créer. Dessiner avait le don de me vider la tête. Je ne pensais plus à rien, je me concentrais juste sur les traits, sur le chemin vers lequel le crayon me guidait. Souvent, l’œuvre finie ne ressemblait pas à ce que j’avais imaginé à la base, et cela me réjouissait beaucoup. C’était comme la découvrir alors même que mes propres mains l’avait tracé.

J’en oubliais mon téléphone, et les messages de Lexa avec. Elle semblait un peu énervée lorsque je lui répondis enfin, après avoir dîner et être revenue dans ma chambre, mais lorsqu’elle comprit que j’étais en pleine création, elle était redevenue douce, elle comprenait. Quand elle combattait elle ressentait la même sensation d’échappement. J’aimais à penser que dans nos deux activités si différentes nous nous envolions vers le même monde de rêverie. Ce monde si doux qui nous aidait à sortir de notre quotidien parfois difficil.

La discussion dériva sur ma soirée du samedi qui arrivait. Lexa voulu absolument m’aider à choisir ce que j’allais porter. Ce fut assez drôle, j’essayais des tenues, lui envoyais une photo, elle approuvait ou non. Trop sexy, trop coincée, la séance photo tourna vite en un échange plutôt coquin. Une fois que nous nous mîmes d’accord sur une tenue, je lui envoyai une photo de moi en sous-vêtements. Elle apprécia fortement et fit de même. Les photos fusèrent, les mots tendre et fripons également. Tous ces sextos se finirent en moment de sexe à distance. Assez plaisant. Même si bien sûr cela ne valait pas un moment à ses côtés. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, presque sans nous en rendre compte.

 

Cette nuit-là je rêvais de l’anniversaire de Lincoln. Sauf que Lexa y était et qu’il y régnait une ambiance étrange. Elle semblait me faire la tête, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. En me réveillant j’avais une sensation étrange dans l’estomac. Mais j’essayai de ne pas trop y prêter attention. De toute façon elle ne serait pas là samedi, c’était juste une soirée tranquille entre amis. N’est-ce pas ?…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre, la fameux anniversaire ! Quelque chose me dit que cela ne va pas être aussi paisible que cela…
> 
> A jeudi mes amours (oui oui, je me permets tout à fait de vous donner un surnom !)


	5. Sacrée soirée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Un petit chapitre en attendant Noël ! Avec un peu plus d’action que dans le dernier. J’espère qu’il vous enthousiasmera !
> 
> (j'ai un petit message pour vous à la fin de ce chapitre ^^)
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

J’étais en pleine séance de musculation. Et pour une fois mon frère était avec moi. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas entraînés ensemble, j’étais contente. Ce soir nous travaillions nos bras et nos épaules. Il m’était toujours d’un grand soutien, me poussant toujours plus loin, m’aidant à faire les dernières répétitions les plus difficiles.

En ce vendredi soir notre salle de sport était presque déserte. Bellamy faisait des tractions lestées. J’étais devant lui pour le soutenir en l’encouragement.

\- Pouah !, s’éxclama-t-il en revenant au sol et en secouant ses bras, Je vais avoir de ces courbatures moi demain ! En soirée ça va être sympas…

\- Ah c’est vrai tu sors demain ! Mais c’est bien, tu seras tout congestionné, pour draguer les filles c’est toujours mieux !

Je lui fis un clin d’œil et il m’envoya un coup de point amicale dans l’épaule.

\- Ouais ! J’espère hein ! Allez, je vais rajouter 5 kilos alors !

\- T’es fou ahah !

Il alla chercher le poids et le rajouta. Puis il reprit une série de 8 tractions. La huitième sembla lui demander un effort surhumain, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Puis il m’aida à charger la machine pour ma série de tirage à la corde. Il m’aida même à pousser mon nombre de répétions en tirant la corde avec moi. J’aimais beaucoup ça. J’aimais être proche de lui.

Nous conclûmes la séance par un peu de vélo elliptique. Nous y allions doucement, ce qui nous permettait de papoter.

\- Vous partez à quelle heure demain ?, me demanda-t-il.

En effet, mon coach nous emmenait, comme chaque année, ma team et moi à la montagne.

\- On a rendez-vous à 7h devant l’école pour prendre le bus.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Tu veux que je t’accompagnes ?

\- Non c’est bon t’en fais pas, tu ferais mieux de dormir pour être en forme.

\- Oui t’as pas tord. Je viendrais te chercher quand vous rentrerez mardi ! Je peux bien rater un cours ou deux…

\- Ce serait cool… Tu me manques un peu Bel’…

\- Désolé, avec le boulot et tes entraînements…

\- C’est pas ta faute. Déjà on a le temps de se voir ce soir, je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Il m’envoya un de ses sourires enjôleurs. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait pour être toujours célibataire…

\- Et toi Lexa, ça va avec… Cette fille ? C’est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Bellamy ! Tu ne retiens rien ahah ! Clarke. Oui, oui ça se passe plutôt bien, enfin je crois…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ben… La dernière fois qu’on s’est vu je lui ai dit que je l’aimais. Mais elle ne m’a pas répondu… Je pense qu’elle fait un blocage quelque part. Enfin, tu vois, je suis sûre qu’elle est attachée à moi, elle me l’a dit. Mais…

\- Mmmh…

Bellamy semblait pensif et énervé.

\- Fait pas cette tête Bel’, on dirait que tu veux lui exploser la tête ahah !

\- Si elle te fait du mal je te jure que…

\- Mais non, t’en fais pas, elle ne veut que mon bien, j’en suis sûre…

\- J’espère…

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les poignées. Il fit quelques foulées et descendit du vélo.

\- Je vais me doucher !

Je le laissai partir, courrai encore un peu, et fini par prendre ma douche également.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant le bâtiment avant de rentrer à la maison. Nous ne parlâmes plus de Clarke. Il réagissait bizarrement à chaque fois qu’on parlait d’elle, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi…

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke.**

 

Après avoir validé une dernière fois ma tenue par MMS avec Lexa, je lui souhaitai une bonne soirée et sortis de chez moi direction l’appartement de Lincoln et Octavia. C’était Raven qui avait le cadeau et pour ne pas arriver les mains vides j’avais décidé d’amener une bouteille de vin. Normalement le couple avait fait les courses, mais c’était toujours un petit plus.

A la caisse de la supérette j’eus le droit à une remarque un peu lourdingue du cassier due à ma tenue. Je savais pourquoi j’évitais de sortir de façon sexy, jamais moyen d’être tranquille… J’avais mis une robe rouge assez moulante et décolletée, que je sortais uniquement aux rares occasions. Ce soir-là, j’avais eu envie de la mettre. Lexa était presque jalouse de ne pas pouvoir venir.

Heureusement ma tenue eut son petit effet lorsque Lincoln m’ouvrit la porte. Il siffla avec un sourire en coin. Venant de sa part, ce n’était pas désobligeant et cela me fit rire. Il s’avança pour me faire la bise.

\- Je croyais que tu avais trouvé quelqu’un Clarke ?, demanda-t-il en se décollant de moi.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Ta tenue.

\- Hé, on a le droit d’être sexy de temps en temps, non ?, répondis-je avec un clin d’œil.

Octavia qui arrivait derrière nous lui tapa le haut du crâne, il se retourna en feignant d’avoir eu mal. Je ris et enlaçai mon amie brièvement avant de lui tendre la bouteille qu’elle alla poser dans la cuisine. Puis je me dirigeai dans le salon aux côtés de mon hôte.

\- Salut !, lançai-je à la volée pour saluer Jasper, Maya, Monty et Harper qui étaient affalés dans le canapé.

\- Clarke !, s’extasia Harper en se levant pour venir m’accueillir, Tu vas bien ?

\- Super et toi ?

Quelques discussions débutèrent, racontant rapidement nos vacances et le début des cours. Je me joignis vite à la petite bande en attendant le reste des invités.

Raven arriva avec son amie Echo, et suivirent juste derrière une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas, apparemment c’était une amie d’enfance de Lincoln. L’ambiance commençait à s’installer quand Emori et Murphy débarquèrent.

\- Tout le monde est arrivé Linc’ ?, entendis-je demander Octavia à son amant.

\- Euh non il reste encore un gars, tu sais, celui avec qui je bosse ?

\- Ah oui oui c’est vrai !

\- Il m’a envoyé un texto, il y a des problèmes sur sa ligne de train, il sera un peu en retard.

\- D’accord !

\- Bon du coup je commence à mettre les pizzas au four !, répondit Lincoln en enlaçant sa petite amie.

Je la vis lui répondre en lui donnant un bref baiser.

En revenant de la cuisine, Lincoln augmenta le son de la sonna pour nous inciter à bouger nos fesses du canapés et des chaises. Les convives commencèrent à se servir à boire et à se trémousser.

Je discutai avec Octavia quand on sonna de nouveau à la porte .

\- Ah, ça doit être Bel’ !, s’exclama Lincoln.

Je sentis mon sang me monter à la tête. Bel ? Raven me parlait mais je ne l’écoutais presque plus. J’avais fixé mes oreilles sur l’ouverture de la porte et les salutations des deux jeunes gens. Mais je n’entendais pas vraiment les voix d’ici. Mon regard lâcha Raven pour se fixer dans l’entrée du salon. Lincoln revint dans la pièce, suivit de… Bellamy. Cette fois ce fut dans tout mon corps que les sensations se firent sentir. Comme plein de picotements. Mon gobelet en plastique glissa de mes mains et me sortit de ma torpeur lorsqu’il s’écrasa au sol pour en renverser son liquide.

\- Clarke !, s’exclama Raven en se précipitant sur la table pour y prendre des serviettes.

\- Euh, je...

Je m’accroupis pour ramasser mon verre. Raven me rejoignit au sol.

\- T’es pas douée hein !

Je ne lui prêtai pas attention et relevai mon visage vers Bellamy. C’était bien lui. Il était toujours dans l’encadrement de la porte et il me fixait. Il était tout autant étonné que moi. Puis il fit comme si de rien n’était et s’en alla saluer Octavia.

\- Hé, sexy le retardataire !, s’exclama Raven comme pour me clouer au sol, T’as réussi ta première impression toi j’te jure…

\- Non mais c’est…

Je n’arrivais même pas à lui dire qui c’était et pourquoi j’en avais lâché mon verre. Je me relevai d’un coup et fonçai vers Bellamy en essayant de ne pas me faire voir des autres convives. Je lui attrapai le bras et l’emmenai avec moi dans la cuisine.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là?!, lui dis-je quand nous fûmes seuls.

\- Lincoln m’a invité.

Son ton était froid et son regard dur.

\- Comment tu le connais ?

\- Il travaille dans le café où j’ai été pris récemment.

\- Le job qui fait que Lexa et toi vous voyez de moins en moins… Évidemment il fallait que ce soit le même que celui de Linc’…

\- Bon, t’as fini, dit-il énervé, Je peux y retourner ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Je t’ai envoyé un message pour discuter, tu ne m’as même pas répondu !

Il me regarda méchamment et m’empoigna le bras avec force.

\- Je n’ai rien à répondre. J’ai posé des conditions. On ne dit rien à Lexa.

Son haleine sucrée fit remonter des sensations en moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là !

\- Ben voyons ! Je suis invité au même titre que toi je te signale ! Aller !

Il me lâcha et s’en retourna dans le salon. Abattue je finis par le suivre et me joindre aux convives. Apparemment personne n’avait remarqué que nous nous étions absenté ensemble.

Après quelques instants, Lincoln débarqua dans le salon avec des plateaux remplis de pizza. Tout le monde s’extasia pour finir par se rassembler autour des tables. Chacun commença à piocher des parts. J’essayai de me tenir le plus loin possible de Bellamy. Je me faufilai entre Emori et Jasper pour attraper un bout de pizza.

\- Au fait Clarke, m’interpella Jasper, J’ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu’un ?

Je jetai un œil vers Bellamy, mais il n’avait pas entendu. Il parlait avec Raven qui venait d’arriver à ses côtés. Je répondis prudemment.

\- Euh, oui, cet été en vacances.

\- C’est super ça ! Elle s’appelle comment ?

\- L-Lexa, dis-je plus bas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l’a pas amené ce soir ? J’ai déjà hâte de la rencontrer !

\- Euh tu sais, je ne sais pas trop encore si ça va tenir entre nous… Je veux être sûre avant de vous la présenter !, dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Oh, oui, je comprends. En tous cas j’espère que ça va marcher. Tu le mérites bien !

Il m’envoya un tel reflet de gentillesse et de bonté que je fus obligée de lui sourire sincèrement cette fois. J’emmenai ma part et allai sur le petit balcon initialement prévu pour les fumeurs. Mon sourire redescendit bien vite. Visiblement Bellamy n’avait nullement l’intention de changer d’avis. Et vu la poigne de fer qu’il avait, je savais de quoi il était capable si je venais à dire la vérité à sa sœur… J’étais bel et bien coincée. Je mordis dans mon morceau de pâte pour essayer de me calmer. Ce fut à ce moment qu’Octavia ma rejoignit.

\- Ça va Clarke ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Sûre ?

Pendant une seconde j’hésitai à lui parler. Mais je n’en avais pas envie. J’avais l’impression que ça allait créer plus de problèmes qu’autre chose. C’était l’anniversaire de son copain, je ne voulais pas l’embêter avec mes problèmes.

\- Je suis juste un peu triste.

\- Ah, ta Lexa te manque je comprends !

\- Oui c’est ça ahah !

\- Viens danser un peu, ça va te changer les idées !

\- D’accord…

Je la laissai me prendre par la main et m’emmener sur la piste. Tout le monde commençait doucement à se dandiner. J’essayai de me laisser aller à la musique, entourée de ces gens que j’aimais beaucoup pour la plupart. J’en profitai également pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Murphy, Emori et Echo que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup. Et j’enchaînais les verres d’alcool. Comme un peu tout le monde. Ça m’aidait à me sortir tout ça de la tête.

 

Au bout d’un petit moment je dus aller aux toilettes évacuer toutes ces bières. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, je vis Raven et Bellamy en train de danser. Raven était littéralement collée à lui. Je la connaissais, c’était l’alcool qui la faisait agir ainsi. Mais elle n’avait pas pour habitude de se coller aux hommes qui ne lui plaisaient pas… Une colère monta en moi, mais aussi une pointe de jalousie. Je ne savais pas d’où elle provenait, mais elle était bien là. J’avais envie de courir pour les séparer. Mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas provoquer de scandale.

Heureusement, Octavia baissa la musique, éteignit les lumières et apporta le gâteau. Tout le monde se mit à chanter, moi-même je fis un effort. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, je vis Raven rapidement retirer sa main de celle de Bellamy planté à ses côtés. Je sentais le cauchemar arriver. Mais Octavia proposa de ramener nos cadeaux, et comme Raven et moi devions l’offrir en même temps, je ne ratai pas l’occasion pour lui sauter dessus et l’écarter de Bellamy. Elle n’y prêta pas attention et me mena jusqu’à son sac où était rangé le paquet.

\- Hé il est cool le nouveau !, dit mon amie sur un ton qui me fit comprendre qu’elle avait déjà beaucoup trop bu.

\- Mmmh, mmh, et tu sais comment il s’appelle ?

\- Putain, je ne lui ai même pas demandé…

\- Essaye la prochaine fois, dis-je avec de la rancœur.

\- Carrément ahah !

Elle sortit le cadeau de son sac, victorieuse, et nous rejoignîmes le cercle qui s’était formé autour de Lincoln.

Un à un il déballa les présents. Le notre lui fit particulièrement plaisir. Il l’enfila avant même d’enlever les étiquettes, il voulait l’inaugurer pendant la soirée. Et la fête reprit son cour.

 

J’essayai de danser avec Raven pour la décoller de Bellamy. Mais rien à faire, au bout d’un moment elle alla se chercher un nouveau verre et retourna aux côtés du brun pour danser avec lui. Agacée je retrouvai le chemin de la terrasse. Et une nouvelle fois Octavia m’y rejoignit.

\- Hey, t’es sûre que ça va ?, me demanda-t-elle toute douce.

Je sentais qu’elle avait beaucoup moins abusé sur l’alcool que Raven ou même moi. J’avais déjà la tête qui tournait. Comme toute réponse je lui pointai du menton notre amie et Bellamy.

\- Raven ? Hé ben quoi ? Ça a l’air de marcher entre eux deux, c’est plutôt cool, non ? Depuis le temps qu’elle veut se trouver un mec !

\- Tu sais qui c’est ?

\- Euh bah, je ne sais pas trop comment il s’appelle. C’est un collègue de Lincoln, tu sais, dans le bar où il travail ? Il est nouveau mais apparemment ils ont bien accroché tous les deux, alors il voulait l’inviter pour essayer de l’intégrer à la bande !

\- Bellamy…

\- Hein ?

\- Il s’appelle Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?, répondit-elle complètement larguée.

\- C’est Bellamy putain ! Le frère de Lexa ! Le type qui se colle à Raven là, c’est lui ! Bell-a-my !

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Merde !, finit-elle par s’exclamer, C’est une blague… C’est pas possible que le monde soit si petit… Pourquoi tu ne me l’as as dit avant ?!

\- Je voulais pas foutre la merde…

\- Oui, je comprends mais… Il faut qu’on le dise à Raven, je suis sûre qu’elle arrêtera de lui tourner autour !

\- T’as vu comment elle le regarde ?

Octavia s’arrêta pour les observer. Ils dansaient à présent aussi proche l’un de l’autre que les couples autour d’eux. J’avais l’impression que Bellamy me provoquait. Cela faisait moins de deux mois que je l’avais largué et il se permettait de draguer ma meilleure amie… Mais Raven, elle, semblait si absorbée par son regard… Je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Tu veux que j’aille lui parler ?

\- Inutile… Regarde…

Comme s’il nous avait entendu parler de lui, Bellamy s’approcha de Raven encore plus près, jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Évidemment, notre amie se laissa avoir et prit l’initiative de l’embrasser.

\- Merde…, chuchota Octavia.

La style de la musique changea et ils furent obligé de se détacher. Les yeux de Raven papillonnèrent et il se pencha à on oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Il allait probablement aux toilettes. Elle vida le contenu de son verre, chercha à droite à gauche, et son visage s’illumina lorsque son regard se posa sur nous. Elle se précipita dans notre direction.

\- Putain les filles !, dit Raven en arrivant à notre hauteur, Il faut que je vous raconte !

\- On t’écoute, dis-je sur un air méchant.

Octavia me fit les gros yeux.

\- Je sais pas si vous avez vu, il m’a embrassé !

\- Non, rectifiai-je, C’est toi qui l’a embrassé.

Raven me regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Enfin bref, dit-elle, C’est trop cool ! Il est trop beau en plus ! Et il a l’air super intéressant, il fait des études de littérature et-

\- Et il s’appelle comment ?, la coupai-je.

\- Ah oui ! Je lui ai demandé ahah ! Bellamy !

\- Oui, Bellamy.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Clarke…, me réprima doucement Octavia.

Raven la regarda encore une fois sans comprendre, puis elle m’interrogea du regard.

\- Euh bah…

\- C’est quoi son nom de famille ?, demandai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi je vais te le dire. Woods. Tu viens de fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de Bellamy Woods. Et devines quoi ? Lexa. Son nom ? Woods. Lexa Woods.

Je me tus et la laissai réfléchir. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de recoller les morceaux.

\- Je…, essaya-t-elle de dire avant que je ne la coupe.

\- Putain Raven ! Tu aurais pu faire le rapprochement, non ? Bellamy ce n’est pas un prénom si courant ! En plus il lui ressemble…

\- Ça va, je ne pouvais pas deviner…

\- T’es un peu stupide quand même ma pauvre !

\- Clarke !, s’énerva Octavia.

\- Non mais, je ne te permet pas ! Et puis si je me souviens bien, tu as couché avec lui sans savoir que tu couchais avec sa sœur, non ?!

Elle venait de frapper là où ça faisait mal.

\- C’est petit de me balancer ça à la figure.

\- Pas plus petit que toutes tes remarques là !

\- Bref, éloignes-toi de lui.

\- Alors là tu rêves ma veille ! Tu n’as pas à me dicter ce que j’ai à faire, surtout vu la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves !

Sur cette dernière phrase elle fit demi-tour pour retrouver les danseurs. Entre temps Bellamy était revenu et elle alla directement se coller à lui. Me rendant folle de rage.

Je ne sus pas si c’était l’alcool ou la haine, mais je me redressai d’un coup et fonçai sur le nouveau couple. Je posai une main sur l’épaule de Raven et la poussai violemment pour prendre sa place en face du jeune homme. Bellamy me regarda faire sans broncher. S’il était allé aux toilettes plusieurs fois c’était qu’il avait pas mal bu lui aussi. En plus il n’avait pas beaucoup manger. En tous cas c’était ce que je me disais pour excuser ses actes. Je commençai à me dandiner devant lui sous le regard médusé de Raven. Du coin de l’œil je vis Octavia la rejoindre et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille avant de l’éloigner de nous. Puis je me concentrai sur le brun tout en muscle qui se trémoussait maintenant contre moi. Son regard se rempli de malice et j’enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour me coller plus à lui. Je sentais ma poitrine le frôler.

\- Ah ouais, dit-il, Tu veux la jouer comme ça, Clarke ?

J’avais oublié qu’il avait la même façon de m’appeler que sa sœur… Il plaqua ses mains sur mes côtes et me colla franchement à lui. Nos nez se frôlèrent. Je sentais son haleine alcoolisée. Ce qui confirmait mes pensées précédentes. Et sans que je ne m’y attende, il colla violemment sa bouche contre la mienne. Je fermai les yeux de dégoût. J’avais apprécié ses baisers, mais ce soir c’était trop. Je reculai et le repoussai violemment en posant mes mains sur ses pectoraux. Il bouscula Jasper et Maya qui dansaient derrière lui. Des larmes de rage me montèrent aux yeux et je quittai la pièce en courant sous le regards interloqués des quelques témoins de la scène. J’enfilai mes chaussures en vitesse avant que quelqu’un ne m’arrête, pris mon sac et ma veste avant de me diriger vers la sortie. J’allai poser la main sur la poignée quand Octavia me rattrapa.

\- Clarke ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Désolée, c’est trop pour moi, je m’en vais…

\- Fais pas ça… Pense à Lincoln !

\- Tu lui diras que je suis désolée…

\- Clarke !, supplia-t-elle en agrippant ma main.

\- Et puis au moins comme ça ils pourront se bécoter autant qu’ils le voudront !

Je m’étais un peu énervée. Ce n’était pas mon intention étant donné qu’Octavia était ma seule alliée. Mais j’étais à bout. Je réussi à m’extirper de son emprise et j’ouvris la porte pour m’enfuir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la refermer.

En sortant de l’immeuble je me mis à courir comme une dératée. Sauf que cette fois Raven ne viendrait pas stopper ma course pour me consoler…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps ! J’y ai pensé dès l’écriture du chapitre 1, et j’ai mis tellement de temps à y arriver, ouf c’est enfin fait ! La suite n’en sera qu’encore meilleure !  
> Prochain chapitre jeudi, en attendant 2018 ;)
> 
> Et je profite de votre attention pour vous parler d’un concours de court-métrage auquel je participe, le Nikon Film Festival. J’y ai réalisé un petit film de 2min20 sur le thème de l’homosexualité (sérieux ? Ahah!), si vous pouviez allé y jeter un œil, voter pour s’il vous a plus, ça me ferait super plaisir ^^, le lien ici : https://www.festivalnikon.fr/video/2017/579
> 
> Merci à vous et Joyeux Noël !


	6. Un goût amer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ! J’espère que vous avez passez de joyeuses fêtes de Noël ! Si c’est le cas, désolée de gâcher votre joie avec ce chapitre un peu glauque et triste… Oups !
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Je m’étais calmée. Je marchais à présent. Il était trop tard, plus aucun bus ou métro ne circulaient. Je rentrais chez moi, à pied. Il commençait à faire frais. Je me disais que le froid me remettrait peut-être les idées en place. L’alcool me montait toujours à la tête. Elle me faisait mal et me tournait un peu. Je marchais toujours droit, enfin il me semblait, mais j’avais comme l’impression d’être sortie de la réalité et d’être dans une bulle parallèle.

Apparemment c’était assez visible puisque lorsque je passai devant un groupe de mecs en train de fumer des pétards, leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Hé oooh, beauté ! L’alcool c’est pas bien hein ahahah ! Faut marcher droit miss !

Le rouge me monta aux joues et mon rythme cardiaque augmenta. J’essayai de tirer sur ma veste pour cacher mes formes. J’avais conscience de la nudité de mes jambes que ma robe laissait voir.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais là toute seule à cette heure ?, dit un autre mec qui se leva pour me suivre.

\- Laisse-moi, réussi-je à lui dire.

\- Un si joli morceau, jamais !

Deux de ses potes le rejoignirent pendant que les autres au loin se marraient.

\- Allez quoi, dis nous au moins comment tu t’appelles !

Je ne répondis rien cette fois. Cela dut en énerver un car il attrapa mon épaule pour me retourner vers lui. Son autre bras passa dans mon dos et me rapprocha de son corps.

\- Juste ton prénom miss !

Il puait le shit et l’alcool.

\- Clarke…

\- Enchanté Clarke !, répondirent les trois hommes en riant.

Il ôta sa main de mon épaule pour venir encadrer ma bouche de son pouce et son index. Il appuya pour faire ressortir mes lèvres.

\- Un petit bisou Clarke, et je te laisse partir.

\- Lâche-moi, essayai-je de dire.

\- Hein ? J’ai pas bien entendu.

\- Lâche-moi !

J’essayai de me débattre mais il avait trop de force.

\- Elle a dit lèche-moi je crois ahah, dit un des deux autres hommes.

Des larmes commencèrent à mouiller mes joues.

\- Regarde, dit le troisième, Elle mouille déjà ahah !

\- T’es con, dit celui qui me tenait.

Puis il posa ses lèvres grasses sur ma bouche avant de me lâcher et de me pousser.

\- Aller, casse-toi connasse !

\- Oh bah non, la laisse pas partir, dit le deuxième en s’avançant vers moi.

Mon tortionnaire lui envoya un violent coup dans le ventre.

\- T’es con putain mec !, dit le victime en se pliant en deux.

\- Dégage avant que je te donne à mes hommes !

Je ne me fis pas prier et pris mes jambes à mon cou pour m’enfuir. Je les entendis s’engueuler fortement mais je n’y prêtai pas attention. Je pleurais encore plus qu’avant de croiser la route de ces connards.

Je finis bien par arriver au bas de mon immeuble. Un peu parano je regardai s’ils ne m’avaient pas suivi et j’entrai. Une fois chez moi je fis tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma mère. Surtout que de ce qu’elle m’avait dit Marcus était venu passer la nuit à la maison.

Je fonçai en silence sous la douche. Je voulais me laver de tous les évènements. Je me focalisai sur ma bouche que je frottai à maintes reprises. A force je ne savais plus si c’était pour faire partir le souvenir du baiser de Bellamy ou de celui de cet inconnu… Je frottai jusqu’à en avoir mal, jusqu’à en saigner… Je me rinçai, me séchai, me brossai les dents trois fois, et retrouvai ma chambre et mon lit qui sembla m’accueillir à bras ouverts. Je me relevai pour attraper mon téléphone. Quelques messages de Lexa qui espérait que ma soirée se passait bien. Puis trois ou quatre messages de Octavia. Le premier me demandait de revenir. Le second aussi. Le troisième, plus inquiète, me demandait de lui dire quand je serais chez moi. Le quatrième était clairement paniqué. Je lui répondis à la va vite que j’étais bien rentrée. Lexa devait dormir mais je lui envoyai quand même un message.

 

**« La soirée était cool. Mais j’ai dû rentrer à pied et je suis tombée sur des mecs… C’était horrible… J’ai besoin de toi... »**

 

Elle allait peut-être s’inquiéter, mais je n’avais pas envie de réfléchir à ça. Puis j’éteignis mon portable avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Je n’avais pas envie de recevoir un appel de Raven, ou même de Bellamy ou Octavia. Je voulais juste dormir pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Je mis un temps interminable à m’endormir. L’alcool et le stress n’aidant pas. Mais je finis tout de même par sombrer et tout oublier l’espace d’une nuit…

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa.**

 

Je me réveillai dimanche matin dans le dortoir du chalet où notre coach nous avait emmené. Il nous avait laissé dormir plus longtemps aujourd’hui. Mais je m’étais réveillée par habitude avant les autres. Je me levai pour aller aux toilettes et attrapai mon téléphone au passage. Sur le trône je consultai mes SMS comme à mon habitude. Un message de Clarke :

 

**« La soirée était cool. Mais j’ai dû rentrer à pied et je suis tombée sur des mecs… C’était horrible… J’ai besoin de toi... »**

 

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour. Je lui répondis immédiatement.

 

**« Quoi ?? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »**

 

Vu l’heure à laquelle elle m’avait envoyé le message elle dormait sûrement… Ça allait être une torture d’attendre sa réponse. Ce fut morte d’inquiétude que je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et m’habiller. Je ne pouvais plus me rendormir après ça. Je décidai de sortir me promener pour essayer de faire redescendre la pression en attendant une réponse de Clarke. J’avais repérer un petit chemin pas loin du chalet. Je m’y aventurai. J’avais jusqu’à midi, heure du rendez-vous, ça me laissait du temps. J’en profitai pour envoyer un message à Bellamy.

 

**« Bien passée ta soirée ? »**

 

Il était 9h, à mon avis il ferait la grâce matinée et ne me répondrait pas non plus, mais bon.

Je marchai jusqu’à tomber sur le village en contrebas. Je décidai de faire demi-tour. J’avais marché un bonne heure. Il était déjà 10h passée, je serais de retour vers 11h, à cette heure-ci mes amies seraient sûrement levées. Vers 10h30 mon téléphone vibra.

 

**« J’ai passé une super soirée ! Je suis chez une fille là ;) » c’était mon frère qui me répondait.**

 

Un immense sourire s’afficha sur mes lèvres.

 

**« Tu déconnes ?? Racontes ! »**

 

**« Elle dort toujours, je suppose que j’ai le temps ahah. Bah écoute, on s’est bien entendu tout de suite. On a dansé ensemble toute la soirée, elle m’a embrassé, et puis en partant elle m’a proposé de venir dormir chez elle… Tu me connais je ne refuse jamais une invitation ! »**

 

**« Ah ah espèce de coquin ! Mais c’est une super nouvelle ! J’avais peur que tu ais du mal à oublier la fille de cet été dont tu m’as parlée... »**

 

**« Oh elle ? Nah c’est de l’histoire ancienne t’en fais pas ! »**

 

**« Bon, tu m’en vois ravie ! Allez je te laisse, ce n’est pas très poli, profite d’elle plutôt ;) »**

 

**« Ah ah merci ! Tu me raconteras ton excursion hein ! »**

 

**« Bien sûr ! Bonne journée <3 »**

 

**« J’t’aime <3 »**

 

Je secouai la tête, heureuse pour lui. J’allais ranger mon portable quand il vibra de nouveau. Cette fois c’était Clarke. Mon sourire s’évanouit.

 

**« Oui, oui je vais bien Lexa. Je… J’ai juste besoin de parler... »**

 

**« Tu veux que je t’appelle ? »**

 

**« Euh, attend, je me met à ma fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et Marcus... »**

 

**« D’acc ! »**

 

**« C’est bon. »**

 

Je l’appelai.

\- Clarke…

\- Ah, c’est la première fois qu’on se parle au téléphone… Ça me fait bizarre.

\- Oui c’est vrai tien… Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Raconte moi… Enfin, si tu en as envie…

\- Oui… Je… Je suis rentrée à pied toute seule et… Je suis passée devant une bande de mecs bourrés. Et comme je l’étais moi aussi ils ont commencé à me faire des remarques. Et puis t’en as trois qui ont commencé à me suivre. Le plus baraqué m’a attrapé et il m’a forcé à l’embrasser… Au final il m’a lâché et m’a laissé filer avant que ses copains ne tentent un truc…

\- Merde… Quelle bande d’abrutis… Ça va toi ? Tu t’en remets ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive ce genre de truc… Je crois que j’ai pas encore trop réalisé… J’ai envie d’en parler à personne, sauf à toi…

\- Ne t’en sens pas obligé tu sais, juste quand tu seras prête.

\- Oui…

\- Mais, tu ne devais pas dormir chez tes amis ?

\- Je… En fait. A la soirée, il y avait… Mon ex. Et je ne pensais pas qu’il serait là, en fait quelqu’un l’avait amené avec lui sans prévenir personne, et il savait pas qu’on se connaissait. C’était un peu tendu du coup…

\- Il ?

\- Euh oui, c’est un ex de y’a longtemps, je t’avais dit que j’étais sorti avec un mec, Wells.

\- Oui c’est vrai. Et ce Wells était là hier soir, c’est ça ? Et ça s’est mal passé ?

\- Oui… Il a commencé à draguer une de mes meilleures amies, alors je suis partie au quart de tour. Du coup je suis partie…

\- Zut…

\- J’étais pas bien, en plus j’avais trop bu, alors je suis partis un peu sur un coup de tête. Pour ça que j’ai fait des mauvaises rencontres, c’est un peu ma faute…

\- Ah non ! Je t’interdis de dire ça ! Ce n’est jamais de ta faute si des mecs t’emmerdent dans la rue !

\- Moui…

\- Clarke !

\- Oui, oui, tu as raison…

\- Je préfère ça ! Aaaah, j’ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer, c’est malin !

\- Oui, j’aimerais que tu sois là aussi…

\- On se voit le week-end prochain, ça va aller ! En plus mon frère a rencontré quelqu’un à sa soirée, il dort chez elle là, alors il va s’adoucir je suis sûre, et il t’accueillera comme il se doit !

J’entendis Clarke tousser et elle ne répondit rien. Il y eut un petit blanc.

\- Clarke ?

-Désolée, ma mère vient de se lever il faut que je te laisse. Merci de m’avoir écouté en tous cas…  
\- Oh mais de rien c’est normal ! Rappelle-moi si ça va mal d’accord ! Bonne journée mon cœur…

\- Merci, toi aussi…

Et elle raccrocha.

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

\- Oui, j’aimerais que tu sois là aussi…

\- On se voit le week-end prochain, ça va aller ! En plus mon frère a rencontré quelqu’un à sa soirée, il dort chez elle là, alors il va s’adoucir je suis sûre, et il t’accueillera comme il se doit !

Je manquai de m’étouffer après ce qu’elle venait de dire. J’étais en train de lui mentir depuis cinq minutes au téléphone pour essayer de lui raconter quand même un peu mon problème, et elle venait soudainement de tout me ramener à la figure. Et puis, comment-ça son frère venait de se trouver quelqu’un ? Lui et Raven… Je ne voulais même pas y penser… Savoir que j’allais le recroiser dans une semaine me rendait malade. J’avais envie de dire à Lexa que je la quittais. Que tout était fini. Mais j’avais les mains liées. J’avais promis à Bellamy de prendre soin d’elle… Mais vu tous les mensonges que je lui sortais c’était une drôle de façon de la bichonner. Il allait vraiment falloir que j’en parle avec lui, ça ne pouvait plus durer. C’était trop. La soirée d’hier était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- Clarke ?

Lexa me sortit de ma torpeur. Je ne pouvais plus lui parler pour aujourd’hui. Il fallait que je lui mente encore pour raccrocher.

-Désolée, ma mère vient de se lever il faut que je te laisse. Merci de m’avoir écouter en tous cas…  
\- Oh mais de rien c’est normal ! Rappelle-moi si ça va mal d’accord ! Bonne journée mon cœur…

\- Merci, toi aussi…

Je coupai la communication et balançai, de rage, mon téléphone sur mon lit. Je me jetai sur mon oreiller et le collai sur ma bouche pour pouvoir hurler en silence.

C’était décidé. Samedi soir je choperais Bellamy de force et je lui dirais que je voulais tout révéler à Lexa, qu’il le veuille ou non. Tant pis pour les représailles. Mon amour pour elle était trop grand pour que je continue à lui mentir à ce point. En plus, il avait osé coucher, apparemment, avec Raven, je n’aurais aucune pitié pour lui. Je me redressai vivement et me postai devant mon miroir. J’essuyai mes larmes et me regardai dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière.

Je m’habillai avant de sortir de ma chambre, si Marcus était toujours là il fallait que je sois un minimum présentable. Et en effet lorsque j’arrivais dans le salon, il était assis aux côtés de ma mère, ils discutaient.

\- Bonjour Clarke, me dit-il chaleureusement.

\- Salut.

\- Je t’ai gardé une part du repas de midi si tu veux, tu peux la réchauffer au four.

\- Oula, il est quelle heure ?

\- 14h ma puce, tu es rentrée tard, non ?

Oui, mais je m’étais réveillée avant onze heure, cela signifiait que j’avais pleuré plus de deux heures sans m’en rendre compte ? …

\- Euh oui, j’ai pris le premier bus à 5h30, j’étais claquée, mentis-je.

\- Ça s’est bien passé ?

\- Oui oui c’était cool… Lincoln a beaucoup aimé notre cadeau !

\- Bon c’est super.

\- Je vais aller manger, je meurs de faim !

Ma mère hocha la tête et me laissa aller dans la cuisine. Je les entendis reprendre leur discussion qu’ils avaient interrompu pour moi.

Arrivée devant le four je pris soudain conscience de ma sacrée gueule bois. J’avais vraiment trop abusé… Et me revins aussi en mémoire le fait qu’il allait falloir que je m’excuses auprès de Raven, mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? J’allais d’abord en parler avec Octavia.

Pendant que mon plat réchauffait, j’allais chercher mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à mon amie.

 

**« Salut O’, j’suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir… C’était au dessus des mes forces, et j’avais trop bu... »**

 

Elle devait dormir encore mais au moins c’était fait. J’ouvris ma conversation avec Raven mais n’allai pas plus loin.

 

Après avoir mangé je saluai Marcus qui partait et j’allai m’affaler sur mon lit. Octavia finit par me répondre.

 

**« Je comprends Clarke, t’en fais pas. J’ai un peu expliqué la situation à Linc’, il ne t’en veut pas. Et hier j’ai essayé de parler un peu avec Raven, mais elle était trop éméchée pour m’écouter correctement. J’essaierai plus tard... »**

 

**« C’est gentil… Mais je pense que je devrais lui parler moi-même… Voir si elle me dit la vérité déjà. »**

 

**« La vérité ? »**

 

**« Oui… Tu vas rire… Lexa m’a appelée ce matin, et apparemment Bellamy lui aurait raconté qu’après sa soirée il serait aller dormir chez une fille. Pas besoin d’être devin pour savoir de qui il parlait... »**

 

**« Sérieux ? En effet ils sont partis en même temps mais je ne pensais pas… Merde, ça va toi ? »**

 

**« J’essaye écoute… Je veux voir si c’est du sérieux pour Raven. Après tout je ne peux pas dicter sa vie non plus. Je pensais juste qu’en sachant qui il était elle s’arrêterait... »**

 

La conversation continua un peu. Au final pour conclure que je devais parler à Raven et à Bellamy. Mais aussi à Lexa. Ma semaine allait être compliquée…

 

 

Mardi je me décidai enfin à envoyer un sms à Raven.

 

**« Raven, il faut qu’on parle »**

 

**« En effet. Tu ne préfères pas qu’on se voit ? »**

 

**« Tu sais bien que je n’aime pas parler en face... »**

 

**« Oui… Bon, je t’écoute... »**

 

**« Désolée… Je vais être cash mais, entre Bellamy et toi, c’est du sérieux? »**

 

**« Ecoute Clarke je ne sais pas. Oui il me plaît énormément, et je pense que je lui plais aussi. Mais on ne s’est vu qu’une fois alors... »**

 

**« Je sais que vous avez couché ensemble »**

 

**« Comment ? Enfin, peu importe. Je n’ai pas à m’excuser je pense. Je fais ce que je veux. Mais je comprends la situation, et oui je n’aurais peut-être pas dû, parce que après tout c’est ton ex. Mais écoute, tu n’avais qu’à me dire qui il était dès qu’il est entré dans la pièce. Au lieu de ça tu l’as joué secrète. Je suis ta meilleure amie, à un moment il faut se décider. Soit tu me parles et je t’aide, et en l’occurrence là j’aurais évité Bellamy, soit tu ne mes parles plus mais dans ce cas tu ne peux pas m’empêcher d’agir. »**

 

Je relis son sms deux fois. Elle n’avait pas tord. Encore une fois j’avais gardé le secret et ça avait mal tourné. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cet argument… Surtout que je la sentais énervée.

 

**« Oui tu as sans doutes raison... »**

 

Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Même après y avoir pensé. Elle ne me répondit même pas. Et nous ne nous parlâmes plus de la semaine.

 

En cours, j’étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Même Miller et Bryan commençaient à être inquiets pour moi.

\- Tu nous couves un truc !, dit Miller à la pause déjeuner du vendredi.

\- C’est clair, t’es comme ça depuis lundi, surenchérit Bryan.

\- C’est de pire en pire même…

\- Ouais, disons que c’est un peu la merde côté sentimental…

\- Et tu as attendu toute la semaine pour nous en parler ?, répondit Miller.

\- Je voulais éviter le problème le plus possible…

\- Raconte, s’enthousiasma Bryan.

\- Je vous ai parlé de Lexa. Je vous ai aussi parlé de son frère… Pour la faire court, ce week-end j’étais à une soirée, et par le plus grand des hasards, le frère aussi. J’ai essayé de lui parler, parce que je veux dire la vérité à Lexa. Il m’a rembarré direct, et en plus il s’est tapé une de mes meilleures amies…

\- Ah ok, on part sur un mec qui n’a aucune vertu…, répondit le jeune homme peau chocolat.

\- Un peu… Et demain je vais dormir chez Lexa. Il y aura Bellamy évidemment. Et j’ai pris la décision de le confronter et de lui dire que je révélerai la vérité à Lexa, quoiqu’il en pense.

\- Et tu flippes un max, devina le brun.

\- Voilà… Du coup j’ai la tête ailleurs…

\- Franchement, je pense que c’est la meilleure solution. Ça se voit que ça te bouffe, tu as raison de vouloir tout dire.

\- Ouais, Bryan a raison. Ça peut plus durer. Et t’en fais pas, Bellamy ne te fera rien sous son toit…

\- Lui non, mais Lexa…

\- Tu ne préfères pas lui dire la vérité plus tard ? Ailleurs que dans sa maison ?, dit Bryan.

\- Non, justement, intervint Miller, Au moins elle est sûre qu’elle ne se tirera pas. Et je ne pense pas qu’elle irait jusqu’à mettre Clarke à la porte…

\- Voilà, j’ai pensé comme Miller. C’est le meilleur endroit… Un peu lâche peut-être mais voilà…

\- Ce n’est jamais lâche de vouloir être sincère !

Bryan acquiesça. Ces deux-là avaient tout de même réussi à me rassurer. Je leur avais ensuite parlé de Raven et du fait qu’on s’ignorait, mais là aussi ils furent d’une aide précieuse et me rassurèrent. Ils étaient persuadé qu’en parlant tout allait s’arranger. Mais que j’allais devoir faire un effort et prendre l’initiative d’aller lui parler face à face. Ce que je détestais par dessus tout. Je perdais toujours tous mes moyens lorsque je devais avoir une conversassions sérieuse de vive voix avec quelqu’un. C’était pour cela que je préférais m’expliquer par messages interposés. Mais les gens préféraient des explications en vrai, alors c’était un fait, je n’avais pas le choix et j’allais devoir prendre sur moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On s’approche du moment fatidique ! Prochain chapitre jeudi suivant, en 2018 ! Passez-tous un bon réveillon !  
> Et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, à tous les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre, merci beaucoup 


	7. Révélations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Déjà, bonne année chers lecteurs, et merci pour tous vos retours sur mon histoire, j’adore ça ! J’espère qu’en 2018 vous continuerez à le faire ^^
> 
> Bon, et ensuite, j’ai bien vu que le comportement de Clarke commençait à en énerver certains, ne vous en faites pas, dans ce chapitre, on essai enfin de la rendre moins relou ! Du moins je l’espère...

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

J’étais dans le train pour aller chez Lexa. J’avais avec moi un petit sac où j’avais glissé des affaires de rechange, mon chargeur et quelques produits de beauté. J’avais une boule au ventre énorme. Ce soir je risquais tout. Et en plus je rencontrais ses parents. J’étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. J’essayai de me concentrer sur le paysage avec mes écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, mais c’était compliqué.

Lexa m’avait répétée toute la semaine qu’elle avait hâte de me retrouver. Moi aussi évidemment, mais j’étais beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Oui je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la respirer et l’embrasser, mais en réalité j’étais morte de trouille.

Lorsque j’arrivai je dus la rejoindre jusque sur le parking de la gare où elle m’attendait avec sa voiture. Il y avait un peu de route à faire.

\- Clarke, me salua-t-elle comme à son habitude.

Je m’approchai d’elle et la serrai dans mes bras du plus fort que je pus. Comme si c’était la dernière fois. Enfin, il me restait du temps. Je voulais d’abord essayer de choper Bellamy pour lui parler. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, parce que pour le moment nous devions faire croire à Lexa que nous ne nous connaissions pas.

\- Pas trop fatiguée ?, lui demandai-je alors que nous prenions place dans la voiture.

\- Ça peut aller. Ça va me faire du bien ce petit week-end de repos à tes côtés.

J’eus un sourire crispé pour toute réponse. Elle démarra.

\- Pas très bavarde aujourd’hui, Clarke.

\- Ah euh, c’est le stress…

\- Je te comprends ! J’étais pareil avant de rencontrer ta mère alors je ne peux pas t’en vouloir.

\- Surtout que là je rencontre trois personnes et pas une !

\- C’est vrai. Mais j’ai trop hâte que tu rencontres Bellamy ! Je suis sûre que vous allez super bien vous entendre !

\- Ah, je n’en doute pas…

Mes mains devenaient moites.

\- Mes parents sont supers contents que tu viennes. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas ramené de fille à la maison alors tu comprends…

\- Ahah ne me mets pas encore plus de pression !

\- Mais non, ils vont t’adorer ! Et puis de toute façon ils n’ont pas le choix !

 

Arrivées dans son garage, j’eus un mal fou à sortir de la voiture. Tout commençait à se rapprocher. Pour m’encourager, Lexa se pencha sur moi et m’embrassa avec une fougue qui me brisa d’autant plus le cœur. J’espérai ne pas briser le sien. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Je la suivis dans le jardin, nous empruntâmes une petite allée bordée de dalles de pierre qui nous mena jusque dans la véranda où la table était dressée. Il faisait encore assez chaud. Lexa ouvrit la porte qui menait dans la maison et m’invita à retirer mes chaussures. Au moment où je me redressai sa mère passa la porte.

\- Bonjour, Clarke.

C’était bien sa mère.

\- B-bonjour madame Woods ! Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Ah tien, ton père arrive.

Et en effet, un homme passa la porte. Sa ressemblance avec Bellamy me frappa. Au cas où j’aurais encore eu des doutes sur leurs liens du sang, ils venaient tous de s’envoler. Son fils était son portrait craché, en plus jeune.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dis-je poliment la voix presque cassée.

Il me salua à son tour.

\- Bel’ n’est pas là ?, demanda Lexa.

\- Je lui ai demandé d’aller acheter de l’eau gazeuse, on n’en avait plus, répondit la mère.

\- D’accord. Tu veux qu’on t’aide à mettre la table ou quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, merci ça ira. Allez poser vos affaires, je vous appellerai quand on passera à table.

\- Merci, dis-je avant de suivre Lexa dans un couloir.

Elle ouvrit une porte laissant apparaître une chambre presque surchargée.

\- Wow, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Au mur plein de posters d’escrimeuses et escrimeurs. Une étagère remplie de trophées et de médailles. Des haltères dans un coin, un autre coin de la pièce avec plusieurs tenues d’escrime, toutes de tailles différentes, classées de la plus petite à la plus grande. Juste à côté, plusieurs épées exposées.

\- Impressionnant, ajoutai-je.

\- Ça peut faire un peu peur et apparaître étouffant au début, je te l’accorde ahah, mais je l’aime tellement cette chambre !

\- Je comprends !

Je m’approchai de l’étagère à trophées.

\- T’as gagné tout ça…

\- Mon coach a des raisons de me mener jusqu’aux Jeux Olympiques !

\- Oui, dis-je en la regardant, Ça se tient. Je pourrais te voir combattre un jour ?

J’avais posé la question en toute innocence, en croyant dur comme fer que ce soir n’allait rien changer entre nous.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je te dirais quand ce sera possible.

Lexa s’approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Mes lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes. Tout en maintenant le baiser elle me mena jusqu’à son lit sur lequel nous nous assîmes. Le baiser s’intensifia et nos mains commencèrent à se balader sur les cuisses de l’autre. Mais nous n’allions pas plus loin. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’on frappe à la porte nous interrompe. Lexa lâcha ma bouche et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Oui ?

Sa mère ouvrit et passa la tête. Je rougis de peur qu’elle comprenne ce que nous étions en train de faire.

\- Bellamy vient de rentrer, on peut passer à table.

\- On te suit !

Elle se leva derechef et me tendit la main pour que je la suive. Ce que je fis. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n’avais pas envie de le voir, de croiser son regard.

De retour dans la véranda, il était là. Dos à nous, fasse à table, il coupait du pain dans un panier. Il se retourna lorsqu’il nous entendit arriver.

\- Ah ! Clarke ! On se rencontre enfin !

Je dus me tenir à l’encadrement de la porte tellement j’en fus déstabilisée. Il souriait sincèrement, comme si de rien n’était. Il avait ce sourire charmeur du premier jour où je l’avais rencontré. Il se frotta les mains sur les cuisses pour en enlever la farine et tendit les bras vers moi.

\- Euh, bredouillai-je.

\- Allez, me poussa Lexa de l’épaule, C’est un peu une tradition chez lui, il aime bien saluer avec une accolade.

Donc il tenait à jouer jusqu’au bout. Hé bien, puisque c’était ainsi. Je m’approchai de lui et feins l’étreinte cordiale avec lui.

\- Moi de même, finis-je par dire en m’éloignant de lui et en lui souriant.

Nos visages tout près l’un de l’autre, je compris enfin. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il était tout autant mal à l’aise que moi. Son regard plongea dans le mien. Un mélange, de haine, de tristesse et de détresse. Son père interrompit le moment en demandant de l’aide car il arrivait avec plusieurs verres et une bouteille de vin dans les bras. Je me précipitai presque pour le débarrasser des verres.

Puis tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Lexa et moi en face de ses parents, Bellamy présidait en bout de table, entre sa sœur et son père. Heureusement ils n’avaient pas songé à nous asseoir à côté.

Une discussion lancée par le père s’installa. Il me demanda d’où je venais, mon parcours, ce que j’aimais dans la vie. Au moment où je mentionnai mes études dans le monde de l’art, Bellamy intervint.

\- Oh alors tu es une créatrice ! C’est plutôt cool ça. Je fais une fac de lettre, j’aime beaucoup écrire, on a des points communs à ce que je vois !

Il leva son verre comme pour trinquer.

\- Ah tu vois, Clarke, intervint Lexa, Je t’avais dit que vous étiez fait pour vous entendre !

\- Ah ah, oui, oui, dis-je en levant mon verre à mon tour.

Me regard croisa celui de Bellamy pour le fusiller. Il devait faire semblant mais il n’était pas obligé d’en rajouter.

 

Les Woods étaient très ouverts d’esprits. Et apparemment n’avaient jamais eu aucun soucis avec l’orientation sexuelle de leur fille. Mais Bellamy se voulait peut-être un peu trop ouvert. Il lançait des piques un peu à chaque occasion, mais je sentais qu’il voulait aller beaucoup plus loin.

\- Dis-moi, Clarke…

Cela m’énervait déjà qu’il prononce son prénom à la manière de Lexa.

\- Lexa n’a jamais eu de copain, mais toi ?

\- Bellamy !, intervint Lexa avant que je ne puisse réagir.

\- Oh ça va, je demande juste ! Histoire de savoir si je devrais te protéger contre de la concurrence uniquement féminine ou non.

Je le fusillai à nouveau du regard. Il dépassait les bornes.

\- Allons, allons, Bellamy, s’exclama le père, Ne dit pas de bêtises. Clarke peut très bien aimer femmes et hommes, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

\- Merci papa…

Je plongeai mon regard dans mon assiette. Bellamy et Lexa s’embrouillèrent un tout petit peu mais une nouvelle conversation à laquelle je ne pris pas part débuta.

 

Lorsque nos assiettes furent vides, Bellamy se leva pour débarrasser.

\- Tu ramèneras les assiettes à dessert ?, demanda la mère à son fils.

C’était ma chance.

\- Je vais t’aider !, dis-je en me levant et en commençant moi aussi à débarrasser.

\- Franchement, dit Lexa, Je ne sais pas s’il le mérite…

\- C’est rien, t’en fais pas.

Bellamy me regarda amusé et je partis à sa suite jusque dans la cuisine. En y pénétrant je refermai la porte derrière moi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?, m’énervai-je enfin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne fais pas l’innocent ! Je veux bien que tu sois très doué pour feindre le fait qu’on se soit déjà rencontré toi et moi, mais la partie sur mon orientation sexuelle était-elle vraiment obligatoire ?!

\- Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus s’amuser…

\- Ce n’est pas drôle !

Il haussa les épaules, prit les assiettes que j’avais dans les mains et commença à les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Enfin bref, dis-je, Il faut qu’on parle toi et moi.

\- Tu veux parler ?

\- Je n’en ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion le week-end dernier…

\- Il n’y a rien à discuter.

\- Si. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu sais bien que cette situation ne peut pas durer et…

Je fus interrompu par la mère qui pénétra dans la cuisine.

\- Tien, Clarke, dit Bellamy pour faire comme si nous ne parlions pas, Tu peux prendre les assiettes à dessert dans le placard à droite ?

\- Euh, oui !

Je pris six assiettes.

\- C’est très gentil, Clarke, dit la mère en sortant une tarte du four.

J’hésitai à retourner dans la véranda. Bellamy sortit six tasses à café et me fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Dans le couloir il me chuchota :

\- Une fois que vous serrez retournées dans la chambre de Lexa, prétexte vouloir aller aux toilettes, envoie-moi un texto et rejoins-moi dans le jardin.

Il fila avant que je n’ai pu lui répondre. D’accord.

 

La fin du dîner me paru interminable. Je n’avais qu’une envie, retourner dans les bras de Lexa, en profiter un petit moment, avant de pouvoir enfin tout mette au clair avec son frère. Même trop impatiente j’aidai à débarrasser la table. Et avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Lexa insista pour que nous nous posions un peu dans le jardin. Cela repoussait le moment fatidique, en fin de compte ce n’était pas si mal.

\- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Bellamy…

\- Son comportement ?, fis-je innocente.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de te poser ces questions.

\- Arf, il est protecteur, c’est normal !

\- C’est lui le plus jeune… C’est à moi de le protéger, par l’inverse, il m’énerve quand il veut à tout prix gérer ma sécurité. Ok j’ai beaucoup souffert dans ma vie, mais il y a des trucs que je peux encaisser.

Bon point pour moi, elle allait sûrement être plus fâchée envers Bellamy qu’envers moi.

\- Je l’adore hein, mais parfois j’aimerais bien être fille unique.

\- Oh tu sais, je rêverais d’avoir un grand frère, donc au final, on veut toujours ce qu’on n’a pas eu !

\- L’humain est mal foutu !

\- Oui ahahah !

Nous étions adossées à un muret. Après un petit silence, Lexa se tourna vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m’embrasser. Son baiser était tellement doux et bienveillant. J’avais envie de lui crier que je l’aimais. C’était de la torture… Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui montrer le plus d’affection possible.

\- Viens, chuchota-t-elle contre moi, On va dans ma chambre…

\- Oui…

Elle me mordit la lèvre inférieure et nous quittâmes le jardin.

Lexa ferma la porte de sa chambre et me plaqua dessus. Elle avait envie de moi, je pouvais le sentir. J’en avais très envie moi aussi. Mais ce n’était pas correct.

\- Attends, dis-je en embrassant son nez, Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes…

\- Mmmh, d’accord mais revient vite…

\- Promis…

J’allais sortir mais elle me rattrapa en passant son bras derrière mon bassin et m’embrassa puissamment.

\- A toute de suite, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et sortis en fermant la porte. Je soufflai un grand coup et envoyai un message à Bellamy pour lui dire que j’arrivais dans le jardin. Je rangeai mon téléphone et me dirigeai discrètement à l’extérieur. Je m’appuyai sur le même muret que je venais de quitter aux côtés de Lexa. Bellamy m’y rejoignit vite. Il s’appuya nonchalamment sur le stuc. Il y eut un petit silence bercé par le bruit du vent.

\- Bon, de quoi tu veux parler ?, dit-il sur un ton presque agressif.

\- Bellamy, j’en peux plus, je veux lui dire la vérité. Je vais, lui dire la vérité.

J’avais regardé droit devant moi, dans le vide. Il ne répondit pas, alors je me retournai vers lui pour regarder son profil.

\- Que ça te plaise ou non, ajoutai-je, Tu sais très bien que ça va finir par exploser, et ce sera pire.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il va se passer quand tu lui diras ?, dit-il en se retournant vers moi à son tour.

\- Elle va me détester. Elle va te détester. Mais on est obligé de passer par là. A partir du jour où on a couché ensemble on était obligé de passer par là.

\- C’est ridicule. Ça marche très bien comme ça. Elle est très heureuse. Je ne veux pas que tu lui infliges l’horrible vérité.

\- Ça marche peut-être pour elle, mais moi j’n’en peux plus !

\- Mais on s’en fiche de toi ! Il fallait y penser avant de sortir avec moi alors qu’elle te plaisait toujours !

\- Mais t’es fou ! Comment j’aurais pu deviner moi ?!

\- Tu n’avais qu’à pas faire ta salope et coucher avec autant de gens en si peu de temps ! Aucun honneur...

\- Tu rigoles !

J’étais hors de moi.

\- Tu oses me dire ça, après avoir dragué ma meilleure amie sous mes yeux ! Tu oses parler d’honneur alors que tu as baisé la meilleure amie de ton ex !!

\- Oh ça va ! Raven était consentante, et bien plus encore. T’as bien vu que c’est elle qui a commencé !

\- Et alors ? Tu savais qui c’était, tu aurais pu la repousser ! Je t’interdis de la revoir ! Tu m’entends ?!

Cette fois je m’étais décollée du mur pour me poster face à lui, sûre de moi.

\- Ne t’approches plus de Raven.

\- Ahahahah, c’est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu veux dire la vérité à Lexa, mais par contre toi tu as le droit de m’interdire des trucs et de dicter ma vie.

Il n’avait pas tord. Ce qui m’énerva encore plus.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil. Moi j’aime Lexa, et ça me détruit. Toi, Raven, tu la connais depuis une semaine à peine.

\- Et alors ? Une semaine ce n’est pas suffisant pour que je sache qu’elle me plaît vraiment ? Et son avis à elle, il ne compte pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle soit d’accord avec ta décision. Et puis merde, ma sœur tu l’as aimé presque toute de suite, non ?! Et moi ! Hein ? Moi ? T’as même pas attendu cinq jours pour coucher avec moi ! C’est bien que je te plaisais, non ?!

Un bruit derrière Bellamy le fit se retourner brusquement, en même temps que lui je me décalai d’un pas. Lexa était là, elle nous dévisageait dans le soleil couchant. Son portable gisait au sol.

\- Lexa, tu-, bredouilla Bellamy, Depuis quand tu es là ?

\- « T’as même pas attendu cinq jours pour coucher avec moi », répéta-t-elle sur l’exacte même ton que son frère venait d’utiliser.

\- Tu vois, dis-je, C’était exactement pour éviter ce genre de situation que je voulais lui dire...

Je voulais essayer de mettre des points de mon côtés tant qu’il en était encore temps.

\- Vous vous connaissez déjà tous les deux..., marmonna Lexa en se rapprochant de son frère.

\- Oui, avouai-je sur un ton ferme en m’approchant d’eux.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble… ?

\- On va t’expliquer, paniqua Bellamy.

\- Toi la ferme, aboya-t-elle, Je ne veux entendre que Clarke.

Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. Son regard était glacial. Il me transperçait. Mais il cachait aussi une infinie tristesse. Celle que j’avais réussi à lui faire perdre. J’avais réduit à néant tous mes efforts...

\- Je…

\- Et épargne moi tes jérémiades, Clarke, va droit au but.

\- Oui, euh… Tu te souviens cet été. Après notre première rencontre, tu n’as plus voulu qu’on se voit. J’étais triste alors je suis allée dans un bar un soir. C’est là que je suis tombée sur Bellamy. Il… Non, on, s’est dragué.

Il valait mieux que je ne mette pas tout sur le dos de Bellamy et que j’essaie de lui montrer ma part de responsabilité, que ça serve d’honnêteté et de preuve d’amour.

\- Je n’avais aucune idée de qui il était, il n’avait aucune idée de qui j’étais. Il ne m’a jamais dit le prénom de sa sœur, je ne lui ai jamais dit le nom de cette fille que j’avais rencontré sur la plage. Il tombait sous mon charme, j’avais besoin de t’oublier, alors je me suis laissée prendre au jeu. Oui, il me plaisait, alors on a couché ensemble… Et puis tu es revenue dans ma vie.

\- Et tu n’as pas pensé à me dire qu’entre temps tu avais rencontré quelqu’un ?, s’impatienta Lexa.

\- Attend, laisse-moi finir. Ce n’est pas si simple.

Bellamy nous dévisageait en silence.

\- Tout c’est passé très vite avec toi, et avant que je ne réalise, j’avais déjà couché avec toi aussi. Le lendemain j’allais pour tout raconter à Bellamy. Et c’est là que j’ai compris que vous étiez du même sang. Le tatouage… J’ai perdu tous mes moyens et je n’ai rien fait. Puis il nous a vu nous embrasser sous le porche et il n’a rien fait non plus. Finalement on s’est vu pour discuter. Et… Désolée Bellamy mais… Il m’a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Il m’a dit que tu avais déjà trop souffert à cause… De ton passé. Et que je n’avais pas intérêt à te faire du mal. C’était comme un deal, il me laissait t’aimer et être avec toi en échange de mon silence.

J’avais eu un mal fou à dire tout cela. Mes mains tremblaient, mon pouls battait trop vite. Je n’arrivais même pas à la regarder en face. Lexa ferma les yeux, sembla réfléchir. De longues secondes interminables. Puis elle les rouvrit et gifla son frère. Il paru étonné mais ne broncha pas.

\- T’es vraiment idiot. Comment t’as pu penser une seule seconde que ça marcherait ce genre de deal ? Évidemment que ces trucs finissent par se savoir ! Tu t’es pas dit que je préférerais savoir la vérité ? Pour essayer de lui pardonner moi même, non ? Putain ! Il faut toujours que tu contrôles tout ! Oui j’ai perdu Costia, oui c’était les pires moments de ma vie, mais j’évolue, je grandis, je guéris ! Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai passé d’horribles périodes que je ne peux plus affronter certaines vérités. Laisse-moi vivre ma vie un peu !

Elle resta tournée face à lui, le visage rougi par la colère. Puis elle sembla descendre en pression.

\- Bon, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Clarke était distante. C’est assez dur à porter comme secret. Ah, et je suppose que vous étiez à la même soirée samedi, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait que la fille que tu as rencontré Bellamy, est une amie de Clarke. De mieux en mieux… Les mensonges entraînent les mensonges. Tu sais Bel’, en sortant avec une amie de Clarke, tout aurait fini par sortir hein ? T’es vraiment stupide, j’en reviens pas… Et toi Clarke, ne crois pas que tu vas t’en sortir comme ça…

Elle s’avança vers moi. S’arrêta à mi chemin. Se retourna vers Bellamy.

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser s’il te plaît ? Je n’ai pas fini de te parler, ne rêve pas trop, mais on ferra ça plus tard. Enfin, quand tu auras cinq minutes pour moi bien sûr hein.

\- Ou-oui…

Lexa avait une telle autorité, je n’en revenais pas. J’avais presque peur qu’il nous laisse seule à seule. Bellamy s’en alla la queue entre les jambes. Elle se remit face à moi. Son ton se fit beaucoup plus calme et doux.

\- Je pense que je ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour m’avoir cachée la vérité. Tu voulais m’en parler, je le vois bien. Tu n’as pas eu trop le choix. Par contre, ce que je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner, c’est le fait que, quand je suis revenue vers toi cet été, tu n’aies pas été tout de suite honnête. Tu aurais dû tout de suite me dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu’un entre temps, que ce soit mon frère ou non.

\- Mais si je te l’avais dit tu serais peut-être partie, et je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne voulais que toi…

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j’aurai réagi.

\- Oui… Mais je m’en foutais de Bellamy, c’était pour t’oublier, alors quand tu es revenue, je me suis dit que j’allais l’oublier et voilà. Sauf que c’était plus compliqué que ça…

\- Je comprends ta démarche. Mais ça me fait mal. Clarke, ça me fait du mal de savoir que vous deux… Je n’arrive même pas à y penser…

Je m’approchai doucement d’elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas que les femmes, et je partage son sang, je sais ce qui l’a attiré chez toi. Et je comprends totalement le fait que tu aies voulu coucher avec un garçon, ou n’importe qui d’autre, pour oublier le fait que j’étais partie sans raison apparente… Mais vraiment là, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer…

\- Lexa, je…

Je m’avançai encore pour lui prendre les mains. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, j’irai ailleurs…, Désolée…

Elle lâcha mes mains et se retourna. Elle s’en alla pour s’enfoncer dans la maison. Je restai seule, plantée au milieu du jardin. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfiiiiiiiin la vérité a éclaté ! Le plus dur est passé, ou pas… Le plus dur reste à venir ?
> 
> En tous cas, niveau écriture le plus dur reste à venir car je n’ai plus que deux chapitres d’avance et je bloque un peu… Je vais faire au mieux pour ne pas perdre mon rythme de publication.
> 
> Mais je vous informe déjà qu’il n’y aura pas de chapitre jeudi prochain car je suis en tournage en Belgique. Donc on se retrouve dans deux semaines :). Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours !!


	8. Bascule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey ! Après deux semaines de pause, me revoilà, jeudi, comme promis ! Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Lexa a surpris Bellamy et Clarke en train de s’engueuler dans le jardin et elle a tout compris. Très énervée elle s’en est prise à son frère et à Clarke.   
>  J’ai conscience d’avoir fait une pause au très mauvais moment de l’histoire ahah, mais à priori plus de pause maintenant et un chapitre sera là chaque jeudi puisque j’en ai 5 d’avance déjà écris !
> 
> Alors, enjoy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Je me retournai avant que des larmes ne me montent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas que Clarke me voit pleurer. Puis je pressai le pas pour entrer sous la véranda.

Après que Clarke fut sortis de ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes je m’étais inquiétée ne la voyant pas revenir. Elle n’était pas aux toilettes, j’avais alors pensé au jardin. Et j’avais entendu deux voix s’engueuler. Bellamy et Clarke. Sur le coup je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvaient-ils s’engueuler alors qu’ils se connaissaient à peine ? Et puis tout était devenu clair…

 

Je passai discrètement dans le couloir pour aller jusqu’à la chambre d’ami. Je n’eus même pas la force d’aller jusqu’au lit et glissai le long de la porte fraîchement refermée derrière moi. Pour pleurer. C’était trop. Trop d’un coup. Clarke et Bellamy se connaissaient. Clake et Bellamy avait eut une relation ensemble. Bellamy avait fait promettre à Clarke de garder le secret. Clarke me mentait depuis le début. Les larmes coulaient sans retenu. Cela faisait un moment que je n’avais pas ressenti un tel vide au fond de moi. Un vide si grand qu’il vous donnait l’impression de vouloir tout absorber aux alentours. Je me sentais trahie. Par mon frère surtout. Comment avait-il put oser décider de ça tout seul ? C’était à Clarke et moi de régler ce problème, pas à lui. Je comprenais qu’il en souffre aussi, Clarke devait lui plaire, mais il ne pouvait pas décider des choses comme cela.

J’avais aussi énormément de peine quant au fait que Clarke ait obtempéré pour ne rien me révéler. Je comptais donc si peu pour elle ? C’était pour cela qu’elle n’avait pas répondu à mes sentiments lorsque je lui avais avoué ? Ou bien peut-être que garder ce secret lui empêchait de me le dire ? Comment savoir ? Impossible…

Mon esprit se torturait. Je retournais tout dans ma tête et cela me faisait de plus en plus de mal. Alors, oui, ce n’était rien comparé à la mort de Costia. Mais retrouver la souffrance ne me plaisait pas. J’avais justement essayé de me préserver en m’éloignant de Clarke dès le début, j’avais fini par céder, par me laisser aller à mes envies, tout ça pour en arriver là.

Je me relevai pour aller m’allonger sur le lit. La fatigue et le mal de tête commençaient à venir. Peut-être que j’arriverai à dormir si je fermais les yeux, j’en avais bien besoin.

 

Je me réveillai le lendemain sans me souvenir du moment où j’avais sombré. Encore inconsciente, je cherchai la présence de Clarke à mes côtés. Puis la vérité me tomba dessus comme une enclume. J’étais dans la chambre d’amis. Si ça se trouvait, Clarke été même déjà parti pour prendre le train. Je me redressai pour m’asseoir sur le lit. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Le réveil dans la pièce indiquait 9h32 du matin. J’avais sombré un bon moment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’avais peur de sortir de la chambre. Peur de croiser Clarke, ou peur de constater son départ. J’aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras et l’embrasser. J’aurais voulu tout effacer. Je l’aimais tellement. Mais comment lui faire confiance… Et j’avais toujours cette image d’elle et Bellamy en train de s’embrasser et plus. Cela me dégoûtait, me faisait frissonner.

De toutes façon il fallait que je sorte pour aller boire un peu d’eau, ma gorge était sèche. J’ouvris doucement la porte, sans bruit. La maison était silencieuse. C’était le jour de congé de Bellamy donc il devait sûrement en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée. Mes parents également. Je fis un détour par les toilettes avant d’aller me servir un grand verre d’eau dans la cuisine que je bus d’une traite.

Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant ? Si Clarke était là, il allait bien falloir que nous parlions pour mettre la situation au clair. Il fallait déjà que je m’assure qu’elle soit toujours ici. Je retournai dans la chambre où j’avais dormi pour envoyer un texto.

 

**« Tu dors ? »**

 

Je ne voyais pas quoi demander d’autre. Elle me répondit immédiatement.

 

**« Non... »**

 

**« Tu es toujours là ? »**

 

**« Euh, bah oui… Je ne voulais pas partir pour ne pas inquiéter tes parents... »**

 

**« C’est gentil… Je peux venir ? »**

 

**« Bien sûr... »**

 

Je sortis de la chambre, mon portable à la main, et me dirigeai vers la mienne. Je toquai doucement avant d’ouvrir la porte. Clarke était assise sur le lit en tailleur. Les yeux gonflés et rougis. Je pouvais deviner qu’elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à pleurer. Ça me serra le cœur. Je vins m’asseoir avec elle, de telle façon à ce que nous soyons face à face.

\- Je suis partie un peu brusquement hier soir, Clarke, pardon…

\- Mmmh mmh, fit-il en secouant la tête négativement.

Je pris ses mains posées sur ses genoux entre les miennes. Puis je la regardai. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Écoute Clarke, ce que je t’ai dit l’autre soir, ça tient toujours.

Je faisais allusion à la fois où je lui avais dit que je l’aimais. Elle sembla me comprendre.

\- Mais, repris-je, Je pense qu’il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

\- Je comprends, bredouilla-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

\- Alors… Ce serait bien si toi et moi on évitait de se voir pendant un moment. En plus je vais avoir un emploi du temps très chargé.

\- Si tu veux…

\- Clarke ?

Elle venait de baisser la tête. Prononcer son nom la fit trembler. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour qu’elle me regarde. Elle se força à se relever et à me regarder. Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, réussi-t-elle à prononcer avant de fondre en larmes.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Je m’approchai doucement d’elle et la pris dans mes bras. Après tout, j’étais toujours amoureuse d’elle. A moi aussi elle allait me manquer. Mais c’était un mal nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de souffrir comme à l’époque de la disparition de Costia. Il fallait que je prenne du recul pour réfléchir à notre relation. Pour savoir si c’était vraiment quelque chose dont j’avais envie et besoin.

Clarke semblait inconsolable. Et plus elle pleurait plus je me sentais mal. Je finis par la décoller de mon torse pour voir de nouveau son visage. Mais cette fois elle n’osait plus me regarder. Je m’avançai rapidement vers elle et pressai ma bouche contre la sienne. Surprise, elle stoppa net ses sanglots. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, nos langues se trouvèrent. La sienne était salée, à cause des larmes. Cela me rappela le goût de ses lèvres lors de notre premier baiser, salées par l’air marin et la pluie… J’avais le cœur au bord du gouffre moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Je mis fin au baiser en lui embrassant le front et en me levant du lit.

\- Prends ton temps pour te préparer, dis-je, Tu peux prendre une douche avant de partir si tu veux. Je te fais le petit déjeuner aussi.

\- Non, merci ça ira… Et puis… Je n’ai pas trop faim… Je vais m’habiller et partir…

\- D’accord. Tu veux que je t’accompagne à la gare ?

\- Je… Je vais prendre le bus…

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui…

\- Je te laisse alors… Dis-moi quand tu veux partir, je vais regarder les horaires de bus.

\- Oui, merci…

Je lui fis un faible sourire et sortis. La maison était toujours calme. J’allais dans la cuisine pour patienter. Je trouvais un sachet de barres chocolatées dans le placard et en pris une pour la donner à Clarke. Au cas où. Ça me rassurait qu’elle ne parte pas le ventre vide ou sans rien sur elle.

Après un petit moment Clarke me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle avait essayé d’arranger un peu son visage. Mais on distinguait toujours les traces de tristesse.

\- Il y a un bus qui passe dans quinze minutes. Je t’amènes à pied à l’arrêt, il est à cinq minutes à peine.

\- D’accord.

Ce fut les cinq minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Même les entraînements les plus durs ne pouvaient rivaliser. Clarke semblait totalement effacée. Quant à moi, je n’avais qu’une envie, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout était fini. Impossible. Je triturai la barre de céréales dans ma poche pour me déstresser.

\- Voilà, dis-je une fois sous l’abri-bus vide.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, je sortis la friandise de ma poche et lui tendis. Elle fit non de la tête alors je pris sa main et lui posai la barre dedans avant de refermer ses doigts et de les tenir au chaud dans mes paumes.

\- Prends-là, je me sentirais mieux.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, sûrement pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Elle fut incapable de bouger lorsque je lui lâchai les mains. Elle garda son poing fermé contre la barre chocolatée.

\- Tu veux que j’attende le bus avec toi ?

\- Je pense que c’est mieux que tu me laisses maintenant…

\- Comme tu voudras. A bientôt, Clarke…

Je la regardai une dernière fois, attendant une réponse. Mais elle ne broncha pas. Alors je fis demi-tour pour rebrousser chemin. Je me mis à courir. De plus en plus vite. J’arrivai en trombe chez moi, mais essayai de rester silencieuse. Et j’allais m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Encore une fois, je m’écroulai pour pleurer. J’avais tenue depuis mon réveil, mais voir Clarke dans cet état, c’était trop… C’était elle qui m’avait fait du mal, alors pourquoi semblait-elle souffrir à ce point ? C’était horrible. J’avais l’impression de faire n’importe quoi et pourtant je savais que j’avais besoin de faire ce que j’étais en train de nous imposer.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Une fois que Lexa eut fait demi-tour, je restai sur place sans savoir que faire. Revenant un peu à moi je rangeai la barre de céréale dans ma poche et mis la capuche de ma veste sur ma tête. Je voulais me dissimuler à tout prix. J’avais vu mon visage dans le miroir, ma tête de raton laveur faisait peur à voir... Forcément, j’avais passé ma nuit à pleurer. J’avais dû dormir deux heures à peine. Après que Lexa m’eut planté dans le jardin, j’avais retrouvé le chemin de sa chambre. Sa chambre, ses draps, remplis de son odeur… Ce fut une torture. Je m’étais mis à pleurer à la seconde où j’avais dû y pénétrer. Tout ça c’était la faute de Bellamy. Peut-être aussi un peu de la mienne, mais j’avais besoin de blâmer quelqu’un. S’il ne m’avait pas posé d’ultimatum… Si je ne l’avais pas écouté… J’étais en colère avant d’être triste. Parce que j’avais toujours su que ça allait se terminer comme ça. C’était pour cette raison que j’avais quand même gardé le secret. Pour éviter cette situation inévitable. Et Raven qui me faisait la tête… C’était trop d’un coup…

 

 **«** **O’… Je peux venir chez toi ? »** , envoyai-je dans le bus sur un coup de tête.

 

Je n’avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi et de devoir tout expliquer à ma mère.

 

**« Oula, qu’est-ce qui se passe Clarke, tu ne devais pas être chez Lexa ? », répondit Octavia une fois que je fus dans le train.**

 

**« Si… Mais la vérité a éclaté et ça s’est mal terminé... »**

 

**« Merde… Écoute, bien sûr que tu peux venir, Lincoln travail ce dimanche donc aucun problème. »**

 

**« Merci... »**

 

Je rangeai mon téléphone et décidai de ne plus le sortir de la journée.

 

J’enlevai ma capuche avant de sonner chez Octavia qui m’ouvrit tout de suite. Je me jetai dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort. Elle referma la porte du bout des doigts et me serra contre elle. Puis elle m’invita à aller m’asseoir dans son salon.

\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

\- Je n’ai pas très faim… Mais je veux bien du thé si tu as…

\- Je te fais ça.

Je me blottis dans le canapé en l’attendant. J’avais froid d’un coup, alors qu’il faisait encore bon. Mais le thé qu’elle m’apporta me réchauffa.

\- Tu m’expliques ou tu préfères parler d’autre chose ?

Octavia avait un ton très bienveillant. Je l’aimais tellement.

\- On fait une partie ?, lui dis-je en désignant sa console du regard.

\- On joue à quoi ?

\- NFS !

Elle sourit sachant pertinemment que j’allais la battre. Elle n’aimait pas les jeux de voitures. Octavia alluma la console et me passa une manette. La première course se passa en silence. Octavia essayait de faire de son mieux. Je savais qu’elle aimait jouer même si elle perdait. La deuxième fut un peu plus mouvementé, nous lancions quelques onomatopées de temps à autre. Ce fut à la troisième que ma langue se délia.

\- Je parlais dans le jardin avec Bellamy, et Lexa nous a entendu. Elle a tout comprit.

Octavia rata un virage pour me regarder. Comme je ne quittai pas l’écran des yeux elle se reconcentra sur son véhicule.

\- Elle m’a laissée dormir dans sa chambre, elle a dormi dans une autre pièce. Avant de partir elle m’a dit qu’elle était un peu dégoûtée par ce qu’on avait fait avec Bellamy. Bon j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle en voulait plus à son frère qu’à moi…

Je me concentrai sur une partie de route difficile avant de rependre.

\- J’ai pleuré toute la nuit. Parce que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer pour elle et moi. Et parce que je m’en voulais de ne pas lui avoir dit dès le début, parce que je savais que tout ça allait arriver. Je l’avais vu venir de loin et le vivre était très désagréable. Et puis, ce matin elle est venue dans la chambre pour me dire que ça changeait rien au fait qu’elle m’aimait mais qu’elle avait quand même besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Elle veut faire un break quoi, dit Octavia.

\- Oui.

Mes doigts commencèrent à trembler sur la manette. On savait tous ce que « faire un break » voulait dire. En général ça finissait par une rupture. Ma vision se brouilla, ma voiture fonça dans le décors. Octavia se retourna brusquement vers moi. Elle elle finit par mettre le jeu en pause lorsqu’elle me vit fondre en larmes. Elle m’amena contre elle pour me serrer. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu’Octavia ne m’avait pas réconforté de la sorte. Et c’est dans ce genre de situation que l’on se rend compte que les gens qu’on aime sont toujours d’un grand soutien. Je me laissais complètement aller, comme cette fois où Raven m’avait consolé. Je dépendais bien trop de mes amies en ce moment, je devais paraître une vraie loque à leurs yeux… En plus, Raven ne m’adresserait sûrement plus jamais la parole… J’avais décidément tout foiré… Plus je pensais plus je pleurais. Et plus je pleurais plus je pensais…

\- J’comprends pas comment j’ai pu merdé autant ces derniers temps, réussis-je à dire en me détachant de mon amie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lexa, Raven… En rencontrant Lexa je pensais que c’était un nouveau départ pour quelque chose de joyeux… Mais c’est tout le contraire… Regarde où ça m’a menée. Et Raven, on s’est disputé à cause de Bellamy…

\- Il est un peu la cause de tous tes soucis celui-là…

\- Je me suis un peu mise dans la merde toute seule quand même…

\- S’il ne t’avait pas posé dans cette situation aussi… Enfin, pour Raven, tu lui as parlé ?

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message y’a une semaine, la discussion s’est finit froidement…

\- Tu devrais retourner vers elle, Raven t’aime énormément, elle devait être énervée sur le coup, mais je suis sûre qu’elle n’est pas fâchée.

\- Mais ça me tuerait de la voir au bras de Bellamy…

\- Je comprends que c’est dur, mais tu l’aimes, non ? Raven, je veux dire…

\- Oui, c’est vrai… Je vais essayer de lui donner rendez-vous pour discuter, je sais qu’elle préfère parler en vrai…

\- J’aime te voir faire ce genre d’effort Clarke, dit Octavia en me souriant chaleureusement, Et pour Lexa…. Écoute, elle veut un peu de temps et d’espace. Donne-les lui. Attend peut-être deux semaines ou un mois et reviens vers elle si elle ne le fait pas.

\- Un mois ?

\- Tu sais, je pense qu’elle a vraiment besoin de digérer. Et il faut qu’elle pardonne à son frère aussi. Si elle t’aime réellement elle reviendra. Je conçois que ce soit difficile à admettre, mais regarde, elle n’a pas rompu. Je pense qu’elle t’aime vraiment. Alors accorde lui cet espace. Tu crois que c’est possible ?

\- Oui… Oui je crois… Mais ça me fait mal… Je l’aime…

\- Clarke…

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Ça va aller. Déjà, parler à Raven ça va t’enlever un poids, tu iras un peu mieux après. Et puis c’est la reprise des cours, ça va te permettre de t’y mettre à fond. Je te connais, quand tu es prise par un projet artistique il n’y a plus rien qui compte. Ce n’est pas forcément une bonne chose habituellement, mais si j’ai un conseil à te donner c’est de te mettre à fond dans le travail, comme une dingue, pour ne pas voir le temps passer et penser à autre chose. Et puis je serais là si tu as besoin d’une oreille attentive. Et tu sais bien que Lincoln aussi est là, et tes amis de fac, Bryan et Miller. Et même Jasper, Monty, Harper, Maya. Et Raven. Tu es bien entourée, ça va aller je te le promets !

Octavia sourit. Un de ses sourires qui se voulaient contagieux. Il me réchauffa un peu le cœur mais mon visage ne voulu pas l’imiter. C’était encore trop tôt.

\- Merci O’… Heureusement que tu es là…

\- C’est normal, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber dans un moment pareil quand même !

Il y eut un petit silence. Je ne pleurais plus mais je respirais fort. Octavia se leva pour me ramener un mouchoir.

\- Tu veux commander à manger ?, demanda-t-elle, J’ai une faim de loup, je me serais faite des pâtes mais puisque tu es là c’est l’occasion de se goinfrer ! Rien de tel que la bouffe pour oublier !

Enfin elle avait réussit à me faire sourire.

\- D’accord, mais alors un truc bien bien gras !

\- Ahah je suis d’accord !

Elle dégaina son smartphone et alla sur une application de livraison à domicile pour que nous puissions faire notre choix.

 

Entre sushis, brochettes, riz, nouilles et desserts asiatiques, la livreuse débarqua avec deux sachets bien remplis que nous avions hâte de dévorer.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à comater sur le canapé. Octavia essayait de me distraire le plus possible. De constamment garder mon esprit occupé. Je le voyais bien et je savais donc qu’en rentrant chez moi, le silence allait être compliqué à affronter. Heureusement que les cours reprenaient dès le lendemain à 9h. J’avais déjà en tête de sortir le plus possible entre potes pour me retrouver seul le moins de temps possible. Ma meilleure amie avait raison, il fallait m’occuper pour ne pas penser. Je ne pouvais rien faire, il me fallait juste attendre et donner son temps à Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En relisant le chapitre pour le corriger ça m’a rendu triste un peu, j’arrête pas d’imaginer Clarke pleurer et je me brise moi-même le cœur x). On entre dans un partie de l’histoire un peu triste, j’espère que vous tiendrez le coup !!
> 
> Merci pour vos lectures et votre soutien et à la semaine prochaine :)


	9. Parlons bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un chapitre assez court, on va dire de transition, mais qui reste important dans le développement de l’histoire. Le prochain sera un peu plus fourni en terme d’action !
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Après avoir chaudement pleuré dans ma chambre, vers 13h, je décidai d’en sortir. Prudemment. Pour aller me rafraîchir à la salle de bain. Je fermai à clef et me jetai sous la douche. Je voulais la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Je ne voulais croiser ni mon frère, ni mes parents qui allaient me demander où Clarke était passé… Je dus rester près d’une heure dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j’en sortis je retournai dans ma chambre pour vérifier mes messages. Mes parents m’avaient envoyée un SMS. Ils étaient sortis pour voir un film. Tant mieux, cela m’éviterait de leur raconter. Ils penseront que Clarke et moi avions longtemps dormi puis qu’elle était rentrée chez elle avant leur retour. Maintenant, même si je n’en avais pas envie, il fallait que je vérifie où se trouvait Bellamy. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller toquer à sa porte.

\- Oui ?, répondit une petite voix rauque.

Il était là.

\- C’est moi…

\- Entre…

Je poussai la porte, découvrant Bellamy torse nu à moitié allongé dans son lit. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Mais pas de celles qui révélait une nuit de chagrin. Il n’avait sûrement pas beaucoup dormi et passer sa nuit à réfléchir.

\- Lexa, je …, essaya-t-il de dire avant que je ne l’interrompe.

\- Laisse-moi parler, s’il te plaît.

J’avais employé un ton beaucoup plus doux que la veille.

\- J’ai dis à Clarke que je voulais faire une pause. Je l’aime, tu le sais, mais j’en ai besoin.

Il me regardait avec un air coupable.

\- Bellamy… Je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Depuis que je me suis remise de la… mort de Costia, je comprends que tu cherches à faire en sorte que je ne souffre plus. Je sais que c’était difficile pour toi de me voir souffrir. Et c’était tout autant difficile pour papa et maman. Mais tu sais très bien qu’eux n’auraient jamais sur réagi comme tu l’as fait. Quand tu as compris que tu avais été séduit par la même fille que moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n’es pas venu m’en parler tout de suite. On se dit tout toi et moi… Enfin c’est ce que je croyais… Tu te rends compte que si tu m’en avais parlé direct on n’en serait pas là aujourd’hui ?

Je lui laissai à peine le temps de hocher de la tête pour reprendre.

\- Disons que c’était ton… attirance pour elle qui t’a empêché de me le dire. Pourquoi tu lui as imposé ça Bellamy ? Hein, pourquoi ? J’ai l’impression que tu as profité de sa faiblesse et de ses sentiments, de la situation.

\- Profité ?

\- Oui, comme si tu te servais d’elle pour me rendre heureuse. Comme si tu ne voyais en elle qu’un objet pour panser mes blessures. Hors, Clarke est un être humain aussi. Peut-être que le « tu ne dis rien à Lexa et tu la rends heureuse » a marché pendant un temps, mais si tu avais pris en compte le côté humain de Clarke, tu te serais vite rendu compte que c’était impossible…

\- Mais non, c’est pas ce que… Enfin… Je… Sur le coup j’ai pas réfléchi. Je venais de comprendre qu’on avait flashé sur la même nana, c’était la première fois, j’ai pas su trop quoi faire. Elle avait l’air beaucoup plus à fond sur toi que sur moi… Et toi, toi… Je ne t’avais jamais vu autant sourire depuis Costia… Alors j’ai tout rassemblé et je me suis dit que la meilleure solution c’était que vous soyez ensemble, pour qu’elle te rende heureuse. Mais pour ça, il ne fallait pas que tu saches. Jamais. Alors je lui ai posé cet ultimatum…

\- Mais, d’accord Bellamy, je veux bien, que sur le coup tu n’aies pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais après, hein ? Je te connais, je la connais. Je suis presque sûre qu’elle t’a demandé plusieurs fois si elle pouvait me dire la vérité. Maintenant que je sais, c’est évident. Elle était distante avec moi ces derniers temps, sa réaction quand je lui ai dit que je l’aimais… Elle voulait me le dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. A cause de toi. Parce que tu lui as fait croire que je serais détruite si je savais. Mais Bellamy, là, ce n’est pas la vérité qui m’a détruite, c’est tout ces secrets, toutes ces cachotteries. C’est de savoir que depuis le début tu manigançais contre moi. Que depuis le début Clarke me mentait. C’est ça qui me fend le cœur…

Ma voix se brisa. Je venais de réaliser que Clarke m’avait embrassée, fait l’amour, câlinée, tout en me cachant tout cela… Je venais de réaliser qu’elle n’avait jamais été complètement honnête avec moi et qu’elle m’avait menti plusieurs fois. C’était si douloureux.

Bellamy dut le sentir car il s’approcha de moi pour tenter de me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je le repoussai, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

\- Tu vois, c’est ça que j’ai du mal à avaler. Que tu sois resté sur tes positions. Que tu n’aies pas pensé que ça tournerait mal. Je sais que tu penses avoir fait ça pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas ta propriété. Je dois moi-même contribuer à mon bonheur. Merci de me protéger, mais ne dépasse pas les bornes.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Merci…

Je me levai, repris mes esprits et le regardai.

\- Tu me promets de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de choses ?

\- Je te le promets…

\- Merci. Maintenant je pense que je vais avoir besoin d’être un peu seule pendant quelques temps. De toute façon tu as tes études, ton travail. On verra pendant les vacances si on peut refaire un truc ensemble toi et moi.

\- D’accord…

Il baissa la tête et je sortis de sa chambre sans rien dire de plus.

J’avais pu lui dire tout ce que je voulais bien plus rapidement que je ne l’aurais cru. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant j’allais ne penser qu’au sport. J’allais me concentrer à fond sur l’entraînement pour les JO. En quelque sorte c’était mieux ainsi, j’aurais l’esprit libre pour m’entraîner.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

En rentrant chez moi après avoir passé la journée chez Octavia, ma mère ne me posa pas de questions. Logique, elle pensait que je revenais de chez Lexa. Et comme mon amie m’avait remontée le moral, je ne tirais plus la tronche. J’allais, je pensais, repousser le plus possible le moment de lui en parler. Elle était au courant de tout, mais je n’avais pas envie d’évoquer encore tout ça. Je sentais que j’allais pleurer et je n’aimais pas pleurer devant ma mère. Et puis je ne voulais pas troubler son bonheur à elle et Marcus avec mes histoires de jeune adulte.

Je réussi à éviter le dîner en lui disant que j’avais mangé assez au repas du midi. Ce qui n’était même pas un mensonge. Et une fois dans mon lit j’envoyai un message à Raven.

 

**« Salut Raven… On peut se voir toi et moi, pour discuter ? Je ne veux pas resté fâchée avec toi... »**

 

**« Ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles parler de vive voix. Je ne peux pas refuser. Tu es libre quand ? », répondit Raven quelques minutes après.**

 

**« Je finis à 17h toute la semaine, sinon le week-end prochain »**

 

**« Mardi, 17h30 à l’Irish Pub où on va toujours avec Octavia, ça te va ? »**

 

**« Parfait. Merci... »**

 

**« A mardi Clarke. »**

 

Pas de smiley ni rien, je ne pouvais même pas deviner si elle était encore fâchée ou non… J’avais déjà peur d’affronter son regard…

 

Le lendemain à la fac j’essayai de faire au mieux pour suivre les conseils d’Octavia. Je me concentrais à fond sur les cours. En plus nous avions un nouveau projet artistique à préparer, cela m’aiderait à penser à autre chose. Mais si j’arrivais à duper ma mère, ce n’était pas le cas de mes amis.

\- Clarke ! Tu fais encore ta tête des mauvais jours, me lança Bryan au déjeuner.

\- Tu n’as toujours pas parlé à Lexa ?, demanda Miller.

\- Si, justement…

Bryan fronça les sourcils en regardant Miller, comme pour le gronder.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Clarke ?, demanda-t-il comme pour se rattraper de sa question maladroite.

\- Je… Pour faire simple, elle l’a mal prit. Peu contente que je n’en ai pas parlé plus tôt. Elle en veut à son frère aussi mais bon. Enfin bref, elle m’a demandé de faire un break…

\- Aïe… Je comprends mieux… On est là si tu veux parler, me proposa gentiment Bryan.

\- C’est gentil les gars, mais bon il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je vais me buter au travail en attendant d’avoir de ses nouvelles et voilà… C’est la seule chose qu’il me reste à faire…

Ils me regardèrent avec un air compatissant. Mais en quelque sorte ces deux-là me rassuraient. J’avais assisté à la formation de leur couple après tout. Et j’avais bien vu les étapes horribles par lesquelles ils étaient passés. Ça n’a pas toujours été facile. Et pourtant aujourd’hui ils semblaient heureux. Alors ça voulait dire que c’était possible pour moi aussi.

\- Vous avez des idées pour le projet commun ?, demandai-je pour changer de sujet, Parce que évidemment on se met tous les trois ensemble hein !

\- Ahah bien sûr !

Chacun exposa ses idées et nous trouvâmes vite un accord. Cela promettait d’être très intéressant et surtout très prenant.

 

Mardi je stressai toute la journée de confronter Raven le soir. Octavia avait essayé de me rassurer, mais que voulez-vous, une fois que nous avions décidé qu’une situation serait stressante, rien ne pouvait nous faire changer d’avis.

A 17h après le retentissement de la sonnerie je traînais la patte. De toute façon Raven était du genre à arriver en retard. Et je préférais arriver après elle. Même si cela ne me donnait pas une image sérieuse…

Je pris un bus qui me mena non loin du bar où nous devions nous retrouver. Puis je dus marcher quelques minutes. Une fois l’enseigne verte en vue, je pris une grande inspiration et poussai les portes du pub. Un rapide coup d’œil dans la salle m’indiqua que j’étais arrivée la première. Puisque c’était ainsi… Je pris place à une table dans un coin tranquille et commandai une bière au serveur qui m’accueillit. Je reçu un message de Raven qui s’excusait de son retard et qui disait arriver bientôt. En effet, après un petit quart d’heure elle entra dans l’établissement. Je lui fis un signe de main et elle me rejoignit.

\- Salut, dit-elle presque essoufflée, Tu vas bien ?

\- Et toi ?, lui répondis-je pour éviter sa question.

\- Ça va, ça va, excuses-moi du retard.

\- C’est rien. Tu veux commander, j’appelle un serveur ?

\- Euh oui je veux bien, merci.

Elle retira son gilet pendant que je cherchai un serveur des yeux pour lui faire signe. Raven commanda une bière également avec un peu de sirop de pêche. C’était un crime pour moi, mais bon.

Je ne savais même pas comment aborder le sujet…

\- Merci d’avoir accepté…

\- Hey, rien de bien fou Clarke tu sais, j’allais pas t’en vouloir toute ma vie de toute façon. Je comprends la situation. T’as raison, il faut qu’on en parle.

Elle souriait comme d’habitude. J’étais rassurée.

\- Bon déjà, je suis désolée de la façon dont je t’ai traité à l’anniversaire de Lincoln… Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Elle approuva et le serveur nous interrompit pour amener la boisson de Raven.

\- Je n’ai pas non plus réagit de la meilleure des façons, dit-elle lorsqu’il fut parti.

\- L’alcool c’est pas très beau ahah, essayai-je d’ironiser pour me détendre, Enfin, je n’ai pas à te dicter ta vie, tu fréquentes qui tu veux. C’est juste que sur le moment je n’ai pensé qu’à ma situation et ça m’a blessée de te voir avec Bellamy…

\- Oui je comprends, je sais que j’aurais pu faire un peu plus attention… Mais même quand tu m’as dit qui il était, je me suis dit que c’était pas si grave que ça puisque de toute façon tu étais avec Lexa maintenant.

\- Oui, c’est logique. Je sais pas, mais ça m’a serrée le cœur un peu. C’est idiot hein, mais il m’a plu à un moment et ça m’a fait bizarre de le voir draguer une autre fille. Tu sais comme je suis jalouse…

\- En effet ! Non mais je comprends… Sortir avec l’ex d’une amie, dit comme ça c’est pas fou… Et même de sa part à lui, parce qu’il savait très bien qu’on était amies toi et moi… Mais bon, je me mets à sa place aussi. Il débarque à une soirée où se trouve la fille qu’il a dragué cet été et qui finalement est partie avec sa sœur… Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais réagi si j’étais lui…

\- C’est vrai…

Ce n’était sûrement pas facile pour Bellamy non plus, et il était vrai que je n’avais pas essayé une seule seconde de me mettre à sa place…

\- Il… Il te plaît vraiment, hein ?

J’avais enfin relevé la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles brillèrent et furent en même temps atteinte par une certaine tristesse.

\- Oui…, répondit-elle tout doucement, Et je crois que je lui plais aussi…

\- Ça, je peux confirmer…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce week-end, j’étais chez Lexa. J’ai parlé à Bellamy, j’avoue que c’était pour lui dire de ne pas te revoir, parce qu’on était en train de s’énerver l’un contre l’autre. Et il a dit que tu lui plaisais. Que donc il ne m’écouterait pas. Il a raison d’ailleurs, je n’ai pas à m’en mêler…

\- Attend, attend, attend, tu étais chez Lexa et tu as parlé avec son frère ? Alors tu lui as dit la vérité ?

\- Euh… On va dire ça oui…

Raven posa ses mains sur les miennes.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Clarke ? Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller…

Je me mordis l’intérieure de la bouche pour éviter les émotions trop fortes et je me mis à tout lui raconter. La dispute dans la jardin avec Bellamy, l’arrivée de Lexa pile au bon moment, son envie de faire une pause, ma détresse.

\- Merde…, finit-elle par lâcher, Je ne pensais pas…

\- Alors tu vois, je suis mal placée pour t’interdire de voir qui que ce soit ahah…

Mon regard retomba sur la table.

\- Clarke…

Raven passa sa main sur ma joue pour relever mon visage.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va s’arranger entre vous deux. Si elle ne voulait plus de toi elle aurait tout arrêté. Elle a déjà essayé et elle a fini par revenir. Mmh ?

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Mais, elle me manque déjà…

Mon amie se leva de sa chaise et vint s’asseoir tout près de moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mes cuisses en signe de réconfort.

\- Ça va aller je te promets…

\- Enfin, dis-je en ravalant mes larmes, On n’est pas là pour parler de ça ! Pour toi et Bellamy, je ne dirais plus rien de méchant, je te le jure. Si il te plaît, alors fonce.

\- Merci Clarke…

\- Bon mais tu n’as pas besoin de mon approbation quand même ahah !

\- Un peu ! Je veux dire, tu es une de mes meilleures amies, c’est important pour moi ton avis sur les mecs avec qui je veux sortir !

\- Ah bah, je peux confirmer que même s’il a ses défauts, c’est un mec bien.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin en la regardant. Elle me le rendit. Finalement tout c’était bien passé. Nous reprîmes quelques bières pour discuter et rester plus longtemps, nous commandâmes même à manger. J’étais heureuse que cette dispute n’en fut pas vraiment une. Je n’aurais pas supporté de la perdre, pas dans un moment pareil. Maintenant il allait juste falloir que je m’habitue à la voir avec Bellamy et à l’entendre parler de lui. Mais je savais qu’elle allait faire attention et prendre son temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disons que certains savent se réconcilier, d’autres non…   
> Chapitre suivant jeudi prochain, passez une bonne semaine ;)


	10. Duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin un peu d’action et de turbulences après le chapitre un peu plat de la semaine dernière. Entièrement du point de vue de Lexa, avec pas mal d’escrime !
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Huit… Neuf… Dix… … Onze… …. … Douze.

\- Pfiou !

Je lâchai les deux haltères que j’avais en main, elles retombèrent mollement sur le sol rembourré de ma salle de sport. Je reprenais tranquillement mon souffle sur le banc de musculation sur lequel j’avais élue domicile pour aujourd’hui. Il était 20h passées, j’aurais dû me reposer ce soir, mais cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, depuis que j’avais imposé un break à Clarke, que j’avais doublé mes entraînements de musculation. J’essayais tout de même d’y aller mollo pour garder ma souplesse utile au combat. Mais j’en avais besoin. Besoin de cette fureur qui m’aidait à soulever des poids pour penser à autre chose. Lorsque je m’efforçais de terminer la série d’un exercice, mon esprit était totalement happé par la concentration. Je ne pensais qu’à la contraction du muscle sollicité et à l’effort que je devais fournir pour y arriver. Certains mouvements également, me donnaient l’impression de combattre. Comme si je me défoulais à chaque répétition, comme la sensation de frapper dans mes émotions pour les éloigner. C’était purement libérateur.

Puis le moment qui suivait, dans les douches, me permettait de décompresser et de tout évacuer. Alors que l’eau chaude aurait pu me faire tomber dans les nimbes de la tristesse, au contraire, elle m’aidait encore plus.

Je sortis de ma salle de sport vers 21h30, serviette mouillée autour du cou, sac sur une épaule, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute. J’avais longtemps eu du mal à accepter mon physique, mais dans cette tenue et cette allure j’avais plutôt tendance à m’aimer, là où certaines filles se serraient détestées. J’avais l’impression de respirer la détermination, et c’était ça qui me plaisait. Et ce sentiment était décuplé lorsque je sortais d’une séance d’entraînement d’escrime. J’avais déjà hâte d’être à demain pour me donner à fond dans ma discipline et effacer encore plus Clarke de mon crâne.

Et voilà, les effets commençaient déjà à partir et je repensais à elle… Elle me manquait mais ce manque me donnait la nausée. Je n’arrivais plus à détacher son image de celle de Bellamy. Et je n’arrivais plus à la voir comme un être de confiance. Et c’était cela qui me faisait le plus mal. Je l’aimais et je me sentais tellement trahi. Pourtant, rien à voir avec la mort de Costia. Non, pas ce trou dans le cœur que j’avais ressenti, ni le néant dans mon esprit. Au contraire, mon âme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, cherchant ça et là des explications et des solutions pour lui pardonner. Et dans mon cœur c’était le chaos. Il était brisé, et d’habitude c’était Bellamy qui mettait des bouts de scotch pour essayer de le réparer à sa façon. Mais là je n’avais personne. Bellamy lui-même prenait les brisures de mon cœur pour les passer au mixeur. J’avais l’impression d’avoir perdu un Amour et mon frère… Pendant un court instant mon souffle se coupa et il me fallut faire un gros et douloureux effort pour reprendre une bouffée d’air si grande qu’elle me fit tourner la tête. Je montai dans mon bus la tête baissée.

Pendant le trajet je consultai mes messages. J’avais toujours peur d’en voir un de Clarke. Peur qu’elle cherche à s’excuser encore, ou à vouloir me revoir. Peur de ce que cela pouvait provoquer en moi. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais réagir à de tels messages. Heureusement, aucun message de ce genre. Seulement un de Anya, ma meilleure amie.

 

**« Hey Lex’ ! Tu vas bien ? Il me semble que tu m’avais dit que tu étais libre ce samedi, ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu, ça te dit un restau ? »**

 

Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de ma pause avec Clarke. Personne ne savait. Je n’avais pas osé en parler. Cela me ferait trop de mal de l’évoquer. Mais à Anya il allait bien falloir que je lui en parle. J’avais besoin de son soutien… En effet, ce serait une bonne idée de la voir ce week-end. Je lui répondis en acceptant son invitation.

Anya, je l’avais rencontrée lors d’une compétition sportive, elle avait 10 ans de plus que moi. C’était quand j’étais enfant, je n’étais pas encore en école spécialisée. Je faisais de l’escrime à un niveau assez élevé, mais seulement en club. Cette année notre club nous avait fait participer à une compétition inter génération, et c’était ainsi que je m’étais retrouvée à combattre contre Anya. Elle m’avait battue, mais après le duel elle était venue me voir pour me féliciter. J’en avais été éblouie. Je l’avais beaucoup admiré en combattant contre elle, j’avais adoré sa technique. Le fait qu’elle me félicite voulait dire beaucoup. Puis elle m’avait parlé du fait que je pourrais aller encore plus loin dans ce sport, que si cela me plaisait vraiment je pouvais en vivre. Je lui avais donné mon adresse postale, n’ayant ni de téléphone ni accès à internet à l’époque, et nous avions échangé quelques lettres. C’était elle qui m’avait parlé de l’école spécialisée dans laquelle j’étais à présent. Et de fil en aiguille, avec les années, nous étions devenues très proches. C’était devenue mon mentor, mon guide, mon exemple, mon soutien et ma meilleure amie. Elle aussi préférait les femmes, et c’était grâce à elle que j’avais appris à m’assumer. C’était pour cela qu’il fallait que je lui parle de ma rupture avec Clarke au plus vite. Sinon elle risquait de se vexer et je ne voulais pas la perdre elle non plus. Surtout qu’elle avait été aussi très présente après la mort de Costia, je savais qu’ici elle serait d’une grande aide. J’allais juste devoir essayer de prendre sur moi pour en parler sans trop pleurer…

 

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je me forçai à manger les restes que ma mère m’avait mis de côté. J’aurais aimé me laisser mourir de faim, mais avec l’intensité de mes entraînements ce n’était pas possible. Après m’être brossée les dents je filai sous la couette. Et c’était comme ça tous les jours. Je me levais, me préparais en vitesse et rejoignais l’école. École que je quittais pour aller à la salle de sport lorsque nous ne nous entraînions pas. Ensuite je filais à la maison, mangeais, voyais mes parents en coup de vent et allais me coucher. En deux semaine je n’avais pas croisé une seule fois Bellamy. Je commençais à entrer dans un cercle vicieux mais je m’en foutais. Du moment que ça me permettait de ne pas être trop triste…

J’avais une si grande rage envers Bellamy… Plus qu’envers Clarke. Peut-être parce que je l’aimais plus qu’elle. Je savais qu’il allait falloir que nous en parlions encore, que ça ne passerait pas tout seul. Mais lui-même semblait vouloir m’éviter…

 

Le lendemain nous avions une grosse journée à l’école. Enfin, toutes nos journées étaient des grosses journées à vrai dire… Après la pause déjeuner notre entraîneur nous avait réuni dans notre salle de combat pour organiser un petit tournoi entre nous. Il savait que nous aimions cela, que nous préférions ce mode d’entraînement à de simples matchs isolés uniquement pour progresser. Ajouter de la compétition nous motivait toujours plus. Nous étions huit dans cette section escrime. Parité oblige, quatre filles, quatre garçons. Mais il nous faisait combattre indifféremment. Aussi il avait tiré nos noms au sort pour les combats d’aujourd’hui. Chaque gagnant du premier tour serait de nouveau tiré au sort pour constitué les combats du deuxième tour. Puis les deux gagnants du deuxième tour s’affronteraient en final. Titus, ainsi était surnommé notre entraîneur, ne nous révéla pas la récompense pour celle ou celui qui finirait vainqueur, mais il assura qu’il y en aurait une. Histoire de nous motiver encore plus.

Pour apprendre des erreurs des autres, et tout simplement pour observer, les quatre combats du premier tour se feraient chacun leur tour. Je passais en deuxième et je combattais contre Luna. C’était une de mes amies proches, nous étions en classe escrime ensemble depuis le début, elle avait connu Costia, et elle lui manquait à elle aussi... Ça me faisait plaisir de jouer contre elle.

\- Je vais te démolir, me dit Luna en s’asseyant à côté de moi avant que le premier combat ne commence.

Je me retournai vers elle, elle arborait un sourire magnifique. J’en ris presque.

\- Tu rêve ma vieille !, répondis-je sur le même ton taquin.

Elle me rabroua gentiment l’épaule et nous fîmes silence pour regarder le combat.

Puis ce fut enfin à notre tour. Une fois que j’eus mit ma visière, j’étais à fond. C’était comme entrer dans un rôle une fois la tenue complète. Plus rien ne pouvait m’atteindre. Toute pensée négative avait quitté mon corps, je n’étais concentrée que sur le duel. J’étais à fond, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Aucun membre de l’équipe ne savait que Titus me préparait pour les Jeux Olympiques. Il voulait éviter une mauvaise ambiance. Du coup, je me demandais toujours si les autres me considéraient comme la meilleure ou non. Avec ce mini tournoi c’était en tous cas l’occasion de leur prouver que j’étais imbattable.

Et en effet, Luna ne fit pas long feu et finit par s’incliner devant moi. Je retirai mon casque avec un sourire vainqueur à son encontre. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour me féliciter.

\- La prochaine fois, dit-elle, Et maintenant tu as intérêt à tous les défoncer !

Luna me fit un clin d’œil que j’acceptai.

 

L’après midi continua dans cette ambiance compétitive. Je gagnai également mon duel de deuxième tour. J’étais donc en final et nous observions le second duel de demi-final pour savoir contre qui je combattrai. Ce serait un garçon, quoiqu’il arrive, et cette idée me plaisait bien.

Ce fut finalement l’adversaire que je redoutais le plus qui l’emporta. Tant pis, raison de plus pour me surpasser. Avant la finale l’entraîneur nous autorisa à tous une pause. J’en profitai pour aller aux toilettes. Puis je passai par les vestiaires pour vérifier mes messages. Anya devait me confirmer le lieu de notre rendez-vous du week-end. Mais j’aurais mieux fait d’attendre. Un message de Bellamy clignotait à l’écran.

 

**« Lexa, je vais essayer de rentrer un peu plus tôt ce soir, on pourrait se parler avant que tu ailles dormir ? »**

 

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J’avais été tellement absorbé par la compétition que j’en avais presque oublié toute cette histoire. Oui, il fallait que nous parlions de nouveau, je le savais. Je verrouillai mon téléphone sans répondre. Il attendrait.

Je me dirigeai vers mon match. Mais je n’avais plus la tête à cela. Des images de Bellamy et de Clarke s’affichaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse les chasser. Une fois mon casque mit sur la tête j’essayai de ne pas y penser. Mais je n’y pouvais rien. Mon cœur se serrait. Dire qu’il avait osé poser ses mains sur elle… J’avais envie de vomir.

\- Faute !, cria Titus.

Je me stoppai net, déboussolée.

\- Lexa ! Arrête de rêver !, cria-t-il encore, Allez on reprend.

Je sentais mon adversaire jubiler devant mes faiblesses. Il profitait du fait que mon esprit n’était pas ici à 100 % pour lancer des coups que je ne pouvais voir venir. Il marquait des points sans que je n’en marque aucun. J’essayai de me remettre dedans mais c’était trop tard. Une angoisse commençait à monter en moi. J’avais l’impression que ma cage thoracique se resserrait contre mon cœur, comme pour l’avaler. Maintenant, des images de Bellamy en train de séduire Clarke passaient devant mes yeux. Je le voyais en train de l’embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, de la déshabiller…

De rage, je mis un coup de fleuret dans le vide. J’aurais pu toucher mon adversaire, j’aurais pu me servir de cette rage pour marquer un point. Mais non, je n’étais pas assez concentrée pour ça et il avait réussi à parer mon coup. Et évidemment, il profita de ma faiblesse pour, lui, marquer des points.

Titus siffla marquant la fin du match et il s’approcha de nous pendant que le vainqueur retirait son casque. Je ne voulais pas enlever le mien. J’avais trop peur de montrer mes larmes…

Titus attrapa le bars de mon adversaire pour le soulever en l’air et crier sa victoire. Je me laissai tomber au sol, dépitée. Luna se précipita vers moi sous le regard des autres.

\- Ça va Lexa ?

\- Euh, oui oui, j’ai juste la haine d’avoir perdu ahah !

\- Je te rassure je suis déçue aussi ! La prochaine fois va !

Elle me tendit la main pour que je me relève, mais le vainqueur prit les devant et m’aida à me remettre sur pied. Je retirai enfin mon casque, espérant qu’ils n’y verraient que du feu. Et je serrai la main à mon ex adversaire qui me sourit assez humblement.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que j’ai gagné ?, dit-il en lâchant mon bras et en se retournant vers l’entraîneur.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Titus avec un clin d’œil.

L’intéressé paraissait emballé.

\- Allez, félicitations à tous, vous avez bien bossé, vous pouvez y aller. Sauf toi, Lexa, j’aimerais te dire deux mots.

Luna me regarda avec un air faussement apeuré et me salua. Je la saluai avec un sourire inquiet. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, il s’approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Lexa, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m’as fait n’importe quoi aujourd’hui. Enfin, tes premiers matchs ça allait, mais le dernier, hein ? Je comptais sur toi pour remporter le tournoi. Ça devait être ça la récompense, amener le vainqueur aux Jeux Olympique. Et tu devais gagner. Enfin, à moins que tu aies changé d’avis. Si tu veux je l’emmène lui aux JO ?

\- Non, mais, c’est que… Désolée…

Je faisais un effort surhumain pour retenir mes larmes. Normalement ce sport m’aidait à m’échapper. C’était lui qui m’avait aidé à survivre après la mort de Costia. Et aujourd’hui que c’était-il passé ? Toute cette histoire avait prit le dessus sur la compétition et m’avait empêché de gagner… Ce n’était pas possible…

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lexa ?

Devant mon silence son visage devint encore plus inquiet et toute sévérité s’envola.

\- Si tu veux parler je t’écoute tu le sais bien, on se connaît maintenant toi et moi, je t’ai vu traverser de mauvais moments, mais tu as toujours su te relever. Je plaisantais pour les Jeux, bien sûr que c’est toi que je veux emmener. Mais il va falloir que tu te reprennes. Tu ne peux pas me refaire un duel comme ce soir. Et je peux t’aider, si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci… Mais, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose… Une histoire avec mon frère, et tu sais à quel point je tien à lui…

\- Oui, d’habitude c’est son rôle de te soutenir dans ce genre de moments, n’est-ce pas ?

Je fis oui de la tête en ne pouvant plus retenir quelques larmes. Titus m’offrit une étreinte amicale.

\- Allez, ça va s’arranger j’en suis sûre. Tu sais ce que je dis ? Une bonne discussion devant un bon chocolat chaud et tout repar !

C’était vrai qu’il disait cela souvent. Cela me fit sourire.

\- Je vais essayer, promis…

\- Bien, je préfère ça. Je te veux en forme pour demain, d’accord ?

Il allait me laisser partir mais posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour les serrer.

\- Je suis un peu dur avec toi, je le sais Lexa, mais je veux vraiment t’emmener loin, tu comprends ça, hein ? Tu as tellement de potentiel, ce serait bête de le gâcher. Tu es la meilleure.

\- Merci…

\- Allez file, tu as besoin de repos !

Il me lâcha et je le saluai avant d’aller récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire.

Je répondis à Bellamy pour lui dire que j’étais d’accord. Je ne nous préparerai pas de chocolat chaud, mais il fallait parler. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus je lui avais expliqué tout ce que je lui reprochais. Peut-être qu’il avait de nouvelles explications à me donner. Peut-être qu’il arriverait à me convaincre de l’estimer à nouveau.

Je partis en vitesse pour retrouver la maison. Lorsque j’arrivai, Bellamy m’attendait installé à la table de la cuisine, devant les restes de repas que ma mère avait laissé pour moi.

\- Salut, dis-je.

\- Hey.

Cela faisait bizarre de le revoir. Il avait l’air fatigué.

\- Va poser tes affaires, dit-il, Pendant ce temps je vais faire réchauffer ton plat.

\- D’accord, merci…

Il essayait au moins d’être gentil. J’allais balancer mon sac dans ma chambre, un petit tour aux toilettes, et je revins dans la cuisine. Je m’installai devant mon plat et commençai à picorer l’assiette en attendant qu’il parle.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, dit-il.

\- Bellamy… On n’est pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mmh ?

\- Oui… Enfin je voulais quand même savoir si tu allais bien…

\- Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question…

J’étais un peu cassante sans le vouloir.

\- Oui… Je…

Il s’arrêta comme pour chercher ses mots et reprit.

\- Je sais que tu as sans doute encore un peu de mal à me pardonner, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Et je me demandais si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour arranger un peu les choses ?…

J’avalai ma bouché avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu arriverais à effacer les images que j’ai en tête quand je t’imagine en train d’enlacer Clarke ?

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

\- Pardon Bel’, c’était du sarcasme gratuit… Je ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment faire quelque chose, je ne pense pas que le travail doive venir de toi. Depuis quelques jours je me dis qu’il faut qu’on parle toi et moi, mais maintenant que je me retrouve devant toi je réalise qu’il n’y a que moi qui puisse faire le travail. C’est à moi d’essayer de m’enlever ces visions de l’esprit. Clarke, il faut juste que je m’éloigne un peu d’elle pour calmer les choses et pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais toi, c’est comme si tu m’avais trahie. Alors c’est plus compliqué. Pour vous deux, il faut que j’arrête de penser à vos deux corps enlacés, mais pour toi il faut en plus que j’accepte le fait que tu ne m’aies pas fait confiance et que tu aies agit aussi bêtement…

\- Tu sais, Lexa, j’ai l’impression que tu n’en veux qu’à moi dans cette histoire. Mais Clarke aussi est « coupable ».

Il avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts, attirant mon attention sur lui. Je lâchai ma fourchette pour écouter ce qu’il avait à me dire.

\- Je veux dire, on est tombé mutuellement sous le charme l’un de l’autre. Ce n’est pas uniquement moi qui l’ai dragué ou uniquement moi qui l’ai embrassé.

\- Attends, tu cherches à me dire quoi là ? Tu veux porter tes erreurs sur Clarke ? Tu essayes de faire en sorte que je la déteste elle aussi alors qu’il y a trois semaines de cela tu voulais encore te servir d’elle pour mon bonheur ? Il faut être logique dans tes choix Bellamy.

\- Le truc c’est qu’il n’y a pas que moi qui aies fait des erreurs. Clarke aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah à commencer par la soirée d’anniversaire où on s’est vu par hasard elle et moi. Tu vois, sur la plage c’est peut-être moi qui l’aies embrassé, mais à cet anniversaire, c’est elle qui l’a fait. Je ne suis pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire.

Il avait lâché ça comme une bombe. J’arrivais même à déceler une lueur de fierté dans son regard. Depuis quand mon petit frère était-il devenu manipulateur ? Depuis quand avait-il cessé de vouloir me protéger ? Je ne pouvais pas croire une seule seconde qu’il essayait de recoller les morceaux. Il était juste en train d’aggraver les choses.

\- Pardon ?, dis-je perdue.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Elle était complètement bourrée, à un moment elle a pété un câble et elle se l’est joué collée serrée contre moi. Et elle m’a embrassé.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. De nouvelles images dégoûtantes défilaient devant mes yeux, et en même temps je voulais pleurer.

\- Mais putain Bellamy, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! Tu crois que j’ai envie d’entendre ça moi ? J’en ai rien à foutre de ça ! Toi qui veux garder des secrets, ça, tu aurais pu le garder, ce n’était pas important ! Tu cherches quoi au juste ? A me faire encore plus de mal ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez merdé comme ça ? C’est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à quelque chose !

Je me levai d’un coup et posai les mains sur la table.

\- Merde ! Mais t’es complètement idiot !, dis-je en hurlant, Je te déteste putain !

Je ne pris pas la peine d’aller plus loin et sortis de la pièce en ayant à peine toucher à mon assiette. Je filai dans ma chambre que je fermai à clef. Et je m’écroulai au dos de la porte en pleurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semaine prochaine, arrivée d’Anya dans l’histoire, j’espère qu’elle vous plaira. Je l’aimais beaucoup dans la série, alors j’avais envie de l’intégrer ici. Et il y aura un autre petit clin d’œil à la série héhé.
> 
> Passez une bonne semaine ;)


	11. L'attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez bien profité de la neige chers lecteurs, personnellement cela m’a mit dans une grande joie :D, et pour faire durer cette joie, voilà le chapitre qui remet Clarke dans l’histoire et fait apparaître deux nouveaux personnages de la série ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Lexa avait tout comprit. J’essayais de faire au mieux. Bryan et Miller à la fac m’étaient d’une grande aide. Ils faisaient tout pour que j’ai l’esprit occupé en permanence. Ils essayaient aussi de ne pas me faire sentir leur amour à tous les deux, bien que je leur eusse répété maintes fois que cela ne me gênait pas. Et puis nous avions un peu avancé sur notre projet artistique qui me motivait grandement.

Raven et moi avions repris nos discussions habituelles, et elle ne me parlait pas de Bellamy pour le moment. Je ne savais même pas s’ils s’étaient revus depuis l’anniversaire de Lincoln. Ce qui piquait quand même ma curiosité. Ce soir nous étions chez Raven avec Octavia pour boire un coup.

\- Bon, mais, Raven, j’aimerais savoir, si tu veux bien, Bellamy et toi, vous vous êtes revus depuis ?

Octavia mâchouilla son cure dent à olives avec anxiété. Elle était au courant, elle.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux parler de ça Clarke ?, répondit Raven, J’ai essayé de tout faire pour ne pas évoquer le sujet avec toi…

\- Je suis une grande fille tu sais !

\- Arrête, je te connais, jalouse comme tu es…

\- Justement, ça me ronge de ne pas savoir ! S’il te plaît…

\- D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu es jalouse pour lui, ça m’intrigue ?

\- Je ne sais pas, met toi à ma place. Si je couchais avec le beau brun grec que tu t’es tapé cet été, ça te ferait un truc, non ?

\- Mmh, je ne sais pas, à voir… Mais oui je comprends la chose…

Octavia nous observait tour à tour, prête à bondir s’il se passait quelque chose.

\- Bon, tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Et puis zut, t’es ma meilleure amie, avec l’autre là qui nous regarde depuis qu’on a commencé cette discussion.

L’intéressée sursauta et nous rîmes quelque peu.

\- Et on est là pour parler ragots et cul aussi, repris-je avec entrain.

\- C’est vrai ahah ! Bon… Oui, on s’est revus. Mais uniquement deux fois, comme il travail le soir, c’est un peu compliqué.

\- Je vois, je vois… Et euh… C’est un bon coup ?

\- Clarke !, s’écria Raven sous le regard amusé d’Octavia.

\- Bah quoi !

\- Mais, intervint enfin notre amie, Toi aussi tu… Enfin tu vois, lui et toi vous avez… Enfin, Clarke, tu devrais savoir si c’est un bon coup, non ?!

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement dire qu’on a couché ensemble en réalité… Moi j’appelle ça comme ça, mais de votre point de vue je suppose qu’on a juste fait les préliminaires… Mais c’était pas mal, en effet...

\- C’est vrai qu’il est assez doué en préliminaires…

\- Raven !, s’exclama Octavia.

\- Quoi !! Elle m’a dit qu’elle voulait savoir, non ? Et qu’on était là pour parler cul ! Alors !

\- Oui bon…

\- Ça ne me gêne pas Octavia, je te jure. Bellamy c’est de l’histoire ancienne. Si j’ai si mal réagit à cette soirée je pense que c’était surtout par rapport à la situation globale dans laquelle j’étais. Il m’obligeait à garder des trucs secrets, j’avais un peu de haine contre lui. Du coup le voir tourner autour de toi ça m’a énervée. Et l’alcool m’a fait faire n’importe quoi. Mais bon, maintenant la vérité est dite alors je n’ai plus rien contre lui. Il peut bien vivre sa vie. Il n’y a que Lexa qui m’importe maintenant…

\- D’ailleurs, dit Raven, Toujours pas de nouvelles d’elle ?

\- Non… Et je n’ose pas lui envoyer de messages…

\- De toute façon, dit Octavia, Je pense que ce sera à elle de faire un pas vers toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu’elle attend des excuses de ma part ?

\- Pas après si peu de temps, répondit Octavia, Dans un ou deux mois peut-être, mais pour le moment, je pense que tu peux faire profil bas.

\- C’est ça, du coup j’attends et je tiens le coup comme je peux…

\- Et ça va, tu tiens le coup ?, demanda Raven en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je fais au mieux, j’essaie de ne pas y penser… Mais je l’aime alors c’est compliqué…

Mes deux amies se levèrent d’un commun accord pour venir me prendre dans leurs bras. J’aurais eu envie de pleurer sous tant d’émotion, mais leur amour était si grand qu’il réussit malgré tout à me consoler. Leur câlin me requinqua pour la soirée et je pus la continuer sans trop d’ombre de tristesse.

 

Jusqu’au samedi suivant j’essayai de tenir du mieux que je pus. Mais une fois le week-end arrivé je m’enfermai dans ma chambre pour dessiner. C’était plus fort que moi. J’en rêvais toutes les nuits. Il fallait que je la dessine. Je pris une grande feuille blanche, un crayon gras et je commençai mon trait. Lexa emplit bientôt tout mon esprit. Pour essayer de la croquer au mieux. Je me concentrai sur le souvenir des traits de son visage. Et bizarrement, cela ne me faisait pas de mal. J’étais absorbée par la création. Lexa n’était plus cette femme que j’aimais et qui me faisait souffrir, elle devenait cette outil artistique qui m’aidait à créer.

Je dus passer l’après-midi entier sur mon dessin. Mais lorsque je le posai au sol pour prendre du recul et le regarder de haut, toutes ces sensations de libertés s’envolèrent. Son regard que j’avais calqué me frappa. J’avais dessiné la tristesse de ses pupilles. J’avais l’impression que son portrait m’en voulait. Qu’elle était déçue de moi. Qu’elle ne m’aimait plus… Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pour venir s’écraser sur le dessin et faire couler les traits tout frais. Je tombai à genoux sur la feuille et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Une étincelle traversa mon esprit et, de rage, je me mis à déchirer le portait. Je ne voulais maintenant plus la voir, ça m’était insupportable. Je hurlai presque en déchirant le papier. Ma mère était sorti avec Marcus, je pouvais faire tout le bruit que je voulais, personne ne viendrait m’interrompre.

Une fois le dessin réduit en miette, j’avais fini de pleurer. Comme si la rage avait réussit à m’apaiser. Je me levai mollement pour ramasser le bordel que je venais de créer. Et je savais que demain serait exactement comme aujourd’hui. Je la dessinerai, je m’évaderai, et au moment de voir le résultat, la froideur de la réalité me surprendrai et je me mettrai à pleurer…

J’enfilai une veste pour descendre les bouts de feuilles déchirées. Lorsque j’ouvris la benne à papier, je vis les vestiges de mes anciens dessins. Des milliers de morceaux de Lexa se retrouvaient aux ordures, et avec eux, des bouts de mon âme…

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Enfin samedi, enfin j’allais pouvoir revoir Anya qui me manquait tant. Bon, d’un côté, je n’avais pas envie d’avoir du temps libre puisqu’il me permettait de penser à Clarke et à Bellamy. Mais, contrairement au début de semaine, j’avais grandement envie et besoin de raconter tout à Anya. Depuis ma dernière discussion avec mon frère je n’en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je partage ma rage avec quelqu’un. Il m’avait rendue dingue. Je n’avais cessé de penser à ce qu’il m’avait dit. Clarke l’avait embrassé. Clarke l’avait embrassé alors qu’elle sortait avec moi. Alors que je lui avais dit que j’étais amoureuse d’elle. Je ne savais même plus si j’en voulais à Bellamy ou à Clarke. Cela m’avait détruite encore plus. Il m’avait détruite encore plus en m’apprenant cela. Et je pensais que j’aurais aimé l’entendre de la bouche de Clarke et non de la sienne.

En plus de cela j’avais promis à mon entraîneur de faire des efforts. C’était d’autant plus dur que mon état s’était agravé. J’avais de moins en moins faim et avait décidé, malgré les contres indications, de manger moins. Évidemment, c’était une très mauvaise idée, et pas plus tard que jeudi dernier, j’avais fait un malaise pendant l’entraînement. J’avais fait croire à Titus que ça n’avait rien à voir avec la situation avec mon frère, que ce n’était qu’un petit rhume survenu à cause du temps qui commençait à se rafraîchir. Pour cette fois il avait gobé mon mensonge, mais s’il voulait vraiment m’amener aux Jeux, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça… Alors au fond de moi j’espérais qu’Anya me consolerait et m’aiderait…

Nous allions dans un bar ce soir. Cela faisait une éternité que je n’étais pas sortis, et comme elle aimait bien ce genre d’ambiance, j’avais accepté. Je m’étais faite toute belle, quitte à tirer la tronche, au moins il fallait que je sois bien habillée… J’arrivai en avance et pris place dans un coin tranquille du bar. Non loin de là des jeunes commençaient déjà à danser.

Puis Anya arriva, je lui fis signe pour qu’elle me localise.

\- Salut Lex’ !

\- Ça va !? Tu m’as manquée Anya…

\- Haaaan mais toi aussi ma puce !

Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de prendre place à mes côtés.

\- Bon et toi ça va ?, dit-elle, Alors avec Clarke ça se passe comment ?

Aïe, elle entrait directement dans le vif du sujet… Je ne la fis pas attendre plus longtemps et lui contai toute l’histoire. Elle paru abasourdie.

\- Désolée de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, je n’en avais pas la force… Et puis c’était mieux d’attendre de te voir…

\- Ne t’excuses pas, je comprends Lexa… Ça va aller toi ?

\- Non… Anya, je n’en peux plus… Je fais n’importe quoi à l’école, je ne mange presque plus, je n’arrive plus à dormir correctement… C’est… C’est comme avec Costia, en moins violent, mais ça m’y fait penser…

\- Merde, Lexa…

\- Et en plus il y a les JO à la clef, je ne peux pas me permettre de merder…

\- Hé ! Ne laisse pas le sport t’envahir. Sinon ça va être encore pire. Oui, bien sûr que tu dois rester focus sur tes objectifs, mais il ne faut pas que ça te stress. Tu as le droit d’avoir une vie en parallèle. Tu as le droit de souffrir, et l’escrime ne doit pas être une pression supplémentaire, d’accord ? Le sport c’est pour kiffer. Même si tu en fais à un très haut niveau, cela ne doit jamais devenir une torture. Si tu rates les calif’s pour les JO de cette année, tant pis, tu es encore jeune, tu pourras retenter la prochaine fois !

\- Tu parles, si je rates cette année, mon entraîneur ne voudra plus s’y risquer…

\- On s’en fiche de lui ! Moi je t’y mènerais s’il le faut ! Mais en attendant, il faut que tu te concentres sur toi Lexa.

Elle attrapa la carte des plats.

\- Tiens, et puisque tu ne manges pas, je vais commander pour nous !

Elle héla une serveuse qui arriva aussitôt.

\- On va vous prendre deux Burgers steaks Angus saignants avec deux suppléments de frittes…. Une assiette de mozzarella sticks, et… Ah ! Deux cocas et une assiettes de poulet pané !

\- Vous attendez du monde ?, demanda innocemment la serveuse en notant.

\- Non ahah, mais voyez-vous, mon amie doit éponger un chagrin d’amour, et rien de mieux que la bouffe pour vous sécher les larmes les plus tenaces !

\- Anya…, dis-je en ayant presque honte.

\- Ahah oui je comprends ! Je vous apporte ça au plus vite alors !

\- Merci, et n’oubliez pas le ketchup !

\- Évidemment !

La serveuse parti avec un clin d’œil.

\- J’avais oublié à quel point tu aimais le gras, dis-je lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau seules.

\- Écoute, je pèse mes portions chaque jour, je fais attention à tout ce que je mange, alors quand je peux me permettre je me fais grandement plaisir !

\- Mais on ne va jamais manger tout ça…

\- Oh que si, et tu vas m’aider à tout finir ! Regarde-moi ces muscles là, dit-elle en pinçant mon triceps, Ils ont besoin d’un bon repas garni !

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire. Elle m’avait manquée.

La serveuse revint avec notre montagne de nourriture et nous souhaita bonne chance. Anya attaqua directement le burger. C’était vrai qu’il avait l’air bon… Je ne me forçai même pas et commençai à picorer mes frittes avec appétit. Je fis exprès de changer de sujet pour la faire parler de sa copine. Elles s’étaient rencontrées il y avait maintenant trois ans de cela et elles s’aimaient à en mourir. Anya me parla du fait qu’elle hésitait à la demander en mariage. C’était son rêve d’enfant mais elle avait peur de la faire fuir. Je lui disais de lui en parler, de voir avec sa moitié. Elle était d’accord, mais en même temps elle voulait faire une demande romantique, pleine de surprise. Le dilemme était assez compliqué.

Au milieu du repas la serveuse revint vers nous.

\- Ça va, vous vous en sortez ?, dit-elle amusée.

\- On va y arriver, répondit Anya alors que nous n’avions entamé que la moitié du repas.

\- Je suis désolée mais mon service se termine bientôt, je peux vous encaisser ? Vous pourrez commander à un autre serveur si vous voulez autre chose par la suite.

\- Pas de problème.

Nous sortîmes toutes deux nos cartes bancaires pour régler. La serveuse nous remercia et nous souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir.

\- Elle est mignonne tien, dit Anya.

\- Moui, dis-je en mordant dans un bâton de mozzarella pané, Tu ne voulais pas demander une fille en mariage il y a encore cinq minutes ?

\- Roh ça va ! Je peux admirer la beauté des femmes quand-même, non ?

\- Oui, oui ahahah !

Je ris de bon cœur, essayant d’oublier mes problèmes.

Nous eûmes un mal fou à finir. Mais c’était un fait, lorsque le nouveau serveur vint nous débarrasser, nos assiettes étaient vides.

\- J’n’en pus plus !, se plaignit Anya.

\- La faute à qui ?!

\- Avoue t’as kiffé manger autant !

\- J’en ai pour trois jours là c’est bon !

\- Tu rêves ! Demain tu as intérêt à manger correctement !

\- Je vais essayer, promis…

L’ambiance commençait à redescendre alors elle me tira par la main.

\- Allez viens, on va danser pour digérer tout ça !

\- Mais t’es malade ! Tu veux que je vomisse sur le dance flore ?!

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, allez viens !

Elle semblait avoir si envie de s’amuser que je n’eus d’autre choix que de la suivre. Anya me mena en plein milieu de la foule de gens qui dansaient. Mais ça faisait du bien, c’était vrai. En restant sur ma chaise je me serais sûrement endormie…

Un homme commença à danser avec Anya, elle le laissa faire. Je la connaissais, elle aimait beaucoup se faire draguer. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c’était de révéler au gars, après l’avoir bien fait tourner en rond, qu’elle aimait les femmes. J’essayai de m’arranger pour n’être pas loin quand ce moment arrivait, c’était souvent d’une drôlerie extrême. Elle avait une façon de dire les choses… Je la laissai donc à son charmant jeune homme qui allait vite déchanter, et je fermai les yeux pour me lâcher en me trémoussant.

Je les rouvris vite pour éviter que le visage de Clarke ne s’imprime sur mes paupières clauses. Et lorsque je retrouvai la vue, notre serveuse de burgers se trouvait devant moi.

\- Que ?, fis-je surprise.

\- J’aime bien danser un peu après mon service, me répondit-elle, Alors, vous avez réussi à tout manger… ?

Elle eut un air interrogatif, façon subtile de me demander mon nom.

\- Lexa, répondis-je, Oui, on est venu à bout de cette montagne de gras !

\- Ahahah, bravo ! C’est que ça va mieux alors, mmh ?

\- On va dire ça…

Elle me sourit et commença à suivre mon rythme de danse.

\- Je m’appelle Niyhla, au fait, dit-elle en s’approchant de moi car le son de la musique se faisait plus violent.

\- Enchantée, répondis-je.

\- C’est ta sœur ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- La fille qui t’ai aidé à tout manger.

\- Ah Anya ! Non, c’est ma meilleure amie. Tu trouves qu’on se ressemble ?

\- Vous avez la même morphologie.

\- C’est parce qu’on fait le même sport toutes les deux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- On pratique l’escrime.

\- Quoi ?

\- L’escrime !

Niyhla me fit non de la tête, révélant qu’elle n’avait pas entendu. Alors je me penchai à son oreille pour lui répéter le nom de ma discipline. Elle se pencha à son tour vers moi pour me répondre.

\- C’est super ça ! Vous devez le pratiquer à haut niveau vu vos physiques, non ?

La conversation continua nos bouches quasiment collées à l’oreille de l’autre.

\- Oui en effet, disons qu’on a le statut de sportives de haut niveau !

\- Classe ! Et les sportifs de haut niveau ça a le droit de manger tout ça ?!

\- Ahahah, t’en fait pas, c’est pas tous les jours comme ça !

Je ne sus pourquoi mais ma réponse la fit rire. Elle avait un joli rire. En l’observant je comprenais pourquoi Anya la trouvait belle. Elle n’était pas banale, il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui la rendait attirante. Et puis elle dansait plutôt bien. Je la laissai se coller de plus en plus à moi et je finis par me laisser aller. J’avais bien mérité de m’amuser un peu.

Une musique un peu plus calme passa, incitant Niyhla à se rapprocher de moi. Je la laissai faire et je posai même mes mains sur ses hanches qui ondulaient en rythme.

Je le sentais venir. Je le sentais venir et pourtant je ne fis rien. Son regard était plongé dans le mien. Et je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Je savais quelle tête je pouvais avoir, et je savais que ce visage ne disait pas « non ». Lorsque la musique ralentit, je la sentis venir doucement à moi. Et je la laissai faire. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes sans que je n’oppose aucune résistance. Elles passa ses mains autour de mon cou et je me surpris à lécher sa bouche pour qu’elle me laisse y pénétrer. Nos langues batifolèrent un court instant avant que je ne réalise mon erreur. Je finis calmement le baiser et me penchai de nouveau à son oreille.

\- Désolée Niyhla, tu es très jolie, tu me sembles être quelqu’un de très bien, mais je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Ton cœur est déjà prit, mmh ?

\- Oui…, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Sa main attrapa doucement ma joue pour relever mon visage vers le sien.

\- Alors ne la laisse pas s’échapper, d’accord ? Elle a de la chance de t’avoir rencontrée.

Elle déposa furtivement sa bouche contre la mienne, me fit un clin d’œil et s’engouffra dans la foule de danseurs en se dandinant. Je restai plantée au milieu de tous ces gens. Puis je me mis à chercher Anya. Lorsque je tombai sur elle je l’attrapai fortement par le bras et l’arrachai des griffes de l’homme avec qui elle dansait toujours.

\- Viens Anya, on s’en va…

Elle ne dit rien et me suivit.

\- Zut, je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que j’aimais les femmes, dit Anya une fois dehors, Qu’est-ce qui se passe Lexa ?

\- Rien, je veux partir c’est tout…

\- D’accord, dit mon amie en m’entourant les épaules de son bras, Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? Ma presque peut-être future femme est en voyage d’affaire, c’est l’occasion.

\- Ça me semble une bonne idée !

Je lui souris et nous prîmes le chemin de leur appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait que je fasse déconner Lexa, elle était trop pure… J’ai hésité entre Niyhla et Ontari, mais finalement je me réserve Ontari pour plus tard… Et puis imaginer Lexa et Niyhla ensemble me plaisait bien !
> 
> Passez une bonne semaine !


	12. Lueur d'espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En cette journée post Saint Valentin, un brin d’espoir dans le Clexa. Je n’ai rien à ajouter, enjoy ;)

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

En me réveillant le lendemain matin dans le lit d’Anya – nous aimions bien dormir ensemble, nous savions qu’il n’y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous- j’avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Pas à cause de l’alcool, non, je n’en avais pas bu et je n’en buvais jamais. A cause du sentiment de culpabilité. Tout à fait sobre et consciente j’avais laissé cette fille, Niyhla, m’embrasser. Je lui avais même rendu son baiser. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Par pure haine et jalousie… Qu’est-ce que je pouvais être idiote… Je venais de faire exactement ce que je reprochais à Clarke… Je me sentais si bête…. Peut-être que si j’étais allée en parler à Clarke plutôt que de me ronger les sangs dans mon coin, elle aurait su m’expliquer pourquoi elle avait embrassé Bellamy à ce foutu anniversaire. Même si nous étions en pause elle aurait sûrement accepté de m’expliquer… Mais au lieu de ça j’avais ruminé l’information dans ma tête encore et encore et j’avais fini par reproduire la même bêtise…

\- Arf, soufflai-je à voix haute.

\- Hé béh, dit Anya en émergeant, Drôle de façon de me réveiller tu as…

\- Désolée Yoda…

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda mon amie en se tournant vers moi.

\- Hier soir, tu te souviens de la serveuse ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Après la fin de son son service elle dansait avec la foule. J’ai dansé avec elle. On s’est embrassé…

Anya me regarda sans comprendre. Puis l’information sembla arriver à son cerveau et elle se redressa d’un coup dans le lit.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, et Clarke ? Je croyais que vous faisiez juste une pause ?!

\- Calme-toi, dis-je en me redressant à mon tour, Elle était sympas je l’ai laissé me draguer. Elle m’a embrassé je n’ai pas dit non. Je pense que j’avais un peu envie de me venger… Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour Clarke…

\- Oui je vois… Et tu te sens coupable ?

\- Un peu…

\- Tu sais, le mot « pause » parle de lui-même. Ce n’était qu’un baiser, tu n’as trompé personne. Et puis techniquement elle a fait la même chose, en pire puisqu’elle c’était avec son ex. Donc franchement Lex’ te prend pas la tête. Quand vous rependrez contact tu lui en parleras tranquillement, et si ça la vexe tu lui parleras de son baiser à elle, et ça devrait arranger les choses, mmh ? Vous êtes quitte maintenant.

\- Oui, mais elle ne sait même pas que je suis au courant pour son baiser avec Bellamy… ça fait un peu trahison…

\- Mais non, ça ne change rien de toute façon. Allez, arrête de te prendre la tête. Je te connais, si tu continue comme ça tu vas t’en vouloir toute ta vie et tu ne retourneras jamais vers Clarke. Alors que je suis sûre qu’elle le mérite, et que tu la mérites toi aussi.

\- C’est encore trop tôt…

\- Je n’ai pas dit d’aller lui parler tout de suite. Mais ne t’encombre pas l’esprit avec des tracas inutiles. Allez, viens petit Jedi, je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner de championne !

Je lui souris en secouant la tête, puis je la suivis dans sa cuisine.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

L’automne commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. Les feuilles oranges quittaient petit à petit les arbres dans la rue en bas de chez moi. En rentrant de la fac je ne pouvais m’empêcher de donner des coups dans ces cadavres secs de nature. Aujourd’hui cela faisait exactement deux mois que Lexa et moi avions fait l’amour pour la première fois… Je m’en souvenais et j’avais retenu la date, sans même le faire exprès. J’avais en mémoire tous les détails de cette journée. Au matin j’avais cru que je ne la reverrai jamais, le soir j’étais la plus heureuse des femmes, pensant avoir trouvé l’Amour. Je ne pouvais oublier les frissonnements de sa peau la première fois que j’avais posé mes mains sur son corps. Ni les chuchotements de ses frémissements provoqués par mon touché habile. Et encore moins la sensations de ses caresses sur mes hanches…. Et ses baisers si tendre…

\- Clarke ?!, Tu rêves ?

C’était Miller qui venait de me sortir de ma mélancolie. Bryan et lui étaient venus ce jeudi après-midi chez moi pour avancer sur notre projet.

\- Excusez-moi les gars, la danse des feuilles dans le vent qui se joue par la fenêtre m’a happée hors de cette pièce…

\- Oula, t’es sûre que tu ne t’es pas trompée de voie ?, rigola Bryan, Tu devrais devenir poète !

\- La ferme ahah, tu peux me répéter ce que tu me disais Miller, du coup ?

Il secoua la tête de désarroi et reprit son idée que je n’avais pas écouté.

Cet après-midi je fis au mieux pour rester concentré mais ça m’était difficile. Heureusement qu’ils étaient là tout de même ces deux là. Avant de rentrer chez eux Miller me demanda si j’avais eu des nouvelles de Lexa. Un non de la tête lui suffit comme réponse. Il me fit une accolade amicale avant de refermer la porte.

Cela faisait deux mois et j’avais l’impression de la connaître depuis toujours. J’avais l’impression d’avoir perdu une personne que je côtoyais depuis des années.

Depuis, j’avais mis ma mère au courant. Je lui avais tout dit dans les détails. Elle essayait de ne plus aborder le sujet « Lexa » ou « Bellamy » et je ne pourrais jamais l’en remercier assez. Dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion elle me forçait à sortir pour éviter que je déprime. Elle m’avait traîné dans plusieurs expositions le soir après les cours, quand je n’étais pas au bar avec Bryan et Miller, et les week-ends, quand nous n’allions pas au cinéma. Ce week-end cela ferait un mois que Lexa et moi ne nous étions pas vu, ni n’avions échangé aucun mot. C’était passé si vite et à la fois si lentement. Elle me manquait terriblement. Pendant les quelques secondes où j’avais eu l’esprit libre, je n’avais fait que penser à elle. Et pourtant, nous n’avions connu qu’un mois de relation, environ, sans s’être vu souvent... Depuis mon dernier dessin je n’avais pas retenté l’expérience, ça m’était trop douloureux. Et ce n’était pas l’envie qui m’en manquait… Mais je ne pouvais plus. J’essayai de tirer un trait sur elle, j’étais persuadée qu’elle ne voudrait plus jamais me voir. Mes amis disaient le contraire mais je n’arrivais pas à les croire. S’il se trouvait que j’avais raison, je ne ferais pas confiance à quelqu’un de si tôt question amour. C’était bien trop douloureux…

J’avais donc également abandonné toute idée de revenir moi même vers elle. Je n’attendais que son signal. Tous les jours j’avais regardé mon téléphone à plusieurs reprises, en espérant un signe, quelque chose, mais rien. Et j’avais finis par arrêté de le regarder. Et pourtant aujourd’hui, jour particulier, une lueur renaissait en moi. J’avais tant envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l’embrasser, de m’excuser encore et encore. Je me sentais si mal d’avoir cédé autant à son frère. Non seulement sur la plage où je m’étais laissée aller à lui, mais aussi face à son ultimatum. Si j’avais été une fille bien j’aurais renoncé à Lexa pour son bien… Ou alors je lui aurais dit toute la vérité tout de suite au lieu de me dégonfler de la sorte… J’avais tellement honte de moi… Lexa n’avait rien à faire avec moi. J’allais juste la faire souffrir, et c’était sûrement ce que j’avais déjà fait… Je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée de lui avoir brisé le cœur. Je ne voulais pas être cette personne. Et je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir comment elle allait. A moins que….

Prise par une lubie soudaine, j’attrapai mon téléphone, le lâchant presque sous la précipitation, et je cherchai le numéro de Bellamy dans mes contacts. Une veine que je ne l’eusse pas supprimé… J’appuyai où il fallait et l’appel fut lancé. A ma grande surprise il répondit.

\- Clarke… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Euh je…

Je me stoppai. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire. Et c’était peut-être déplacé de l’appeler.

\- Pardon, dis-je, Je n’aurais pas dû appeler…

\- C’est fait maintenant… Dis-moi.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si Lexa allait bien…

\- Figure-toi que je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça ?

\- A moi aussi elle me fait la tête.

\- Je comprends bien… Mais, vous habitez au même endroit, non ? Tu dois bien savoir ?

\- Écoute, elle fait tout pour m’éviter.

\- A ce point… Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que…

\- C’est parce que… Parce que elle a apprit pour le baiser qu’on s’est échangé chez Lincoln.

\- Comment ça « elle a apprit » ?

\- Cherche pas, elle sait c’est tout…

Tout devint clair dans mon esprit. C’était pour ça qu’elle ne m’avait pas encore contacté, c’était évident. Elle n’était pas si fâché que ça envers moi lorsque nous nous étions quitté. Elle était juste un peu dégoûtée. Mais si elle avait appris ça, elle devait être en colère. Il fallait absolument que je la contact pour lui expliquer ! Le fait que je fusse bourrée ce soir-là ne la convaincrait peut-être pas mais je devais essayer.

\- Je… Je dois te laisser Bellamy… Je suis désolée qu’elle t’en veuille à toi aussi...

\- Moui…

Je raccrochai sans plus attendre. Tant pis pour lui. Je m’en fichais un peu, c’était de sa faute tout ça. J’essaierai peut-être de recoller les morceaux entre lui et sa sœur quand j’aurais réussi à me faire pardonner. Il fallait maintenant que je contact Lexa, mais comment ? Un simple SMS me paraissait bizarre… Mais je n’allais pas non plus l’appeler… Un mail c’était pire. Une lettre ? Après tout, pourquoi se prendre la tête…

 

**« Salut Lexa… ça va faire un mois depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, alors je viens aux nouvelles. Tu vas bien ? A vrai dire j’aimerais savoir s’il était possible qu’on se voit pour parler. Tu me manques et je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais je pense qu’on a besoin de discuter toi et moi. Clarke. »**

 

J’avais signé, au cas où elle m’aurait déjà supprimé de sa vie. Encore une fois j’allais devoir faire un effort pour lui parler de vive voix. Mais cette fois je m’en fichais, c’était pour essayer de reconquérir la femme que j’aimais, je n’avais pas à hésiter une seule seconde.

En attendant sa réponse je ne sus pas trop quoi faire. J’allais prendre une douche histoire de faire passer le temps mais une fois que j’en sortis, toujours pas de réponse. Après le repas non plus. Finalement j’allais me coucher sans nouvelles. Et le lendemain au réveil il n’y avait toujours rien. Je finis par aller en cours encore plus maussade qu’avant l’envoie de ce message. Elle m’avait réellement oubliée…

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Je relu le message qui s’affichait sur mon écran plusieurs fois. Clarke voulait me voir pour parler. Cela faisait 24h que j’avais reçu ce SMS et je n’avais toujours pas osé répondre. Quand je l’avais reçu j’avais eu envie de lui dire tout de suite « oui bien sûr », parce qu’elle me manquait et que je voulais la voir, la prendre dans mes bras… Mais en même temps je lui en voulais toujours. Et en plus de cela je m’en voulais d’avoir embrassé cette fille l’autre soir… J’étais totalement perdue. A cause de son message j’avais encore fait n’importe quoi à l’entraînement et Titus m’avait encore engueulé en fin de séance. Il voyait les Jeux Olympiques s’éloigner de plus en plus, et moi, ça me mettait une pression terrible.

Ce soir, j’étais dans ma chambre et je relisais pour la énième fois le message de Clarke. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’avais besoin de conseil, alors j’appelai Anya.

\- Allô ma puce, tu vas bien ?

\- Euh je… Clarke m’a envoyée un message…

\- Quoi ?! Attend, je pose mon couteau sinon je vais tuer quelqu’un… … Raconte !

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, non, je suis juste en train de préparer le dîner. Tu m’appelles alors qu’on s’est vu il y a une semaine à peine, je suis flattée, je ne vais pas raccrocher. Je t’écoute.

\- Elle veut me voir pour discuter.

\- Mais c’est super ça !

\- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas prête, il est trop tôt encore…

\- Trop tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner si vite… J’ai mal tu sais…

\- Ça fait plus d’un mois, non ?

\- Pas tout à fait encore.

\- C’est déjà assez long, je trouve. Et puis justement, peut-être qu’elle a des choses intéressantes à te dire, peut-être qu’elle va réussir à te faire changer d’avis. Laisse-lui une chance si tu tiens à elle.

\- Mais je paraîtrai faible si je me laisse faire…

\- Allons bon ne dit pas n’importe quoi ! Déjà, tu ne te laisses pas faire, tu l’aimes, si par son discours elle arrive à faire en sorte que tu lui pardonnes, c’est juste un déroulement logique des choses. Ensuite, il n’y a rien de faible dans l’Amour. Je sais que tu as longtemps cru que l’Amour était une faiblesse avec tout ce que tu as vécu, mais c’est faux. Tu n’as jamais été aussi belle au combat que lorsque Costia te soutenait dans les gradins. Et depuis son départ tu n’as plus cette lueur quand tu combats. Tu vois, je suis convaincue que Clarke saura t’apporter ce que Costia t’avait montrée. Je suis même sûre qu’elle peut faire encore plus. Titus croit qu’il va te mener jusqu’aux JO, moi je pense que c’est Clarke qui va le faire.

\- Comment tu peux dire tout ça alors que tu ne l’as pas rencontrée ?

\- Je te connais Lex’, j’ai vu ton visage lorsque tu m’as parlée d’elle, j’ai vu ton désarroi face à la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tu l’aimes, c’est évident. Et puis, moi aussi je suis passée par là. Et aujourd’hui, si j’arrive à briller dans mon sport c’est en partie grâce à ma moitié qui m’aime et me soutient au quotidien. Alors, si ça se passe comme ça pour moi, je suis convaincue que ça se passera comme ça pour toi aussi. On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi.

\- Peut-être…

\- Allez, ça va aller, je te le promets. Tu n’as rien à perdre, accepte son invitation et tu verras bien ce qui se passe. Après tout tu n’es pas obligé de te remettre avec elle tout de suite. Juste, écoute ce qu’elle a à te dire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Merci Anya, merci d’être là…

\- C’est normal…

\- Je vais te laisser cuisiner alors. Bonne soirée.

\- Merci, toi aussi, et appelle moi quand tu veux ma puce.

\- Merci. Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime !

Je raccrochai. Je triturai mon téléphone avec anxiété puis je me résolue enfin à répondre à Clarke.

 

**« Je suis libre dimanche après-midi si tu veux… 15h derrière la gare de chez moi, ça te va ? »**

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Mon portable vibra alors que je mettais la table. Mon cœur s’emballa lorsque je vis le nom de l’expéditeur. Lexa. Elle avait dit oui pour discuter. Dimanche, parfait. Ma mère voulait aller au cinéma mais elle comprendrait. J’en informai aussitôt Octavia et Raven qui m’avaient demandée de les tenir au courant. Elles étaient soulagées pour moi et me souhaitèrent bonne chance. Au dîner je prévins ma mère qui fut heureuse sincèrement. Et en me préparant pour aller au lit je réfléchissais à ce que j’allais bien pouvoir lui dire. J’avais encore toute la journée de demain pour y penser, mais il fallait que je prépare mes arguments pour essayer de la reconquérir. Pendant que mon esprit surchauffait, Raven m’envoya un nouveau message.

 

**« Ça va te paraître bizarre, peut-être, ce que j’ai à te demander mais, dimanche j’ai rendez-vous avec Bellamy, alors, on pourrait s’y rendre ensemble toi et moi ? Puisqu’on va au même endroit... »**

 

**« Oui, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée ! Je serais moins stressée si tu fais le trajet avec moi... »**

 

**« Ouf, j’avais peur que tu le prennes mal »**

 

**« Mais non, tu sais bien que je me suis faite à l’idée »**

 

**« Oui… Et dis, tu le déteste Bellamy ? »**

 

**« Franchement, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de lui. Il a fait et fait toujours des choses qui font que je lui en veut terriblement. Mais à un moment j’ai vu du bon en lui, alors c’est qu’il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça. Pour le moment je ne suis pas concentrée sur lui, mais j’arriverai peut-être à le pardonner. »**

 

**« J’espère... »**

 

Je finis par aller me coucher en essayant de ne plus trop me prendre la tête et passer une bonne nuit.

 

Dimanche matin au réveil je manquais clairement de sommeil. J’avais cogité toute la journée de samedi et une bonne partie de la nuit. Au fond de moi j’espérais que tout s’arrange aujourd’hui, j’avais le doux rêve qu’on se quitte ce soir sur un baiser. Mais bien sûr c’était beaucoup espérer. Je n’avais aucune idée de quelle serait sa réaction face à mes excuses et explications. Je pris une douche froide histoire de me remettre les idées en place et de me réveiller.

Je déjeunais avec Raven au Mcdo puis nous partirions destination « rendez-vous avec les Woods ».

Le fast-food fut vite englouti et nous prîmes la direction de la gare. Notre train de banlieue était déjà à quai et nous eûmes le loisir de choisir nos places.

\- Tu sais, commença Raven, Ce serait cool que ça s’arrange entre toi et Lexa. Qu’on sorte avec un frère et une sœur, ce serait assez sympas je trouve. On deviendrait sœurs un peu, les sorties à plusieurs seraient trop bien!

\- Oui, c’est pas faux. Enfin, il n’y a pas que moi, de ce que j’ai compris, c’est tendu entre Lexa et Bellamy aussi.

\- Oui, il m’en a parlée vaguement… Mais ils sont du même sang, ça va forcément finir par s’arranger…

\- Sans doute…

 

Arrivées à destination, Raven me fit une accolade avant de partir de son côté et moi du mien. Elle m’avait souhaité bonne chance, je lui avais imposé de ne pas penser à moi et de passer un bon après-midi.

Lexa m’avait envoyée un texto pour me dire où elle se trouvait exactement. Je m’y dirigeai le cœur battant. Et je la vis. Elle était adossée contre un mur, le nez sur son téléphone. Comme elle ne m’avait pas encore remarquée j’en profitai pour la regarder. Après tout, c’était peut-être la dernière fois. Un vent léger faisait voler ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Elle n’y avait pas touché depuis que je l’avais rencontrée, ils me semblaient avoir poussé. Sa bouche avait l’air triste. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, stoppant ma contemplation. Elle n’essaya même pas d’esquisser un sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeudi prochain : enfin la confrontation ! Est-ce que ça va mal tourner ou bien se terminer ??
> 
> Bonne semaine :)


	13. Un vent chaud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa et Clarke se revoient enfin pour discuter. Je n’en dis pas plus, si ce n’est qu’on va peut-être un peu mieux comprendre pourquoi Clarke a embrassé Bellamy à l’anniversaire.
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

J’étais sur mon téléphone en attendant l’arrivée de Clarke, quand un petit vent me fit lever les yeux. Elle était là. Elle était belle. J’avais envie de lui sourire mais je n’en trouvai pas la force.

\- S-salut, dit-elle une fois à ma hauteur.

\- Bonjour…

J’en avais presque oublié le son de sa voix…

\- Viens, lui dis-je simplement.

Elle me suivit. Je l’emmenai dans un parc tranquille que j’aimais bien. Il n’y avait personne aujourd’hui, le temps était menaçant, octobre avait emporté avec lui les beaux jours. Je l’invitai à s’asseoir sur un banc. Il ne se passa rien avant un moment. Nous regardions les arbres bousculés par le vent et les feuilles virevoltantes.

\- De quoi tu voulais parler ?, finis-je par dire.

\- Je voulais m’excuser…

\- Tu l’as déjà fait, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Je sais mais, ça me semble important.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai besoin de tes excuses, Clarke.

Ah, je l’avais encore appelée de cette façon… C’était plus fort que moi.

\- J’ai toujours voulu te dire la vérité. J’allais rompre avec Bellamy, et ensuite je serais venue te parler de lui, je te le jure.

\- Et au lieu de ça tu t’es défilée.

\- Oui, mais, met toi à ma place…

Je détestais quand on me disait cela. Parce qu’en général les gens eux-mêmes ne cherchaient pas à se mettre à la place des autres.

\- Quand j’ai compris que c’était ton frère, reprit-elle, J’étais complètement perdue.

\- Ça aussi, tu l’as déjà dit.

\- Je sais… Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire… Et Bellamy il… Non, ce n’est pas que de sa faute… Mais il m’a mit dans une position et je n’ai pas su réagir. Mais je voulais te le dire, je voulais tellement te le dire… J’ai merdé, je me suis laissée emporter par la situation. Moi aussi j’ai cru que ça pourrait marcher en ne te disant rien. Je me suis embarquée dans un truc énorme dont j’ai perdu le contrôle… Mais le dernière chose que je voulais c’était te faire souffrir… Je… Je voulais être celle qui te ferait aller mieux…

\- C’est réussi… Clarke tu m’as déjà dit tout ça, je le sais déjà. Mais c’est trop tard. Le mal est fait.

\- Mais le temps répare tout, non ?

\- Peut-être… Si seulement on lui laissait le loisir d’agir sans y interférer…

\- J’ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Clarke, je veux bien croire à ta sincérité. Je veux bien croire que cet après-midi là tu allais le larguer puis venir tout me raconter. Je veux bien croire que tu allais finir par tout me dire. Mais j’ai du mal à croire que tu tiennes à moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que alors que tu m’embrassais, alors que tu me câlinais, alors que tu étais douce avec moi, alors que je t’avais dit que je t’aimais, tu ne t’es pas gênée pour embrasser Bellamy !

J’avais haussé le ton. La blessure me revint en pleine face. Alors que je la pensais toute à moi rien qu’à moi… Elle avait osé…

\- Je… Ça aussi je voulais t’en parler.

\- Il fallait commencer par ça alors !

\- Oui… Ce soir-là, j’ai été prise de court, je ne savais pas qu’il était invité. Je crois que c’était la plus grosse coïncidence du siècle. Et mon amie, Raven, elle a commencé à lui tourner autour, ça m’a rendue folle… J’ai commencé à boire, à trop boire. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, j’ai voulu les séparer, j’ai voulu le provoquer. Il s’est laissé faire, et je l’ai embrassé…

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Mais je ne sais pas ! J’avais trop bu…

\- Tu es rentrée seule à pied cette nuit-là, donc tu étais assez consciente tout de même. Dire que je me suis inquiétée pour toi ce soir alors que tu venais de…

Je serrai les poings de rage.

\- Hé, c’était vraiment horrible ce qu’ils m’ont fait ces gars dans la rue…

\- Là n’est pas la question. Tu dis que tu tiens à moi et tu embrasses ton ex, je ne comprends pas !

\- Mais j’étais jalouse, je ne voulais pas voir ces deux-là se tourner autour, alors j’ai sur réagi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu étais jalouse ?!

D’un coup je me levai pour commencer à faire les cents pas devant le banc.

\- Tu dis que tu allais larguer Bellamy à la minute où je suis revenue, alors pourquoi tu étais jalouse quand tu l’as revu ? Je ne comprends pas…

Clarke se leva à son tour pour se mettre face à moi et me stopper.

\- Je suis comme ça, jalouse pour un rien. Comme tu dis, ça reste mon ex. Alors ça m’a fait bizarre de voir quelqu’un lui tourner autour. Imagine Costia avec ta meilleure amie et tu verras.

Qu’elle utilise ce prénom à ce moment précis me fit sortir des mes gonds.

\- Ah non, je t’interdis d’utiliser Costia comme défense !

Je me rapprochai d’elle et posai une main menaçante sur son torse.

\- Je t’interdis de prononcer son nom, dis-je sur un ton très ferme.

Puis je la lâchai et me reculai un peu.

\- Et puis tu sais quoi, dis-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Je m’en fiche, moi aussi j’ai embrassé quelqu’un.

\- Hein ?

Je l’avais déstabilisée.

\- On était en pause toi et moi, alors voilà je me suis amusée.

\- Soit…

Elle n’eut pas la réaction que j’imaginais. Sous le coup de la rage j’avais dit ça pour l’énerver et la blesser, mais elle semblait s’en fiche totalement. Maintenant je me sentais coupable. Et cette culpabilité m’énerva encore plus.

\- Ok d’accord tu t’en fiches, je vois bien que tu ne tiens pas à moi. Tu as juste voulu jouer avec mes sentiments en fait, c’est ça ? Une fois que je t’ai dit que je t’aimais, une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu es repartie tester les mecs avec mon frère !

\- Mais n’importe quoi ! Arrête de tout mélanger ! Je t’ai dit, j’avais trop bu. Si j’étais jalouse ce n’est pas parce que je ressentais toujours des trucs pour Bellamy, c’était uniquement parce que ça me rappelait toute la situation !

\- C’est facile ça !

\- Écoute-moi ! Au début de la soirée j’ai essayé de lui parler, je lui ai dit que je voulais te dire la vérité, mais il a refusé, il m’a presque menacé et il est reparti s’amuser. J’étais en rage de le voir rire, draguer qui il voulait, alors que j’étais à deux mètres de lui en train de souffrir par sa faute, parce qu’il m’interdisait de dire la vérité ! Ça me rendait malade de le voir draguer ma meilleure amie alors que j’avais une haine indicible contre lui !

\- C’était une raison pour l’embrasser ?!

\- La folie me fait faire des choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même. J’avais tellement envie qu’il souffre autant que moi. Peut-être qu’il ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi, alors j’ai joué avec lui. Oui c’était totalement idiot. La colère et l’alcool m’ont poussée à l’embrasser. Mais si tu savais comme je regrette…

\- Tu souffrais, alors tu t’es dit « tien si je faisais souffrir quelqu’un d’autre », belle mentalité Clarke !

Cette fois j’avais prononcé son prénom avec une grande dureté.

\- Ne vas pas me dire qu’après la mort de… Tu n’en voulais pas à la terre entière, ne va pas me dire que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu’un souffre à ta place !

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas allée embrasser le premier venu !

\- Mais arrête avec ce baiser ! C’était rien Lexa ! Rien du tout ! Regarde, aujourd’hui il a rendez-vous avec Raven, c’est du passé, on s’en fiche ! Et puis je te trouve bien dure pour quelqu’un qui fourre sa langue dans la bouche d’une nana alors qu’elle dit en aimer une autre !

\- Tu m’as blessée Clarke ! Tous les deux vous m’avez blessée ! Pardon d’avoir essayé de trouver un peu de réconfort ! Et puis moi au moins je te l’ai dit avant que ça prenne des proportions énormes !

\- Si je ne te l’ai pas dit c’était pour te protéger, tu n’avais pas besoin de savoir ça.

Elle n’avait pas tord. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne parlais plus à Bellamy. Je ne savais même pas qu’il voyait toujours Raven… J’étais jalouse que Clarke en sache plus que moi, même si bien sûre son information venait de son amie et non de mon frère…

\- Et puis le problème ce n’est pas ce baiser, non ?, reprit-elle, C’est moi et Bellamy. Je sais que tu fais la tête à Bellamy aussi. J’ai vu comme tu lui as parlé.

\- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

\- Arrête de dire n’importe quoi. Moi je veux essayer de régler ce problème.

\- A part remonter le temps je ne vois pas.

\- Lexa, si tu tiens à moi il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec. C’est fait, c’est fini. Il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre Bellamy et moi. On ne s’aime pas, toute attirance est partie. Lui il a Raven maintenant et…

Je ne la laissai pas finir, je bouillais de l’intérieur, c’était trop pour moi.

\- Mais tu ne comprends rien Clarke ! J’étais détruite, tu entends ça ? Détruite quand tu es arrivée dans ma vie !

Je parlais de plus en plus fort.

\- Quand je t’ai croisé sur cette plage, je m’étais jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, de ne plus jamais me laisser embarquer dans une histoire. J’étais brisée. Tu n’imagines pas une seconde tout ce que j’ai traversé !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en me rappelant cette période sombre.

\- Et puis on s’est revu, on s’est revu et tu as été comme une énorme bouffée d’oxygène. Je pouvais enfin rire, enfin espérer toucher au bonheur. C’est aller si vite, c’est pour ça que je suis partie. Mais tu l’as bien vu, je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi alors qu’on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine. Je ne pouvais déjà plus vivre sans toi, je suis revenue. Je suis revenue car j’ai cru que tu pouvais me guérir, que tu pouvais tout arranger ! Je tombais amoureuse de toi et c’était magnifique. J’ai passé un des plus bels étés de ma vie ! J’avais confiance en toi, je t’aurais donné ma vie !

Mes poings se serrèrent, mes larmes coulèrent.

\- Mais toi ! Toi, qu’est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps, hein ? Tu me mentais ! Quand tu m’embrassais tu me mentais, quand tu me câlinais tu me mentais, quand... quand tu me faisais l’amour tu me mentais ! Comment je peux te faire confiance alors que tu me mentais quand tu me regardais avec ce regard si doux ?! Quand j’ai appris la vérité l’autre soir, c’était comme si la noirceur de laquelle j’étais sortie me retombait dessus tout à coup. J’ai repris les chemins du néant, c’était horrible Clarke, horrible ! A cause de toi j’ai vécu de nouveau tout ce que je pensais avoir mis derrière moi ! Tu comprends ça ?!

Elle semblait mortifiée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les retenait, ne voulant pas craquer. Heureusement que le parc était désert…

\- Tu étais tout pour moi Clarke ! Tu avais réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoués, même mon frère ! Tu étais mon soleil, ma joie de vivre, et tu as tout gâché ! Comment, comment tu veux que je te pardonne alors que je n’étais qu’un passe temps pour toi, alors que tu n’as fait que suivre bêtement les indications de Bellamy, plutôt que de jouer la carte de la sincérité ? Je t’aimais Clarke, je t’aime ! Je t’aime ! Je t’aime comme jamais je n’ai aimé auparavant ! Mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! C’est pour tout ça, que je ne t’ai rien dit ! Parce que je savais d’où tu venais, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore. Je n’ai pas pensé qu’à moi, au contraire. Quand j’ai accepté de suivre Bellamy sur ce coup c’était pour te protéger, uniquement pour te protéger.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça… C’était idiot !

Je lui avais presque craché mon dernier mot au visage. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus. J’étais trop en colère pour pleurer. Violemment, Clarke m’attrapa les épaules, je crus qu’elle allait me secouer.

\- Mais j’ai fait ça parce que je t’aime !

Depuis le début de notre altercation elle avait haussé le ton, mais là, elle avait crié pour de bon.

\- Je t’aime Lexa ! Depuis le début ! Depuis bien avant que tu me le dises ! C’est parce que je t’aime que j’ai accepté de ne rien dire ! Ton frère a compris tout de suite que je t’aimais. Il était déjà attaché à moi mais il a comprit que dans mon cœur il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec toi. Il me laissait t’aimer et prendre soin de toi et en échange tu ne devais rien savoir, pour ne plus jamais souffrir. C’était ça le deal, ton bonheur contre le notre à tous les deux…

Je sentis mes oreilles se boucher. J’eus un petit vertige. C’était comme si tout s’éclairait. Je n’avais aucune raison valable d’en vouloir à Bellamy. Lui aussi il avait souffert dans cette histoire. Parce que lui aussi il été tombé sous son charme… Et Clarke. Elle m’aimait ?… Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J’avais eu tord. Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant ? Ils s’étaient sacrifiés pour moi…

\- Je t’aime Lexa…, répéta Clarke au bord du supplice.

Son ton était redevenu calme.

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, si tu savais… Je ne voulais pas embrasser Bellamy à l’anniversaire de Lincoln… Ça m’a dégoûtée en plus… Je ne voulais pas te cacher la vérité, si tu savais combien de fois j’ai voulu te le dire… J’avais une boule au ventre à chaque fois que j’étais avec toi. Je me sentais tellement mal de ne pas te dire la vérité… Et quand tu m’as dis que tu m’aimais. J’étais si heureuse… Et si triste… Je voulais te répondre, je voulais te crier que moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas alors que je te mentais… Mais si tu dois croire une chose c’est ça Lexa. Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement si tu savais, je…

\- Schhh…

J’avais posé un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle me regarda, le regard humide.

\- Arrête, j’ai compris, dis-je en chuchotant.

Je glissai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et passai ma main sur sa joue. Mon pouce fit des vas et viens sur sa peau. Et mon corps tout entier s’avança vers elle. Pour l’embrasser. J’emprisonnai sa bouche entre mes lèvres comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Je sentis bien la surprise dans sa gestuelle. Mais bientôt Clarke relâcha la pression et se laissa aller au baiser. Nous nous décollâmes un court instant pour nous regarder dans les yeux. Une larme avait finit par couler sur sa joue. Aussitôt l’eus-je remarqué qu’elle passa son bras dans mon dos pour me ramener vers elle et reformer le baiser. Cette fois sa bouche devint insistante et je sentis sa passion poindre dans l’échange. Mon autre main rejoignit son visage. Mes doigts fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Et nous dûmes nous séparer, à bout de souffle.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?,chuchota Clarke tout près de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça va me prendre encore un peu de temps de tout bien digérer… Mais une chose est sûre, Clarke, je ne veux plus te laisser partir…

J’aperçus son sourire renaître sur son visage. Ah, il m’avait manqué ce si doux sourire.

\- Je t’aime, finis-je par dire.

\- Moi aussi, Lexa, tellement…

Nos fronts se collèrent l’un à l’autre, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle. Je voulais rester dans cette position pour l’éternité. J’avais l’impression d’oublier tous mes problèmes.

\- Alors, bredouillai-je, Tu veux bien m’aider à récupérer Bellamy ?

Clarke me décolla d’elle pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, je ne sais pas trop encore comment m’y prendre, mais je vais t’aider, oui.

\- Merci… Lui aussi il me manque… Mais, je n’arrive tellement pas à lui pardonner...

\- C’est normal… Il va falloir du temps...

Elle me rapprocha de nouveau d’elle pour me serrer. Ajoutant quelques bisous sur mon cuir chevelu. La noirceur dans mon cœur commençait à s’envoler. Finalement j’aurais peut-être droit au bonheur moi aussi, non ? Si je pouvais pardonner un peu Clarke aujourd’hui, c’était que nous pouvions être bien ensemble.

Je me mise soudainement à pleurer. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, un mélange, sûrement, de soulagement et de tristesse. Je me réfugiai encore dans les bras de Clarke. Elle me caressa le dos avec douceur tout en chuchotant des mots doux au creux de mon oreille. Un « petit chat » lui échappa. Il me fit trembler de bonheur. Mais son affection ne sécha pas mes larmes, au contraire. Je n’arrivais pas à m’arrêter, j’éclatai en sanglot, Clarke dut m’aider à m’asseoir sur le banc.

\- Ça va aller Lexa ?

A travers les larmes je distinguai son visage inquiet.

\- Oui, c’est juste que… Tu m’as tellement manquée… J’ai cru t’avoir perdue… Je pensais que tout était fini… C’était horrible si tu savais… Et puis Bellamy… On ne s’était jamais autant éloigné lui et moi… Je n’avais aucun soutien…

\- Ça ira maintenant, je te le promets… Moi non plus je ne te lâcherai plus Lexa… Tu es tout pour moi…

Elle colla son front contre le mien. Son souffle sur mon visage commença à m’apaiser. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de retenir les larmes. Ma bouche ouverte m’aidait à respirer et laissait échapper quelques sanglots incontrôlés. Le grand vide qui s’était formé en moi était soudainement comblé et cela faisait mal. C’était le soulagement qui me faisait pleurer. Comme le besoin de pouvoir enfin évacuer ce surplus de tristesse. Maintenant que j’avais une épaule pour pleurer, je pouvais me libérer, j’en avais besoin. Il fallait que j’évacue cette tristesse une bonne fois pour toute. Alors je me laissai aller dans les bras de Clarke. Je ne retins rien. Toutes les larmes que j’avais ravalées en publiques, toutes ses larmes que mes entraînements m’avaient permis de retenir, elles s’échappèrent avec une facilité qui me faisait peur. Je n’avais pas pleuré autant depuis le départ de Costia. Je ne comprenais même pas comment ces deux situations pouvaient être comparables… A moins que…

Je relevai mon visage vers Clarke. Mes sanglots cessèrent. Je la regardai dans les yeux sans ne rien dire.

\- Ça va Lexa ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Toi et moi, on ne se quittera plus, hein ? Tu ne me feras plus de mal ?

\- Je n’aime pas les promesses Lexa, mais ce que je peux te jurer c’est que je n’ai pas du tout envie de te faire du mal une nouvelle fois. Que je ferais tout mon possible pour apaiser ta douleur et te rendre le sourire… Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Oui, c’était ça… Costia, c’était l’Amour de ma vie. Je voulais passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés. Malheureusement le sort en avait décidé autrement. J’avais toujours cru que ce serait la seule et l’unique. Mais la chance m’était tombée dessus une seconde fois. Clarke. Je voulais passer ma vie avec elle… Peu de personnes croisaient deux fois la route ce genre de mircale. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je devais la garder auprès de moi. J’étais bien trop chanceuse pour gâcher tout ça.

\- Je t’aime, furent les derniers mots que je réussi à lui dire pour le moment.

Ma gorge était nouée. Je me sentais bien. Heureuse. Le souvenir de Costia se rangeait doucement dans un coin de mon cerveau. Et j’étais soulagée, j’avais l’impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

Clarke n’osa pas alors j’approchai ma bouche de la sienne pour l’embrasser doucement. Puis elle prit mes mains pour me lever du banc.

\- On marche un peu ?, proposa-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

Le temps s’était vraiment refroidit mais c’était toujours assez agréable pour se promener. C’était elle qui avait pris l’initiative de bouger mais nous étions chez moi, alors bien vite elle ne sut plus trop par où aller. Je ne savais pas trop où l’emmener non plus. J’aurais voulu marcher sur la plage main dans la main avec elle, comme au jour de notre rencontre, mais c’était impossible. Soudain une idée me traversa l’esprit.

\- Tu veux que je te montres où est mon école ?

\- Oh, oui, pourquoi pas !

Elle eut un sourire sincère alors je l’emmenai.

 

 

**Point de Vue Clarke**

 

Le trajet fut silencieux. Il était vrai que la situation était un peu étrange. Je n’avais pas forcément pensé qu’en nous voyant aujourd’hui nous nous remetterions ensemble. J’étais soulagée et heureuse évidemment, mais je ne m’y étais pas préparé. Et puis elle m’avait dit qu’elle allait mettre du temps à me pardonner, suivit de larmes et de plusieurs « je t’aime », je ne savais plus trop où me mettre… Je ne savais plus trop ce que j’avais le droit de faire ou non…

Mais j’étais déjà contente qu’elle veuille me montrer sons école. Je savais que c’était un endroit où elle adorait aller, alors ça me faisait plaisir qu’elle ait envie de partager cela avec moi, même après tout ça.

Le chemin ne fut pas très long. Nous arrivâmes à hauteur d’une sorte de complexe sportif. En tous cas, c’était ce à quoi cela me faisait penser. Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments. Je pouvais même distinguer une piste au loin. Ça me semblait assez immense.

\- C’est grand !, ne pus-je m’empêcher de dire.

\- Oui, il n’y a pas que l’escrime ici, il y a aussi les classes d’athlétisme, d’où le stade avec la piste là bas. Pour la natation et tout ce qui est patinage, il faut se rapprocher des grandes villes.

\- Je vois, je vois. Et du coup, l’école regroupe combien de niveaux ?

\- Mmh, on peut y entrer à partir de 13 ans, jusqu’à 25 ans. Une fois la majorité atteinte on peut suivre un parcours normal en fac si on le désir, et avoir un entraînement plus allégé. En cours de sport à proprement parlé, on est classé par niveau sportif. Et en cours normaux, on est dans des classes qui correspondent à nos âges, et du coup on est mélangé avec ceux de l’athlé’.

Je faisais des signes de la tête pour lui montrer que je l’écoutais. Je la sentais partie dans ses explications alors je la laissais parler. Elle était passionnée, j’aimais ça.

\- Dans mon niveau sportif on est huit personnes en escrime, et du coup je me retrouve avec trois d’entre eux en cours scolaire. J’aurais l’âge d’être en L3 ou en Master, mais après le bac ça reste des cours assez généraux, on a un peu de maths, un peu de droit, de langue, etc. Si une matière nous intéresse en particulier on peut prendre des options. Mais bon, pour la plupart on veut faire du sport notre métier donc on n’est pas forcément très attentif en cours…

\- Je vois, dis-je en ricanant.

\- Et forcément en classe on reste un peu entre sport. Je suis très proche d’une de mes camarades d’escrime, elle s’appelle Luna, et on reste beaucoup avec les deux autres. Les athlé’ sont pareils, ceux qui font de la course de vitesse sont toujours collés ensembles, ceux du saut en longueur ne rigolent qu’à leurs blagues, bref, tu vois le truc. Mmh je crois qu’il n’y a que ceux qui font du saut en hauteur qui sont un peu ouverts aux autres ahah ! C’est l’altitude ça leur ouvre l’esprit !

Sa remarque me fit rire. Elle aussi rit à sa propre blague. Les ridules au coin de ses yeux riant me réchauffèrent le cœur. Enfin, elle souriait… Comme avant… Je ne pus m’empêcher de prendre sa main dans la mienne. Elle ne me repoussa pas mais ne releva pas. Comme un petit silence commençait, je posai une question.

\- Et il y a un lycée ou un fac dans ta ville ?

\- Il y a le lycée où mes amis étaient, il est juste à côté, pour ça que je les ai connu d’ailleurs. Je suis venue ici exprès pour l’école, donc j’ai dû abandonner mes amis de primaire et début collège. Et ma classe d’escrime était assez compétitive donc c’était compliqué de lier des liens au début… Mais en rentrant à pied je passais devant le lycée classique, et je me retrouvais souvent sur le chemin des mêmes personnes. Avec le temps on a commencé à parler et à sympathiser. C’est comme ça que j’ai rencontré Costia.

Ce prénom me fit tiquer et je tournai la tête vers elle. Mais je fus étonnée de ne plus voir cet air de tristesse passer devant ses yeux. C’était comme si quelque chose avait changé lorsqu’elle prononçait ce prénom. En plus, si je me souvenais bien, elle avait également perdu deux autres de ses amis de lycée en même temps que Costia… J’augmentai la pression que j’exerçai sur sa main.

\- Puis finalement j’ai aussi sympathisé avec Luna qui était dans ma classe scolaire et sportive, on se voyait tout le temps alors c’était facile. Et petit à petit les liens se sont créés. Pas mal d’étudiants ici se sont liés d’amitié avec ceux du lycée. C’était assez marrant de comparer nos cours.

Elle racontait ça avec une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Aujourd’hui je ne rentre plus qu’avec Luna, puisque les autres sont allés à la fac. J’ai l’impression qu’ils ont grandit, évolué, mais pas moi ahah. Enfin, j’aime cette école alors je suppose que ça me va ! Voilà, tu sais tout. J’ai un peu trop parlé, désolée !

\- Mais non, ça m’intéresse ! J’aime quand tu me parles de toi. J’en apprends plus sur toi, j’ai l’impression de te connaître un peu mieux comme ça.

\- Bon tu me rassures alors. La prochaine fois que je viendrais chez toi il faudra que tu me montres ton lycée et ta fac !

Lexa afficha un immense sourire. Elle voulait vraiment en apprendre plus sur moi elle aussi. Je ne pus ne pas lui rendre son sourire.

\- Avec plaisir !

 

Nous rebroussâmes chemin jusqu’à la gare. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Lexa teint à m’accompagner jusque sur le quai où le train n’allait pas tarder à passer.

\- On se revoit quand ?, risquai-je.

\- Je ne connais pas encore mes disponibilités, je te dirais. Et… Pour Bellamy… Tu sais comment on pourrait s’y prendre ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir, mais peut-être que Raven pourrait m’aider…

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai que du coup mon frère sort avec ta meilleure amie…

\- C’est pratique finalement !, dis-je en souriant.

\- Oui !

Le train pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Rentre bien, Clarke.

Ah, cette douce façon de prononcer mon prénom…

\- A la prochaine Lexa…

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et déposai un baiser sur son front. Trop de public pour l’embrasser vraiment, je respectais toujours ses souhaits. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et je grimpai dans le train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vois venir ceux qui diront que leur réconciliation est trop simple, ne croyez pas que tout est bouclé pour Clarke, cela ne va pas être si simple !  
>  Semaine prochaine je publie mon dernier chapitre que j’ai d’avance, j’espère que j’arriverais à écrire le 15 avant de prendre du retard…
> 
> Merci encore pour tous vos messages et passez une bonne semaine !


	14. Nouvelle Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Je crois que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, I’m sorry… Le prochain n’est pas terminé, j’espère que j’arriverais à le boucler pour jeudi prochain…
> 
> En attendant, bonne lecture, et j’espère que les plus attentifs d’entre vous verrons la petite chose que j’ai « dissimulée » dans ce chapitre ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Dans le train du retour je ne tenais presque plus en place. J’étais tellement surprise de la tournure qu’avaient pris les événements. Et j’étais si heureuse de la retrouver… J’aurais pu en pleurer de joie. J’étais soulagée. J’attrapai mon téléphone pour envoyer un message groupé à Octavia et Raven et leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Elles parurent très enthousiastes et soulagées.

Maintenant il allait falloir régler le problème Bellamy. Surtout que je me sentais un peu coupable de leur dispute. Je ne dormirais pas sur mes deux oreilles tant que je n’aurais pas fait mon possible pour les réconcilier. Du coup, j’envoyais un message individuel à Raven pour lui demander de m’aider en lui expliquant la situation. Elle était avec Bellamy en plus, c’était le moment.

 

**« Tu veux que j’essaie d’en parler à Bellamy ?», répondit Raven.**

 

**« Mais tu lui dirais quoi ? »**

 

**« Mmmh, on n’a jamais vraiment évoqué le sujet parce qu’on sait que ce serait tendu de parler de toi, et de Lexa du coup. Mais il sait que je suis au courant de tout. Justement je peux essayer de débloquer tout ça, et voir avec lui à quel point il a merdé avec Lexa, pour voir par quel angle on pourrait attaquer »**

 

**« Oui ça pourrait être un bon début, mais bon n’oublie pas de profiter de lui aussi, je sais que vous ne vous voyez pas souvent ! »**

 

**« Pas de soucis, ça me fait plaisir ! T’es dans le train du retour là ? »**

 

**« Oui ! »**

 

**« Je ne sais pas encore quand je rentre, je vais essayer d’aborder le sujet avec lui aujourd’hui, sinon je le fais la prochaine fois »**

 

**« Tu es un amour !  Allez lâche ce téléphone et profite !»**

 

**«;) »**

 

Je verrouillai mon téléphone avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne s’effaçait plus depuis que j’avais quitté Lexa. Mais tout cela me semblait encore un peu irréel. Tant que je ne me serrais pas retrouvée seule à seule avec Lexa dans l’intimité, je pense que je ne réaliserai pas. Surtout qu’elle avait dit qu’elle devait encore me pardonner… C’était comme si je pouvais la perdre de nouveau à chaque instant. J’étais en train d’hésiter à lui envoyer un SMS… Qu’est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? En même temps, elle m’avait tellement manqué, j’avais envie de lui parler par messages comme avant…

 

**« Te prendre dans mes bras m’avait manquée... » fut la seule chose de bien que je trouvais à lui envoyer une fois descendue du train.**

 

Elle mit un petit temps avant de me répondre. Pendant lequel j’eus le loisir de tout raconter à ma mère. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que moi de me voir de nouveau joyeuse. Et puis elle m’avoua qu’elle avait un faible pour Lexa, qu’elle avait l’air d’une fille très gentille et beaucoup mieux que la dernière que je lui avais présenté.

\- Maman !, répondis-je en haussant le ton avec amusement.

\- Bah quoi c’est vrai ! Niylah était charmante mais il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Enfin, tu étais trop bien pour elle !

\- Évidement ahah, dis-je en secouant la tête, Mais c’est vrai que je ne pense pas avoir aimé quelqu’un comme j’aime Lexa…

\- La jeunesse et l’amour, c’est beau !

\- Et avec Marcus ça va bien on dirait, mmh ?

\- C’est ça change de sujet ma fille ! Mais oui, ça avance plutôt bien.

\- Mmmh…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, toi et Marcus, peut-être Lexa et moi, c’est comme si c’était la fin de quelque chose. J’ai comme l’impression que toi et moi dans cet appartement ça ne va plus durer très longtemps…

\- Oh mon cœur… Tu sais bien que je ne compte pas le vendre, cet endroit sera toujours un foyer pour toi.

\- Oui mais ça sera différent…

\- Allons, allons, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, Ne soit pas nostalgique avant l’heure Clarke !

\- Tu as raison !

Je la serrai fort contre moi.

\- Tu m’aides à préparer le dîner ?

\- Oui !

Avant d’aller me laver les mains je consultai mon portable. Un nouveau message de Lexa.

 

**« A moi aussi ça m’avait manqué… Ton odeur, la force de tes bras, la douceur de ta joue, les palpitations de ton cœur... »**

 

Son message fit bondir mes émotions, c’était tellement adorable. Je m’empressai d’y répondre.

 

**« Et tes baisers… »**

 

Je n’ajoutai rien, voir si elle allait répondre dans la continuité de son message précédent. Je posai mon portable sur la table pour aller aider ma mère en cuisine. Et lorsque tout fut prêt seulement, je repris mon téléphone.

 

**« Le velouté de tes lèvres, la douce âpreté de ta langue, et cette façon si sensuelle que tu as de m’indiquer que le baiser est en train de te perdre... »**

 

Mes joues devenaient chaudes, je ne la savais pas si poète.

 

**« Et tes caresses... »**

 

Je jouais avec elle. J’allais manger, attendant avec impatience la fin du repas pour lire sa réponse. J’imaginais déjà des « la volupté des caresses de tes mains » et des « l’habileté de tes doigts ».

Je fis la vaisselle plus rapidement que mon ombre et fonçai dans ma chambre pour me jeter sur mon lit et ouvrir mes messages.

 

« Clarke… Tu sais, je crois qu’il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me livrer pleinement à toi, comme avant. Comme je t’ai dit, j’ai encore besoin de te pardonner, je voudrais le faire tout de suite, mais c’est un travail à faire sur moi, je n’y peux rien si une petite rancœur reste en moi. Mais je t’aime et je veux être avec toi, c’est ce que tu dois retenir. Je veux te revoir le plus vite possible, passer du temps avec toi, pour me guérir de tout ce mal. »

 

Son message m’avait fait un peu redescendre de mon nuage. Mais elle avait raison, on ne pouvait pas tout reprendre en faisant comme si rien ne s’était passé. Cela allait sûrement prendre du temps.

 

**« Oui… Je comprends ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou quoi... »**

 

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre de plus.

 

**« Il n’y a pas de mal Clarke. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise non plus, d’ailleurs. Juste être sûre qu’on soit sur la même longueur d’onde :) »**

 

**« Oui, ne t’en fait pas, aucune brusquerie de ma part. »**

 

**« Mais j’ai quand même hâte de te revoir ! Tu voudrais faire quoi pour notre prochain rendez-vous ? »**

 

Cela me remonta un peu le moral. J’essayai de réfléchir pour trouver un truc original, qui ne la mettrait pas mal à l’aise et qui nous permettrait quand même de passer du temps à deux. Quand une idée lumineuse me traversa l’esprit.

 

**« J’aimerais beaucoup aller dans un parc d’attraction avec toi Lexa. Ça me rappellerait un peu la fête foraine de cet été »**

 

En effet, j’espérais recréer la sensation qui nous avait traversée lorsque nous nous étions rencontrées non loin de la fête, mais j’avais une autre idée derrière la tête.

 

**« Oh oui pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que j’y ni suis pas allée ! »**

 

Parfait. La conversation continua sur ce sujet, mais nous ne pûmes pas encore établir de dates puisqu’elle ne savait pas encore quand elle serait libre.

Vers 22h je reçu un message de Raven.

 

**« Hey, j’ai un peu parlé avec Bellamy... »**

 

**« T’es parfaite ! Alors ? »**

 

**« Il sait qu’il a merdé, surtout en lui disant pour votre baiser chez Octavia et Linc’, il s’en veut d’ailleurs. Il voudrait en parler avec Lexa mais il a l’impression qu’elle ne le laisse pas approcher. »**

 

**« Pourtant Lexa veut se réconcilier avec lui, même si elle souffre encore. Après, ils sont rarement tous les deux ensembles chez eux donc c’est logique. Chacun pense que l’autre ne veut ni en parler, ni arranger les choses, c’est malin... Mais ça tombe bien, j’ai eu une idée! »**

 

**« Ah ? »**

 

**« J’ai proposé à Lexa d’aller dans un parc d’attraction pour notre prochain rendez-vous, si tu pouvais y amener Bellamy avec toi le même jour, ce serait top, après je ne sais pas trop comment m’y prendre, mais un peu comme dans les films tu vois, on ferait en sorte qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la grande roue pour qu’ils se parlent ! »**

 

**« Ahahah on dirait que tu veux les caser ensemble ! Mais j’aime grave l’idée ! Et comme ça quand ils seront réconcilié on pourra se faire un petit « double date » ça risque d’être grave cool ! »**

 

**« Clairement ! Et la prochaine fois on amènera Octavia et Linc’ avec nous ! »**

 

**« Et Jasper, Maya, Monty et Harper ! »**

 

**« Miller et Bryan ! »**

 

**« La totale quoi ahah !  Écoute j’suis chaude là ! Tu me diras quand vous prévoyez d’y aller et j’en parlerais à Bellamy ;) »**

 

**« Ça marche ! Bon aller faut que j’aille dormir, je commence tôt demain, bonne nuit <3 »**

 

**« Yeap pareil, dès que j’arrive chez moi je me couche ! Bonne nuit ! »**

 

Je dis bonne nuit aussi à Lexa et éteignis mon téléphone. J’étais trop heureuse de mon idée. J’étais sûre que ça allait être dur à mettre en place, mais tant pis, ce serait marrant. Et j’étais sûre que même si ça ne fonctionnait pas, Lexa serait touchée par le geste. Et puis il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour réconcilier ces deux là, et leur trouver un moment pour qu’ils discutent… Ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux, si nous arrivions à faire en sorte qu’ils se voient c’était déjà gagné. Après, Lexa m’avait dit qu’elle avait du mal à lui pardonner, et je n’étais pas sûre du fait que Bellamy arriverait lui même à la rassurer… De ce que j’en avais vu et entendu pour le moment, il ne m’avait pas l’air très doué pour ce genre de choses.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Pour la première fois depuis un mois je m’endormis en un rien de temps pour faire une nuit complète et reposante. J’avais une patate d’enfer lorsque j’allai en cours le lendemain.

J’avais encore quelques rancœurs envers Clarke, envers mon frère surtout, mais avoir pu la prendre dans mes bras m’avait fait tellement de bien. Évidemment j’avais mis Anya au courant, et son excitation m’avait rendue encore plus heureuse. Il était vrai que Clarke m’avait terriblement manquée. Que pleurer hier avec elle m’avait aider à mettre pas mal de choses derrière moi. Et j’aurais voulu tout balayer d’un revers de main, mais ça allait être plus compliqué que cela. J’avais toujours en tête quelques images d’elle embrassant Bellamy. Et ça, c’était très dur à vivre.

Mais pour le moment, je trottinais vers l’école.

\- Lexa !

Je me retournai, c’était Luna. Je ralentis pour la laisser arriver à ma hauteur.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

\- Super ! Tu sautilles dans la rue Lexa ? Tu m’as l’air de péter la forme !

\- Ouais ! Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai aujourd’hui mais je sens que je vais tout défoncer !

\- Ahahah ! J’espère bien ! Titus n’avait pas l’air très content que tu perdes la compet’ de la dernière fois.

\- Je sais… Aujourd’hui je vais lui montrer que Woods est de retour !

\- Ah! Ça tombe bien, elle nous manquait !

Nous nous mîmes à rire et pressâmes le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard aux cours du matin.

 

L’après-midi à l’entraînement je me donnais à fond. Pas de tournoi improvisé aujourd’hui, mais je battais tout de même tous les élèves contre qui je m’entraînais. Même contre celui qui m’avait battue la fois dernière. Ce n’était pas comme les autres fois où je combattais pour oublier. Là j’étais en pleine possession de mes mouvements et ressentis. J’y mettais tout mon cœur. Anya avait raison. Peut-être que c’était Clarke qui allait me mener jusqu’aux Jeux… Je sentais clairement la différence. J’étais plus concentrée, plus attentive, plus dans le truc. A analyser la situation et les mouvements de mes adversaires. Bon, je connaissais les technique de tous les élèves de ma classe à force de combattre avec eux, mais quand même.

Et tout ça n’était pas une illusion puisqu’à la fin de la journée Titus demanda à s’entretenir avec moi.

\- Alors Lexa, ça va mieux on dirait ?, demanda le coach lorsque tout le monde fut parti vers les vestiaires.

\- Oui on peut dire ça ! Disons que j’ai réglé la moitié de mes problèmes.

\- Seulement la moitié hein ? Alors qu’est-ce que ça va donner quand tout sera rentré dans l’ordre ?! Tu m’as impressionné aujourd’hui Lexa, te voir combattre comme de la sorte m’a fait plaisir. Tu vois, tu as réussi à lever tout les doutes que j’avais. Je sais pourquoi je t’ai choisi toi pour les JO.

\- Merci…

\- Non, c’est toi qu’il faut remercier ! Et d’ailleurs ne cris pas victoire trop vite… Puisque tu as l’air d’aller mieux, je me disais qu’on pourrait augmenter le nombre de tes entraînements… Un peu moins de muscu et plus d’escrime.

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Et j’aimerais aussi t’entraîner le dimanche. Les dates de pré sélections régionales sont tombées… C’est dans un mois...

\- Déjà ! Et ils ne préviennent que maintenant !

\- Tu te prépares depuis bien longtemps, ça va aller ! Mais c’est pour ça que je te propose les dimanches, en plus des samedis.

\- Ça marche, à condition que tu me laisses un dernier dimanche ainsi que le samedi d’avant les sélections.

\- Marché conclu.

Il me tendit la main pour que je lui sers.

\- Et tu pourras rester une heure de plus le soir ?

Il avait demandé ça sur un ton tout doux, suppliant, avec des gros yeux de chat battu. Cela me fit rire.

\- Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ? De toute façon, pas besoin de muscu quand je m’entraîne à fond en escrime.

\- Parfait, t’es motivée, c’est tout ce dont j’avais besoin ! Aller, file, on commence tout ça demain !

\- N’oublie pas mon dimanche !

Je lui tournai le dos sans lui laisser le temps de répondre mais je savais qu’il avait noté l’info.

 

Sur le chemin du retour je m’empressai de sortir mon portable pour dire à Clarke que j’étais libre dimanche, et que ce serait un des derniers moments avant un temps où nous pourrions nous voir. Elle semblait triste et heureuse à la fois.

 

**« T’es toujours partante pour le parc d’attraction ? » demanda-t-elle.**

 

**« Oui ! Ça serait vraiment super avant de me mettre à fond dans l’entraînement en plus »**

 

**« Ok, je me charge de tout alors ! »**

 

J’avais hâte. Mais d’ici là il allait falloir tout de même que j’essaie de me libérer l’esprit. J’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un.

 

**« Anya… Je peux t’appeler ? »**

 

**« Tu devrais rompre plus souvent, tu ne m’as jamais autant appelé de ta vie ahah, oui je suis libre là »**

 

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre parce que j’ai besoin de tes conseils quand même !, dis-je à Anya lorsqu’elle décrocha.

\- Ahah je relève juste que tu as besoin de moi lorsque tu es en détresse, c’est tout !

\- C’est faux !

\- Allez, allez, je plaisante Lex’, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

\- Je suis contente d’avoir retrouvé Clarke, je suis bien dans ses bras, aujourd’hui je me suis donnée à fond à l’entraînement, tellement que Titus m’a félicité et en a profité pour doubler mes entraînements, mais... mais j’ai toujours une rancœur contre Clarke. Et je n’arrive pas à m’en défaire, c’est insupportable ces doubles sentiments…

\- Tu penses toujours à elle et Bellamy c’est ça ?

\- Oui… Et surtout à ce baiser qu’ils ont échangé alors qu’on était en couple elle et moi… J’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée. Je pensais qu’en embrassant Niyhla ça m’aurait aidé mais même pas…

\- Niyhla ?

\- La serveuse.

\- Ah oui, oui, pardon ! Tu sais, c’est rarement en faisant une faute nous même qu’on oublie celles des autres.

\- C’est surtout que ça n’a pas trop eu l’air de gêner Clarke quand je lui ai avoué, comme si ça ne lui avait rien fait, alors que moi ça me rend malade…

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle n’a rien dit ou rien montré qu’elle ne ressentait rien. Et puis tu lui as avoué directement, à toi elle t’a menti, et en plus c’était son ex et ton frère, ça fait beaucoup d’un coup. Normal que tu aies du mal à oublier ça. Mais dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti quand vous vous êtes embrassé l’autre jour ?

\- Mmmh, comme une sensation de chaleur et de douceur…

\- Aucun dégoût ?

\- Non, aucun.

\- Au fond de toi tu lui as déjà pardonné Lexa. Maintenant il faut que tu l’acceptes. Que tu acceptes le fait d’aimer une fille qui t’as fait du mal, que tu acceptes d’être capable de vivre avec quelqu’un qui a fait des erreurs.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Je vais faire au mieux… Merci pour tes conseils toujours avisés.

\- De rien c’est normal. Je peux te raconter quelque chose avant de raccrocher ?

\- Oui ?

\- Un soir, c’était deux ans après avoir emménagé avec Gaïa, j’étais seule à l’appart’, j’avais préparé le dîner parce que j’en avais eu envie. J’attendais qu’elle rentre. Elle ne répondait pas à mes messages, je me suis inquiétée mais pas tant que ça.

Je me souvenais de cette histoire, mais je la laissais raconter, parce que je voyais où elle voulait en venir et je savais que cela me rassurerait.

\- J’ai finis par manger seule et lui mettre sa part au chaud. Vers minuit je suis allée me coucher, toujours inquiète. Mais je la connais, ça lui arrive de rentrer tard avec son travail et de ne pas répondre. Vers 1h du matin elle est rentrée. J’étais réveillée. Tout de suite en arrivant elle s’est excusée, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je lui ai dis que ce n’était pas grave. Puis elle s’est écroulée sur le lit, je l’ai prise dans mes bras. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois ce qui n’allait pas. Elle a fini par m’avouer que si elle était rentrée si tard, c’était parce qu’elle avait passé la soirée avec une autre fille… A la seconde où l’information est tombée dans mon oreille, j’ai cru que j’allais vomir. Mon corps bouillonnait, j’aurais pu la frapper. Je voulais mourir. L’imaginer dans les bras d’une autre… Mais elle pleurait tellement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je lui ai demandé de m’expliquer, elle m’a tout racontée. Finalement cette conversation a soulevé quelque chose. Elle nous a montré ce qui n’allait pas entre nous et les points sur lesquels il fallait que nous travaillions. J’ai mis du temps à lui pardonner moi aussi. L’embrasser me dégoûtait parce que je l’imaginais avec cette fille. Mais finalement c’était plus l’idée de tout mettre derrière moi qui me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas m’admettre que j’étais capable de tourner la page. Je lui avais pardonné bien plus vite que ce que j’avais cru. Je ne voulais juste pas mettre de mots dessus. Dire « je te pardonne » c’était lui reconnaître sa faute et lui dire, presque, que ce n’était pas grave, alors que ça l’était. Mais le pardon c’est bien plus que ça. Non seulement c’est lui dire qu’on l’aime, mais surtout qu’on peut vivre avec ses erreurs. C’est ça qui est dur à admettre. Que l’autre nous a un jour trahi mais que finalement tant pis, la vie continue. Si on reste dans le tourment on ne vie plus. Alors par Amour on pardonne et tout se tasse. Aujourd’hui quand je regarde Gaïa je ne pense plus à cette nuit-là. Et les jours où elle me revient en mémoire, je me dis que tout ça c’est derrière nous. Ce que je veux te dire en te parlant de tout ça, Lexa, c’est qu’il ne faut jamais oublier, car ce sont les souvenirs qui nous construisent. Tu pardonneras Clarke, tu n’oublieras pas, mais ce sera grâce à votre histoire que votre relation pourra évoluer.

\- J’ai hâte d’en être à ce stade pour pouvoir de nouveau la regarder sans rancune…

\- Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre, c’est la clef.

\- Merci Anya…

\- De rien ma puce.

\- Heureusement que je suis amie avec une vielle qui a l’expérience de la vie pour m’en parler ahah !

\- Vilaine gamine ! Je n’ai que 31 ans !

\- C’est toujours 10 ans d’expérience en plus !

\- Ahahah, allez zou’, va dîner, c’est l’heure non ? Il ne faudrait pas se coucher trop tard mademoiselle !

\- Ahah oui, merci encore. A plus An’ !

\- Salut Lexa.

Elle raccrocha en riant encore. Je fis de même avec le sourire.

Ça paraissait si simple lorsque c’était Anya qui en parlait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires, je vous jure que le moment parc d’attraction ne sera pas cul-cul ! 
> 
> A la prochaine !


	15. Crions heureux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement j’ai réussi à boucler le chapitre avant jeudi, je suis heureuse :D
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent en me laissant des messages, ça m’aide grandement, vous êtes géniaux ! 
> 
> Enjoooooy

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Raven était venue à la maison. Nous voulions préparer notre sortie au parc d’attraction. Mais c’était avant tout une excuse pour la voir. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’était pas venue chez moi, cela faisait grandement plaisir à ma mère qui se fit une joie de préparer le déjeuner pour elle. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de lui demander comment se passait ses études. Raven adorait ma mère et ne se priva pas de lui raconter tout.

\- Je vais vous laisser l’appart hein, dis-je en ironisant devant tant d’entente entre elles.

\- Pardon Clarke, loin de moi l’idée de voler tes amies !

\- Ahah, pas de jalousie miss Griffin voyons !

\- Aller, je vous laisse les filles, j’ai rendez-vous de toute façon.

\- Avec son nouveau mec, chuchotai-je bruyamment à l’oreille de Raven.

\- Mes félicitations, dit cette dernière avec humour.

\- Merci ma très chère !

Tout ce petit monde se mit à rire de nouveau. Puis ma mère finit par partir et Raven et moi nous posâmes sur le canapé du salon avec l’ordinateur sur les genoux.

\- Bellamy est bien d’accord alors ?, demandai-je.

\- Oui, comme convenu, je lui ai parlé du fait qu’on voulait qu’ils se parlent lui et Lexa, du coup il va nous aider. Évidemment il veut se réconcilier avec sa sœur. Et comme prévu, il ne pensait pas que Lexa le souhaitait aussi… Il n’ose pas l’aborder le peu de temps où ils se croisent chez eux… Et bon ça lui fait plaisir de faire cette sortie avec moi aussi… Enfin ! Il valait mieux qu’il soit au courant.

\- Et si on l’isole avec Lexa tu crois que là il va oser lui parler ?

\- Je pense qu’il a besoin d’être mis face aux choses, comme il ne pourra pas reculer il sera forcé de prendre sur lui.

\- A mon avis elle a du mal à lui pardonner, et elle attend surtout que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Elle voulait mon aide pour entamer les démarches je pense… Après c’est à Lexa de faire le travail.

\- Et à Bellamy de s’excuser convenablement.

\- Cela va de soit… Quel merdier quand même…

\- Ça va bien finir par s’arrange Clarke, t’en fais pas.

\- Je sais, le temps finit toujours par faire son affaire mais bon… J’ai l’impression qu’on s’y met à trois pour piéger Lexa…

\- Mais non ! C’est pour leur bien. Et tu le sais.

\- C’est vrai…

 

Nous achetâmes les billets pour tout le monde. Raven et Bellamy arriveraient trente minutes après nous pour être sûr de ne pas nous croiser. J’avais prévu d’informer Raven des attractions où nous irions pour ne pas tomber les uns sur les autres. Et c’était après la pause repas que nous voulions passer à l’action.

 

 

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

La semaine fila à une vitesse folle. Les entraînements intenses avec mon coach s’enchaînaient sans me gêner, j’avais une pêche d’enfer. J’avais de nouveau en tête les Jeux Olympiques, j’étais plus déterminée que jamais ! Je voulais me prouver que j’en étais capable. J’avais perdu une personne que j’aimais, j’avais sombré dans les profondeurs du désespoir, je voulais prouver au monde entier que j’avais réussi à me relever pour être encore plus forte !

Mais ma semaine passa vite également parce que j’attendais ce week-end avec impatience. Revoir Clarke pour m’assurer du fait que je l’aimais et que j’étais capable de lui pardonner. Et passer un bon moment avec elle. Faire des trucs de couple et apprécier, en somme.

 

J’étais dans le train, dimanche matin, qui m’amenait au lieu de rendez-vous que nous avions convenu. A mi chemin entre nos maisons et le parc d’attraction. Faire une partie du trajet avec elle me faisait plaisir, s’asseoir à ses côtés dans les transports et poser ma tête sur son épaule… Pourtant je n’aimais pas montrer mes sentiments en public. Avec elle s’était différent… Anya avait peut-être raison, je lui avais sans doute déjà pardonné…

J’étais arrivée en avance, à cause de mes horaires de train. Mais d’après ses messages elle n’allait pas tarder. Et en effet je l’aperçus descendre un escalier en ma direction. Elle arriva presque essoufflée et me fit une accolade en guise de bonjour. Notre train de banlieue ne tarda pas et nous y prîmes place. Nous en avions pour à peine vingt minutes.

\- J’ai tellement hâte d’y être, dis-je toute excitée.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Au fait, je te dois combien pour la place ?

\- Laisse, laisse, je t’invite, ça me fait plaisir.

\- T’es sûre ?

\- Mais oui ! Je te dois bien ça.

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné.

\- Si tu le penses ! Mais merci en tous cas.

\- De rien !

Clarke sortit son téléphone, comme gênée par le silence, pour envoyer un message, mais je ne relevai pas. Lorsqu’elle l’eut rangé, je me rapprochai d’elle et posai ma tête sur son épaule, comme j’en avais eu envie. Elle enlaça mon bras de ses mains et tourna son visage pour regarder dehors. Ainsi le silence devint supportable et le trajet fut agréable.

 

Nous arrivâmes à l’entrée du parc et après les passages de sécurité et vérifications habituelles de tickets, nous entrâmes enfin dans ce monde féerique.

\- Clarke, dis-je avec excitation, Dis-moi que tu aimes les attractions à sensations fortes ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Ouf, parce que je te préviens, hors de questions de partir d’ici avant d’avoir les cordes vocales complètement explosées !

\- Ahahah, tu cris si fort que ça ?

\- Je garde la surprise, dis-je avec un clin d’œil.

A dire vrai, elle n’avait pas idée d’à quel point mon cri pouvait être puissant.

\- Je te propose celui-là alors, me dit Clarke en me montrant un grand huit sur le plan que nous avions pris à l’entrée.

\- J’en ai l’eau à la bouche !

Elle me regarda avec un air malicieux et se mit à courir en direction de l’attraction. Je me lançai à sa poursuite en riant.

Comme il était encore tôt, et puisque nous avions courus, la queue n’était pas immense, à peine vingt minutes, ce qui, de par mon expérience, était presque un exploit pour ce genre de parc… Clarke envoya un nouveau message.

\- Tu comptes passer ta journée sur ton portable mmh ?, dis-je en lui cachant son écran.

\- Oh, désolée… Raven ne va pas très bien alors je m’assure qu’elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

\- Oh, je comprends, pardon.

\- Non, non, c’est moi, j’aurais dû te dire, c’était mal poli de sortir mon portable comme ça !

Elle le rangea dans son sac sans rien ajouter à ce propos. Puis nous finîmes par trouver un sujet de conversation qui occupa ces vingt minutes. Nous étions forcées de nous coller un peu l’une à l’autre et ce n’était pas pour me déplaire. Je dévorais du regard ses yeux et sa bouche lorsqu’elle parlait. J’avais envie de l’embrasser… Mais je dus lâcher son visage lorsqu’on nous invita à prendre place dans cette machine de guerre. Deux places par deux places, Clarke et moi étions tout à l’arrière.

\- Y’a plus de sensations à l’arrière, dit Clarke.

\- Je sais pas, à l’avant c’est pas mal aussi, non ?

\- Non, t’es les premiers à tomber, alors qu’ici on a tout le train qui entraîne notre chute !

\- Je vois que tu as étudié la chose !

\- Au lycée on y allait souvent avec mes amis !

La conversation fut interrompu par les membres du staff venant vérifier que nous étions bien attachées. Puis la bête parti tout doucement pour entamer sa descente.

\- Prête à m’entendre crier ?, dis-je à Clarke.

\- Tu n’imagines pas à quel point ahah !

\- Putain j’ai déjà peur…

Le stress gonflait ma poitrine. Mélange de peur, d’adrénaline et d’excitation. Je n’avais qu’une hâte, que tout lâche pour pouvoir crier et me libérer. Et la descente me prit par surprise, libérant en moi un cris que je n’avais pas entendu sortir depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, je m’étais interdit un peu toute forme d’amusement depuis la disparition de Costia. Cela faisait des années que je n’avais pas pris le plaisir de m’amuser dans ce genre de parcs. J’avais fait quelques fêtes foraines mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Je prenais actuellement mon pied d’une manière peu descriptible. Je criais à la moindre descente et au moindre looping. Et Clarke riait au moindre retour au calme.

Lorsque le manège s’arrêta brusquement pour signifier sa fin imminente, Clarke avait le larmes aux yeux en se tournant vers moi.

\- C’est pas possible Lexa, d’où est-ce que tu sors ce cri ?!

\- Je t’avais prévenu !

\- J’ai jamais autant ris de ma vie ahahah !

En sortant du manège elle s’essuya les yeux tout en riant encore. Quelques personnes devant nous se retournèrent pour nous regarder, ils riaient aussi. Ils m’avaient entendu crier ? Oh mon dieu…

\- Ah ! Même si je n’aimais pas ce genre d’attractions, Lexa, je les ferrais avec toi juste pour t’entendre hurler de la sorte ! J’ai si mal au ventre…

\- Stop ahah c’est plus fort que moi !

\- T’es la meilleure !

Elle s’approcha de moi pour me faire une accolade amicale. Je la retins au moment où elle voulu se retirer pour la prendre convenablement dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi. Mon visage s’enfouit dans son buste pendant un instant avant de me détacher. Elle me sourit un peu surprise et je lui rendis son expression.

\- Tu choisis la prochaine Lexa ?, dit-elle la voix pleine de tendresse.

\- Oui !

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

La journée se déroulait parfaitement bien. J’informai Raven de tous mes déplacements sans que Lexa ne s’en inquiète trop. Mon excuse avait dû la convaincre. J’espèrais qu’elle ne m’en voudrait pas de lui avoir menti sur ce coup… C’était le mensonge qui avait failli causer notre perte, mais cette fois-ci c’était réellement pour la bonne cause.

Je passais un si bon moment, l’impression d’être sur un petit nuage. Nous étions comme deux meilleures amies profitant du bon temps. Deux amantes de longues dates en train de rire et de s’amuser. Et nous avions retrouvé si vite cette capacité que nous avions à discuter sans interruption.

L’heure du déjeuner arriva. J’envoyai un message à Raven pour la prévenir. Elle me répondit que Bellamy et elle cherchaient aussi un endroit pour déjeuner, à l’autre bout du parc. Nous confirmâmes de mettre notre plan en action une fois le déjeuner terminé.

Lexa prit un menu énorme, double ration de frittes, un burger du feu de Dieu et une boisson extra-large ainsi qu’un dessert bien gras et sucré.

\- Tu as le droit de manger tout ça ?, demandai-je alors que nous prenions place à une table.

\- Il faut se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Et puis c’est mon dernier dimanche de répit avant ce mois d’entraînement, alors je profite !

\- Oui tu as bien raison, mais bon, il ne faudrait pas tout lâcher dans un looping !

\- Ahah, je crois que tu as bien vu que je résistais aux secousses mmh ?

Je ris en acquiesçant avant de croquer dans mon burger.

\- Ça veut dire qu’après on ne se verra plus pendant un petit moment…, dis-je en buvant une gorgée.

\- Ça va être difficile oui… Mais je pourrais peut-être trouver un petit peu de temps. Tu pourrais peut-être venir dormir à la maison…

Le fait que ce soit elle qui le propose me donna des fourmis.

\- Oui… Si ça se passe mieux que la dernière fois, je ne suis pas contre.

\- Il n’y a pas de raison !

Son sourire chaleureux me fit du bien.

 

Après le déjeuner nous prîmes la direction d’une attraction un peu plus soft, histoire de digérer. Enfin c’était ce que nous nous étions dit. Mais je ne comptais pas à ce que nous la fassions. Je pris la main de Lexa pour qu’elle me suive et n’ait pas idée d’emprunter un autre chemin. Je savais où aller exactement. Après avoir tourné dans la partie western du parc, comme prévu, une foule de touristes se présenta à nous. Pas d’autre choix que de la traverser.

\- Ne lâche pas ma main, lui dis-je pour la rassurer et me dédouaner.

Je nous faufilai entre les badauds. Et quand la foule devint vraiment intense je m’arrangeai pour lâcher discrètement la main de Lexa. Puis je me traçai un chemin vers la gauche pour la semer. Je me cachai dans une alcôve bienvenue et observai Lexa. Cela me faisait mal de l’abandonner comme ça… Elle me cherchait partout l’air inquiet. Heureusement elle prit une direction opposée à la mienne. Alors je continuai de m’éloigner en dégainant mon portable.

 

**« C’est bon j’ai semé Lexa. Vous êtes où ? », envoyai-je à Raven.**

 

**« D’acc, on arrive près du Train aux Merveilles », me répondit-elle rapidement.**

 

**« Ok, je lui dis de me retrouver devant. »**

 

**« Parfait, je le dis à Bellamy. On se retrouve où toi et moi ? »**

 

**« Je reste dans le quartier western, je suis près du ranch »**

 

**« A tout de suite »**

 

**« Essaye de ne pas croiser Lexa ! »**

 

**« Je reste attentive ! »**

 

 

**« Lexa, t’es où ? Je crois qu’on a pris des directions opposées quand on s’est perdu dans la foule »**

 

**«J’allais t’appeler… Oui :(, je ne sais pas trop où je suis... »**

 

Elle me rendait la tâche encore plus simple.

 

**« Écoute, retrouvons-nous devant le Train aux Merveilles, on est passé devant ce matin, tu vois ? »**

 

**« Oui je crois que je vais trouver, j’y vais ! »**

 

**« A tout de suite ! »**

 

Je rangeai mon téléphone toute fière de moi. Pour le moment je restais cachée. Un nouveau message de Raven m’apprit qu’elle avait laissé Bellamy devant le Train aux Merveilles et qu’elle venait à ma rencontre. Après un temps je sortis de ma cachette, normalement je n’avais plus de risque de croiser Lexa. Et j’aperçus Raven arriver.

\- Je suis un peu dég’ d’avoir dû laisser Bellamy quand même, on s’amusait bien !

\- Ça m’a arraché le cœur de devoir perdre Lexa comme ça… Nous aussi on s’amusait…

\- C’est pour la bonne cause !

\- Espérons…

Raven sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Bellamy vient de me dire qu’il venait d’apercevoir Lexa…

\- Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre…

\- Tu veux faire une attraction en attendant ?

Je n’avais pas si nous devions…

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas, tant qu’on est là…

\- Je te reconnais bien là Clarke !

Raven pointa une attraction que j’avais déjà faite ce matin, mais je l’aimais bien alors j’acceptai et nous prîmes place dans la file d’attente.

\- Oh putain il faut que je te raconte !, dit soudainement Raven.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bellamy ! Il crie comme une fillette dans les attractions !

\- Ahahaha tel frère telle sœur ! Lexa a aussi un cri impossible ! Je suis sûre qu’il produise l’exacte même son !

\- Mais c’est plus embêtant pour Bellamy…

\- En effet ahahah !

Nous nous mîmes à rire presque malgré nous, elle imaginant Lexa crier comme une furie, moi pensant à Bellamy ridicule à produire un son si aiguë.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

J’étais un peu dégoûtée d’avoir perdu Clarke. Et stressée. Se retrouver seule dans ce parc immense me fichait la trouille. En plus, je n’aimais pas la foule. J’étais un peu énervée, elle m’avait dit de ne pas lâcher sa main et au final j’étais sûre que c’était la sienne qui avait glissé. Et puis pourquoi nous donner rendez-vous si loin ? Peut-être qu’elle pensait que je ne saurais pas m’orienter… Bon, elle n’avait sûrement pas tord…

Je n’étais maintenant plus loin du fameux Train des Merveilles. Je reconnaissais l’endroit. Mais avant de localiser l’attraction mes yeux tombèrent sur un visage connu.

\- Bel ?, chuchotai-je entre mes dents.

Instinctivement je me cachai derrière un coin de mur pour l’observer de loin. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? Juste à l’endroit où je me rendais… Non…

\- Ne me dites pas que… Clarke…

J’étais à moitié énervée à moitié soulagée. J’avais l’impression de n’avoir pas vu son visage depuis des mois. Il attendait patiemment jetant des coups d’œils tout autour de lui. Les mains dans les poches avec son allure nonchalante. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. J’en avais presque oublié sa beauté légendaire. Aller, j’étais ridicule derrière mon bout de mur, je me raclai la gorge et marchai vers lui.

Il me vit alors que je n’étais plus qu’à quelques mètres. Un léger sourire gêné s’afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il me vit. Son air penaud et bêta m’irrita un peu. Apparemment nous étions là pour parler en vue d’une réconciliation. Je m’étais faite piéger et je ne savais pas encore si lui aussi ou s’il faisait parti du complot, voir s’il en était le cerveau. Cette dernière option m’aurait bien énervée. S’il voulait me parler il y avait des solutions plus simples. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il peur de ma réaction. Au moins ici, avec un peu de public, il pensait sûrement que je ne pourrais pas trop m’énerver contre lui. Et moi même, avais-je des raisons de lui crier dessus ? Je voulais le récupérer avant tout… J’essayai de chasser cette image de lui embrassant Clarke et finis par réduire la distance entre nous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeudi prochain (j’espère…) la confrontation ! Que cela va-t-il donner ? Je ne sais pas moi-même je ne l’ai pas encore écrite, je suis tout autant impatiente que vous ahah !
> 
> Bonne semaine !!


	16. Montagnes russes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ! Bon, vous avez de la chance, coupure internet chez moi depuis samedi, du coup je n’ai pas eu d’autres choses à faire que d’écrire ce chapitre ! En espérant pouvoir livrer le prochain jeudi… Bonne lecture et enjoy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

\- Bellamy…, dis-je après avoir eu l’impression de ne pas avoir prononcé son nom depuis des années.

\- Lexa…

Sa voix rauque et rassurante me manquait… J’avais envie de tomber dans ses bras. J’aurais eu tellement besoin de lui pendant mon break avec Clarke. J’aurais eu tant envie de ses câlins réconfortant, de poser mon visage dans ses épaules pour pleurer, de sentir ses doigts parcourant mon dos pour me rassurer… Au lieu de ça, il avait tout foutu en l’air, aggraver les choses, et j’avais dû tenir seule, presque seule. Heureusement qu’Anya avait été là pour moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?, tentai-je pour tâter le terrain.

\- C’est Clarke…

Donc ce n’était pas de son initiative. J’étais rassurée en quelque sorte. Il m’expliqua que Raven lui avait proposé le plan de Clarke et qu’il avait accepté trouvant l’idée plutôt simple, même si cela impliquait de me piéger.

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait aller s’asseoir, dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

Il tourna la tête à droite à gauche et repéra un banc un peu plus loin. Nous nous y dirigeâmes dans un silence pesant. Nous prîmes place et il se tourna vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé Lexa, tu me manques…

Ah, il allait en falloir plus.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques Bel’, mais c’est compliqué…

\- Oui je sais, je t’ai blessée, et trahie. J’ai dis des choses que je n’aurais pas dû dire, fait des actes impardonnables.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as parlé du baiser que vous avez échangé à la soirée où vous vous êtes croisé ?

Je n’avais pas envie de tourner autour du pot.

\- Je voulais me dédouaner et mettre un peu la faute sur Clarke. C’était idiot, j’aurais plutôt dû chercher à vous réconcilier au lieu de contribuer à vous éloigner… Sur le coup j’étais pas mal et énervé.

\- Tu te rends bien compte de ce que ça a pu provoquer en moi ?

\- Oui… Je te connais, alors je sais…

\- Et tu l’as quand même fait ? Alors qu’après Costia tu savais très bien à quelle vitesse j’aurais pu sombrer de nouveau ?

\- J’ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. J’ai pensé qu’à mon propre intérêt, je croyais que ça me sauverait. Après j’ai vu que c’était une erreur, mais c’était trop tard.

\- Et depuis tu n’as pas essayé de te racheter ?

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler…

C’était donc cela, tous les deux, nous n’avions pas osé aborder l’autre.

\- C’est vrai que j’avais un peu peur de la confrontation, dis-je, Et je pensais que tu voulais m’éviter toi aussi, puis de toutes façons on ne se voyait pas vraiment avec nos emplois du temps. Enfin, maintenant on est là.

\- Oui…

Un petit silence. Il n’avait déjà plus rien à dire ?

\- Bellamy, pourquoi tu as obligé Clarke à faire ce mensonge ?

\- Je t’ai déjà expliqué…

\- Oui, mais j’ai besoin que tu le refasses.

\- Quand j’ai compris qu’on avait embrassé la même fille toi et moi, et qu’elle semblait t’avoir redonné le sourire, ce sourire que je n’avais pas vu depuis Costia, je me suis dit qu’il ne fallait pas que tu apprennes la vérité car je pensais qu’elle te ferait trop souffrir. J’avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences, pour moi c’était un détail. Je ne savais pas que ça allait impacter Clarke à ce point.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas racontée que tu avais rencontré une fille cet été là ?

\- Tu ne l’as pas fait non plus Lexa.

Il avait raison, je laissai tomber cette partie de mes interrogations.

\- On a eu un problème de communication sur ce coup-là qui aurait pu nous éviter bien des problèmes, dis-je avant de poursuivre, Et tu pensais vraiment que garder un secret était une bonne solution ?

\- Si cela permettait de garder ta joie, oui.

\- Bellamy… J’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu toute ta confiance… Comment à l’avenir je pourrais être sûre que tu ne me caches plus rien ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas… Il va falloir que tu regagnes ma confiance, et je vais y travailler… C’est pour ça que je suis là aussi.

\- Je vois… Admettons que tu pensais bien faire. J’ai l’impression de ne plus te reconnaître, tu as forcé Clarke dans ta magouille, je sais que tu l’as menacée. Depuis quand tu es comme ça Bel’ ? Depuis quand tu profères des menaces ? Je découvre un nouveau visage de toi qui me fait peur.

Il se tourna encore plus vers moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Lexa… Je t’ai soutenu et toujours aidé après la disparition de Costia. Mais moi aussi j’en ai souffert. Premièrement parce que je m’étais attaché à cette fille et que sa perte m’a aussi fait du mal. Ensuite, ça n’a pas été facile pour moi de te voir souffrir de la sorte. C’était horrible. Tous les soirs tu rentrais de l’école pour pleurer. Je faisais de mon mieux pour te changer les idées, mais je finissais toujours par te voir fondre en larmes. Impossible de te faire rire, impossible de te faire sourire. Où était passée la Lexa de mon enfance qui courrait chercher du désinfectant pour l’appliquer sur mes plaies lorsque je tombais de vélo ? Où était passée cette grande sœur qui me chérissait et me soutenait ? Les rôles s’étaient inversés, et j’en assumais la responsabilité. Mais ça n’a pas été facile. Ça me détruisait de te voir sombrer de la sorte. Alors quand j’ai aperçu une lueur d’espoir, quand j’ai vu que tu pouvais te relever, il m’était impossible de te laisser retomber. Et je ne pouvais surtout pas être la cause de cette deuxième chute. Sur le moment c’était la seul solution censée. Te protéger pour ne jamais revivre cette situation douloureuse pour tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas non plus que les parents te voient de nouveau triste.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que finalement ce que tu redoutais est quand même arrivé ?, dis-je en caressant ses paumes.

\- Oui… Et c’est là que j’en suis désolée. Je n’ai pas réussi à voir plus loin. Je n’ai pas pensé aux conséquences. En l’énonçant à Clarke je pensais que mon plan était parfait. Mais je n’avais pas prévu que Clarke puisse en souffrir également.

\- Mais alors, quand elle a reprit contact avec toi pour te demander si elle pouvait tout m’avouer, pourquoi tu as continué dans cette voie ? Tu n’avais toujours pas vu tes erreurs ?

\- Si, bien sûr, je voyais bien que la situation devenait délicate. Mais maintenant que je réalisais que Clarke était tombée amoureuse de toi, j’ai une rancœur énorme qui est née en moi.

Sa voix se bloqua. Il lâcha mes mains et se remit de profil à moi, regardant droit devant lui. Je pensais qu’il allait continuer mais rien ne vint. Puis les paroles de Clarke entrèrent en raisonnance avec ses propos. Lorsque nous nous étions réconciliées elle et moi, j’avais compris que tous les deux avaient aussi soufferts de cette histoire. Et que Bellamy avait dû renoncer à Clarke. A mon tour de me tourner vers lui et de poser une main sur son épaule robuste.

\- Clarke, elle te plaisait vraiment, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit-il le regarda perdu au loin après un moment.

\- Alors tu as agis par jalousie ?

\- Au début non, ça m’a fait mal de devoir tirer un trait sur Clarke parce que j’avais eu une sorte de coup de foudre et que je commençais à tomber amoureux, mais tu comptais plus pour moi. Et les semaines ont passé, j’ai essayé de l’oublier, mais ce n’était pas si facile que ce que j’aurais imaginé. Elle m’a contacté, je n’en avais pas envie, j’essayai de l’oublier moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas parlementer avec elle, on avait prit une décision… J’avais pris une décision. Elle devait la respecter si elle tenait à toi. Et peut-être que je me disais que si elle tenait sa promesse elle tenait un peu à moi aussi… Quand on s’est croisé à la soirée ça m’a rendu fou. Je ne voulais pas revoir son visage d’ange… La jalousie a pris le dessus et je me suis borné dans mon idée. Tu as quitté mes pensées et mon seul but était de l’énerver. Et ça a marché, en draguant sa pote elle a pété un câble, la suite tu la connais. J’ai mis du temps à réaliser mon erreur. C’est pour ça que je t’ai raconté ce qui s’était passé à cet anniversaire. Après seulement je me suis rendu compte de mon égoïsme. Des sentiments pour Raven ont commencé à m’assaillir et j’ai enfin compris que j’avais agis comme un connard. Débarrassé de l’emprise de Clarke j’ai vu l’énormité du problème, mais c’était déjà trop tard, tu nous avais déjà surpris Clarke et moi en train de discuter, bien avant que je comprenne tout cela.

J’essayai de remettre tous les éléments en ordre dans mon esprit. Je comprenais ce qu’il disait. Lui aussi avait souffert. Et me restait en tête tout son discours sur ma période noire après Costia. Je ne savais pas qu’il avait vécu toute cette situation avec autant de tristesse lui aussi. Je n’avais pas pensé que ça aurait pu l’impacter autant. Moi aussi j’étais égoïste finalement.

\- Bon, je comprends, dis-je, Je n’avais pas pensé que tu tétais autant attaché à Clarke. Mais alors si tu as compris tout ça à un moment donné, pourquoi tu m’as quand même dit pour le baiser ? J’ai l’air d’insister là dessus, mais je crois que c’est ce qui m’a le plus détruite. A moins qu’à ce moment là tu n’avais pas encore réalisé tout ce que tu viens de m’expliquer.

\- Si, à ce moment là si. Et j’ai bêtement cru qu’accuser Clarke marcherait. J’en avais marre que tu me prennes comme seul coupable. Même si au final j’étais le seul coupable. Je suis désolé, j’ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup. La seule chose que je peux faire c’est te demander d’accepter mes excuses.

\- Et Clarke ?

Il tourna enfin son visage vers moi, un sourcil redressé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu pourrais t’excuser auprès de Clarke aussi. Elle a souffert à cause de tout ça elle aussi.

\- Je n’y avais pas pensé… Enfin, si je sais qu’elle a souffert de la rupture, mais avant ça, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pu lui faire autant de mal. Et je n’avais pas prévu de m’excuser… Mais tu as raison, c’est quelque chose à faire !

Il sourit. Enfin. Cela faisait du bien.

\- En tous cas, dit-il, Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas être la cause de votre rupture. Et je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses. Je sais que je t’ai fait beaucoup souffrir et que tu vas avoir du mal à redevenir complice avec moi. Je m’excuserai tous les jours si c’était possible. Mais tu me manques tellement… C’est Raven qui m’a appris que vous vous étiez remises ensemble avec Clarke. Ça m’a tellement fait mal de l’apprendre par elle et pas par toi…

\- Moi aussi… C’est Clarke qui m’a appris pour toi et Raven…

\- On est idiots ahah…

\- Enfin, je n’ai pas grand-chose à me reprocher quand même Bellamy…

\- Oui oui évidemment… C’était pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Écoute, mes entraînements d’escrime ont doublé parce que les sélections pour les JO approchent, donc de toutes façons, avec ton taff, on n’aura pas l’occasion de se voir plus. Mais peut-être quelques soirs dans la semaine on pourrait dîner ensemble, si tu veux bien attendre que je rentre. Discuter, essayer de voir comment on pourrait arranger les choses convenablement entre nous. Essayer de reconstruire cette relation, cette confiance brisée. Ça irait ?

\- Je suppose que oui…

\- Allez viens, on va rejoindre nos « dates » respectifs, dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

Il prit ma main en secouant la tête riant doucement. Bellamy se leva du banc et sorti son téléphone.

\- J’envoie un message à Raven.

\- D’accord.

Il écrivit un message. Raven lui répondit presque instantanément et un petit sourire qui m’intrigua s’afficha sur son visage.

\- Elles sont dans la partie western, vers là où Clarke t’a semée apparemment… Tu nous y emmènes ?

\- Ahah Clarke a le sens de l’humour ! Allez viens.

 

\- Raven et toi, osai-je pendant le trajet, ça se passe bien ?

\- Oh, oui plutôt. Je pense qu’elle m’a moins plu que Clarke au début, mais j’apprends à la connaître et elle me plaît de plus en plus. On s’entend bien, on rit beaucoup, elle est très attachante ! Et belle aussi.

\- Tien, ça me fait penser que je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble…

\- Hé bien tu vas le découvrir ahah ! Et toi et Clarke ? …

\- Ça va, c’est un peu dur, mais on a passé un bon moment ce matin donc je pense que ça va aller.

\- D’accord, je suis soulagé alors…

\- Plus de peur que de mal, dis-je en lui souriant pour la première fois.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

\- Ils reviennent, m’annonça Raven après avoir rangé son téléphone.

Nous étions sorties de notre attraction quelques minutes avant.

\- Ok ! Bellamy t’a dit si ça c’était bien passé ?

\- Il n’a pas donné de détails, mais s’il m’a demandé où nous étions et qu’il m’a répondu « on arrive », c’est plutôt bon signe, non ?

\- Je suppose… En tous cas, ça m’aura permis de faire un tour de manège avec toi, c’était plutôt cool !

\- J’avoue ça faisait trop longtemps !! On y allait tout le temps au lycée…

\- On grandit que veux-tu…

\- Ça me manque un peu l’époque où on se voyait tous les jours à chaque heure…

\- Moi aussi, mais j’ai quand même l’impression que nos relations se sont renforcées depuis qu’on se voit un peu moins. Comme si la distance avait créé quelque chose.

\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. On n’est plus sur le dos l’une de l’autre, Octavia y compris, alors quand on se voit on se raconte les choses essentielles mais tout en profitant toujours autant.

J’allais répondre mais Lexa et Bellamy pointèrent leurs nez.

\- Pardon pour le guet-apens, dis-je à l’attention de Lexa.

Elle secoua la tête par la négative.

\- Merci, dit Bellamy en s’adressant à moi.

Je lui envoyai un timide sourire. Il y eut un petit temps où nous nous trouvâmes bêtes tous les quatre. C’était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions au complet. Et personne n’avaient prévu cette étape du plan.

\- Bah euh du coup, me lançai-je, Raven, Lexa. Lexa, Raven.

Je les fis tous rire légèrement.

\- Je peux enfin voir à quoi tu ressembles !, s’exclama Raven.

\- Ça doit faire du bien de pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette personne dont on a dû beaucoup trop te parler ces derniers temps ahah !

\- Alors ça tu n’imagines même pas ! C’est limite si je ne rêvais pas de toi !

Cette fois tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Mais personne n’osait parler de Lexa et Bellamy. Alors je tentai.

\- Vous... Vous avez réussi à parler ?

\- Disons qu’on a fait des progrès, répondit Lexa en s’approchant de moi pour se mettre à mes côtés.

J’allais proposer que nous fassions une attraction tous les quatre mais Bellamy accapara mon attention avec son regard et je sus qu’il allait s’adresser à moi.

\- Clarke, dit-il en effet, Je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ?

Je regardai, interrogative, Lexa, qui hocha la tête.

\- Vas en paix Clarke, dit Raven, Je veille sur Lexa.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable mademoiselle !, lui répondis-je en tirant la langue.

Puis je me dirigeai vers Bellamy qui attendit que je sois à ma hauteur pour faire demi-tour. Je le suivis comme si nous l’avions convenu.

\- Déjà je voulais te remercier pour aujourd’hui, dit-il alors que nous marchions toujours apparemment sans but.

\- De rien, j’avais promis à Lexa de l’aider. Et comme je sais que vous êtes têtus tous les deux…

Il ricana.

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas me parler juste pour ça mmh ?, dis-je pour le pousser un peu.

\- Je voulais m’excuser aussi. Je suis désolée d’avoir essayé de t’imposer des choses qui se sont retournées contre tout le monde au final. Je n’avais pas le droit de te demander de mentir à quelqu’un que tu aimais…

\- Merci…

J’étais surprise, mais ses excuses me firent du bien. Je n’avais pas envie de rester en froid avec lui. Nous avions eu un réel feeling lui et moi, même s’il n’y avait plus d’attirance entre nous, j’étais persuadée que nous pouvions faire de bons amis.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c’est normal. J’ai merdé et par mes erreurs tout le monde a souffert, c’était idiot…

\- Si tu le reconnais c’est déjà bien.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant.

\- Ah, c’était plus simple qu’avec Lexa.

\- Ahah c’est normal. Elle t’idéalise alors forcément la blessure est plus grande. Mais ça va finir par aller mieux pour tout le monde mmh ?, je posai ma main sur son épaule et nous stoppâmes notre marche, Ne te sens pas trop coupable non plus, je n’ai pas envie que Raven passe son temps à te ramasser à la petite cuillère ahah ! Et d’ailleurs, à ce propos, moi aussi j’ai des excuses à te faire. Je n’aurais pas dû interférer entre vous deux et te demander de t’éloigner d’elle.

\- On est quitte alors !

Il me tendit la main avec son sourire qui m’avait charmé au premier jour. Aujourd’hui il ne me faisait plus cet effet. Mais il avait quand même le pouvoir de réchauffer mon cœur et de lui faire confiance de nouveau. Il était loin d’être le seul fautif. J’avais moi aussi merdé au tout début en ne disant la vérité ni à l’un ni à l’autre. Alors ç’aurait été hypocrite de ne pas lui pardonner. J’attrapai sa main comme pour sceller un pacte tacite. Puis je tirai sur son bras pour l’amener à moi et convenir à une étreinte. Il sembla surpris mais accepta et m’entoura les épaules doucement. Le câlin ne dura pas et je repris mes distances.

\- Mais je te préviens, dis-je sur un ton amusé, Si tu fais du mal à Raven ça va chauffer pour toi !

\- Pareil pour toi et Lexa ma vieille !

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis presque malgré moi.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Clarke et Bellamy s’éloignèrent, me laissant avec cette presque inconnue.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu connais une partie de moi, en quelque sorte, dis-je à Raven pour engager la discussion, Mais que de mon côté je ne connais rien de toi.

\- C’est vrai que… Écoute, pour te mettre à égalité je peux te dire ceci : je suis en deuxième année d’école d’ingénieur, 19 ans, fille unique, j’ai mon propre appartement d’étudiante, je rêve de devenir astronaute, et quand j’étais petite mon chat Pirouette a mangé mon hamster, depuis j’ai une sainte horreur des chats !

Je la regardai en m’empêchant de rire. Je ne voulais pas la vexer, même s’il elle avait sûrement dit tout ça pour me détendre.

\- Ah et j’ai oublié, en couple avec Bellamy après quelques années de célibat, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

\- En effet ahah. Ça se passe bien entre vous ?

J’avais posé la question à mon frère, mais j’avais aussi besoin d’avoir son point de vue à elle. Même si évidemment, elle pouvait bien me mentir pour me faire plaisir.

\- Plutôt oui ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n’étais pas tombée sur un gars comme lui. Pour ça que je n’ai pas écouté Clarke quand elle m’a demandée d’arrêter de le voir. C’est peut-être con ce que je vais dire mais y’a un truc de féminin chez lui, alors qu’il a une allure très masculine. J’aime bien ce tranchant. Il est à l’écoute, doux, toujours attentif.

\- L’homme idéal en somme.

\- Un peu oui ahah !

Le scintillement dans ses yeux me fit comprendre qu’elle disait la vérité. Et si elle était amie avec Clarke c’était forcément que c’était une fille bien. Alors j’étais heureuse que Bellamy et elle se soient rencontrés. Même si cette rencontre avait causé quelques soucis…

\- Tu penses qu’ils vont se réconcilier aussi ces deux-là ?, demanda Raven.

\- J’espère. Et, ça ne t’embête pas s’ils deviennent amis ?

\- Tu veux dire parce qu’ils ont un passé ensemble ?

Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas les imaginer s’embrassant, mais c’était moi qui venait de lancer le sujet je ne pouvais que me blâmer.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je vois bien que Clarke est amoureuse de toi. Et puis les hommes je sais qu’au fond ce n’est vraiment pas son truc. Je ne pense pas que j’ai grand-chose à craindre. Et du côté de Bellamy, on en a parlé, il m’a dit que Clarke c’était du passé.

Ces paroles me rassuraient. Même si ce n’était pas son intention première, elle me disait que je n’avais rien à craindre et que Clarke ne retournerait jamais dans ses bras. Et c’était plus vraisemblable de l’entendre de la bouche d’une tierce personne. Cela rendait la chose réelle.

\- Vous avez l’air d’avoir une belle amitié toutes les deux.

\- On se connaît depuis si longtemps. On a eu nos hauts et nos bas nous aussi mais ça finit toujours par aller mieux. Je l’aime beaucoup. Elle et Octavia m’aident vraiment à avancer dans la vie. Aujourd’hui je ne sais pas trop ce que je serais devenue sans elles…

Il y eu une lueur étrange dans son regard. Comme si un terrible passé l’enveloppait. Elle me fit penser à moi. Je la comprenais sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont elle voulait parler. Moi aussi je ne serais pas où je me tenais actuellement si Bellamy n’avait pas été là pour moi.

\- Oui je vois, c’est super ce genre de relation !

J’en avais moi aussi des amis comme ça. Mais j’en avais perdu en même temps que Costia. Et depuis, ma relation avec Luna avait un peu changé. C’était comme si quelque chose s’était brisée en nous depuis la perte de nos amis communs. Mais Raven me donnait envie de rattraper cette amitié et d’aller parler à Luna. Je le ferais !

\- Merci, dis-je d’un coup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour Bellamy.

\- Oh tu sais, lui aussi trouvait que c’était une bonne idée. Il veut absolument te récupérer.

J’eus des petits mouvements de tête pour signifier ma compréhension. Puis Bellamy et Clarke revinrent.

 

Nous terminâmes l’après-midi à quatre. Nous eûmes le temps de faire quatre manèges supplémentaires. L’ambiance était un peu tendue par moment. Je sentais que Bellamy et Raven n’osaient pas être proches devant nous. Et Clarke et moi ne l’étions pas de toute façon en public. Mais malgré cela la journée fut plutôt une réussite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre, pour une fois ! Là j’avoue que je manque un peu d’inspiration pour la suite (surtout que j’écris autre chose en ce moment en parallèle), mais je vais forcément finir par trouver quelque chose pour conclure cette histoire quand même !  
> Si vous avez des idées, n’hésitez pas, sait-on jamais :)


	17. Chaleur humaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre jeudi… Il n’était pas du tout écris, je l’ai commencé avant-hier et je viens de le finir… Je n’ai plus de chapitres d’avance donc ça va devenir un peu laborieux niveau régularité, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop espacer les chapitres, surtout que je pense avoir bientôt conclu l’histoire (enfin au moins ce Tome 2, il y aura peut-être un petit bonus après, je le fais souvent, j’ai trop de mal à quitter mes personnages…)
> 
> Allez, assez parlé, enjoy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

 

\- Allez Lexa, défonce toi !

Titus était en train, à moitié, de me hurler dessus pour me motiver. Je combattais contre lui. Chose assez rare. Mais puisque personne ne savait qu’il voulait me mener aux JO, je n’avais personne d’autre comme adversaire pour m’entraîner. Il avait un très bon niveau, dans mes souvenirs il avait remporté plusieurs titres nationaux. Mais je m’en sortais plutôt bien, ses encouragements rageurs me donnaient la niaque et je le battais clairement.

Lorsque je portai le coup fatal il retira son casque avec hâte, un énorme sourire barrait son visage.

\- Voilà, c’est ça que je veux voir miss ! C’est bien !

\- Tu crois que ce sera suffisant ?

\- Si tu crois en toi, bien sûr !

Je n’avais pas pour habitude de douter, mais les sélections étaient dans moins d’une semaine et le stress commençait à monter. J’avais déjà prévu de passer mon samedi avec Clarke pour me détendre, mais en attendant j’étais à cran.

\- Je suis en train de te concocter un repas du feu de Dieu pour dimanche midi, avec ça dans le ventre tu vas assurer !

Il me fit rire. Vendredi soir nous avions prévu de nous entraîner comme des bêtes. Ainsi je serais gonflée à bloc pour dimanche, avec le samedi entre les deux pour décompresser.

\- J’ai peur quand même…

Titus s’approcha de moi pour poser sa main sur mon épaule.

\- C’est normal, même les plus grands sont terrorisés. Il y a tant de rumeurs sur des chanteurs, acteurs, obligés de vomir avant une représentation à cause du stress, tant de sportifs avec leurs petites superstitions pour réussir une épreuve, c’est un sentiment humain que tu n’as pas besoin de vaincre. Au contraire, je pense que c’est la peur qui nous fait aller plus loin. Elle nous oblige à la dépasser pour réussir. Alors Lexa, tu vas prendre cette peur et me l’écraser pour tout déchirer !

\- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Et puis, tu m’as dit que ça allait mieux avec ton frère, je suis sûr qu’il saura te réconforter.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

J’avais été heureuse d’apprendre à mon entraîneur que j’allais beaucoup mieux. Il l’avait remarqué lui-même. Mais je ne savais pas si j’avais déjà envie de demander le soutien de Bellamy, j’avais encore un peu de mal avec lui. Il me restait Clarke, mais la revoir me faisait stresser également. Samedi elle venait dormir à la maison. Mes parents n’avaient été au courant de rien, ils l’accueilleraient comme la première fois, de ce côté pas de problèmes, mais j’appréhendais le fait de la voir avec Bellamy. Même si notre journée au parc d’attraction s’était bien terminée j’avais cette peur encore en moi. Et puis, nous allions nous retrouver toutes les deux dans le même lit… Et j’avais presque l’impression de ne plus savoir comment m’y prendre avec elle. J’avais encore un peu mal au fond de moi et je ne voulais pas me laisser sombrer dans ses bras, de peur de souffrir à nouveau. Finalement Clarke et cette compétition me retournaient l’estomac… Et pourtant, je savais qu’elle seule arriverait à me calmer.

 

Les entraînements de mercredi et jeudi furent tout autant intenses. Et vendredi Titus me poussa presque au-delà de mes limites. Il m’avait boosté à fond à la fin de la séance mais je ne pus empêcher des larmes de s’échapper sur le chemin du retour. Tout ce stress accumulé, plus la fatigue et la pression, avaient eu raison de moi. Les larmes coulaient chaudement sur mes joues comme une libération. Elles n’exprimaient pas la même douleur que pour la mort de Costia ou la trahison de Clarke. Ici, elles me faisaient du bien et me permettaient de relâcher la pression. C’était plutôt agréable. Avec mon casque vissé sur les oreilles passant des musiques tristes, j’avais l’impression d’être dans un clip. Cette idée me fit esquisser un sourire.

Lorsque j’arrivai à la maison, Bellamy m’attendait attablé dans la cuisine. Comme nous nous l’étions promis, nous passions plus de temps ensembles. Il savait que ce soir était le dernier moment où nous serions tous les deux avant la compétition et il voulait en profiter. Cela me faisait plaisir.

\- Ça va Lexa ?, dit-il surpris en voyant mes yeux rougis.

\- Ah, oui, oui, juste la pression que j’avais besoin d’évacuer. Ne t’en fait pas, tout va bien. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Banale, oui.

\- Tu ne devais pas voir Raven ?

\- C’était juste pour vingt minutes donc finalement ça ne s’est pas fait, je préférais rentrer, elle a compris.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi, ça s’est bien passé ce dernier entraînement ?

Je tirai ma chaise pour m’asseoir au moment où il se leva pour aller réchauffer le repas. J’allais commencer à lui raconter quand ma mère entra dans la cuisine. Nous nous saluâmes et elle m’embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça va chérie ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Dis-moi, je voulais juste te demander à quelle heure Clarke arrivait demain ?

\- Vers 13h.

\- Parfait, merci, allez je vous laisse entre gosses.

\- On n’a plus 5 ans tu sais, répondit Bellamy en riant.

\- Vous serez toujours mes bébés, répondit ma mère en l’embrassant à son tour sur le front.

Puis elle sortit sous nos regards faussement désespérés. Je racontai donc l’entraînement à Bellamy. Il sembla souffrir avec mes mots.

\- Il est un peu dur avec toi Titus quand même je trouve.

\- Je pense qu’il a raison de me pousser de la sorte, ce n’est pas en restant dans ma zone de confort que je vais progresser…

\- C’est ça que j’aime chez toi Lexa, tu veux toujours aller plus loin même quand tu touches déjà l’excellence.

\- Oh, n’exagères pas ahah !

\- Je peux venir aux sélections ?

\- Elles ne sont pas ouvertes au public.

\- Je sais, mais je peux attendre dans les vestiaires ? Dehors ? Enfin, sauf si tu voulais amener Clarke…

\- Non, non, on n’en a pas parlé, ça me ferait plaisir que tu m’accompagnes oui.

Il eut un sourire heureux.

 

La discussion continua jusqu’à ce que je le quitte pour aller dormir et prendre des forces.

 

**« J’ai hâte de te revoir demain » m’avait envoyée Clarke.**

 

Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis le parc d’attraction trois semaines plus tôt, elle me manquait.

 

**« Moi aussi, Clarke »**

 

Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et elle m’inonda de cœurs. Cela me fit rire bêtement et la fatigue m’assomma.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke.**

 

Samedi matin j’émergeai avant mon réveil tellement j’étais surexcitée. Mais il n’était que 8h et mon train pour me rendre chez Lexa était à 12h00. J’étais un peu stressée. J’allais déjeuner avec elle et ses parents, Bellamy travaillait la journée. Cela faisait une éternité que j’avais rencontré ses parents et j’avais peur qu’ils se demandent pourquoi je n’étais pas revenue plus tôt et pourquoi j’étais parti sans leur dire au revoir la dernière fois. Peut-être qu’ils me trouveraient impolie…

Je préparai mon sac avant d’aller prendre une longue douche.

Juste avant de partir ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me demanda l’heure de mon retour. Je devais dormir chez Lexa, dans ma tête je prévoyais de l’accompagner à ses sélections et ensuite de rentrer. Mais peut-être que j’allais l’attendre, donc je ne savais pas vraiment. J’étais heureuse qu’elle accepte que je reste dormir le samedi soir alors qu’elle combattait le lendemain après-midi. Cela signifiait qu’elle m’aimait vraiment et qu’elle voulait vraiment arranger les choses.

 

J’arrivai à l’heure convenue à la gare, Lexa était là, le regard presque timide. Je l’étreignis en glissant discrètement ma main dans la sienne avant de m’éloigner.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demandai-je par convenance.

\- Dire oui serait mentir tellement j’appréhende demain.

\- Ahah, c’est normal ! Je vais essayer de te changer les idées, promis !

\- J’espère bien !

J’aimais que nous soyons naturelles de la sorte.

 

Mon stresse à moi fut vite levé lorsque sa mère m’accueillit tout sourire. Son père eut la même réaction. Je savais que Lexa ne leur avait rien dit. Et tant mieux, je ne voulais pas qu’ils sachent que j’avais fait souffrir leur fille… S’ils devenaient mes beaux parents il fallait que j’ai une bonne image, irréprochable, à leurs yeux. Et puis c’était le genre de choses que des parents n’avaient pas besoin de savoir, non ?

 

Après le déjeuner nous allâmes au cinéma. Son petit cinéma de banlieue n’était pas fou mais il passait un film que nous voulions voir toutes les deux, c’était le plus important. Ce moment me rappela notre premier rendez-vous après les vacances d’été.

J’étais heureuse d’avoir enfin put lui avouer mes sentiments et d’arrêter de me torturer l’esprit. Mais j’avais encore peur qu’elle soit toujours blessée. Alors je me faisais la plus douce possible. Je lui caressai la main pendant le film et Lexa semblait répondre à mes avances en posant de temps à autre sa tête sur mon épaule. J’avais presque l’impression que nous étions un couple normal.

Après la séance nous marchions doucement sur le chemin du retour.

\- T’es sûre que ça ne te gène pas que je dorme ici ce soir ?, demandai-je car j’avais l’impression de la déranger.

\- Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir. Si je dors seule je ne vais pas arrêter de penser à cette sélection, tu as vu déjà comme je suis stressée…

\- En effet… J’espère que j’arriverai à te faire penser à autre chose.

Je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne, surprise je la regardai, elle tourna aussi son visage vers moi pour me sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que oui.

Je pensais que Lexa allait lâcher ma main, mais non, nos doigts restèrent enlacés jusqu’à notre point d’arrivée. Elle qui n’aimait pas se montrer en public, cela me faisait si plaisir… Mais je sentais quand même sa main hésiter à se retirer lorsque nous croisions des gens.

 

\- Merci, dis-je avant qu’elle ne mette la clef dans la serrure.

\- Pour quoi ?

Je levai nos deux mains pour lui faire comprendre. Elle eut un sourire en coin, regarda à droite, à gauche, puis s’approcha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. C’était notre premier baiser depuis ces trois semaines de séparation et cela me fit fondre. J’avais envie de l’enlacer… Mais Lexa recula pour ouvrir la porte.

\- J’ai promis à ma maman qu’on préparerait le gratin pour ce soir, tu m’aides ?

\- Bien sûr !

L’idée de cuisiner avec elle me ravissait.

A nous voir toutes les deux éplucher les patates en riant, les couper en racontant des bêtises, préparer les ingrédients avec concentration, à nous chamailler pour nous embrasser quelques fois, j’avais très envie d’emménager avec elle pour vivre ces petits moments de vie.

Ses parents rentrèrent au moment où nous enfournions le plat. La mère félicita la fille et me remercia également.

\- C’est la moindre des choses puisque vous m’accueillez chez vous.

\- Tu fréquentes des gens polis Lexa, répondit le père en plaisantant.

Et en attendant l’heure du dîner nous allâmes dans la chambre de Lexa.

 

Elle m’invita à prendre place sur son lit à ses côtés. Nous nous assîmes au bord et nos mains se trouvèrent.

\- Je passe une excellente journée grâce à toi, me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Si je peux te permettre de décompresser, je suis ravie…

\- Il n’y a pas que ça, Clarke. J’aime être avec toi, en toutes circonstances…

Elle se pencha sur moi pour m’embrasser. Nos mains se quittèrent pour se retrouver sur nos cous, joues et cheveux. Cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas embrassées de la sorte. Au parc d’attraction nous étions restées discrètes. Ici, je savais que je n’avais pas besoin de me contenir. Même si je n’avais pas oublié ce qu’elle m’avait dit après notre réconciliation. Il ne fallait pas que je sois trop brusque. Mais ce fut Lexa qui finit par m’allonger sur le lit.

Elle se plaça au dessus de moi, ses deux coudes posés autour de moi, permettant à ses mains de fourrager dans mes cheveux lâchés. Sa bouche ne voulait plus quitter la mienne.

\- Je pourrais passer des heures à t’embrasser, dis-je lorsque j’en eu l’occasion.

\- Tu es belle…, chuchota-t-elle comme réponse en caressant l’arrête de ma mâchoire.

Et finalement ce fut moi qui redemandai ses lèvres.

Je caressai son dos en toute impunité même si mon désir commençait à monter. Et j’étais persuadée que le sien aussi, je sentais son souffle s’accélérer. Je la connaissais. Elle dessouda un de ses coudes du matelas pour se laisser plus de liberté et pouvoir caresser mon épaule puis mon bras. Elle s’attarda sur l’intérieur de mon avant-bras, elle aussi me connaissait et savait que j’étais particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. J’osai à mon tour lui caresser le bas du dos, et presque sans le vouloir, mes doigts passèrent sous son pull. Lexa ne sembla pas me repousser alors je remontai doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En remontant je sentais les muscles de son dos, c’était agréable… Son corps commença petit à petit à bouger de plus en plus, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas contrôler la cambrure de son corps provoquée par le désir. J’étais plaquée contre le lit, c’était plus simple pour moi de me contenir, mais j’en avais tout autant envie qu’elle.

A ma grande surprise elle me laissa lui retirer son pull. Elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge en dessous, je trouvais cela immensément sexy. Je profitai de l’espace pour caresser ses flancs, j’aimais le creux qu’il formait. Lexa commença elle aussi à passer sa main sous mon haut pour remonter vers ma poitrine. Ses doigts passèrent sur mon soutient gorge, je ne sentis pas grand-chose, puis elle essaya de faufiler un doigt sous le sous-vêtement lorsque nous fûmes interrompues.

\- Le dîner est près les filles, dit la mère de Lexa de l’autre côté de la porte.

Dieu merci elle n’était pas entrée.

\- On arrive, dit Lexa en se ressaisissant.

Elle se souleva et s’affala à côté de moi sur le dos.

\- On a eu chaud, dis-je en la regardant.

Elle me regarda à son tour et se mit à rire, je la suivis.

\- Allez viens, dit Lexa en se redressant, Ils vont se faire des idées sinon !

Je me relevai pendant qu’elle enfilait son t-shirt. Elle allait sortir de la chambre mais je la rattrapai.

\- Attends.

Je passai mon pouce au coin de sa bouche.

\- De la salive…, dis-je un peu gênée.

\- Tu baves partout Clarke !

\- T’es bête ahah !

Nous rîmes encore en sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

 

Bellamy était attablé. Il se leva aussitôt qu’il nous vit arriver.

\- Salut Clarke !, dit-il avec cette fois un sourire sincère.

\- Bellamy, répondis-je gentiment.

Il me fit la bise puis la fit à sa sœur. Et nous prîmes place toutes les deux à ses côtés. Le père à côté de moi, la mère avec sa fille.

Pas de mauvaises plaisanteries de la part de Bellamy. Nous étions réconciliés et ça me faisait plaisir.

\- Quand-est-ce que tu nous présentes Raven ?, demanda Lexa.

Je vis l’intéressé rougir légèrement.

\- Euh bah quand je serais prêt...

Sa réaction me fit rire, il était tout aussi timide que moi alors. Par contre je savais que Raven n’était pas stressée par ce genre de rencontres, au contraire, ça lui faisait plaisir. C’était donc lui le seul obstacle.

\- J’espère qu’elle est aussi sympas que Clarke, répondit le père.

\- C’est ma meilleure amie, répondis-je, A priori ça devrait aller.

\- C’est vrai ?, s’extasia la mère, Pourquoi vous ne nous l’avez pas dit ? C’est quelque chose quand même !

\- On voulait garder la surprise, répondit Lexa pour aider son frère.

Je nous voyais déjà déjeuner tous ensemble avec leurs parents, je trouvais cela assez drôle.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, Bellamy s’était retiré dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas s’imposer entre nous, et Clarke et moi étions allées nous installer un instant dans le jardin. Nous étions adossées contre le muret vers lequel j’avais surpris elle et mon frère parler lorsque toute la vérité avait éclatée. Cela me faisait bizarre d’être à nouveau ici. L’ambiance était la même, il faisait juste un peu plus sombre et un peu plus froid.

\- Je n’étais pas revenue dans le jardin depuis…, me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Je n’avais pas envie de faire remonter les mauvais souvenirs…

\- Pardon…

\- Non, c’est bon… Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Prend-moi dans tes bras.

Elle se décolla du mur et vint face à moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je me laissai aller et enfouis ma tête dans son épaule. Elle sentait bon. Avant le dîner je l’avais laissé me toucher car un grand désir était soudainement monté en moi. Je m’étais juré de prendre mon temps avant de redevenir intime avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de la désirer. Et cette pensée refaisait monter en moi cette chaleur. Je lui embrassai la clavicule, partie de son corps dénudé et accessible, puis je remontai dans son cou pour finir près de son oreille.

\- Viens, chuchotai-je en soufflant.

Clarke eut un léger souffle de surprise heureuse et me suivit. Nous traversâmes la maison avec hâte pour nous retrouver dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à clef.

Cette fois, aucune hésitation, son corps me manquait trop. Je la poussai sur le lit pour qu’elle y tombe sur le dos, et j’arrivai à califourchon sur elle avant de me jeter sur sa bouche. Elle accepta mon baiser avec une ferveur qui me fit frémir de partout. Une boule de chaleur traversa mon corps pour aller se loger entre mes cuisses. Je me forçai à lâcher sa bouche pour me redresser et retirer mon pull sous son regard aguiché.

\- Reprenons là où on nous a interrompu, dis-je avant de redescendre sur ses lèvres et de glisser ma main sous son haut.

Comme avant le dîner, je cherchai à glisser doucement mes doigts sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge pour sentir son téton nu. Ses dents me mordillèrent lorsque je le trouvai. Nous finîmes par lui retirer son haut et son soutien-gorge qui fut suivit du mien.

J’embrassai sa mâchoire, son cou, et descendis entre ses seins pour finir par les embrasser directement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et ses ongles s’agrippèrent à ma chaire. Prenant cela pour un signal, je descendis ma main entre ses cuisses. Même à travers son jean je sentais qu’elle était à bout. Je continuai ma route avec ma bouche et ma langue pour venir embrasser le bas de son ventre, à la frontière avec sa ceinture. Que je débouclai, ainsi que le bouton de son pantalon que je lui retirai, emmenant la culotte avec. Je ne voulais pas attendre une seconde de plus. Mon envie de lui faire plaisir dépassait tout, c’était comme si j’avais tout oublié. Et je savais qu’une fois la brume du désir dissipée, tous les mauvais souvenirs reviendraient, alors je voulais profiter de ce moment de répit un maximum.

Je n’hésitai plus et déposai un baiser chaleureux sur son sexe. Je l’entendis se retenir de gémir trop fort. Cela me fit sourire et je donnai trois baisers de plus. Ma langue finit par prendre la place de mes lèvres. J’avais les mains posées sur les fléchisseurs de ses hanches, pour m’aider à la retenir. Clarke descendit une de ses mains pour venir l’enlacer avec la mienne. Nos doigts s’ancrèrent les uns dans les autres. Je relevai un instant mon visage pour la regarder. Elle n’y prêta pas attention, son autre main agrippait le coussin derrière elle et elle fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Cette fille me rendait folle. Je n’avais qu’une hâte, la faire jouir et entendre ce doux gémissement que je savais lui provoquer.

Lorsque je la sentis à bout je la lâchai avant le moment fatidique, je voulais être proche de son visage. Je remontai à la hâte en remplaçant ma langue par mes doigts précédemment enlacés aux siens. Clarke ne put s’empêcher de réclamer ma bouche et nos langues se retrouvèrent. Elle atteignit l’orgasme et mon rêve se réalisa. Sa bouche s’éloigna de moi pour prendre assez d’air. Ses dents se refermèrent doucement contre le bout de sa langue avant que celle-ci se glisse à l’intérieur pour laisser ses lèvres se refermer. Se fut ensuite sa lèvre inférieure qu’elle mordilla, pour qu’enfin un dernier soupire s’échappe avant de vouloir retrouver mes baisers avec avidité. Je la laissai m’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’elle en soit repu et en manque d’oxygène.

Elle se donna à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle et se retira de mon étreinte pour se mettre sur moi. J’étais restée allongée sur le ventre et elle se fit un malin plaisir à passer sa langue le long de ma colonne vertébral, me rendant dingue. Elle couvrit mes fesses de baisers et de caresses puis elle remonta pour venir mordiller mon oreille. Je sentais sa poitrine collée contre mon dos.

Sans que je ne m’y attende, elle passa sa main entre mes cuisses pour atteindre mon sexe. Et je sentis le sien se coller sur la courbure de mes fesses. Tout son corps était soudé au mien. J’étais folle. Nos deux être bougeaient à l’unisson et je me forçai à ne pas enfouir mon visage dans l’oreiller pour ne pas étouffer. Sa main droite attrapa mon menton par en dessous et un de ses doigts s’introduisit dans ma bouche. Je le mordillai et le lâchai sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Elle en profitait pour me lécher et m’embrasser le cou, la joue, l’oreille. Et dès qu’elle s’approchait de mon lobe, son souffle s’engouffrant dans mon tympan me rapprochait de la jouissance.

Ses gestes me rendaient encore plus folle que ceux que je lui avais donné. Mon esprit était ailleurs, ailleurs mais avec Clarke. J’avais l’impression que chaque pores de ma peau lui criait que j’étais amoureuse d’elle.

Je la sentais prendre de nouveau du plaisir à se frottant contre moi, et cette idée m’approchait de la démence. Je l’entendis avoir un nouvel orgasme tout proche de mon oreille et cela précipita le mien qui fut d’une intensité qui me surpris.

Clarke me quitta pour s’allonger à mes côtés. Je me mis sur le flanc et m’approchai d’elle pour me réfugier dans ses bras, comme plus tôt je l’avais fait lorsque nous étions dans le jardin. Elle déposa des baisers sur mon front brûlant et caressa mon cuir chevelu. Nos jambes s’entremêlèrent.

\- Tu m’avais manquée, dis-je le nez dans son épaule.

\- Je t’aime.

Je fus incapable de lui répondre. Sa déclaration me ramena au jour de notre réconciliation et à toute cette souffrance. Je voulais éloigner tout cela encore un peu et la serrai plus fort contre moi pour lui faire comprendre que je l’aimais aussi. Mais j’étais sûre qu’elle le savait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas écris une scène de sexe… C’était prévu pour ce moment de l’histoire, mais j’en ai tellement écrite dans mes fictions que j’ai l’impression d’écrire toujours la même chose… Enfin, samedi dernier j’ai vu un film au cinéma qui m’a inspirée alors j’espère que vous n’aurez pas trouvé cela trop répétitif !
> 
> A bientôt j’espère pour la suite !


	18. Sélections, discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoï ! (Je voulais tester un truc différent…..)
> 
> Désolée encore du retard, qui se fait de pire en pire… ça devient de plus en plus dur d’écrire cette fiction je vous avoue… Je vais la conclure car je n’aime pas délaisser un travail commencé, mais ça va peut-être se finir plus tôt que prévu… Enfin, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne mets pas de cœur à l’ouvrage ! Au contraire, je préfère arrêter avant d’être saoulé et de ne plus prendre goût à ce que j’écris.  
>  Il reste encore quelques chapitres, alors je ne lâche rien :)
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Cela me faisait énormément plaisir de me réveiller aux côtés de Lexa. La nuit d’hier soir avait été bien au-delà de mes espérances. J’avais retrouvé la femme que j’aimais, et encore mieux, j’avais pu me libérer totalement, le poids du mensonge n’était plus présent. Je m’éveillai l’esprit tellement léger que j’eus un sourire immédiat aux lèvres. Lexa dormait toujours. Sur le ventre, son dos se soulevant à chaque respiration lente et calme. Je savais qu’en se réveillant elle allait être submergée par le stress, c’était bien dommage.

Elle émergea petit à petit, bougeant d’abord le bout de ses doigts, puis ses épaules, et enfin ses yeux s’ouvrir doucement.

\- Bonjour toi, dis-je en chuchotant.

\- Salut… Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Aucune idée…

Elle sourit. Je m’approchai pour lui embrasser le front. Elle me retint pour un câlin.

\- Il est quelle heure ?, dit-elle soudainement en revenant à la réalité.

\- Le réveille n’a pas encore sonné, relax.

\- Mmmh…

Lexa resserra l’étreinte.

\- Je peux t’accompagner aujourd’hui ?

\- Le public n’est pas autorisé.

\- Je pourrais attendre dans les vestiaires ou ailleurs.

\- Il y a Bellamy qui vient avec moi.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, enfin, sauf si tu préfères que je ne viennes pas.

\- Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait chier d’attendre…

\- Non, je veux savoir si tu es sélectionnée ou non, après je rentrerais, promis !

\- Alors vient.

Pour le remercier je me dessoudai d’elle pour pouvoir voir son visage et l’embrasser timidement.

\- Par contre je ne déjeune pas ici, dit-elle, Titus m’a prévu un repas de champion, apparemment.

\- Pas de soucis, on passera dans une boulangerie et je prendrai un truc. On y va avec Bellamy ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors lui aussi devra s’acheter à manger.

\- En effet.

 

Nous nous levâmes doucement avant de rejoindre Bellamy au salon. Il fut d’accord avec mon idée. Et à peine prêts que nous dûmes déjà partir. Les parents de Lexa eurent du mal à la lâcher tellement ils la couvraient de câlins et d’encouragements. J’avais plutôt l’impression que ça stressait Lexa encore plus. Elle finit par se détacher d’eux et nous sortîmes.

D’abord passage par la boulangerie, puis nous prenions un bus qui nous menait à bon port.

\- Ça va se dérouler comment exactement ?, demanda Bellamy une fois que nous nous fûmes emparé de nos sandwichs.

\- A priori, dit Lexa, Comme une compétition classique. Un tournoi avec des duels, et celle qui remporte tout part aux JO.

\- La meilleure quoi, répondis-je.

\- C’est le but en effet. Du coup je combats contre les meilleures du pays.

\- Mais il y a plusieurs athlètes de la même nationalité qui peuvent aller aux Jeux, non ?, demandai-je.

\- Oui, il y a une autre sélection un peu plus tard, mais je ne pourrais pas y participer si je ne finis pas au moins dans les quatre premières aujourd’hui.

\- Donc il y a quand même une seconde chance, dit Bellamy.

\- En quelque sorte, mais je compte bien tout défoncer aujourd’hui, pas envie de ressentir tout ce stress une seconde fois !

\- T’étais plutôt douée pour gérer le stress pourtant, intervint Bellamy alors que nous montions dans le bus.

\- Pour les compétitions classiques oui, mais là, les Jeux Olympiques c’est un truc tellement énorme, c’est un rêve qui se réalise. Un rêve que je n’osai pas rêver car il me semblait trop grand. Alors le stress dans cette situation, est un peu compliqué à gérer. Je suis sur le fil tendu entre deux falaises, si je me rate…

Elle n’eut pas besoin de finir la métaphore pour que son frère et moi comprenions les enjeux.

\- Mais bon, j’essaie de relativiser, mais ce n’est pas si simple. Heureusement que vous êtes là, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Normal !, s’empressa de répondre Bellamy.

Je me contentai de sourire et de lui prendre la main.

 

Devant le lieu de rendez-vous, plusieurs personnes attendaient. Je supposai qu’il s’agissait des coachs des différentes participantes. Lexa nous dirigea vers un homme chauve qui attendait les bras croisés. Elle nous le présenta et nous présenta à lui en retour. Apparemment il connaissait déjà Bellamy et m’envoya un sourire que je ne sus trop déchiffrer. Je ne savais pas si Lexa lui avait parlé de moi. Je décidai de me faire discrète lorsqu’elle lui demanda si nous pouvions rester un peu.

\- Personne n’est autorisé à entrer, mais vous pouvez attendre dehors je suppose.

\- Je peux manger avec eux ? Histoire de déstresser.

\- Bien sûr, mais je veux te voir dans le vestiaire une demi-heure avant l’épreuve, ça marche ?

\- Oui.

\- Tien.

Il ouvrit son sac et en sorti un tupperware débordant de nourriture.

\- Je ne veux plus voir un trace de gras dans cette boîte lorsque tu me la rendras Lexa.

\- C’est noté !

Il lui tendit une bouteille d’eau et nous fit signe d’aller déjeuner.

Nous trouvâmes un coin pour nous poser et nous mîmes en tailleur à même le sol, gardant nos manteaux.

\- Titus m’avait eu l’air plus sympas la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, fit remarquer Bellamy.

\- Il doit être tendu, dis-je, Après tout, lui aussi il veut gagner.

\- C’est vrai, dit Lexa, Je pense qu’il y met autant d’ardeur que moi ! Si je rate ce sera aussi un échec dans sa carrière. Cela changerait beaucoup de choses pour lui si j’allais aux JO.

\- Ne te mets pas trop de pression non plus.

\- Je suis d’accord avec Bellamy.

Lexa ouvrit sa lunch boxe pour en découvrir du riz, des petits poids, des courgettes et des morceaux de poulet. Cela avait l’air plutôt pas mal. Mon sandwich avait peu fière allure à côté. Mais je croquai quand même dedans avec envie.

Je me sentais bien d’être ici, à partager un moment de vie avec ces deux personnes là. Et j’avais l’impression de participer à un évènement marquant, qui resterait en mémoire en nous pendant de longues années. La simplicité du moment, c’était cela que nous retiendrions, je le savais.

 

Nous accompagnâmes Lexa jusqu’à la limite d’où nous pouvions aller Bellamy et moi. Avant de la laisse partir il la serra dans ses bras. Je pus sentir une petite gêne entre eux, me montrant qu’ils avaient encore du chemin à faire mais qu’ils allaient déjà dans la bonne direction. Je vis Titus arriver derrière Lexa, je m’empressai donc de la prendre aussi dans mes bras. Elle serra l’étreinte plus que je ne l’aurais cru et je chuchotai mes encouragements à son oreille. Lexa déposa un long baiser sur ma joue avant de nous tourner le dos et de s’enfoncer vers les vestiaires avec son coach. Bellamy et moi nous regardâmes, un peu bêtes, avant de sortir pour retourner là où nous avions déjeuné.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

\- Je vois que la situation s’est arrangée avec Bellamy, me dit Titus lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le vestiaire.

\- Oui, on a finalement réussi à discuter et à avancer.

\- C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Et la fille qui était avec vous ?

Je mis quelques secondes à répondre, je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui dire. Il m’avait aidée après la mort de Costia, mais je n’avais jamais su ce qu’il en pensait réellement. Mais Titus voulait n’emmener aux JO, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

\- Elle s’appelle Clarke, disons qu’on sort ensemble.

Il ferma les yeux en acquiesçant.

\- Tu as mangé tout ce que je t’avais préparé ?, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Je lui sortis la boîte vide pour lui montrer.

\- C’était super bon ! Merci.

Il récupéra le tupperware et je dus me mettre en tenue.

Nous avions un petit coin réservé, comme toutes les autres candidates, mais nous n’étions pas vraiment isolés, on entendait les chuchotis que les coachs émettaient en donnant des conseils à leur recrues. Titus me parlait tout proche pour être le plus discret possible et que les autres n’entendent pas les conseils techniques et mentaux qu’il me donnait.

Un homme en costume vint toutes nous chercher quand ce fut l’heure. Étrangement, mon stress s’évada lorsqu’il annonça que je combattrais la première. J’étais tellement prête ! Plus rien ne pouvait m’atteindre ! L’homme nous fit entrer dans la salle de combat où le jury était présent. Il nous fit nous asseoir en ligne devant eux.

Chacune notre tour nous dûmes nous présenter. Puis je dus aller me mettre en piste, en face de ma première adversaire, tandis que les autres allaient s’asseoir dans les gradins aux côtés de leur entraîneur. J’enfilai mon casque, empoignai mon fleuret. Le compte à retour commença, et j’étais fin prête.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

\- Tu crois qu’elle s’en sort là dedans ?, demandai-je un peu inquiète.

\- Lexa est la meilleure, je ne dis pas ça parce que c’est ma sœur, si tu la voyais combattre tu en serais convaincue toi aussi.

\- Ah oui ?

Je me tournai vers Bellamy pour le regarder parler, il avait l’air habité par ses paroles, comme s’il était dans le gymnase aux côtés de Lexa pendant qu’elle se battait.

\- Elle manie l’épée comme si c’était une extension de son bras, bien sûr ça lui arrive de perdre, mais elle a une technique et une maîtrise parfaite de son art. Même en cas de défaite elle a mené un match très intéressant, forcément. Parce qu’elle se donne toujours à fond. Elle aime son sport et ça se voit.

\- Tu n’as pas eu envie toi aussi de pratiquer l’escrime ?

\- J’en ai fait au début, on a commencé ensemble avec Lexa, mais ça ne me plaisait pas tant que ça, le fait de manier une arme je pense, ça me dérangeait un peu. Du coup je me suis inscrit dans un club de boxe mais je ne m’y suis pas mis aussi sérieusement qu’elle avec l’escrime. J’ai arrêté en entrant à la fac mais je fais toujours du sport avec la musculation.

\- Je vois, je vois. En tant que sportif toi aussi, ça ne t’a pas rendu jalouse qu’elle aille si loin ?

\- Jaloux ? Mmh, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être à certains moments oui, j’aurais aimé gagner des compétitions de boxe moi aussi, mais je ne m’y mettais pas aussi sérieusement qu’elle alors c’était mérité. Puis finalement la soutenir m’allait très bien. Je suis le cadet, c’était dur pour moi d’être bichonné tout le temps, en la soutenant j’avais l’impression de sortir de mon rôle de petit frère et de pouvoir la protéger moi aussi.

\- J’aurais bien aimé avoir un grand frère…

\- Je pense qu’un grand frère peut être assez emmerdant ahah !

\- Un frère comme toi ça irait je suppose !, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Vu les récents évènements, je ne suis pas sûre…

J’avais fait retomber son sourire…

\- N’y pense plus Bellamy, c’est du passé maintenant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux mettre tout ça derrière moi, derrière nous ?

Sur le mot « nous » il fit un geste pour inclure Lexa et moi.

\- Tu n’es pas forcé de tout rayer de ton esprit, juste essayer de mettre tout ça de côté et d’en tirer les bonnes conclusions. De voir ce que ça t’a apporté sur le plan évolutif, sur comment tout ça va te faire changer, etc.

\- T’es vraiment positive comme nana !

\- J’ai trop ruminé dans mon adolescence, j’ai décidé d’arrêter ahah !

\- Décidé ? C’est si simple que ça ?

\- Je suis un peu dans le délire « quand on veut, on peut » !

\- Je vois ahahah !

Il se mit à rire.

\- Ça me fait plaisir qu’on puisse rire ensemble sans ambiguïté toi et moi, dis-je.

\- Oh, moi aussi.

\- Enfin, j’espère ne pas te mettre mal à l’aise en te disant ça.

\- Non, non, au contraire ! J’aime savoir que toi aussi tu as tourné la page. Et je suis désolé pour mon comportement…

Je secouai la tête plusieurs fois pour dire non.

\- N’en parlons plus, je t’ai pardonné.

Je lui tendis la main pour qu’il me la serre, il hésita un instant mais accepta et nos mains se secouèrent vivement comme un pacte de réconciliation.

\- Ça va avec Raven ?, demandai-je une fois nos mains séparées même si je connaissais la réponse.

\- Oui, oui ! Tu as une meilleure amie géniale !

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire. Quand avais-je définitivement cesser d’être jalouse de ces deux là ? Je me sentais légère d’un coup. Il ne manquait plus que Lexa soit qualifiée pour cette première étape.

 

Après de longues minutes à attendre, je n’avais pas regardé l’heure mais cela devait faire longtemps que nous attendions puisque le bout de mon nez était devenu froid, Bellamy et moi nous retournâmes vers les portes d’entrées qui venaient de s’ouvrir. Des adultes en costumes, tous très bien habillés, sortaient en discutant.

\- Des membres du jury ?, demandai-je à Bellamy comme s’il savait.

\- Sûrement.

\- Alors c’est fini ?

\- Viens !

Il attrapa ma main et nous embarqua dans le bâtiment, jusqu’à l’endroit où nous avions laissé Lexa. Après quelques minutes de calme, des filles, en pleure, suivies de leur coach, sortirent du vestiaire. Pour le moment, aucune ne ressemblait à Lexa.

Puis enfin, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, Titus apparu, suivit d’une Lexa l’air complètement hagard.

\- J’ai besoin d’air je crois…, dit-elle la voix dans l’estomac.

Elle eut un vertige et se rattrapa à nos deux épaules. Bellamy et moi la soutînmes pour l’amener dehors. Toutes les filles avaient disparu. Lexa se remise sur pied.

\- Putain les gars, j’ai gagné, dit-elle tout doucement.

\- Allons, ne fait pas ta modeste !, dit Titus en lui donnant un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

\- Je suis qualifiée pour la sélection finale !, se mit enfin à hurler Lexa en levant les bras.

Puis elle explosa en larmes de joie. Par réflexe, Bellamy et moi nous sautâmes dans les bras l’un de l’autre, puis nous nous lâchâmes pour aller enlacer Lexa qui l’avait bien mérité. Elle accepta nos deux étreintes et nous serra fort.

\- Ma grande sœur future médaillée d’or !, s’exclama Bellamy en la laissant respirer.

\- Chaque chose en son temps ahahah, tempéra-t-elle.

\- Il a raison, dis-je, Tu vas tout défoncer !!

Elle ne put se retenir et se jeta sur moi pour m’embrasser. Je fus surprise de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne dans un moment pareil mais je lui rendis son baiser avec tellement de joie que mon estomac s’en noua.

\- Pardon.., dit-elle en collant son nez et son front aux miens.

\- Félicitations Lexa, t’es la meilleure…

Je l’embrassai plus furtivement cette fois et nous nous séparâmes sous le regard visiblement heureux de Bellamy.

\- Lexa, intervint Titus sur un ton grave, Je peux te parler ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Seul à seul.

\- Eum je vais rentrer chez moi de toute façon, dis-je, Bellamy tu peux peut-être m’emmener à l’arrêt de bus le plus proche qui va jusqu’à une gare de ma ligne ?

\- D’accord.

Lexa fit patienter son coach du regard et revint vers moi.

\- On se revoit vite, dit-elle, La sélection finale est dans un mois, mais je devrais pouvoir me libérer un peu.

\- Ça marche, on se tient au courant de toutes façons.

\- Oui…

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui frottai le dos.

\- Félicitations encore Lexa.

\- Merci, Clarke. Rentre bien !

\- Merci, toi profites bien de ta victoire !!

\- Je vais essayer ahah !

Nous nous fîmes des signes de mains et Bellamy me guida.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

\- Je suis toute à toi, coach !, dis-je tout sourire encore fébrile de ma victoire.

\- Tous tes récents problèmes, ce n’était pas qu’à cause de ton frère, hein ?

\- Comment ça ?, répondis-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Cette fille, c’est elle qui t’a mise dans tous ces états, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai bien senti que tu étais différente depuis la rentrée.

\- Peut-être mais tout est réglé maintenant, la preuve, j’ai gagné aujourd’hui.

\- Une victoire ne signifie rien. Je ne peux pas t’amener au sommet si tu as l’esprit ailleurs.

\- Mais je n’ai pas l’esprit ailleurs, au contraire, je me bas mieux depuis que Clarke est entrée dans ma vie, ne me dis pas que tu ne l’as pas vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et si elle s’en va, hein ? A l’heure actuelle on ne peut pas se permettre de revivre la situation dans laquelle la disparition de Costia nous a mise toi et moi. L’amour est une faiblesse et tu le sais. Si Clarke te laisse, je te connais, tu n’auras pas la force d’aller jusqu’au bout.

J’étais sur le cul. J’essayai de me répéter tout ce qu’il venait de dire pour bien en saisir le sens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mets du temps à écrire, mais je n’ai pas perdue l’habitude de stopper un chapitre sur un suspense héhé ! A bientôt chers lecteurs <3


	19. Confiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour du jeudi ! (n’y voyez aucun jeu de mot idiot avec un des volets d’une fameuse saga…)  
> Un chapitre plutôt long en plus, quoi de mieux ? L’histoire glisse doucement vers sa fin comme vous pourrez le sentir…
> 
> Enjoooy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

\- Je ne sais pas. Et si elle s’en va, hein ? A l’heure actuelle on ne peut pas se permettre de revivre la situation dans laquelle la disparition de Costia nous a mise toi et moi. L’amour est une faiblesse et tu le sais. Si Clarke te laisse, je te connais, tu n’auras pas la force d’aller jusqu’au bout.

J’étais sur le cul. J’essayai de me répéter tout ce qu’il venait de dire pour bien en saisir le sens.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu plaisantes, non ?, dis-je d’abord sur un ton doux, Non parce que, je te signal quand même que je viens d’être qualifiée pour la prochaine étape en partie parce que Clarke était là pour me soutenir. Sans elle je n’aurais sûrement pas mis autant de cœur à l’ouvrage. Et je t’interdis de parler de Costia, tu m’entends ?!, continuai-je en haussant le ton et en m’approchant de lui, Ce n’est pas parce que tu m’as soutenu après sa mort que tu as le droit de t’inclure dans la situation. Sa disparition n’a rien changé à ton existence. Et avec ou sans elle, je suis quand même victorieuse aujourd’hui. Je crois bien aussi que tu as oublié à quel point j’étais féroce avec Costia à mes côtés. Je les battais tous, j’étais la meilleure, et c’est cette Lexa que tu as choisi pour les Jeux Olympique, n’est-ce pas ? Hé bien Clarke, elle me donne la même hargne que celle que Costia m’apportait.

\- Je me répète mais, si elle te lâche, tu vas retraverser une période sombre qui ne te mènera nul part. Et sans ça, Costia te donnait peut-être la hargne, mais elle t’empêchait de venir à tous tes entraînements, tu étais trop préoccupée par tes sentiments pour être assez lucide dans tes décisions. C’est pour ça que j’ai attendu si longtemps avant de te proposer les Jeux. Je voulais attendre que tu ne sois plus sous son emprise.

\- Je rêve ! Tu sais quoi, cette discussion s’arrête ici. On se voit à l’école demain. Bonne soirée.

Je jetai mon sac de sport par dessus mon épaule et lui tournai le dos avec rage. Je ne l’entendis même pas essayer de me rattraper. Il était têtu, je savais qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis à moins de me voir réellement gagner grâce à Clarke. Personnellement je n’avais rien à lui prouver, mais s’il commençait à me tourner le dos cela pouvait devenir problématique. Mais il avait autant besoin de moi que j’avais besoin de lui. Ces Jeux Olympiques nous y allions à deux, Titus devrait apprendre à faire avec ma vie personnelle.

J’aurais voulu me rendre à la salle de sport pour me défouler mais la sélection et le stress m’avaient complètement cassés. J’essayai d’appeler Bellamy pour savoir s’il était en chemin pour qu’on se rejoigne. Il venait de laisser Clarke à l’arrêt de bus et marchait en direction de l’arrêt duquel nous étions arrivés en fin de mâtinée. Je l’y rejoignis et nous retournâmes chez nous. Je n’osais pas lui parler de l’incident récent. J’avais peur qu’il fasse des bêtises et aille parler de son propre chez à Titus. Je devais toujours regagner sa confiance…

Néanmoins, il y avait une personne en qui j’avais entièrement confiance, et cela m’étonna moi même que ce ne fut pas Anya à qui je pensais en premier, Clarke. Peut-être l’amour m’avait-il aveuglé, mais c’était comme si j’avais guéri miraculeusement. Sa manière de se comporter avec moi, de me regarder, je ne voyais qu’honnêteté dans ses yeux et ses paroles. Elle avait été manipulé par Bellamy, elle n’avait fait que m’aimer…

J’attrapai mon portable pour lui parler de la conversation que je venais d’avoir avec Titus. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de me rassurer, disant qu’il changerait d’avis en voyant bien que ça ne jouerait pas sur mes performances. Elle proposa même de nous éloigner un peu le temps que je sois qualifiée, mais je refusai prestement, j’avais besoin d’elle. Clarke était une de mes sources de motivation pour me battre, comme ma meilleure amie l’avait dit, c’était sûrement elle qui me mènerait aux Jeux. Si j’avais conscience d’entrer dans une certaine dépendance, je n’en restais pas moins lucide. Titus avait raison, si Clarke s’en allait… Alors il fallait que je me construise un mental d’acier pour parer cette éventualité. Mais, elle m’aimait, n’est-ce pas ?

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Une semaine après la victoire de Lexa, nous n’avions pas encore eu le temps de nous revoir, je reçus un appel de Bellamy. Je n’avais pas pour habitude de répondre lorsqu’on m’appelait, mais piquée par la curiosité, je décrochai.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut, Clarke, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ça va aussi. Je t’appelle pour te parler de mon anniversaire. C’est dans un peu moins d’un mois, et à vrai dire ça tombe le lendemain de la sélection finale de Lexa. J’avais déjà prévu de faire une petite fête dans le bar où je travaille avec Lincoln, et je me disais que ce serait aussi l’occasion de fêter la victoire de Lexa.

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué Bellamy.

\- Ahah, je sais, mais, même si elle n’est pas qualifiée, ça serait quand même l’occasion de faire la fête et de lui remonter le moral.

\- Je vois, dans les deux cas c’est gagnant.

\- Du coup je voulais t’inviter, je viens de raccrocher avec Raven, elle sera là, et Lincoln va inviter Octavia et quelques amis communs que tu dois sûrement connaître. Et si tu veux inviter d’autres personnes, n’hésites pas, enfin, si tu veux venir bien sûr !

\- Évidemment que je veux venir !

\- Super ! Bon, Lexa ne doit pas être au courant que c’est aussi éventuellement pour fêter sa victoire, d’accord ?

\- Ça marche !

\- Je te donnerai l’adresse et l’heure plus tard, on a le temps encore, ou Raven te tiendra au courant, ça te va ?

\- Ça me semble parfait.

\- Merci en tous cas, ça me fait plaisir.

\- De rien, ça va être chouette !

 

En raccrochant je me rendis soudainement compte que j’allais faire rencontrer tous mes amis à Lexa, et inversement. Cela me stressait un peu, j’espérais qu’ils l’apprécieraient. Je ne savais pas encore qui Lincoln avait invité, mais sûrement Jasper, Maya, Monty et Harper. Je me demandais si je pouvais amener Miller et Bryan… Je demanderai son avis à Raven lorsque nous en discuterions ! Et j’en profiterai pour lui demander quoi offrir à son petit ami… Je n’avais aucune idée de ses goûts, il aimait la littérature mais cela restait assez vague…

 

Je me mis à repenser à Lexa qui m’avait parlée de son entraîneur qui était, en quelque sorte, contre notre relation. Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir une impacte sur sa victoire ? Il était exclu que je mette ma relation avec Lexa de côté pour faire plaisir à cet homme, mais je me posai tout de même des questions. Un sportif de haut niveau avait sûrement besoin d’être concentré au maximum. Mais la décision ne pouvait pas venir de moi. Seule Lexa pouvait m’éloigner de sa vie si elle en jugeait l’utilité. Je respecterai son choix. Mais j’espérais que ça ne serait jamais d’actualité. J’avais peur de lui en reparler pour le moment… Je ne voulais pas la pousser à m’éloigner, pas alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver. Je lui avais proposé moi même de partir, mais c’était par pur politesse, en espérant qu’elle me retiendrait, et c’était ce qu’elle avait fait...

En parlant de retrouvailles, nous avions conclu d’un rencard d’ici quatre jours. Ensuite elle aurait des entraînements quotidien, mais comme à la veille de sa dernière sélection, elle tenait à passer la soirée dans mes bras. Et cette fois-ci la compétition était ouverte au public, Bellamy et moi pourrions donc venir la soutenir, et j’en rêvais ! La voire se battre devait être si beau…

 

Mais en attendant de revoir ma promise, je devais me concentrer sur mes examens. J’avais tellement été à l’ouest dans mes cours à cause de tous les évènements, j’avais très peur de rater mes partiels de premier semestre… Et je n’avais aucune envie de passer aux rattrapages… Heureusement, Bryan et Miller avaient gentiment proposé de m’aider à réviser les matières où j’avais un peu lâché. Et il y avait aussi la note de notre projet commun qui serait assez conséquente et qui promettait de n’être pas si mal que cela.

Nous passions nos après-midi chez les uns ou les autres pour réviser et finaliser notre projet. Et bien sûr je leur racontais presque tous les détails de ma relation avec Lexa. Ils avaient l’impression de vivre une feuilleton. Je ne faisais que leur rendre ce qu’ils m’avaient fait vivre avec leur propre relation !

\- D’ailleurs, dis-je, On fête l’anniversaire de Bellamy le lendemain des sélections de Lexa, on espère aussi fêter sa victoire, et je lui ai demandé il est d’accord, ça vous dit de venir ?

\- Oui oui oui !, s’enthousiasma Miller.

\- Rencontrer Lexa et le beau et musclé Bellamy ? Tu rigoles, je suis de la partie !

Sa réponse idiote me fit rire et lui value une tape dans le dos de son copain.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui offrir ?, demanda Bryan en se frottant le dos.

\- Non… Vous n’avez pas une idée ? En tant que mecs, qu’est-ce qui vous fait plaisir ?

\- Depuis quand tu genres tes propos Clarke ?, me demanda Miller.

\- Allez, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je ne vais pas lui acheter du maquillage quoi !

\- Non, mais un parfum ?, proposa Bryan.

\- Je parie qu’une autre de ses amie va déjà le faire…

\- Probable…

\- Je demanderai à Lexa, ça me semble une source plus fiable que vos deux têtes là !

\- Oh ! s’exclama Miller en se levant pour venir m’ébouriffer.

\- Ça va, ça va, dis-je coincée sous son bras, Je retire ahah !

Il me lâcha et nous finîmes par nous remettre au travail.

 

 

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Après les cours j’accompagnai Luna dehors pour prendre l’air avant mon entraînement.

\- Tu restes bien tard pour t’entraîner solo ces temps-ci Lexa.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je concourais pour les Jeux Olympiques. J’avais cru qu’après avoir gagné cette première étape Titus en parlerait à la classe, mais il voulait attendre que je sois réellement sélectionnée. Je trouvais cela traître mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre cette idée, déjà que je le faisais chier avec Clarke… Mais à Luna quand même, ça me faisait mal au cœur.

\- Oui, au début c’était pour me changer les idées à cause de ma rupture avec Clarke, mais finalement j’aime bien ça alors j’y vais !

\- Ne te tue pas à la tâche quand même !

\- Tu me connais !

\- Justement oui…

\- Lexa ?!

Luna et moi nous retournâmes brusquement. Une jeune fille de notre âge, cheveux noir attachés en une natte sévère, les yeux noisettes, un sourire immense aux lèvres, arrivait dans notre direction.

\- Tu es bien Lexa Woods ?, demanda-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur.

\- Euh oui… ?

\- Je m’appelle Ontari, je suis fan de ton travail !

\- Euh, fan ?

\- Oui ! J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers temps, on dit que tu iras loin dans ce sport, surtout depuis que tu t’es cal-

\- Alors mademoiselle.

C’était Titus qui venait de sortir de l’école, juste pour interrompre cette inconnue qui s’apprêtait à révéler la vérité à Luna et aux quelques autres étudiants qui l’avaient vu arriver.

\- Vous n’êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer dans cette zone si vous n’êtes pas une élève, continua Titus un air sévère sur le visage.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je vais m’en aller. J’espère qu’on pourra se revoir Lexa !

\- Oui…

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. La prénommée Ontari s’en alla sous les regards intrigués des quelques spectateurs. Je haussai les épaules devant l’air interrogatif de Luna. Elle finit par s’en aller elle aussi et je suivis Titus à l’intérieur pour l’entraînement.

 

\- T’es arrivé au bon moment, merci Titus.

\- J’étais là depuis quelques secondes déjà, quand j’ai compris qu’elle allait te parler des sélections…

\- Mais comment elle est au courant ?

\- Alors là, aucune idée.

\- Tu crois qu’elle pourrait être une adversaire ?

\- Je ne pense pas, qu’est-ce qu’elle viendrait faire jusqu’ici ? Tu t’es qualifié au niveau régionale, tu penses qu’elle serait venue d’une autre région pour te parler ? Et en plus avec un sourire pareil ?

\- C’est vrai que ce n’est pas crédible… Mais si elle est au courant ça veut dire que les autres de la classe pourraient savoir aussi. Titus, il faut qu’on leur dise.

\- On en a déjà parlé Lexa, pas avant ta victoire.

Je n’allais pas argumenter. Surtout que si je commençais à entrer dans ce débat il était capable de ramener le sujet vers Clarke…

Je commençai à m’échauffer pour penser à autre chose. Mais cette fille m’inquiétait, si elle savait pour ma sélection et si elle connaissait mon nom, cela pouvait devenir dangereux. Titus avait intérêt à gérer la situation si tout dégénérait.

 

Samedi matin j’étais dans le train pour aller chez Clarke. Nous avions prévus de déjeuner ensemble et de rester à traîner dans sa chambre. Ni elle ni moi n’avions eu envie de sortir. Mes entraînements m’épuisaient, et même si elle passait ses journées à réviser, elle préférait rester dans mes bras que de s’aérer. Je n’allais pas la convaincre du contraire. Et puis sa mère était chez son petit copain, nous serions seules, et je préférai ne pas avoir à affronter sa mère qui devait être au courant de toute l’histoire.

Clarke m’attendait à la gare. Je lui avais dit que je pouvais venir seule mais elle avait insisté. Encore une fois, j’avais accepté.

En me voyant, un habituel sourire s’afficha sur mon visage et elle me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer. Je la serrai plus longtemps que les autres fois, elle sembla apprécier. J’avais de plus en plus envie de m’afficher avec elle. Notre nouveau départ ensemble me donnait envie de sortir de ma zone de confort. Déjà, maintenant je pouvais lui donner la main en public sans en rougir. Et d’ailleurs se fut ma main qui se glissa dans la sienne sur le trajet jusqu’à chez elle.

Dès que nous eûmes refermer la porte d’entrée derrière nous, Clarke se jeta sur ma bouche. J’acceptai le bisou avec un sourire en coin. C’était libérateur.

 

\- Tu sais, je viens à l’anniversaire de ton frère, dit Clarke alors que nous prenions place sur le bord de son lit après le déjeuner.

\- Mmh, mmh, acquiesçai-je.

\- Tu m’aides à lui trouver un cadeau ? Je n’ai tellement aucune idée… Enfin, si. J’aimerais lui offrir un livre, mais je ne connais pas ses goûts.

\- Oh ! Il m’avait parlé d’une édition spéciale d’un recueil de poèmes de Victor Hugo qui était sorti et qu’il voulait s’offrir. Mais il préfère économiser pour partir en vacances avec ses amis. Il n’en a parlé qu’à moi, je comptais lui offrir, mais tu peux t’en charger. Je le connais, ce ne sera pas difficile pour moi de trouver une autre idée.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! Je t’enverrai les références !

\- Merci Lexa, t’es la meilleure !

\- Je lui achèterai des nouveau gants de muscu’, les siens sont tout défoncés, et ça coûte une blinde…

\- Vous êtres accro tous les deux !

\- Je suis accro à l’escrime, nuance !

\- Tu peux pratiquer ce sport jusqu’à quel âge ?

\- En pro tu veux dire ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tout dépend de ta forme physique.

\- Mais ça reste assez jeune, pas 60 ans quoi, du coup pour la retraite ça se passe comment ?

\- Si tu gravis les échelons comme il faut, pas d’inquiétude pour la retraite. Ce ne sera pas les millions que touchent certains footballeurs, mais ça reste correct !

\- Aaah, donc dès tes 35 ans tu pourras t’occuper de me préparer des bons petits plats pour quand je reviendrais du travail !

Sa réponse m’extirpa un rire heureux. Cela me faisait plaisir qu’elles nous imagine ensemble pour toujours.

\- Ne compte pas trop là dessus ma vieille, répondis-je, Je trouverai des trucs à faire !

\- Hé oh, c’est toi la plus vieille des deux ici !

A peine sa phrase terminée que Clarke se jeta sur moi pour m’allonger sur le lit et me couvrir de chatouilles. J’essayai de me débattre mais la bougre était douée. Sauf que j’avais beaucoup plus de force physique et que je n’eus finalement aucun mal à retourner la situation. Et lorsque je me retrouvai sur elle dans le fouillis des draps, je ne pus m’empêcher de redevenir sérieuse et de la regarder tendrement avant de l’embrasser. Le baiser fut doux et lent et petit à petit nous passâmes des simples caresses à des gestes beaucoup plus désireux et charnels.

 

Je crois que nous avons passée le reste de la journée à nous prélasser dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Je n’avais plus envie de rentrer chez moi, mais j’y fut bien forcée…

\- Je t’accompagnes à la gare !, s’exclama Clarke alors que nous rhabillions.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Pour repousser un peu encore le moment de se quitter…

\- Allez, on se revoit dans deux semaines !

\- Moui… Je devrais souhaiter que tu ne sois pas sélectionnée, ça voudrait dire qu’on se verrait plus… Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux, je veux que tu réalises tes rêves.

\- Ça me va droit au cœur, dis-je en m’approchant pour l’embrasser.

Elle m’agrippa pour prolonger le baiser.

\- Mmh, aller, tu vas rater ton train…

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui continue…

Pour me provoquer elle me mordit la lèvre. Puis nous prîmes le chemin de la gare.

 

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes quand je lui pris la main.

\- J’aime bien quand tu fais ça, dit-elle.

\- Si tu es sage tu auras un petit cadeau à la gare, répondis-je avec un clin d’œil.

\- Ah ?

Clarke se rapprocha de moi et m’embrassa la joue.

\- Clarke ?, fit une voix dans notre dos.

Sous la surprise nous nous retournâmes à l’unisson en lâchant à regret nos mains.

\- Et Lexa…, ajouta la jeune fille dont le visage me revint immédiatement.

\- Niyhla ?!, s’exclama Clarke.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?!, dîmes Niyhla et moi au même moment.

Il y eut une petite pause où tout le monde se fixa. Puis Clarke reprit ma main dans la sienne.

\- C’est ma petite amie, Lexa, dit Clarke en resserrant notre étreinte, Mais, tu connais Lexa ?

\- Oh, je vois, répondit Niyhla, Alors tout a fini par s’arranger Lexa, mmh ?

Elle m’envoya un joli sourire. J’étais un peu perdue.

\- C’est-c’est la fille que j’ai embrassé, dis-je ne pouvant plus tenir, Quand on était en pause…

\- Sérieux ?!, s’exclama Clarke, Du coup, Lexa, je n’ai pas besoin de te présenter mon ex…

L’ex en question se mis à rire.

\- Quelles étaient les chances que je finisse par danser avec ta nouvelle copine en soirée ?! Ala’, j’vous jure… Enfin’, vous formez un beau couple. Faites attention à vous, prenez bien soin l’un de l’autre, d’accord ?

\- Euh, d’accord…, répondis-je déstabilisée.

\- Allez, je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps, peut-être à une prochaine fois ! Clarke.

\- Niyhla…

Elle nous salua de la main et fit demi-tour en sautillant.

\- Qui a dit que ce monde était immense, chuchota Clarke amusée.

\- Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ah bah, en quelque sorte ça me rassure que ce soit elle que tu aies embrassé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je la connais, je sais que ce n’était pas une connasse de passage ahah !

Nous reprîmes notre route.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes sorties ensemble ?, demandai-je.

\- C’était ma première copine. Ça a duré un an, il y a deux ans environ.

\- Tu ne l’avais pas revu depuis deux ans ?

\- Non.

\- Oh ! Drôle de coïncidence alors.

\- En effet ! Elle n’a pas changé…

\- Si je peux demander, pourquoi ça s’est terminé entre vous ?

\- Au début je pensais l’aimer, mais j’ai compris que non. Alors je suis partie… Et je suis revenue pour repartir…

\- Tu ne m’en avais jamais parlé.

\- Non, parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne voulais pas que tu me juges sur cette relation désastreuse.

\- Tu lui as fait du mal ?

Clarke hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Beaucoup. Elle m’aimait. Quand j’ai voulu la reconquérir elle a foncé dans mes bras. La seconde rupture l’a détruite. On était dans le même lycée, ça a été compliqué… Finalement on a réussi à faire la paix, je suppose que c’est pour ça qu’elle ne m’a pas sauté au cou pour m’étrangler toute à l’heure ahah…

Elle se gratta l’arrière du crâne, gênée.

\- Elle a l’air d’aller mieux, reprit Clarke, Ça me fait plaisir…

Oui, cette histoire aurait pu me faire peur. J’aurais pu avoir peur que Clarke me fasse souffrir tout autant, qu’elle pense m’aimer pour se rendre compte que non. Mais son air coupable semblait si réel. On sentait dans ses yeux qu’elle aussi avait souffert de la situation et qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de la revivre.

\- J’ai confiance en toi, dis-je pour la rassurer.

Après avoir lâcher ces mots je compris ce que je venais de dire. J’avais pleinement retrouver ma confiance en Clarke et je venais de lui avouer.

\- Je… Merci Lexa…

\- Allez, viens là…

Juste avant d’entrer dans la gare je l’arrêtai et me mis face à elle pour l’embrasser. Elle fut surprise.

\- Le cadeau que je t’avais promis !

\- Lexa…

\- J’en avais très envie.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota-t-elle en collant son front au mien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La petite scène avec Niyhla était beaucoup trop tentante ! En espérant vous offrir un chapitre la semaine prochaine, à plus !


	20. Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, pardon pour le retard…. Je plaide coupable !
> 
> Je voulais revenir sur le dernier chapitre, je parle de compétition, de sélections pour les JO, mais j’avoue que je n’y connais strictement rien, donc j’invente et je pense que je suis assez loin de la réalité… Alors j’espère que vous me pardonnerez :)
> 
> Enjoooooy <3

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Clarke était en plein dans ses examens, quant à moi je préparai mes sélections avec ardeur. Si bien que nous n’avions plus beaucoup le temps d’échanger de messages. Je rentrais claquée et m’endormais directement et Clarke passait sa vie le nez dans ses fiches. C’était assez éprouvant de ne pas l’avoir à mes côtés. J’arrivai à communiquer un peu avec Anya mais j’avais surtout l’impression de passer mon temps avec Titus. De plus, je ne pouvais pas parler de tout ça à Luna que je n’avais pas le droit de mettre au courant.

J’avais de gros moments de doutes, la solitude se faisait sentir et ce n’était pas la vie dont je rêvais. Escrimeuse professionnelle était mon rêve, mais de là à en sacrifier ma famille et mes amis, je n’en étais plus si sûre. Heureusement qu’Anya était là pour me rassurer. Et je savais qu’à la veille de la compétition Clarke saurait trouver les mots justes si je lui confiais mes doutes.

 

Ce midi, Luna, quelques garçons de ma classe et moi étions allés déjeuner dehors avec des amis communs que nous nous étions fait au lycée général d’à côté et qui avaient eu le temps de venir passer la pause de midi avec nous. Nous étions sortis du restaurant et nous marchions doucement vers l’école.

\- Lexa.

Tout le monde fut interpellé et les discussions s’arrêtèrent. C’était Ontari, la fille qui était venu me parler quelques jours de cela.

\- Ontari, c’est bien ça ?, répondis-je avec prudence.

Luna s’approcha de moi comme voulant me protéger.

\- Tu prends bien le temps de t’amuser je trouve, tu sais, tu ne devrais peut-être pas te le permettre.

\- Qu-qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La brune semblait un peu énervée, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je veux dire que les sélections sont dans une semaine et que tu ne devrais pas te relâcher.

\- Les sélections ?, interrogea un garçon de ma classe.

Soudain le regard d’Ontari s’illumina et mon sang se glaça devant mon impuissance.

\- Hé bien oui ! Dans une semaine Lexa participe aux sélections nationales pour aller aux Jeux Olympiques !

J’avais envie de disparaître. Ils allaient tous tellement s’énerver…

\- Et je compte sur toi pour te battre comme une pro, reprit la brune, Alors ce n’est pas le moment de rire avec tous ces figurants !

\- Hé oh, intervint Luna, Les figurants t’emmerdent, alors maintenant laisse nous, on a autre chose à faire que d’écouter une gamine comme toi. Allez venez les gars, on retourne en cours.

J’étais étonnée, Luna avait pris ma défense. Tout le monde la suivit en hochant la tête. Je les suivis aussi mais Ontari m’attrapa le bras sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- Je serais là pour te voir combattre, je te l’ai dit, je te connais, tu n’as pas intérêt à te laisser aller et à faire honte à l’honneur de Costia.

Elle me lâcha avant que je puisse réagir. Ontari s’éloigna et je la regardai partir impuissante. Une force surhumaine me fit me retourner et courir pour rejoindre mes amis avant qu’ils ne s’aperçoivent de ma disparition. Mais j’étais ailleurs. Comment cette fille connaissait-elle Costia ?

Nos amis de la fac dûrent nous laisser, et avant de pénétrer dans notre établissement, mes camarades me retinrent.

\- Lexa, c’est quoi cette histoire de Jeux Olympiques ?

J’étais tellement perturbée par l’évocation de Costia que je ne trouvai pas la force de mentir.

\- Depuis quelques mois Titus m’entraîne pour les Jeux… Il voulait vous en parler pendant un de nos tournois, mais comme j’ai perdu il n’a pas osé. Puis il ne voulait plus vous le dire… Je suis désolée.

Luna que j’avais cru de mon côté, changea d’attitude et je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Titus est un connard quand il veut, dit-elle, Mais toi Lexa, tu aurais pu nous prévenir. C’est dégueulasse…

\- C’est surtout dégueulasse que c’est moi qui t’ai battu ce jour là ! C’est moi qui devrait aller aux JO !

\- Hé oh, intervint un autre garçon, Moi aussi j’ai gagné des tournois, je le mérite aussi, c’est n’importe quoi cette histoire ! Titus n’avait pas le droit de te choisir toi comme ça, surtout au vue de tes performances après le mort de…

\- C’est exactement pour ce genre de réactions que je voulais garder le secret, intervint Titus encore une fois au bon moment pour me sauver, Allez, rentrez, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Tout le monde grogna mais nous marchâmes en silence jusqu’au gymnase. Les autres élèves pas encore au courant nous rejoignirent.

Titus fit asseoir les élèves sur les gradins et m’obligea à me tenir à ses côtés. Il prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne comptais pas à ce que vous l’appreniez de cette façon. Je comptais qu’on vous l’annonce une fois Lexa sélectionnée.

Quelques élèves ne comprenaient pas la situation et chuchotaient pour demander des explications à ceux qui étaient énervés.

\- Et pourquoi pas nous l’annoncer avant, hein ?, demanda Luna en me fusillant du regard.

\- Je voulais y mettre les formes, répondit Titus comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu, Mais voilà, je vous le dis aujourd’hui, j’emmène Lexa aux Jeux Olympiques. Les sélections finales sont dans huit jours.

Des sons d’étonnements et de mécontentements s’élevèrent des gradins.

\- Je sais que certains vont se sentir trahis mais j’ai mes raisons. Oui, certains ont des meilleurs techniques de combats que Lexa, oui certains l’ont battu à plusieurs reprises, oui j’aurais pu essayer d’en amener plusieurs avec moi.

Il fit une pause et passa derrière moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules, me mettant encore plus mal à l’aise.

\- Mais seule Lexa a la hargne qui lui permettra d’y arriver et de revenir avec des médailles. Lexa est la seule ici qui a connu la véritable souffrance et qui a continué à se battre et à s’accrocher. Oh, je ne suis pas aveugle, moi aussi j’ai constaté ses résultats médiocre des années précédentes, mais est-ce que vous l’avez-vu abandonner une seule fois ? Est-ce que vous l’avez entendu se plaindre une seconde ? Ah ! Je vous entend pleurnicher lorsque vous retournez vous changer dans les vestiaires « j’ai mal aux pieds, j’ai mal au poignet, Titus en demande trop », mais vous savez qui je n’ai jamais entendu se plaindre, même quand elle était au plus bas ? Lexa. Lexa est une battante, vous n’êtes pas à la hauteur.

J’étais choquée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il parlait de ma période sombre d’après la disparition de Costia. Il me l’avait pourtant rapproché quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas que je vois Clarke de peur de sombrer, et pourtant c’était ce qu’il avait remarqué chez moi. Et, et depuis quand lui avais-je donné cette image de femme forte alors que j’avais l’impression de n’emmètre que noirceur et désarroi ? Je m’étais enfoncé à ce point là dans le sport sans m’en rendre compte ?

Les mots de Titus devenaient durs et agressifs et quelques élèves commençaient à gigoter, ils voulaient sortir mais d’autres les retenaient.

\- Bien sûr vous avez la force de devenir escrimeurs pro, vous ne seriez pas arrivez jusque là autrement, mais vous n’avez pas la carrure pour les Jeux Olympiques. J’aurais préparé tous les tournois du monde que vous ne serriez jamais arrivé à la cheville de Lexa. J’ai conscience des propos que je vous tiens là, et sachez que Lexa n’est pas responsable de mes mots. Je vous interdis de la détester pour mes actes. Détestez moi si vous voulez, mais laissez-là en dehors de ça. Ce n’est pas le moment pour elle de perdre ses amis. Luna -l’intéressée adoucie son visage et le regarda intriguée- je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle, je sais que vous êtes proches. Si Lexa perd en motivation parce que vous la rejetez, elle ne sera pas au meilleure de sa forme et ses chances seraient diminuées. Or, vous savez ce qu’une sélection aux JO veut dire pour cette école. J’espère votre amour pour cet établissement plus fort que votre rage égoïste.

Un silence s’installa, j’avais les mains moites. Titus lâcha mes épaules.

\- Ceci étant dit, si quelqu’un à quelque chose à y redire, je l’écoute.

Personne ne se manifesta.

\- Bien, allez vous changer, échauffements dans dix minutes !

Son ton ferme ne lassa aucun choix et tout le monde couru dans les vest i aires. 

\- Merci, eus-je le temps de chuchoter à Titus avant de les rejoindre.

Arrivée dans le vestiaire je n’osai dire mot. Aucune des trois autres filles ne me regarda. Nous nous mîmes en tenue de sport en silence et Luna et moi fûmes les dernières à sortir. Au moment de passer la porte, mon amie se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec un air dur.

\- Alors c’était pour ça que tu restais à l’école tard le soir… T’as intérêt à tout défoncer.

Elle avait été ferme et n’avait pas vraiment employé un ton encourageant. Une fois sa phrase dite elle me bouscula presque et sortit du vestiaire. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire et je partis à sa suite pour rejoindre l’entraînement.

 

Mon entraînement solo avec Titus se passa presque en silence, hormis les indications techniques qu’il me donnait. Et avant de quitter l’école je voulu lui parler.

\- Titus, merci pour ce que tu as dit toute l’heure devant tout le monde je…

Il fit un geste de la main pour m’arrêter.

\- J’ai seulement dit ce que je pensais, pas besoin de revenir dessus.

\- Mais à propos de Costia, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Tu me fais peur mais j’ai confiance en toi… Tu amènes Clarke aux sélections ?

Sa question me désarçonna.

\- Oui.

\- Elle a intérêt à venir.

Il avait le même regard que Luna quelques heures plus tôt. Alors je lui souris de la même façon avant de le saluer et de sortir.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

 

Entre deux examens et deux réunions, Raven et moi avions pris quelques heures pour aller acheter nos cadeaux respectifs pour Bellamy. J’avais les références du livre que Lexa m’avait donnée. Quant à Raven, à mon grand étonnement, elle n’avait pas d’idée.

\- J’suis nulle pour les cadeaux ! Pour te dire, j’ai même pensé à lui acheter le même débardeur qu’on avait offert à Lincoln vu qu’il est fan de muscu lui aussi. Mais impossible vu qu’il était là quand on lui a offert et qu’en plus ils sont amis, pff…

\- Ahah tu m’as l’air si désespéré ! Mais on va bien trouver quelque chose ! Il n’y a pas un truc qui vous relie ?

\- Ce débardeur ?

Elle faisait allusion au fait que c’était à ce fameux anniversaire chez Lincoln et Octavia qu’ils s’étaient rencontré.

\- T’as de la suite dans les idées Raven…

\- Je suis perdue ! Un parfum c’est nul, un livre c’est déjà ce que tu vas lui offrir…

\- Il peut recevoir plusieurs livres tu sais.

\- Oui, mais j’aimerais un truc de plus personnel…

\- T’en fais pas, le centre commercial regorge d’idées !

Elle râla et me suivit. Nous passâmes d’abord dans une librairie qui fit mon bonheur. Puis nous déambulâmes dans les rayons de différents magasins.

\- Je sais ! , s’exclama fortement Raven en plein milieu d’un escalator, Pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Viens !

Elle attrapa ma main et nous fit descendre l’escalator à l’envers à toute vitesse sous le regard choqué et râleurs des autres clients. Raven nous fit courir jusque devant un magasin qui vendaient des DVDs, elle m’y entraîna sans me lâcher et se stoppa devant un rayon avant de chercher avidement.

\- Ils l’ont !

Elle sortit un boîtier bien enfoncé et me le montra fièrement.

\- Le Roi de Coeur ?, lus-je par réflexe.

\- La première fois qu’on a fait…

Elle s’arrêta un peu gênée, mais comme je lui fis comprendre que je savais où elle voulait en venir, elle reprit.

\- Qu’on a fait l’amour… Il m’a dit une réplique de film. Il n’a jamais voulu me donner le nom du film, mais je suis acharnée tu me connais et j’ai finis par trouver. Mais j’ai oublié et je ne lui ai jamais demandé confirmation. Peut-être qu’il a déjà le DVD, mais je suis sûre que ça va lui faire plaisir.

\- Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi romantique Raven ?

\- Chut ahah ! Je suis sûre que tu es une pire guimauve que moi !

Nous nous mîmes à rire avec joie avant de rejoindre les caisses.

 

 

Cette fois la compétition de Lexa avait lieu un vendredi après-midi, c’était un jour férié, sûrement voulu. Je dormais chez elle jeudi soir, assisterai à la sélection et nous nous reverrions le samedi pour l’anniversaire de Bellamy. Puis il me resterait une épreuve le mardi suivant que j’avais déjà prévu de réviser à fond le lundi.

Lexa pensait bêtement que nous fêterions juste l’avancée en âge de son frère, mais Lincoln et lui avaient prévu des bouteilles de champagne et des confettis. La total. Si j’avais eu le temps j’aurais aimé préparer une banderole avec Miller et Bryan mais malheureusement les 24h d’une journée ne nous avaient pas suffit pour trouver le temps pendant ce long mois de révisions et examens.

Cette fois nous allions au restaurant avec Lexa, pas de dîner en famille. J’avais bêtement proposé qu’on invite Bellamy mais elle voulait que ce soit une soirée rien qu’à nous. Elle m’emmenait dans un petit restau chinois sans grande prétention mais dont elle raffolait les plats.

Le dîner me plut beaucoup. Un serveur, qui connaissait Lexa visiblement, essaya de me draguer à chaque fois qu’il venait nous servir. Cela nous fit beaucoup rire surtout que je jouais presque avec lui sous le regard complice de Lexa.

 

\- Tu te rappelles de cette fille dont je t’avais parlé, Ontari ?

\- Oui ?

\- C’était bizarre, elle est revenue et elle a failli causer un bordel monstre en disant à tout le monde que je participais aux JO. Heureusement Titus a sauvé le truc, mais je ne comprends pas comment elle est au courant et comment elle me connaît…

\- Tu as un fan club secret, j’adore ! On signe où ?

\- Ahah ne dis pas de bêtises ! Enfin, j’espère qu’elle ne va pas me mette de bâtons dans les roues, elle a dit qu’elle serait là demain…

\- Je pense que si elle tente quoique ce soit elle sera remise à sa place par la sécurité, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as raison… Mais, elle a évoqué Costia, je… Personne ne connaît Costia à part les gens de notre classe à l’époque, mes amis, ma famille…

\- Si elle t’a vu à une compétition elle a pu faire des recherches sur toi, aujourd’hui avec les réseaux sociaux c’est facile… Mais ne t’en fais pas, je suis sûre que ce n’est rien, juste une gamine qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire de son temps libre !

\- Mmh, pourvu que ce soit cela…

J’essayai de la rassurer en lui prenant les mains. A ce moment nous vîmes du coin de l’œil le serveur hésiter à inscrire son numéro sur notre note, mais il se rétracta en nous apercevant et nous apporta l’addition avec un sourire gêné.

 

\- Tu rends folle tout le monde, me dit Lexa une fois que nous fûmes sorties.

\- Mon charme naturel que veux tu !, répondis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ah ah ah ! Mais tu n’es rien qu’à moi…

Elle s’arrêta et se mit face à moi pour s’approcher lentement. Sa bouche frôla à peine la mienne et elle recula, me forçant à me mordre avec envie. Puis elle attrapa ma main et nous entraîna en sautillant.

\- Rien qu’à toi, répétai-je bêtement.

Lexa finit par ralentir le pas et nous marchâmes à hauteur, main dans la main.

\- Je suis prête pour demain, je vais tout défoncer !!

\- J’espère bien !

\- C’est grâce à toi un peu tu sais ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m’as redonnée l’envie de me battre sérieusement.

\- Arrête, je suis sûre que tu y serais arrivée sans moi. Ce sont sûrement tes entraînements intensifs qui ont payés !

\- Pense ce qui te rassures, Clarke, mais je suis persuadée que tout ça c’est grâce à toi. Tu m’as redonnée le sourire, et même si tu m’as blessée tu as réussi à recoller les morceaux éparpillés et à faire de moi une personne encore plus forte !

\- Lexa…

J’étais trop flattée pour savoir quoi répondre, je n’étais jamais à l’aise avec ce genre de déclaration et de sentiments.

\- Ne sois pas gêner, amour, je ne dis que ce que je ressens.

\- C’est que, c’est beaucoup d’amour pour moi d’un coup. Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne sais juste plus où me mettre…

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, allez, viens !

Lexa se remis à courir et m’obligea à suivre le rythme. Où trouvait-elle autant d’énergie à cette heure après un tel repas ?

\- Pourquoi tu cours ?, demandai-je essoufflée à un passage piéton.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, joueuse et s’approcha de mon oreille.

\- Parce que j’ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Au diable les voitures !, dis-je en prenant sa main et en traversant à toute vitesse sous les bruits des klaxons.

Lexa me suivit bien malgré elle en riant. Nous débarquâmes en trombe à la maison, et au bord de la crise de rire. Avec une violente passion pour l’autre.

\- Vous avez bien mangé ?, demanda le père lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le salon.

\- C’était super bon !, répondis-je enthousiaste, Bonsoir monsieur !

\- Bonsoir, Clarke.

C’était de famille… Il se leva et me fit la bise. Nous ayant entendu, sûrement, la mère et le frère suivirent pour me saluer. Comme il était déjà assez tard, Lexa prétexta avoir besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil et nous filâmes dans la chambre sous le regard désespéré mais rieur de Bellamy qui n’était pas dupe.

Lexa ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef et se jeta littéralement sur moi. Contrairement au presque baiser qu’elle m’avait donnée dans la rue, elle fonça sur ma bouche et me poussa au fond de la pièce. Mon dos heurta violemment l’étagère où trônaient ses trophées, mais je m’en fichais. Mon manteau, mon pull, mon soutien gorge, tout ça fut vite retiré pour laisser à sa langue le loisir de me parcourir.

J’étais dingue, son hardeur me rendait dingue. Ses émotions me prenaient par le sexe et me faisaient tanguer. Lexa descendit petit à petit et ouvrit ma ceinture et ma braguette pour laisser tomber mon pantalon jusqu’à mes chevilles. Elle embrassa longuement ma culotte avant de la faire glisser. J’étais à sa merci. Ma main fourragea dans ses cheveux pour l’encourager et elle appuya sa langue contre mon clitoris. Je dus me retenir de gémir, je me connaissais.

Je sentais les trophées trembler sous mes soubresauts. La jouissance m’envahit et je fus forcée de m’accroupir pour reprendre mes esprits. Lexa me suivit et ne voulu lâcher mes lèvres. Elle me laissait durement reprendre mon souffle, mais j’arrivais quand même à avaler de l’air. Je trouvai même la force de nous relever et d’aller la jeter sur le lit.

Ce fut comme si nous fîmes l’amour pour la dernière fois, ou la première ? Comme si sa victoire pouvait nous séparer ou nous éloigner. C’était bête cependant de penser cela. Je savais que dorénavant je serais collée à elle pour le reste de nos jours. Je ne puis compter le nombre de fois où je me déclarai à elle ce soir là. Mais j’étais certaine qu’elle s’en souviendrait et que ça la porterait toujours plus haut. Si je me souvins bien, elle me rendit mes sentiments avant de sombrer emportée par la fatigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chers lecteurs, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (avec la compétition et l’anniversaire de Bellamy, ou alors peut-être que je serais assez inspirée pour écrire deux chapitres, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus, je commence à m’essouffler j’en suis désolée…)  
>  J’espère que vous aurez quand même plaisir à me lire jusqu’à la fin, merci à tous ceux qui sont toujours fidèles !


	21. Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement ce chapitre n’est pas le dernier ! Il faut croire que j’ai été inspiré. Mais du coup, le prochain risque fortement d’être le dernier, mais il sera également sûrement plus long que d’habitude !  
> Je précise d’avance, je n’y connais rien à l’escrime, donc je n’ai pas vraiment détaillé les matchs dans le chapitre, je préférais faire des ellipses plutôt que de raconter n’importe quoi…
> 
> Enjoy !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

J’étais tellement stressée que j’avais les yeux ouverts depuis bien longtemps quand le réveil sonna, faisant émerger doucement Clarke qui se colla à moi, refusant de se lever.

\- Ça va Lexa ?, me demanda-t-elle le nez collé dans mon épaule.

\- Je crois… J’ai tout autant peur de perdre que de gagner…

Clarke se redressa et me surplomba.

\- C’est à dire ?

\- Si je perds je me sentirai comme incapable. Incapable d’avoir pu aller jusqu’au bout malgré un entraînement intensif. J’aurais l’impression de repartir en arrière ou de faire du surplace, d’être arriver au bout et de ne plus jamais pouvoir progresser, or c’est le progrès qui me maintient. Mais si je gagne, j’ai peur de devoir tirer un trait sur ma vie de famille, mes amis, toi…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Les Jeux Olympiques ça va être très prenant. Et j’ai peur de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour me consacrer à autre chose.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Bellamy ou tes parents te laisserons partir sans rien dire. Ils auront toujours envie de te suivre, de te soutenir. Tu n’as pas besoin de les voir tous les jours pour savoir que vous vous aimez. Du moment que tu leur parles, que tu restes sincère avec eux, même si tu les vois moins souvent, il n’y a aucun raison que vos liens se dessoudent. C’est comme ça la famille, on grandit on s’éloigne mais l’amour est toujours là. En ce qui me concerne… J’aurais toujours le désir de te voir, j’aurais toujours besoin de te voir. Mais déjà, nous ne sommes pas dans une relation pour le moment où on se voit tous les jours et on y arrive, donc ce n’est pas un problème. Et, je te soutiendrai toujours dans ton sport, dans tes choix de vie. Crois-moi que même si tu dois t’éloigner je te suivrais. Je t’aime, je ne te lâche plus. Les JO, je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es collée avec moi. Quant au fait que tu puisses perdre, c’est un risque en effet, mais ça ne voudra pas dire que tes efforts n’ont pas été assez importants, ça voudra juste dire que tes adversaires auront reçu un meilleur entraînement, ou tout simplement qu’elles sont plus fortes que toi. Mais chacun est différent, alors ça ne voudra pas dire que tu n’auras pas donné le meilleur de toi même. Et je suis sûre que Titus pense comme moi.

Je fus obligée de lui sauter dessus pour l’embrasser après toutes les belles choses qu’elle venait de me dire.

\- Toi, je sais pourquoi je t’aime, chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Il faut qu’on se lève, pas la peine de se rajouter un stress supplémentaire avec du retard…

\- Tu as raison.

Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble pour gagner du temps, pour gagner du temps ? Puis je nous préparai un petit-déjeuner du tonnerre. Me permettant d’être en forme pour les matchs. Ma famille se joignit à nous.

Ma mère nous conduisit en voiture jusqu’à l’adresse qui se trouvait à une heure de chez nous. J’avais eu de la chance sur ce coup, ce n’était pas à l’autre bout du pays, un stress en moins. J’étais assise entre Clarke et Bellamy à l’arrière. Tout les deux me tenaient une main, cela m’aidait un peu à moins trembler. Mon père avait sorti un CD de compilation des mes musiques favorites et sur certaines Bellamy m’aidait à chanter à tu-tête. Si bien que le voyage fila sans que je n’y prête attention et que mes jambes ne flageolaient plus lorsque j’aperçus Titus.

\- On est en avance, lui dis-je, Comment tu fais pour être encore plus en avance que moi ?

\- Il n’y a pas que moi.

\- Hein ?

Il se retourna et fit un signe. Tous mes camarades de classe déboulèrent de derrière un mur.

\- Tu…

\- Je n’y suis pour rien Lexa, ils ont tous insisté pour venir.

Luna déboula vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Il font entrer le public, dit-elle, On va y aller pour avoir les meilleures places.

\- D’accord…

\- On va les suivre alors, dit ma mère.

\- Tu restes un peu avec moi, Clarke ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je te garde une place, répondit Bellamy à l’intention de ma petite amie.

Les élèves de ma classe ne me dirent aucun mot mais je sentais leur soutien. Leur unique présence me faisait du bien. Finalement ils n’étaient pas jaloux… Mes parents et Bellamy me souhaitèrent bon courage et tout le monde s’en alla.

\- On doit être dans une demi-heure dans le vestiaire, dit Titus, Mais je veux m’entretenir seul à seul avec toi avant, tu veux bien me rejoindre dix minutes avant ? Je vais attendre devant l’entrée, c’est derrière le bâtiment principal, ici.

Il me le pointa du doigt.

\- Entendu !

\- Clarke, reprit-il, Je compte sur toi pour me la déstresser un maximum, mmh ?

\- Oui !

Il sourit amicalement et nous laissa.

\- Il est devenu bien gentil ton coach.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit… Enfin tant mieux hein !

\- Viens là…

Clarke me prit dans ses bras et me serra.

\- Je vais te câliner comme ça jusqu’à ce que tu doives rejoindre Titus, ça te va ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Non !

Nous rîmes doucement.

\- Lexa…

Encore ! Clarke fut forcée de me lâcher pour que nous nous retournions pour découvrir, sans trop de surprise, Ontari.

\- Ontari… Tu es venue…

\- Je te l’avais dit.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu connais Costia ? Et comment tu me connais, moi ?

\- Trop de questions Lexa, tu n’as pas besoin de te concentrer sur ça pour le moment. Mais je vois que tu as remplacé Costia…

Elle s’approcha de Clarke pour l’examiner puis se tourna vers moi, très proche de mon visage.

\- Si tu perds je mettrais ça sur la faute de cette blonde, tu n’as pas le droit de remplacer Costia comme ça…

\- Hé oh, intervint Clarke en se mettant entre nous deux, Je ne suis là pour remplacer personne, et surtout pas Costia. Tu es au courant qu’on peut garder le souvenir de quelqu’un tout en aimant d’autres personnes par la suite ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais laisse nous tranquille. Tu l’as dit toi même, Lexa doit se concentrer pour l’instant, alors va-t-en.

\- Mmmh, peut-être pas si bête finalement…

Ontari nous fit un clin d’œil arrogant et s’en alla vers le bâtiment, sûrement pour prendre place dans les gradins. Je n’avais aucune envie qu’elle me voit combattre… Mais je n’avais pas le choix.

\- C’est la fille dont tu m’a parlé ?

\- En effet…

\- Et tu ne sais pas du tout d’où elle sort ? Son visage ne te dit rien ?

\- Rien du tout…

\- Même dans l’entourage de Costia ?

\- Rien… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Barf, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec elle pour le moment, on verra ça plus tard !

Et elle me reprit dans ses bras.

L’étreinte dura un temps puis je dus rejoindre Titus, avant un baiser discret échangé. J’aurais voulu l’embrasser plus mais du public commençait à arriver et je gardai un peu de ma pudeur.

Clarke rejoignit ma famille et j’allai en direction des vestiaires. Il était toujours dehors.

\- Prête ?

\- Je crois…

\- Lexa !

\- Je suis prête !

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit l’autre jour devant la classe ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors fait moi confiance. Tu as le mental et la force nécessaire pour gagner aujourd’hui. Si tu vas jusqu’en final tu feras quatre matchs en tout, c’est largement faisable, c’est comme en cours. Imagine que tu combats contre tes camarades. Oublie le public et concentre toi sur ton jeu. Ou sur tout autre chose que te donnes la hargne de combattre. Bellamy, Costia, Clarke. Peu importe mais bats toi, du mieux que tu peux. C’est aujourd’hui qu’il faut tout donner !

Je hochai la tête avec vigueur. Il m’avait remontée à bloc. Il me lâcha et continua en me donnant d’ultimes conseils techniques. Je n’eus pas même le temps d’évoquer Ontari.

Il regarda sa montre et me poussa presque à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Mais on a encore le temps !, dis-je.

\- Je veux que tu jettes un œil à la salle avant, pour l’appréhender.

\- C’est autorisé ça ?

\- Ce n’est pas interdit…

Il me mena dans quelques couloirs et nous arrêta devant une porte avec un hublot qui donnait derrière les gradins où le public était déjà installé à moitié. En dessous on pouvait voir l’aménagement pour les combats.

\- Tu vois, tu seras soit face, soit dos au public, pas de profil. Surtout, si tu es de face, ne sois pas déstabilisée Lexa. Ne laisse pas leurs regards te déconcentrer. Ils seront pour ou contre toi mais ne les laisse pas t’influencer.

Je notai ce qu’il disait tout en essayant de repérer, de dos, Ontari. C’était plutôt elle qu’il allait falloir que j’oublie si j’étais face au public… Mais je ne la connaissais pas assez pour la reconnaître de dos et nous dûmes aller dans les vestiaires.

Cette fois c’était des vestiaires individuels. J’avais un temps donné pour me changer puis je devais rejoindre Titus pour que nous allions dans une petite salle où on nous expliquerait le déroulement de l’épreuve. Il me laissa mon intimité et je ressortis mon casque sous le bras, mon fleuret dans l’autre main, les cheveux attachés. Je le suivis en silence, une boule au ventre.

A être trop en avance, nous étions les premiers dans la petite salle. Un homme un costume nous salua.

\- On va attendre que tout le monde soit là avant de commencer, cela va de soit.

\- Oui, répondis-je timide.

La porte s’ouvrit derrière nous, nous faisant nous retourner Titus et moi. Un entraîneur pénétra suivit de sa petite protégée.

\- Ontari ?!

J’avais presque crié. Elle s’était tressée les cheveux et arborait sa tenue d’escrimeuse blanche, sans casque, elle aussi, coincé sous le bras et munit de son épée. Elle ne répondit rien et me fit un clin d’œil encore narquois. Je me retournai pour regarder Titus qui semblait tout aussi étonné que moi. Mais je n’eus pas le temps de lui parler, les autres concurrentes finissaient d’arriver.

J’eus un mal fou à me concentrer sur les explications de l’homme en costume. Mon regard voguait entre lui et Ontari. Sa natte lui donnait un air sévère qui la rendait très attirante. Elle tenait avec fermeté son fleuret. Alors c’était comme cela qu’elle avait connu Costia ? Costia était dans ma classe, mais elle avait commencé l’escrime bien avant d’entrer à l’école. Peut-être qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées en compétition ? Cela me rongeait les sangs de ne pas savoir quel genre de relation elles avaient pu avoir.

Titus me sortit de ma rêverie pour me dire de me bouger. Nous devions enfin entrer en scène.

Pour les premiers combats je n’étais pas contre Ontari. Alors cela dépendrait de nos victoires ou défaites… Elle avait pourtant semblé vouloir que je donne le meilleur de moi même pour ne pas perdre, alors que pour son propre intérêt il valait mieux que je ne sois pas au mieux de ma forme… Il fallait absolument que je la sorte de mon esprit, sinon je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer assez sur le combat qui arrivait.

J’étais déjà en train de me placer pour combattre. Face à moi, une jeune femme, peut-être un peu plus jeune que moi, des cheveux blonds tressés et un regard pointu. De coutume nous échangeâmes une poignée de main avant de mettre nos casques et de prendre position.

La battre fut un jeu d’enfant, son regard avait beau être dur et certain, elle n’avait pas assez d’endurance pour rivaliser contre moi. Mais ce n’était que le premier match, je ne pouvais pas crier victoire trop vite.

 

Ontari remporta son premier combat, je remportai mon deuxième, elle également. Après cette moitié de tournoi, une pause nous fut accordée. Le temps de boire un peu, de nous étirer et de nous entretenir avec nos coachs. Titus parlait avec une entraîneuse, étant seule, Ontari s’approcha de moi.

\- Ce n’est pas le moment de relâcher la pression Lexa.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Te battre. Te battre dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu remportes le prochain match.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Je suis bien déterminée à te prouver que tu es faible. Que si tu n’avais pas relâché ta garde, Costia serait toujours là…

Son regard devint noir et menaçant. J’aurais eu envie de la frapper mais ç’aurait été me disqualifier d’office.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en restant sereine, Mais mon amour pour l’escrime et Costia n’ont rien à voir… Je vais te battre.

\- Ah !, s’exclama Ontari, On verra bien si tu la méritais !

Elle fit demi-tour mais je la retins.

\- Comment tu connais Costia ?

Elle se défit de mon emprise et rejoignit son entraîneur, Titus prit sa place.

\- Ça va Lexa ?

\- Oui… Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle cherche… Tu ne savais pas qu’elle serait là ?

\- On ne nous a pas communiqué la liste des participantes.

\- Alors comment elle savait que j’y serais ?

\- Peut-être que son entraîneur a magouillé, ou qu’elle l’a appris par un autre moyen. Peut-être même qu’elle a simplement deviné et que lorsqu’elle est venue te provoquer devant l’école c’était pour confirmer ses doutes. Et ta réaction était plutôt convaincante…

\- En effet…

\- Enfin, ne la laisse pas te troubler. Au contraire, sert toi de ça pour la vaincre. Tu vaux mieux qu’elle, tu penses vraiment qu’une fille qui profère des menaces doit aller aux Jeux Olympiques ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je vais lui faire regretter son arrogance !

\- Bien ! Je préfère ça !

Je cherchai Clarke du regard, elle me sourit et mon cœur se sentit revivre. La fin de la pause fut sonnée et je me mis en place pour mon avant dernier combat.

 

Mon adversaire, qui m’avait accueilli avec un énorme sourire déstabilisant, fut plus dur à battre que les deux premières. Si je remportai ce match la final allait être vraiment intense.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

Lexa combattait pour son troisième duel. Je n’y connaissais rien en escrime, même si j’avais compris quelques trucs avec les deux matchs précédents. Là, elle semblait avoir un peu plus de mal, mais j’avais l’impression qu’elle ne lâchait pas l’affaire.

Quand j’avais vu Ontari entrer à la suite de Lexa, cela m’avait fait un petit choc. Alors elle aussi participait aux sélections ? C’était étrange, elle avait plutôt semblé admirer Lexa à la base… Elle l’avait menacée avant qu’on entre mais cela semblait tout de même emprunt d’une once de bienveillance. Cette fille était vraiment étrange...

Un coup fatal me sortit de ma rêverie. Lexa venait de gagner. Bellamy et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de hurler de joie en nous levant de notre siège. Nous nous regardâmes en riant avant de nous rasseoir un peu honteux. Mais Lexa nous avait entendu et avait retiré son casque pour nous regarder. Nous lui fîmes plein de signes d’encouragements.

Maintenant c’était Ontari qui se battait pour déterminer qui serait en final avec Lexa. J’étais très attentive, en fait, je voulais qu’elle et Lexa se battent. Et Lexa semblait très concentrée sur le match elle aussi. Il était tout aussi tendu que le dernier de Lexa. Les deux filles semblaient avoir un niveau égal et avaient beaucoup de mal à marquer des points. Ce fut plus longs que les combats précédents. Mais ce fut bien la brune qui porta le « coup fatal ». Très fière d’elle, elle retira son casque en vitesse comme pour prendre une grande bouffée d’air et se retourna immédiatement vers Lexa pour lui faire un clin d’œil. L’intéressée serra les poings et la mâchoire. Mon cœur accéléra sans raison. Il régnait une tension dans cette salle qui devenait pesante.

A peine remises de leurs émotions, que les deux finalistes durent se mettre en place. Le début du match sonna et ce fut comme si toute la salle retenait son souffle. Personne n’avait quitté les lieux, tout le monde voulait savoir qui allait gagner, même si leur fille, amie, sœur, avait perdu. Il se passaient quelques chose entre Lexa et Ontari qui était indescriptible. Elles avaient l’air de se battre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Non pas qu’elles cherchassent à tuer l’autre, l’escrime restait tout de même assez soft, mais elles y mettaient tellement du leur que s’en était épatant.

Je jetai un rapide coup d’œil aux camarades de classe de Lexa, ils semblaient encore plus tendus que moi. Luna avait les mains agrippées au siège devant elle et semblait vraiment à bout.

Bellamy qui, sur les matchs précédents, m’avait expliquée quelques coups, était maintenant muet. Concentré lui aussi. Je décidai alors d’arrêter d’observer les spectateurs pour me concentrer sur Lexa. Son corps bougeait avec une aisance impressionnante. Elle me faisait un peu penser à moi lorsque je dessinais. Un débutant aurait eu des mouvements saccadés, quand nous le faisions aussi facilement que le fait de marcher tellement nous étions habitué à notre activité. Son poignet semblait si souple à manier cette fine épée. Et la fille en face semblait tout autant à l’aise. Néanmoins, Lexa semblait prendre l’avantage. Elle arrivait plus souvent à se rapprocher. Mais peut-être était-ce une tactique… Pour que Lexa baisse sa garde…

Ontari remonta son score assez vite, mettant les deux filles à égalité. Mon cœur ne voulait plus se calmer. Je voulais qu’elle gagne. Même si cela voulait dire la voir encore moins, je voulais qu’elle connaisse cette joie, je voulais qu’elle réalise ses rêves. Je me mis moi aussi à agripper le siège devant moi. Quand un cris nous sortit tous de notre torpeur. Ce fut Luna qui hurla pour encourager Lexa. Cette dernière sembla trembler mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Les autres élèves de sa classe se mirent à hurler à leur tour. Puis Titus, Bellamy et moi suivirent le mouvement. Les gradins avaient perdu tout leur silence. On se serait cru à un match de foot. Plusieurs personnes s’étaient levées, et bientôt des encouragements envers l’autre fille se firent entendre. J’entendis quelqu’une crier « Ontari » et mon cerveau devint fou. D’un coup j’avais encore plus envie qu’elle l’écrase ! Pour lui prouver qu’elle était la meilleure et qu’il ne fallait pas chercher la merde avec ma Lexa !

\- Vas-y Lexa c’est toi la meilleure !, criai-je suivis par d’autres.

L’ambiance avait perdue toute sa tension, tout le monde étaient devenu joueur à qui encourageraient le mieux. Je vis quelques organisateurs s’affoler, mais constatant que cela ne semblait pas gêner ni Lexa ni Ontari, ils nous laissèrent faire.

Les deux filles semblèrent redoubler d’efforts, menant beaucoup plus d’attaques maintenant qu’elles savaient que nous les supportions. Et cela devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Dès qu’une des deux marquait un point, l’autre la rattrapait. C’était si serré, j’avais l’impression que mon cœur allait lâché sous la pression. Jamais je n’avais ressentis sentiment pareil. C’était presque grisant tout ce stress, cela faisait trembler vos membres d’une façon extraordinaire, cela vous faisait sentir si vivant que vous auriez eu envie d’en redemander encore plus. Cette extase pouvait devenir une sorte de drogue et je comprenais maintenant mieux les motivations des entraîneurs…

Je savais que la première arrivée à 15 touches ferait sonner le gong et que toute cette extase gonflerait comme un orgasme. Nous étions à bout. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de coups décisifs à porter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai écrit ce chapitre plutôt vite par rapport au dernier (ça fait moins d’une semaine, non ?), j’espère que ce sera pareil pour le suivant !
> 
> Passez une bonne semaine :)


	22. Le Tourbillon de la Vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. La finir a été compliqué mais je serais allée jusqu’au bout ! Pardon si vous trouvez la fin abrupte, mais faire traîner en longueur aurait rendu l’histoire lassante. Le principal est là et cette fin vous permet de continuer l’idylle de notre cher Clexa dans votre imagination.   
>  Allez, assez parler ici, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre : ENJOY !

**Point de vue Lexa**

 

Seulement quelques coups me séparaient de la victoire. Mais séparaient aussi Ontari de la sienne. Nous étions au coude à coude et je commençai à être épuisée. Ontari semblait l’être aussi. Je devais essayer de faire jouer mon endurance pour l’épuiser encore plus et lui faire baisser sa garde. Et pour le moment je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal. J’avais l’impression que mes pieds dansaient tellement j’étais légère. Les cris qui s’élevaient dans la salle me grisaient. J’aimais cette sensation d’être soutenue. Je reconnaissais les voix de Bellamy et Clarke, mais aussi de Luna et Titus, et elles me transportaient.

Je décidai alors que j’allais gagner. Rien ne pouvait plus m’arrêter. Et je ne pouvais pas perdre la face devant cette fille qui m’avait menacée. Je ne supporterai pas de la regarder à la TV lorsque les Jeux seraient diffusés. C’était moi qui devait y aller. Je poussai un cris de rage et tentai une attaque. Elle fut réussi. Plus qu’une touche et la victoire serait mienne. Mais comme boostée, Ontari se mit à passer à l’attaque elle aussi. Heureusement j’arrivai à parer son coup. Je tentai de l’épuiser encore un peu. J’avais envie de lui adresser la parole pour lui faire savoir à quel point j’étais déterminée mais cela m’était interdit. Et je n’étais pas sûre en réalité que ce fut une bonne idée.

Je sentis une goutte de sueur perler dans ma nuque. Elle me glaça le dos et ce fut comme une électrochoc. Encore une fois je regroupai toute la hargne dont je disposai et j’attaquai de nouveau. Ontari évita mon fleuret, mais je ne me laissai pas abattre et je réussi à placer un second coup qu’elle ne put voir venir cette fois, son bras visiblement fatigué à force d’efforts. Le bruit de ma victoire retentit et nous baissâmes enfin toutes les deux notre garde. Et avant même que nous ayons pu reprendre nos esprits, des cris enragés s’élevèrent des gradins. Je m’y retournai en retirant mon casque. Ma famille, mes amis et Clarke étaient debout sur leurs sièges, complètement fous grâce à ma victoire.

Alors ça y était ? J’avais gagné ? J’allais jusqu’aux Jeux Olympiques ? J’avais l’impression de rêver. Rien ne semblait concret encore dans mon esprit. Je me retournai vers Ontari qui retira à son tour son casque et s’avança vers moi en me tendant la main. Surprise, j’hésitai mais finis par attraper son poignet.

\- Félicitations Lexa, dit-elle avec un vrai sourire.

\- Euh, merci… Tu t’es bien battue toi aussi.

\- Il faut croire finalement que tu es plus forte que moi. Costia serait fière de toi.

Je voulus lui en demander plus mais nous fûmes interrompues par nos entraîneurs respectifs qui venaient nous féliciter ou nous consoler. Titus me prit dans ses bras comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Il me souleva même du sol pour me faire tourner. Et lorsque que je fus de nouveau sur pieds, ce fut comme si je réalisais tout d’un coup. Des larmes incontrôlées coulèrent sur mes joues.

\- Je l’ai fait, dis-je entre deux sanglots à Titus.

\- Évidemment que tu l’as fait, tu es la meilleure, je te l’ai dit !

Le public fut autorisé à quitter les gradins et je vis toute ma classe se précipiter sur moi. Luna accouru dans ma direction pour me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Elle me chuchota plein de compliments à l’oreille et elle essaya de sécher mes larmes lorsqu’elle me lâcha. Tous mes autres camarades me félicitèrent à leur tour.

Ma famille s’approcha avec plus de retenu et Bellamy se contenta d’un tape dans l’épaule avec un clin d’œil, mais je savais qu’il n’en resterait pas là et qu’il me ferait la fête pendant au moins une semaine. Mes parents, les larmes aux yeux eux aussi, n’osaient rien faire, alors cette fois ce fut moi qui les pris dans mes bras. Et entre eux, je vis Clarke s’approcher presque timidement. Je lâchai mes paternels pour la rejoindre.

\- Félicitations, dit-elle humblement la voix un peu émue.

\- C’est grâce à toi, Clarke.

Et la prenant par surprise, je me jetai à son cou pour l’embrasser. J’étais consciente du monde qui nous entourait, mais je m’en fichais, je voulais la remercier pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour moi. J’étais heureuse, si heureuse, je voulais partager ce bonheur avec elle. C’était trop pour un seul être.

 

Et il fut bientôt tant pour moi de rejoindre les vestiaires. A dire vrai, je me changeai au plus vite. Je voulais essayer de rattraper Ontari pour lui poser toutes les questions que j’avais en tête.

\- Attends-moi, dis-je à Titus qui devait rentrer avec la classe mais qui voulait d’abord s’entretenir avec moi, Je dois parler à Ontari, je reviens.

Je sortis en trombe du gymnase et cherchai Ontari du regard. Heureusement elle n’était pas encore partie. Elle était devant une voiture avec, sûrement, ses parents. Je m’approchai lentement, elle m’aperçue, dit quelques mots aux deux adultes à ses côtés et me rejoignit.

\- Comment tu connais Costia ?, demandai-je sans plus de formalités.

Ma voix avait tremblé plus que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Cela me faisait quelque chose maintenant de savoir qu’elle la connaissait.

\- Je l’ai rencontrée lors d’une compétition lorsque nous étions collégiennes, elle m’a battue en final. J’étais si impressionnée par sa technique que j’étais allée lui parler après le match. Très ouverte, très bonne joueuse, et très gentille, elle avait accepté de me donner quelques conseils. Je l’ai recroisée quelques fois sur d’autres compétions et j’ai fini par m’attacher à elle. Mais on n’est jamais vraiment devenues amies. J’étais juste très admirative de sa façon de pratiquer l’escrime et je suis restée dans mon coin à la supporter. On s’est déjà croisé toi et moi Lexa, mais je comprends que tu ne t’en souviennes pas. C’était à une compétition régionale où tu avais accompagnée Costia.

J’essayai de me souvenir mais j’avais accompagnée Costia sur plusieurs compétitions, comme elle m’avait accompagnée sur les miennes, ou bien quand nous participions en tant que rivales.

\- Elle nous a présenté brièvement, j’étais une des premières personnes à qui elle parlait de toi, de votre relation. Je me souviens, ta gêne t’a faite rougir et m’a faite rire. Je vous trouvais adorables.

Cela me revenait ! C’était au tout début de ma relation avec Costia. J’avais dû rayer ces instants de ma mémoire pour éviter de trop souffrir. Mais oui, je revoyais son visage juvénile, riant devant ma gêne. Me rassurant même que je n’avais pas à rougir d’être tombée amoureuse d’une fille si formidable…

\- Mais, pourquoi tu m’as menacée ?, demandai-je.

\- J’ai appris la mort de Costia dans les journaux. Aucun ne mentionnait ton nom, ce qui voulait dire que tu n’étais pas sur les lieux pendant l’incident. Ce qui voulait dire que tu ne l’avais pas protégée. Je t’en voulais énormément. Depuis ce jour j’ai toujours cherché à me battre contre toi. J’ai appris par mon entraîneur bien informé que tu allais tenter les Jeux Olympiques. C’était ma chance. Non seulement de me battre contre toi, mais de te prouver que tu n’avais pas été à la hauteur de son amour. Mais tu vois, j’ai eu tord. Tu t’es battue comme je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un se battre. Même mieux que Costia… Alors, je suis désolée de mon comportement. A partir de maintenant je te soutiendrai comme je soutenais Costia. Parce que tu le mérites. Et parce que je comprends pourquoi Costia était amoureuse d’une fille comme toi.

Mon cœur se relâcha un peu. Le souvenir de Costia ne me faisait ni peur ni mal. Entendre parler d’elle en ces termes par une presque inconnue me faisait du bien. C’était comme si je pouvais enfin évoquer son souvenir sans flancher. Alors, j’avais réussi par faire mon deuil totalement…

\- Merci, répondis-je, On se reverra, je serais ravie de combattre à nouveau contre toi, Ontari.

\- Et cette fois je serais à la hauteur des attentes de Costia !!

\- Ahah j’espère bien !

Cette fois ce fut moi qui lui tendis la main. Elle me la serra avec avidité et plaisir. Nous nous sourîmes et je la lassai rejoindre ses parents pour retrouver Titus.

 

\- Elle te cherchait encore des problèmes ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, au contraire, on s’est expliqué.

\- Je vois… Enfin… Félicitations Lexa. Mais ce n’est pas le moment de te reposer sur tes lauriers, mmh ? Tu sais que je vais être pire que tout maintenant ?

\- Je le sais ! Et je suis prête ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour rapporter une médaille !!

\- J’aime ce mental raaah !

Il plaqua ses mains robustes sur mes épaules et me secoua gentiment me faisant rire.

\- Aller, je te laisse fêter ça en famille, tu l’as bien mérité, et puis les autres m’attendent pour rentrer.

\- Merci de les avoir amener avec toi…

\- Tu les remercieras lundi !

\- Oui !

Nous nous saluâmes et je m’étonnai à courir rejoindre Clarke, Bellamy et mes parents.

 

 

**Point de vue Clarke**

 

\- Alors Ontari ?, demandai-je à Lexa alors que nous étions en voiture.

\- Il s’avère qu’elle ne me voulait pas de mal finalement. Je te raconterai.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s’endormit. Elle devait être épuisée la pauvre…

J’étais si heureuse pour elle, j’avais l’impression d’avoir gagné moi aussi tellement ma poitrine se soulevait fort. Je regardai Bellamy qui me sourit abondamment. Puis je fermai les yeux à mon tour.

 

Sa mère me déposa directement à la gare et Lexa leur proposa de rentrer sans elle, elle prendrait le bus. Elle m’accompagna jusqu’à mon train et m’embrassa en me disant « à demain », ce qui n’était encore jamais arrivé depuis notre retour de vacances. Nous étions heureuses de pouvoir nous voir trois jours de suite.

 

La soirée de demain était organisée de la sorte : Lexa et moi nous retrouvions à la gare où nous devions descendre pour nous rendre dans le bar où Lincoln et Bellamy travaillaient. La fête commençait officiellement vers 20h mais nous arriverions vers 19h30 pour aider à finir d’installer les tables etc. La soirée commencerait comme l’anniversaire « banal » de Bellamy, puis une fois qu’il aurait ouvert ses cadeaux, je devais éloigner Lexa un moment pour leur permettre de tous se cacher et de pouvoir la surprendre en la félicitant et en faisant exploser les bouchons de champagne. Puis Anya était censée nous raccompagner en voiture jusque chez Lexa, avec Bellamy.

Ce programme m’excitait. Et finalement, malgré le stress, j’avais hâte de rencontrer ses amis. J’avais déjà pu apercevoir Luna et cela m’avait quelque peu déstressée. Puis il y aurait Octavia et Raven, je n’avais rien à craindre. Bryan et Miller seraient là également. Ainsi que Monty, les autres n’avaient pas pu se libérer. Je savais que Luna serait là ainsi qu’un certain Nyko qui était un ami de lycée de Lexa. Anya et Lincoln seraient là évidemment, ainsi que Bellamy qui avait prévu une dizaine de potes à lui.

 

\- Clarke ?, interpella ma mère alors que nous déjeunions samedi midi.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça se passe bien avec Lexa, mmh ?

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi tu demandes d’un coup ?

\- Parce que je t’ai vu triste pendant des semaines et te voilà tout à fait enjouée. Ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse, c’est tout. Plaisir de voir que tu grandis.

\- Ah parle pas de malheur, je veux rester une enfant moi…

\- Tu ne veux jamais me quitter, hein ?

\- Jamais !

\- Tu ne veux pas t’installer avec Lexa ?

\- Ah… Un jour, si, bien sûr… Quand on aura de l’argent pour se le permettre. Alors il y a encore le temps ! Mais ça va j’ai compris, tu veux l’appart’ pour toi toute seule et y ramener Marcus !

\- Ahahah je n’y pensais pas ! J’ai tout mon temps moi aussi mon amour…

Je me mis à rire. J’étais si bien, si contente que ma mère et moi aillions si bien et ayions trouver de si belles personnes pour partager nos vies.

 

 

Je tournai la tête dans presque tous les sens avant d’apercevoir celle de Lexa sur le quai. Je la rejoignis et elle m’embrassa. Cela me faisait tout drôle de pouvoir enfin l’embrasser en public. Mais pas le temps d’en profiter plus. Le bar nous attendait.

Bellamy et Lincoln, que je n’avais pas vu depuis longtemps, nous accueillirent tout sourire. Lincoln félicitant Lexa pour sa victoire, moi souhaitant un bel anniversaire à l’heureux élu.

Nous les aidâmes à finaliser l’organisation de la salle et les invités commencèrent à arriver.

 

La musique augmenta petit à petit, les verres et assiettes se remplissaient et tout le petit monde commençait à discuter et à faire connaissance.

De nous deux c’était Lexa qui était la plus timide, alors qu’elle connaissait plus de personnes que moi. Je la traînai à mon bras pour lui présenter Octavia, Bryan et Miller.

\- On en deviendrait presque hétéro, plaisanta grassement Bryan.

\- Inutile chéri, elle n’aime que les femmes, répondit Miller en lui tapant le crâne, Et tu n’aimes que moi.

\- Mais, rappelez-moi pourquoi Clarke est amie avec vous déjà ?, demanda Octavia en pouffant.

\- Elle avait besoin d’un cota gay dans ses amis !, répondit Bryan.

\- Quitte les Clarke, c’est plus possible.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et continuâmes à nous charrier de la sorte. Au contact d’Octavia qui était plutôt très habile pour mettre les gens à l’aise, Lexa se décoinça un peu. Je pus même la laisser seule avec eux le temps d’aller aux toilettes.

Lorsque je revins Lexa tenue à me présenter à Anya, sa copine Gaia, Luna et Nyko qui discutaient autour d’une table.

\- Ça fait plaisir de mettre une tête sur un visage, dit Anya en me saluant.

\- Oh arrête, dis-je, Comme si Lexa ne t’avait pas montré de photo de moi !

\- Grillée, répondit Anya en levant son verre pour le cogner contre le mien.

Une conversation discrète sur ce que nous allions offrir à Bellamy débuta. Nous nous en extirpâmes pour aller voir Monty, accoudé au bar, qui discutait avec Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy et deux jeunes hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Une fois les présentations faites, Raven s’approcha de moi.

\- Un anniversaire sans rancunes aujourd’hui ?

\- Évidemment ma chère Raven.

Elle me sourit et nous échangeâmes un accolade amicale.

\- C’est pas juste, dit Lincoln, Moi j’ai eu droit à des filles qui s’écharpent pour mon anniversaire mais Bellamy niet ?!

\- Si tu veux je glisse des rumeurs aux oreilles de Gaia pour qu’elle et Anya se tapent dessus, intervint Lexa.

Encore des rasades de rire.

 

Un moment dans la soirée, un peu avant que nous apportâmes les cadeaux, je me retrouvai autour d’une table avec Raven et Octavia.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas retrouvé toutes ensembles, dis-je.

\- Avec les examens et vos vies sentimentales aussi…, répondit Octavia en buvant une gorgée.

\- Toi aussi tu as une vie sentimentale !, s’exclama Raven.

\- Oui mais je n’ai pas besoin de poser des RTT et de prendre 15 trains pour voir mon chéri.

\- Oh ça va ne nous nargue pas, répondis-je, Si tu crois que c’est une joie d’aller si loin…

\- Ça me fait rire parce que vous allez au même endroit ahah ! Mais voilà, vous n’avez qu’à y aller ensemble, plus de soucis !

\- Pas sûr que les parents soient chauds pour accueillir deux personnes en même temps, réfléchit Raven en buvant à son tour.

\- C’est pas non plus comme si vous dormiez tous les quatre dans la même chambre petits cochons !

\- Ahah, ris-je, Mais au dîner ?

\- Attends, quels parents ne seraient pas heureux de recevoir ses gendres ? Surtout quand elles sont si belles et sympathiques que vous !

\- C’est vrai que ça fait rêver, continuai-je, Des repas de famille avec toi Raven.

\- Mais tellement cool même ! Et les fêtes de fin d’année ! Olalala, si ça dur entre nous, ça veut dire qu’on serait demie-sœurs, le rêve de toutes meilleures amies !

\- Je suis jalouse là ! Hé, Bellamy !

Octavia se leva et alpaga le jeune homme qui passait par là avec Lexa à son bras.

\- Oui ?

\- Vos parents ne veulent pas adopter Lincoln ? Comme ça Raven, Clarke et moi on sera demie-sœurs !

Lexa ne put s’empêcher de rire. Bellamy leva les yeux aux ciel avec amusement.

\- Attends, déjà je vais devoir me taper toute ma vie les blagues et ricanements de Raven et Clarke, on ne va pas en plus rajouter le membre le plus bruyant du trio !

Cette fois tout le monde se mit à rire.

\- Moi la plus bruyante ?! Oh, tu n’as jamais entendu Clarke quand elle s’y met !

\- J’ai hâte de voir ça, dit Lexa en prenant place sur mes genoux.

Il y eut un petit silence lorsqu’elle frotta son nez au mien. Puis Bellamy s’assit sur les genoux de Raven, nous faisant pouffer devant le ridicule de la situation. Raven était certes musclée mais beaucoup plus fine que lui qui avait des épaules impressionnantes. Mais elle entoura son ventre de ses bras et la discussion repartit de plus belle.

 

L’heure des cadeaux arriva. Lexa m’avait vraiment donnée la bonne idée, Bellamy fut très heureux. Quant au cadeau de Raven, il en fut très ému et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue qui me fit sourire. Puis un gâteau arriva, accompagné de la chanson de coutume. Bellamy s’époumona pour souffler les bougies et se mit à découper une part pour tout le monde. Une fois que Lexa aurait fini de manger ce serait à moi de jouer.

Et cela arriva plus vite que je ne pensais. Lexa avait avalé sa part de gâteau chocolat menthe avec une rapidité qui m’épata.

\- J’ai un peu chaud, lui glissai-je à l’oreille, Tu veux bien venir un peu prendre l’air avec moi ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

En sortant je fis un clin d’œil discret à Lincoln pour le prévenir. Mais il fallait que je nous éloigne de l’endroit.

\- On peut marcher un peu ? Je crois que j’ai abusé sur les petits fours…

\- Ahahah, pas de problème.

Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et nous avançâmes doucement. D’abord en silence, puis je pris la parole.

\- Dis moi, quand tu seras riches après avoir gagné plein de médailles d’or, et quand je serais devenue aussi célèbre que Picasso, tu voudras bien qu’on se cherche un appartement pour vivre ensemble ?

\- Ahahah ! Loin de moi l’idée de nous sous estimer, mais j’espère qu’on pourra emménager ensemble avant de devenir célèbres !

\- Je t’aime…

\- Je t’aime.

J’arrêtai notre marche pour me mettre face à elle. Je collai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux. Je voulu ajouter quelque chose, lui dire à quel point je l’aimais et que ces mots n’exprimaient pas assez ce que j’avais dans la tête, lui dire à quel point elle changeait mon monde, mais à cet instant tout cela me semblait superflu. Le silence entre nous était une merveille à cet instant présent. Il n’y avait pas de vent, il faisait nuit et j’entendais son léger souffle se mélanger au mien. Lexa se décolla de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je lisais une certaine envie dans ses yeux qui fit naître la mienne. Nos bouches s’approchèrent sans se toucher, comme si elles étaient timides, elles s’éloignèrent un peu pour finir par se retrouver avec une fougue rageuse. Aussitôt nos langues se lièrent. Mes mains passèrent dans son dos pour la coller contre moi. Lexa passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi, dit mon amante toujours proche de moi.

\- Je ne te lâche plus.

Et nos lèvres se soudèrent comme pour sceller un pacte tacite.

Je la lâchai à regrets.

\- On devrait y retourner Lexa, ils sont capables de commencer à s’inquiéter…

\- Tu parles, je suis sûre qu’ils nous ont déjà oublié !

Elle me donna un ultime baiser avant d’initier notre demi-tour.

Je regardai discrètement mes textos, faisant mine de chercher l’heure. Heureusement Bellamy m’avait envoyée un message pour dire que tout était prés. Juste avant d’ouvrir la porte du café je sautillai et me plaçai face à elle.

\- J’espère que tu es fière d’aller aux Jeux Olympiques !

Elle sembla déboussoler, je ne la laissai pas répondre et poussai la porte. Une voix commune s’éleva de tous les invités pour crier « félicitations Lexa », quelques confettis volèrent et des sifflements fusèrent. Lexa serra sa main dans la mienne et se retourna vers moi.

\- Tu as osé, Clarke…

\- Ce n’était pas mon idée !, répondis-je en pointant Bellamy du regard.

Faussement enragée, elle fonça sur son frère et lui donna une bourrade dans l’épaule. Puis elle redevint sérieuse et remercia tout le monde chaleureusement. Lincoln se précipita pour apporter des bouteilles de Champagne. Plusieurs personnes en ouvrirent en même temps et servirent des flûtes.

\- Tu sais bien que je déteste voler la vedette, dit Lexa à son frère.

\- Hé, il va falloir t’habituer au succès ma vieille. Vu comment tu as écrasé cette fille, tu risques d’aller loin !

\- Écrasé n’est pas le terme, mais merci de croire en moi.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute !

Ils trinquèrent et tout le monde trinqua. Lincoln se précipita encore pour augmenter le volume de la sono et bientôt les invités se mirent à se trémousser sur la piste.

Un peu timides au début, une fois plusieurs coupes de champagnes descendues, ils se lâchèrent réellement. Je dansais, alors que je n’aimais pas trop cela…, en petit comité entourée de Lexa, Anya, Raven, Miller et Bryan. Puis la musique changea devenant un peu plus douce, le temps de nous reposer un peu. J’attirai Lexa à moi et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Un sourire enjôleur, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et nous nous mîmes à tourner doucement, collées l’une à l’autre. Autour de nous les couples nous imitèrent.

\- On se croirait à la boom de fin de colonies de vacances, plaisanta Lexa.

\- Lincoln avait bien prévu son coup !

\- Tout ça pour pécho sa nana oui !

En effet, Octavia et lui se la jouaient collés-serrés. Je me mis à regarder les couples autour de nous. Anya et Gaia nous ressemblaient avec l’expérience de la vie en plus, Anya avait la tête qui reposait sur l’épaule de sa future femme. Bryan et Miller étaient tout aussi beaux, la main de Miller farfouillant dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Juste à côté de nous, Raven et Bellamy s’embrassaient tendrement. Cela me fit un petit pincement au cœur mais qui s’en alla bien vite. J’étais heureuse pour ces deux là, ils me semblaient très bien tous les deux. Luna et Niko dansaient ensemble, mais ils étaient moins proches que les autres couples alors je ne savais pas s’ils étaient amants. Les autres des invités discutaient tranquillement dans un coin, Monty semblait parfaitement s’intégrer.

\- Ils sont beaux tous, ne pus-je m’empêcher de dire.

\- C’est vrai, et ça fait plaisir d’en faire partie.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement avant d’échanger un baiser. Il dura quelques instants puis Lexa posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour continuer à tourner et tourner et tourner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fictions chapitres après chapitres et qui m’ont soutenu avec leurs nombreux commentaires, y compris les guests que je n’ai pas pu remercier individuellement. Merci de m’avoir été fidèle jusqu’au bout, c’était un plaisir !
> 
> Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne pense pas réécrire une fiction sur le Clexa. J’ai fini par faire, je suppose, mon deuil de la mort de Lexa, et j’ai perdu l’inspiration, ou j’ai simplement tout exploité sur ce sujet.  
>  En ce moment je suis en train de relire et corriger une ancienne fiction que j’ai écrite et qui comporte près de 40 chapitres. Je vais peut-être la publier à raison d’un chapitre par semaine, je ne sais pas trop encore. Ça se passe au Japon avec des personnages aux noms japonais donc je ne sais pas si j’arriverai à toucher du monde dans ce contexte alors j’y réfléchis (mais ça reste du 100 % histoire d’amour entre femmes ahah je ne sais faire presque que ça !).  
>  Donc peut-être à bientôt pour ceux qui serons désireux de me suivre, et sinon, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses dans vos vies !
> 
> Our fight is not over.


End file.
